Uncle, Uncle
by HazzardHusker
Summary: Something good comes from everything, but after a tragic event that will change their lives forever, the Duke cousins may be hard pressed to find it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hi Everyone! I'm baaaaack! You've probably noticed that I've actually got two stories going at the same time. I'm not sure how that's going to work, but I'll do my best. I wanted to mix it up a little. This is the one that I warned you about. I know ya'll like happy endings in Hazzard, but this one might not fit that order. I've been accused of contributing to the decreasing number of trees on our planet, and this one will probably need tissues, too. I'll also warn you that this story is long.

Anyway, this has quickly become my personal favorite, and despite the tissue warnings, it's been enjoyable to write. I've always appreciated the reviews and kind words, and I'll be extremely anxious to see what you think of this one:)

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 1

NEW ROLES

Daisy stood at the sink drying the last of the breakfast dishes. Putting them back in their proper places, she double checked to see that everything else was in order. Satisfied that her kitchen was tidy, she opened the refrigerator door, nodding as she confirmed that it was filled to the brim. Going back to the sink, she wiped it down, keeping her eyes on the window.

As if on cue, Luke jumped in the General and Bo climbed in the pick-up. Her older cousin was heading into Capital City for supplies they'd ordered, and Bo was going to the back forty to prepare for what Luke was bringing back. Daisy couldn't remember exactly what it was; she hadn't been paying attention. It was almost harvesting season, and the boys were busy. One positive note was that it seemed like it was going to be a good year.

Daisy watched them drive off as tears sprang to her eyes. Alone, she had to hurry. Then she reminded herself that she didn't; no one would be back for hours. Racing to get to her room, she paused at the mantle above the fireplace, running her slender fingers along the rims of the picture frames. Seeing her families' faces smiling at her normally made her smile back. Nothing seemed to be able to do that anymore, and she wondered if she'd ever really smile again. Forcing herself to walk away, she completed the journey to her bedroom. As she scurried about, finishing what she had to do, she thought back over the past twelve months. It was a time period she considered to be the worst of her life; no, in all of their lives.

It had been a day similar to the current one, at least, she assumed it had been. Truth be told, Daisy couldn't remember exactly. Living on a farm meant some things had to be done every twenty-four hours, and sometimes, that caused one day to blend right into the next. How she wished that particular Friday could have simply blended into Saturday. She would have given anything if hadn't become so memorable.

_Boss Hogg and Rosco were up to their same old tricks. An unsuspecting bus accidentally rolled their tires into Hazzard County on their way to Atlanta. Rosco had stopped enough busses over the years to know when he had caught something, or someone, of importance. In a move that would have made the Supreme Court's Justices cringe, he issued them an unconstitutional ticket for a phony violation, attaching a cruel and unusual punishment: the only way they'd get out of Hazzard in a reasonable amount of time was to perform._

_Not the typical celebrity caught passing through their county, the size and nature of the bus gave away their status. Since their guests weren't affiliated with country music, the Dukes had been surprised that Rosco even knew who they were. This time, he'd hooked himself a genuine rock band, but he wasn't discriminatory. He told them they'd play at the Boar's Nest that night or spend the night in jail. He hadn't left them much choice. From what they'd already seen of Hazzard, they didn't care too much for it._

_The older residents in the community didn't know who they were, but most of the younger ones did. Regardless, Boss was expecting a big crowd. Anyone famous always drew a lot of people, and he didn't care if he had to wear ear plugs. He could still take people's money and count._

_The unscheduled concert event wasn't the only strange thing about that evening. Daisy had a rare Friday night off, and neither of the boys had dates. Boss had tried to call her in, needing her help with the mob he was expecting, but she'd turned him down. That night she wanted to be part of the audience, not working the event. Wanting to get a good seat, and hoping to find partners for the evening, they left early only to discover they were already late._

_Uncle Jesse hadn't wanted to go. Harvesting time was hard work, and he'd said he was tired. He laughed that at his age, he had to preserve what little hearing he had left, and the kids believed that to be the real reason behind his decision to stay home. Promising he'd be fine with his quiet newspaper, he sent them on their way, telling them to have a good time. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd been left alone at night. It was just another Friday night in Hazzard._

_Arriving early, the kids stayed late. Appreciating the show and enjoying the performers' threats to sue Rosco for unlawful detainment, they all had a good time. Finding someone to dance with when they were forced to settle for the jukebox wasn't a problem for any of them. Yet, no one had secured any better offers after closing hours, so the Duke cousins climbed in the General and went home._

_Pulling into the farm, they cast each other strange glances._

_"Little late for Uncle Jesse to be up," Bo commented, really asking for assurances from his older cousins that everything was alright._

_"Yeah, it sure is, " Daisy agreed rather than easing her younger cousin's concerns._

_"Maybe he started watching something on TV," Luke suggested. He knew he was grasping at straws, but there wasn't any sense in getting upset prematurely. They all knew there was nothing on television at that late hour that Jesse Duke would be watching, short of an emergency broadcast._

_Bo walked the fastest with Daisy on his heels. Luke should have told them to wait for him, but he didn't. He heard them calling for their uncle before they were even inside. _

_Bo and Daisy stopped when they entered the living room. Their uncle was in his favorite chair exactly where he'd been when they left. His newspaper was sitting on his lap, and it looked like he had fallen asleep while reading it. Slightly smiling at each other, they wondered how they hadn't woken him._

_Bo walked over to him. Squatting down next to the chair, he touched his uncle's leg. "Uncle Jesse, wake up, it's time for bed." Receiving no response, he gently shook his uncle, calling to him in a louder voice. "Uncle Jesse?" The movement caused Jesse to pitch forward into Bo's arms, catching him before he hit the floor. "Uncle Jesse!" Bo continued to repeat._

_Daisy's eyes filled with tears as she watched her cousin begging their uncle to open his eyes. _

_Luke had walked in only seconds before Bo grabbed their patriarch. His eyes had their own tears in them as he watched the same thing Daisy was seeing. As the oldest, he had to remain calm and take care of his cousins. Regaining his composure, he pushed past Daisy and knelt next to Bo._

_"Do something, Luke!" Bo cried, still believing that his oldest cousin could do anything. _

_"I can't, Bo. He's gone," Luke replied, as if his word made it official. He may have been older than the other two, but he really didn't know exactly what to do anymore than they did. There were calls to be made, and his younger cousins were both on the verge of hysterics. He didn't know which one to tend to first. Thinking for a second, surprised that his brain could muster anything, he came up with the best solution he could think of._

_"Daisy, call Rosco, please. He'll call Doc Appleby and Mr. Simms over at the mortuary." When she didn't move right away, Luke added, "Daisy, please."_

_Stumbling to the CB, she picked it up, trying to recall just how to operate it. _

_It wasn't that Luke was trying to play favorites by choosing to stay with Bo. He just didn't think that the blonde should be left alone while clinging to Jesse's body. A vision of that could be very traumatic later on down the road, and sending Daisy to make the calls gave her something to do momentarily. _

_"Bo, let's put Jesse on the couch," Luke suggested, reaching out for him._

_"No!" Bo cried, grabbing onto the only father he'd ever known, and turning away from Luke._

_"Bo!"_

_"No!"_

_Giving up, Luke wrapped his arms around Bo. After Daisy returned and informed them that the sheriff was on his way, Luke opened an arm for her. Running to the only family she had left, Luke closed the circle. Together, the three Dukes held onto each other as they cradled their beloved uncle between them. That was the scene that Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane and his only deputy saw when they walked in._

_"Oh no!" Rosco mumbled._

_What followed was chaotic. After much persuassion, Bo relinquished his hold on their uncle. Doc Appleby pronounced him dead and filled out some papers. Mr. Simms then took Jesse away, leaving the cousins to an empty farmhouse which now belonged to them. Though they'd all lost their parents at an early age, they never felt more like orphans._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

_The next two days went by in a blur, but unfortunately, they weren't blurry enough for Daisy not to be able to remember, and there were days she tried._

_None of them could sleep in their own beds that night. They really didn't get much sleep at all. It had been late by the time everyone left, and people started arriving at the crack of dawn. The couple of hours they were alone, they huddled together on the sofa._

_As the rooster crowed, Luke got up first. "Chores to be done," he mumbled._

_Nodding their heads, Bo and Daisy got to their feet. They'd been doing morning chores since they'd been young, but that morning, they couldn't recall what needed to be done. Cooter walked in the door before they figured anything out._

_Followed by friends and neighbors, they were saved from having to do anything but think. Ladies took over the kitchen, some already bringing food with them, while the men took over outside. _

_"Is there anyone you want us to call?" someone asked Luke._

_"No," he replied, knowing that it was their duty to place those calls. Looking at his cousins seated around the table, he knew he'd have to be the one to do it. Thankfully, after making a couple, other Dukes volunteered to call other Dukes._

_By that afternoon, they needed to meet with Mr. Simms and the preacher to go over the arrangements. As they stood together going through their uncle's sparsley populated closet trying to select the clothes he'd spend eternity in, Daisy fainted. Bo caught her before she went all the way down, cradling a family member in his arms for the second time in less than twenty four hours._

_Luke had been trying to act responsibly, but Bo hadn't thought about anything except his own grief. Seeing Daisy's eyes roll back and watching her go limp terrified him, and he vowed to be strong like Luke was being. They were all in pain, but Daisy seemed to be the most vulnerable, and Bo Duke wasn't going to lose anyone else he loved._

_With the next sunrise came the parade of relatives arriving from all over. Mr. Simms also returned, setting up Uncle Jesse in the living room for the traditional wake. He looked so nice and peaceful, like he really was just sleeping. Each of the kids wished they could wake him up like they used to when they were little. Bo had never been shy about jumping into or onto his aunt and uncle's bed, but this time, he knew it wouldn't do any good._

_It was hard having him in the house, but not having him there. Those two days were the most difficult to recollect. It seemed like all they did was to gaze upon the face that they knew and loved. In reality, that was about all they did._

_Finally, Jesse was taken away for the last time in preparation for the funeral and burial. Throughout those days, Luke had tried to remain in control. Since the day that Daisy had fainted, Bo had done a good job of acting strong, too, but that day, he wasn't ashamed to cry. Daisy leaned on her younger cousin throughout the service, wanting not only comfort, but to know that she wasn't alone in her grief. It wasn't that she thought Luke wasn't in pain, she just knew he was trying harder not to show it._

_It wasn't until everyone left that they really felt the full impact of a quiet house. The first night they were alone, they ended up back on the couch, huddled together. That night, they cried, really cried, even Luke. _

_Yet, the next morning, the oldest Duke boy was back to being all business. He had to be. It was harvesting time, and there was work to be done. If they all fell apart, they'd lose even more; the farm. Jesse wouldn't have condoned that at all. He would have expected them to go on, and to take care of the land that he so loved. _

_Luke also hoped that by working hard and trying to stay focused, it might help them work through that pain. It was his responsibility to see that they were all taken care of. He was the oldest, and it was his job to protect and care for his younger cousins, especially now since their uncle was gone. It was a job he took seriously._

_It shouldn't have been that hard to get back into a routine they knew by heart. In some ways, Luke had been correct. Hard work did keep their minds busy, and helped to ensure that they were all tired at night. Unfortunately, he didn't take into consideration one important factor; Daisy._

_It was easier for the boys in a lot of ways. Running and working a farm was a big job requiring muscle. Therefore, the male Dukes worked as a team. Keeping up the household chores had fallen on Daisy's thin shoulders since their aunt had died. Even though Jesse worked the fields, too, he stopped in on a more regular basis throughout the day. When there wasn't work to be done outside, the boys always went off together, leaving Jesse and Daisy alone in the house. Now, she was alone all day, everyday._

_Most evenings, the boys were together while Daisy was working at the Boar's Nest. They'd never waited up for her before, but Luke was taking his new job as head of the family straight to heart. He wanted to ensure that no harm came to her, so he started staying up until she walked in the door. It was partly out of concern, partly because he didn't want to go to bed. Not wanting to be alone in their room, Bo started joining him in his nightly vigils. After a while, Daisy told them to stop doing it; they didn't. The only change they made was waiting in the dark, then scrambling into bed when they heard Dixie pulling up. They could hear her come in, go straight to her room, undress quickly, and then climb into her own bed. The house was quiet and everyone was accounted for, but those hours that followed, waiting for the light of dawn, were the hardest._

_Recognizing that they couldn't sleep together on the couch every night, Luke announced that they had to go back to their own rooms and their own beds right after the funeral. He was right, but it didn't make it any easier. Still, it was better for the boys. They shared a room so they weren't alone; Daisy was. Luke would lay in bed and listen to both of his cousins crying; Bo in the bed next to him, and Daisy down the hall. He would lay in his own doing the same. His tears, however, were quiet. Every night it was the same thing: silent teardrops and muffled sobs._

_The holidays came and went, never sadder than that year. The new year didn't start out much better. There was a lot of things they had to learn how to do for themselves that they'd never thought much of before. Paying the bills and balancing a budget that was usually in the hole was not something that any of them had literally performed. Though Luke handled most of it, he made sure to include Daisy and Bo, just in case something ever happened to him. He had to take care of them, but he had to know that they could take care of themselves, if they had to._

_As planting time came and went, each of the cousins were handling the loss a little differently. Luke was simply responsible. Bo was doing the best, still sad but adjusting the fastest. Daisy just seemed sad all the time, becoming slightly withdrawn._

_She was desperately lonely despite the fact that she lived with two other people. She knew that her cousins were doing their best, but she'd really lost her security blanket. Daisy Duke had always been the apple of her uncle's eye, and without being that, it left a void. She was considered the best looking girl in Hazzard, but the older she got, the less she dated. The boys had always dated more, going from girl to girl without giving a serious relationship a chance. They could do that, there were more available females in Hazzard than males. For Daisy, she'd dated many of the men at one time or another, and if they weren't already married, they were usually jerks she wasn't interested in. She didn't have quite the selection that Bo and Luke did. Though none of them dated in the first few months following Jesse's death, the boys had started again. Daisy couldn't remember the last date she had been on._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Hi Everyone! Well, this doing two stories at the same time has been interesting. Thanks for all the reviews and the messages! Luckily, this story line has a plot:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 2

HOWDY!

The telephone rang, bringing Daisy back to the present.

"Duke residence," she answered, pausing to listen to the caller. "No, I'm sorry, he's not," she said, a quiver coming through her voice. "He passed away about a year ago. Is there something I can help you with?"

In the past, they'd always thought that companies calling to sell them something was comical. They couldn't buy anything; they didn't have any money. Since their uncle had left them, the calls weren't so funny anymore. Daisy got them during the day when she was the one at home, and the boys got them in the evenings when she was at work. Everytime they had to explain that Jesse had passed on, it depressed them. To make matters worse, the callers never cared. They just pitched their product to whoever was on the other end of the line.

"No! I'm not intersted, and don't ya'll call back!" Daisy shouted, slamming the receiver down. Explaining their loss was something she didn't need that day. It always upset her, but that day was worse. Since no one was in the house with her, she didn't bother to hide the tears. She let them run down her face as she went back to her room to work on the task at hand. As she did, her mind hit the pause button, starting the memories again.

_"Howdy, ma'am. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could I get a beer and some information?"_

_"The beer's my job, the information depends. What do ya want to know?" Daisy asked the tall, good looking stranger as she reached for a chilled beer mug._

_He smiled at her, and momentarily, they were both unable to speak. "Well, you're so pretty, ma'am, I forgot all about what it is I wanted to ask. While I'm thinking, how bout another question?"_

_"Sure," Daisy replied, blushing at the compliment he had just paid her._

_"How would you like to have dinner with me?"_

_"What?" Daisy asked, thinking that he was either joking or she hadn't heard him correctly._

_"I asked if you'd like to have dinner with me?"_

_"Mister, I don't even know you," Daisy informed him._

_"Oh that's right, you don't," he chuckled. "My name's Ricky Samuels," he informed her, removing his cowboy hat in a polite gesture. "Now, what's yours?"_

_"Daisy Duke." _

_Taking her hand in his, he raised it to his lips and kissed it. "Nice to meet you Miss Duke. Please tell me that it is 'miss,' and that I'm not too late."_

_"Too late for what?" Daisy asked._

_"Too late to take you to dinner because you're already married or taken," he purred, smiling wickedly._

_Daisy rolled her eyes, not quite knowing what to think. She told herself that it was just a line, a good line, but a line none the less. However, she was attracted to the man, and for the first time in a long time, she felt something other than grief. _

_"Well, I ain't married and I ain't taken, but I still don't know you."_

_"Have dinner with me, and I'll answer any questions you may have," he stated, providing a double invitation._

_"Well, I can't anyway. I'm working," Daisy said, feeling a little sad at having to turn him down._

_"How bout tomorrow?" _

_"You don't give up, do you?" she asked._

_"No ma'am, not on something this important, and I have a feeling you're going to be very important to me. So how bout it? Tomorrow?"_

_"Okay," she said, smiling wider than she had in months. _

_Telling her that she wouldn't be sorry, she told him how to find the farm. He was almost finished with his beer, when she thought about something else. "So, did you ever think of what you wanted to ask me in the first place?"_

_"Oh yeah! I guess I got a little distracted," he told her, winking at the same time. "Do you know where I can find a J.D. Hogg?"_

_"Sure," she replied. Pointing, she continued, "his office is right over there."_

_"Well now, thank you kindly, Miss Duke. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:00."_

_"If we're gonna have dinner tomorrow, you may as well call me Daisy."_

_"Daisy," he whispered, then repeated it again, and she found that she liked the way her name sounded when he said it._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_"What?" Luke Duke shouted. "Let me get this straight. Some guy walked into the Boar's Nest that none of us have ever seen before, looking for Boss Hogg, which ought to tell you something right there, and you end up agreeing to go out with him in less than five minutes?"_

_"Well, it was really more like fifteen," Daisy replied._

_"No!" Luke said. "You're not going. We don't know anything about him."_

_"Lucas Duke, you listen to me, and listen good," she spat at her oldest cousin. "I'm a grown woman, and you are not my father. I appreciate everything you've done for all of us over the past several months, but you can't tell me what I can and can not do."_

_"Daisy!"_

_"No Luke," she screamed, running into her room and slamming the door behind her._

_"I don't believe her," Luke muttered, looking at Bo, who had remained quiet._

_"Luke, I know you're concerned," Bo started to say._

_"Dang right I'm concerned," Luke agreed._

_"But, ya know, she is right. She is a grown woman, and she's pretty smart, cuz. Plus, she can take care of herself."_

_"Against the locals, maybe. You know for sure that this guy don't have a gun or a knife or kills women and dumps them on the highway?"_

_"No Luke, I guess I don't know that for sure. Do you know for sure that he just ain't a nice guy that likes our cousin?"_

_Luke looked at Bo, giving him his famous scowl. _

_Bo grinned, knowing he was gaining the upper hand by Luke's facial expressin. Somedays, Bo swore that Luke had appointed himself as both Daisy's and his father. He knew he'd always promised their uncle that he'd take care of them, but he was taking his new role to the extreme. _

_"No," Luke conceded. "But...,"_

_This time, Bo cut him off. "I think we gotta trust Daisy's judgement. She's got good instincts, Luke. Besides, you seen her so happy since Jesse died?"_

_"No," Luke agreed._

_"You really want to take away that chance, if there is one?"_

_"Okay, okay! You win!" Luke said, throwing his arms into the air, hating to lose a logical debate to his younger, illogical cousin. "I still want to meet this guy, though," Luke announced, pointing his finger in the blonde's direction._

_"No doubt, cuz. So do I," Bo responded, wanting to check him out, and to see who was responsible for putting a smile back on his pretty cousin's face._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_Later than evening, Bo answered the knock at the door. He shook hands with the suitor as they introduced themselves, then invited him in. He'd warned Luke to be nice. The brunette was sitting in Jesse's favorite chair as Bo led the lamb to the slaughter. _

_After talking for a few minutes, Luke knew that he hadn't found anything that would allow him to nix this foolish idea of Daisy's. She entered the room while he was still trying._

_Wearing a nice dress with tall heels, Daisy looked gorgeous. She hadn't been so done up in a long time, and both of her cousins knew she wouldn't go to that much trouble if she didn't really like the guy. _

_Extending his hand, Ricky presented her with a large bouquet of daisies, and they weren't hand picked. The tissue paper surrounding them, and the mix of other foilage said they'd come from a florist, and it was a professionally arranged bouquet._

_"Oh, thank you," Daisy gasped. "They're beautiful."_

_"I know that roses are normally customary, but I just thought that beautiful daisies suited you so much better."_

_"No, I love them," she assured him, going to the kitchen to find a vase. _

_After a few minutes, she kissed her cousins goodbye, telling them not to wait up if she was late. Luke opened his mouth, almost giving her a curfew, but she pinched him before he could say anything._

_The boys subtly positioned themselves at the window, trying to watch without being seen. Bo noticed immediately that the man was driving a very nice truck. As soon as it pulled onto the highway, they moved away from the glass._

_"Roses..., daisies...," Luke was muttering under his breath, mocking the young caller._

_Bo started laughing, which stopped Luke in his tracks._

_"What? You think this is funny?"_

_"Yeah cuz, I do. I think you're a little jealous," Bo snickered._

_"Of what?"_

_"Well, let's see. He's nice, he's good looking, not at all like the one-eyed monster you were expecting, he must be fairly well off cause he's got a nice truck, and he just woed Daisy with them flowers."_

_"That was just a line, Bo."_

_"Maybe so, but it is customary, and don't tell me that you wouldn't like to be able to present a girl with something like that, just once. It's just, we can't afford it," Bo finished, starting to laugh harder at his cousin's reaction._

_"You're as bad as she is," Luke said, plopping back down in Jesse's favorite chair._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I think I must have been crazy to have tried this 'two stories at the same time.' Hats off to the others that pull it off and make it seem effortless (yes, vins - that's you!) My biggest fear is that I'm going to post the wrong chapter to the wrong story:) - so don't be surprised if something doesn't make sense, even if it is the correct chapter - I'm confusing myself:)

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and feedback. Hopefully, the site will be totally fixed by tomorrow. It's been a royal pain!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 3

BAD BUSINESS

_Ricky Samuels was indeed a nice looking man; the best looking one Daisy had seen in a long time. Light brown, wavy hair framed his face, while large brown eyes were glued to his date. About as tall as Luke, he was built a little more like Bo. Slender, but not too thin, Daisy couldn't help but admire his physique. Normally dressing in jeans and a shirt, just like her own cousins, that night he had selected pants and a dress shirt. It went well with Daisy's attire, and they were a little more formally dressed than most young couples going out in Hazzard, but then they hadn't stayed in Hazzard._

_Ricky told Daisy that he'd had the pleasure of eating at the local diner the night before, and that it wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind when he'd asked her to have dinner with him. After gaining her approval, he whisked her off to Atlanta, where he took her to the most elegant restaurant she had ever been to. For the first time, she knew the true sense of the word posch in a tangible meaning._

_Despite their surroundings, the couple preferred to look at each other. Throughout dinner, they got to know a little more about the other. Ricky was from Oklahoma City, and he was in Hazzard on business; his daddy's business. The Samuels family owned and operated a trucking and transportation company. She didn't know the exact details, but he was there to talk to Boss Hogg about acquiring a piece of land. She really didn't care why he wanted it, but she found herself hoping that it might bring him back to Hazzard from time to time. His current trip was scheduled to last about a week._

_After dinner, Ricky took her to one of the more exclusive nightclubs in the city. Daisy wondered how it was that a stranger to the area seemed to know more of the 'hot spots' than she did. She didn't care, though. She'd never had an opportunity to visit any of them, and she didn't see herself doing so anytime soon with anyone from or around Hazzard. _

_Daisy was glad she dressed, but couldn't help feeling rather 'country' as she looked around at what the other women were wearing. However, the simplicity of her dress didn't seem to bother the men in the crowd. Once, when Ricky went to the bar to get drinks, she'd been asked several times to dance. Ricky came back, informing her that from then on, he'd be looking for the waitress. _

_The young couple ended up taking a stroll in the park, hand in hand. Stopping by a street vendor, Ricky presented her with a single red rose, saying that he'd been wrong; roses suited her, too. She'd never felt more like Cinderella in her life. As the time got later, Daisy found herself wishing that the night would never end. She hadn't known Ricky Samuels for long, but she was certain that she was already falling in love with him. It wasn't surprising, considering he'd found her when she'd been most vulnerable, and needed love the most._

_When the female Duke walked back into the farmhouse, she knew that her cousins weren't asleep. She was aware that they waited up for her every night since their uncle had passed away, waiting in the dark then running to their beds. If they did that on a night when she was just coming home from the Boar's Nest, they'd never convince her that they hadn't been standing at the window on a night that Luke was especially uneasy about. She was too happy to care, though._

_"Goodnight Bo. Goodnight Luke," she called as she walked past their door. "I know ya ain't asleep."_

_"Did you have a good time?" Bo asked, while Luke reprimanded him for encouraging her._

_"I sure did sugar. Thanks for asking," she giggled as she went into her own room._

_**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **_

_Ricky Samuels remained in Hazzard for that week. He and Daisy became unseparable, spending every moment together that they could. They went out for dinner, even resorting to dining at the only restaurant in Hazzard or at the Boar's Nest. They'd shared several picnics, and Daisy had even invited him to the farm for dinner. Bo and Ricky got along great, but Luke was still weary of the stranger. Though cordial, he was suspicious, and took every opportunity he could to interrogage their dinner guest. Only after Daisy shot him a menacing glance did the brunette taper off, but his radar was still working overtime._

_The day before Ricky was supposed to leave, Daisy packed another picnic dinner. It was a warm and beautiful spring night, and the time they spent on a spread out blanket was her favorite. Knowing that he was leaving the next day, she confessed that she had fallen in love with him. She didn't know whether to sing or cry when he told her he'd fallen in love with her, too. She'd found love, only to know that it was leaving in the morning, despite his promises to return. In a split second decision, Daisy decided to show him how much she loved him, hoping that he'd be hooked and come back, regardless of whether it was business or not. She was interested in the pleasure. _

_**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **_

_Daisy Duke was blue after her love left Hazzard, and the boys did everything that they could to cheer her up. She appreciated it, but the best cure was that after he got home, he started calling her everyday. Daisy told herself that was a good sign, and it meant that he was thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him. _

_Even better than the phone calls, within three weeks, he was back. During his first trip, Ricky told her that it didn't look like his daddy and Boss Hogg would be doing business, afterall. It seemed that the price of Boss' land kept going up daily, and J.D. Hogg had finally priced himself right out of their range. However, hating to give up any good profit, but always trying to be as greedy as possible, the County Commissioner had since called and lowered his price. Meeting their terms, they needed to do some inspections, and then they were ready to close the deal. It meant that Ricky would be in Hazzard frequently in the beginning, and occasionally after the deal was notarized. That made both he and Daisy very happy. _

_Daisy Duke might have been on cloud nine, but Luke's suspicions were only growing stronger. He just couldn't understand what a trucking company from Oklahoma would want with land all the way in Georgia, and he'd never gotten a satisfactory answer to that question. Refusing to let it go, he started digging for information about the Samuels' business, and solicited the help of a local reporter they knew. Eventually, the pieces began to fit together. _

_Understanding what their interest was in Hazzard, Luke knew that a town meeting was in order. He was sure that once everyone else knew what was in store for them, the entire town would be behind him, including Boss Hogg. The actual transfer of title was due to be signed the next day, so he didn't have much time to work with. As soon as Luke presented everything they'd found, his theory was confirmed. The entire town, including Boss, were in agreement. They couldn't let it happen._

_Ricky and J.D. were supposed to meet at the Boar's Nest to sign the documents. Daisy already had a bad feeling. First, Ricky said he had something he had to do that morning, but wouldn't tell her what. Then, about an hour before the meeting was supposed to take place, all the town locals started showing up. The Boar's Nest hadn't seen a crowd like that since the tour bus had been stopped the day that Uncle Jesse passed away. That, however, had been in the evening. In all the years she had worked there, she had never seen that large of a crowd during the day. She asked Luke what was going on, knowing that her cousins had their own work at home to be doing, but he just told her that she'd find out soon enough. Bo told her she wasn't gonna like it, but that's all he would say._

_As soon as Ricky Samuels stepped inside, he knew that something was wrong. _

_"What's up?" he asked to no one in particular._

_"Sit down, Mr. Samuels," Luke told him, pointing to a chair that they'd reserved for him._

_"As a businessman, I am always concerned with a profit. However, some things are even more important than money, and we will not allow you to do what you have in mind to our little town. It may not be much to you, but it's our home. There is no way I am going to sell you that land. No sir, not for all the money in the world," Boss Hogg said, standing next to Luke as they presented a unified front. The people of Hazzard never thought they'd live to see the day that the Hoggs and Dukes were working together, but on that day, they were._

_"Mr. Hogg, we had a deal. I'm afraid I don't understand. Why would you back out now?" Ricky asked, believing it was a ploy to get more money._

_"Oh, you understand, Ricky, perfectly well," Luke told him._

_"No, I don't," he repeated, not understanding what Daisy's cousin had to do with his business transaction._

_"Luke, what is going on?" Daisy finally asked, coming out from behind the bar, and positioning herself between Ricky and her oldest cousin._

_"You're friend's daddy over here owns a trucking company that transports toxic waste from nuclear power plants. They just got another new government contract, and the reason he wants that land is so that they can bring it in and dump all that radioactive waste right here in Hazzard," Luke informed her._

_"Oh Luke!" she exclaimed. "How could you sink so low to make up those kind of accusations?"_

_"I didn't make it up, Daisy. Ask your friend," he replied._

_"I swear, I don't know anything about this," Ricky stated._

_"Well, in case you don't, here's your proof," Luke said, tossing a file with all the evidence they had in front of the man. Daisy stood close, reviewing it, too._

_"Now, we want you and your company out of Hazzard, and my sheriff here will escort you to the county line. And, don't come back," Boss Hogg told him._

_"Oh Ricky, how could you do this? How could you lie to me like this?" Daisy said, bursting into tears and running out the door._

_"Daisy!" he called, wanting nothing more than to go after her, but noticing a crowd was gathering around him. "Daisy, please!"_

_Fearing for his own safety as the natives got restless, Rosco hurried him out the door. Telling him that he'd escort him to the hotel to get his things, he asked him to hurry. An angry mob was bad enough; an angry mob in their county was downright hazzardous. Before he could blink an eyelash, Ricky found himself in his truck crossing over into Chickasaw county. He'd been run out of Hazzard._

_**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **_

_If Daisy Duke hadn't been devastated enough by her uncle's death, she was completely broken now. She'd fallen in love with a man who would have ruined her home, and fought to defend his honor to her oldest cousin. He'd been right all along, but she'd been too blind to see. It was a self-imposed blindness, but still, she'd been taken. She'd never felt so lost, alone, used, and embarrased in her entire life. She doubted that Luke would ever forgive her._

_Luke, on the other hand, was wondering if Daisy would ever forgive him. He hadn't seen her so happy in a long time, and he hated being the one to cause her world to come crashing down, but he felt she had a right to know. He could only hope that she'd be able to pardon him, someday. _

_She'd ran out of the Boar's Nest in tears, and never returned. As the minutes ticked away, Bo and Luke started becoming frantic. Looking everywhere, they couldn't find her. They didn't know if she'd been thinking clearly, and hoped that she hadn't done something drastic. Suddenly, Bo remembered somewhere that just the two of them used to go when they were young, especially when Luke wasn't around. It had been sort of like their club house in an old abandonded factory on the outskirts of town. Veering the General in that direction, they decided they didn't have anything to lose._

_As soon as they cut the engine, they heard her crying inside. _

_"Daisy?" Luke asked, sitting down beside her._

_"I'm sorry, Luke. I'm really sorry," she cried._

_"Why? You didn't do anything. I'm the one that's sorry. If there had been any other way, I would have done it. I never wanted to hurt you, but I felt you had a right to know, and we just couldn't let them do this."_

_"I know," she said. "I just feel like such a fool. You were right."_

_"I wish I hadn't been," he said, putting his arms around her. _

_"I'm sorry, too, Daisy," Bo whispered, joining the conversation as he sat down on her other side. "I feel like this is my fault. Luke had his doubts, but I kind of talked him into leaving it alone. I should have listened to him."_

_"Look guys, I appreciate it, but this isn't your fault, either of you. It's mine."_

_"C'mon, let's go home," Luke said, helping her up, knowing that there wasn't anything that could be said that would change what had happened._

_**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **_

_Over the next few weeks, Daisy felt like a zombie. Picking her first man since Jesse had died, she proved that she couldn't be trusted to do a good job. She was sure that Luke was upset with her, having warned her several times about the suspicious nature of her new boy-friend. Bo was still blaming himself, saying that he encouraged the romance; like it needed any help from the blonde. Then there was the rest of the town. Everyone knew that she had been seeing the stranger, and she was convinced that they thought she probably knew about what he was up to. She'd never felt so bad in her life. Yet, she couldn't deny the fact that she loved him and that she hoped he still loved her. _

_A few days after he left, Daisy found herself hoping that the phone would ring, staying close by so that Luke or Bo didn't accidentally answer it. If he called and told her that he loved her, maybe they could still find a way to be together; not in Hazzard, but perhaps in his home state. She waited, but the phone never rang. At one point, she was so desperate that she almost called him. Telling herself that she'd never stooped so low in her life, she hung up the phone and sunk to the floor in a heap. He wasn't calling because he didn't love her. He had just used her, and used she felt. She didn't know how long she'd sat there on that floor before Bo came home and found her. She didn't know how long he held her as she continued to cry, eventually falling asleep in his arms. Normally a good cry made her feel better, but she doubted that she'd ever feel better again; not this time. _

_After a couple more weeks went by, she decided to pull herself together. Feeling this bad wasn't doing anybody any good. She was giving a valiant effort, but then she got the surprise of her life. Not thinking had gotten her into a world of trouble, in more ways than one. _

_She went to the phone and dialed the handwritten number on the card Ricky had given her. She couldn't have been more surprised to hear the recording say that it had been disconnected. Trying the number to the business, she was told that he wasn't there. They wouldn't tell her where he was or when he'd be back. They just kept asking if someone else could help her. Frustrated beyond belief, she slammed the phone down. She didn't know what to do. She'd never felt so alone. That's when she made the decision._

Snapping the lid shut to the final suitcase, Daisy had been so busy and so distracted that she hadn't heard anyone come in. Every item in her room was packed and ready to be taken out to Dixie. She was startled by the voice.

"Daisy, what are you doing?" Bo asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

Hope you're not too disappointed, since many of you have already figured out what's going on here:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 4

THERE'S GOT TO BE A BETTER WAY

Bo Duke stood in the doorway of his cousin's room looking around in disbelief. Except for the large pieces of furniture, the room was empty. There wasn't one trace left behind that would indicate Daisy had occupied the bedroom for almost twenty years. His question hadn't been accurate. He could see what she was doing: packing. The question he should have asked was 'why.'

The sound of Bo's voice startled Daisy. She expected to be alone, and to have had plenty of time to have made her get away. A few more minutes, and she would have pulled it off. All she had left to do was to load up Dixie, and set the goodbye letter she'd written some place where her cousins would find it. She knew that leaving her home would be hard enough if she were allowed to do it privately. Looking up to find Bo standing there, with a hurt expression on his face, was more than she could bear. It was the exact reason why she'd planned to leave when they weren't home.

For a few more seconds, each of them stood there looking at the other. Bo broke the silence first.

"Daisy?" he asked again, sounding about as awful as she felt.

She covered her face with her hands and sunk down to the bed. Daisy didn't want Bo or Luke to see her like that, and now that Bo had discovered her sinister plan, she didn't know what to do.

The boys knew that Daisy hadn't been the same since Jesse's death. Though Luke had been worried, and rightfully so, over her romance with Ricky Samuels, Bo had thought it was a good thing. She'd been happy for the first time in several months. Finding out the stranger had ulterior motives had devastated his cousin even more, but it seemed that she had been trying harder to move past everything in the last couple of weeks. She had seemed better, but they'd wondered how she was really doing. She wouldn't talk to either of them, and Bo feared that it was just an act she was putting on. Seeing her empty room and hearing her sobs, he realized he'd been right. At the moment, the specifics weren't all that important. He couldn't stand to hear her cry, and he wasn't about to lose another family member. Sitting down on the bed next to her, he pulled her into his arms and let her weep, gently rocking her back and forth.

After the longest time, she finally quieted down.

"Daisy, honey, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Oh Bo! I don't know what to do," she whimpered.

"Well, leaving ain't the answer," Bo replied. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"It's bad, Bo. It's real bad."

"Well why don't you tell me what it is so that I can help you? Luke will, too. We're family, honey. We're all we got left. We've always been able to handle anything as long as we did it together. Uncle Jesse may not be here anymore in person, but he's still here with us, and he'll help, too."

"I can't tell you, Bo."

"Sure you can. Daisy, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

Taking a deep breath, Daisy blurted out, "I'm pregnant, Bo!"

Whatever the young man was expecting, that wasn't it. When he couldn't respond right away due to his shock, Daisy took it as confirmation that he was upset with her.

"See, that's why I have to leave. I can't stay," Daisy affirmed.

"Well, where are you going to go? Does Ricky know? Is that what you're going to do, meet up with him?"

Daisy shook her head. She didn't want to admit that she'd tried calling him, but hadn't been able to even speak to him. "No, he doesn't know."

"You mean to tell me that you want to run off on your own and have this baby?" Bo asked.

"I have to," Daisy responded.

"Why?"

"Oh Bo! Can you imagine what people would think?"

"Since when have we ever cared what people think?" Bo replied with his own question.

"Bo, I just think it's better if I go away. I don't want to cause ya'll any trouble."

"Now Daisy, you're not causing trouble. Running off ain't the answer. We'll figure something out, just give me a minute to think," Bo told her.

Daisy doubted that her youngest cousin would be able to come up with a viable solution, no matter how much time she gave him, but she granted the request anyway. The truth was that she really didn't want to go, and it was buying her a few extra minutes.

"We could get married, Daisy," Bo whispered in a voice that was so low she almost couldn't understand him.

"What? We can't get married, Bo. We're cousins."

"So? You said it yourself, that's never stopped anyone in this family before," he laughed. "Besides, it's legal for cousins to get married in Georgia."

"I know it's legal, Bo, and I was just kidding around that time, just like you were. No, Bo, we can not get married."

"Well why not? he asked in a raised voice. "Oooooh!" he faltered, thinking he understood. "Daisy, I promise, no strings like that attached or nothing. I love you and I know that you love me, but not in that way. I'm not asking you for that...I was just thinking that if we got married, I could help you take care of that baby, and give it a name."

Daisy's heart melted. Bo had always been so sincere, and she knew that he meant every word of what he was saying. In essence, he was willing to give up his own freedom and life to help take care of her and another man's baby.

"Bo, I love you, I really do," she said, wrapping her arms around him tighter. "But, I can't let you do that. You're entitled to fall in love and to raise your own family. There is no way I'm going to let you give up your whole life over a mistake that I made."

"I would," he stated. "I'll do anything to keep you from leaving."

"I know, Bo, and that's one of the things I love most about you, but that's not an option. Besides, the baby will still have the same name regardless of whether we get married or not: Duke."

Bo had to chuckle after he thought about her assessment. She was right, of course. Getting married wouldn't give the child a different last name, assuming that she was going to give it her own.

"Well, we'll just have to think of something else cause I'm not gonna let you go running off."

"Bo!"

"No! Forget it. We need to tell Luke. He's always got a plan," Bo informed her.

"Telling Luke is one of the things I didn't want to do, Bo."

"Why?"

"Can you imagine how he's going to take this? Especially after he was the one that was dead set against me seeing Ricky in the first place?"

Daisy had a point. Bo hadn't thought about that.

"Honey, you're right. He might not be too happy at first, but he loves ya and he ain't gonna want to see you leave. We'll get through this, together. I'll help you tell him if you want. Now, I gotta get back out there cause he's gonna get back, and if I ain't there, he'll come looking for me, and he'll know something is wrong. You gotta give me your word as a Duke, though, that you won't run off while I'm gone."

Daisy looked at her cousin, and knew that if she gave her word, she couldn't break it. That would be the worst thing she could do, even worse than what she had already done.

"Okay, Bo. I promise."

"Duke's honor?"

"Duke's honor," she told him.

Bo squeezed her tighter, then released her. "Okay, how bout we tell him tonight. Make him a nice dinner, huh? It might soften the blow," the blonde said, getting up and moving to the doorway. "Oh, and put all your things away. If Luke comes home and sees this, he'll know for sure that something's up. We're not gonna let you leave, so you might as well put your room back together."

"Okay," she agreed, watching him walk out of the room. Her eyes filled with tears. She missed her uncle so much, but she had to admit that she was glad that he wasn't there to have to deal with this. Then again, if he had been there, it might not have happened. She reminded herself just how great her cousins really were. Baby Bo had grown up a lot in the past several months, and Luke had taken over Jesse's role as head of the family. There was one thing about both of her cousins: they'd do anything for family. She told herself that even though Jesse was gone, she was lucky to have such great cousins, and her baby would be, too.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Boy, Daisy, that was a great dinner," Luke complimented her, shoving the last of his dessert into his mouth. "All my favorites," he mumbled. After swallowing, he looked at her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to butter me up for something," Luke chuckled.

Daisy felt like she was a small child again. In a way, she wished she was. Whatever insignificant problem or action she had taken that required a lecture or a punishment, in no way, could compare to the very grown-up problem she had now. The only difference was that instead of standing in front of her uncle, she was now throwing herself on the mercy of her cousin.

Seeing Daisy's nervousness, Bo stepped in. "Well, cuz, funny you should say that. Daisy does have something that she wants to tell you, but first, you gotta promise that you won't say anything until you've had a chance to think about it."

"Okay," Luke said very cautiously, apprehensive about what the youngest member of their family had just gotten him to agree to. He was also curious as to what it was that Daisy had to tell him that she'd already shared with Bo.

Casting her blonde cousin a grateful look, Daisy licked her dry lips. Thanks to his wonderful introduction, she wondered if it might not be better to simply tell Luke that she was moving away. Bo must have known what she was thinking, because he reached over and patted her hand, then gave her a wink.

"Luke, I got something that I got to tell you," Daisy stuttered.

"Yeah, I know. Bo already informed me of that," Luke said.

"Well, I know you're not gonna like it, so I just wanted to say I was sorry in advance."

"Okay, I kind of figured that, too," Luke told her. "Go ahead, Daisy, just say it."

Taking a deep breath, she complied with the request. "I'm pregnant," she said in a soft whisper.

"What was that? I thought you said you were pregnant," Luke chuckled.

Looking up from the table cloth she'd been playing with, she looked her oldest cousin in the eye. His amusement quickly faded after seeing the look on her face.

"I did," she stated.

"What?" he yelled, throwing down his napkin, and standing up so fast that it knocked the chair over.

"Now Luke, you promised you wouldn't speak right away," Bo reminded him.

Looking from one cousin to another, Luke waited sixty seconds. "There, I waited," he said. "Daisy, how could you?"

"I didn't plan it," she told him.

"Well, no one ever does. Oh this is just great," he mumbled, getting up and walking out the door.

Daisy broke down, thinking that it went about as well as she'd expected, and that hadn't been good. She knew Luke was going to be mad; she just hoped that he wouldn't hate her for the rest of her life. Being pregnant and unmarried in a small town was bad enough, but after everything else that had happened, having the baby of the man who was planning on ruining their county, well that was unforgivable.

Bo wanted to talk to Luke, but felt that his other cousin needed him more at the present time. Helping her up from her chair, he got her into the living room and onto the couch. For the second time that day, he just held her while she cried. He prayed to his uncle, asking what they should do. Nothing had been right since he had died, and Bo wondered if anything would ever be right again.

When he was sure that she was ok, he let her get up. He told her not to worry about the dishes, that he'd do them or help her with them in a little while, but she said she had to do something. As the sink filled with water, Bo headed out to the barn to find the prodigal cousin who had not yet returned. He expected to find the brunette in the hayloft; their secret place to think. Instead, Bo was surprised to find Luke a little ways off in the distance, imitating a statue, and looking out over the land that they were now in charge of.

"Luke?" Bo asked cautiously, taking care not to upset him further.

"How long have you known about this, Bo?" Luke asked, not taking his eyes off the scenery.

"Just since this afternoon," Bo told him, glad that he was able to answer truthfully.

Luke shook his head. "I don't believe it," he sighed.

"Oh, come on Luke, it ain't exactly the end of the world," Bo told him. After experiencing death, looking forward to a new life wasn't even comparable.

"I'm glad you're so excited about this, cousin," Luke replied in a monotone voice.

"It's not that I'm excited, Luke, but what's done is done. Getting mad about it now ain't gonna solve anything. All we can do is go on. That's what Uncle Jesse taught us."

That comment got a reaction from the oldest Duke boy. He turned his head to glare at his cousin, not appreciating the reference to their uncle, who's position in the family now fell on his shoulders.

"Bo, in case you've forgotten, none of us know anything about babies. I didn't realize it until very recently, but in a lot of ways, we're all still babies ourselves."

"Nobody knows nothing bout babies til they have one, Luke, and even then, they have to learn as they go," Bo told him.

"You're just full of answers tonight, aren't you, little cousin?"

"Well, I'm just saying it like I see it, Luke." Seeing that his words hadn't affected him, yet, Bo played his trump card. "Would you prefer the alternative?"

Luke looked at Bo, not understanding what he was talking about. "What alternative?"

"Luke, I only found out about this cause I forgot something this morning and had to come back. When I did, I found Daisy's room completely packed up. She was so worried about how we'd react that she was ready to take off on her own. If I had a better memory, she'd be gone right now, and we might never have found her. Would you have preferred that?"

"No," Luke admitted, seeing from the look on Bo's face that he was telling the truth.

"I know you're not happy about this, but it'll work out. It always does. Just go easy on her. This whole year's been tough, but it's been harder on her. We kind of got each other; she's been alone. It ain't too hard to figure out how this happened. Just don't push her away, or we might lose her, too."

Luke looked at his cousin, the baby of the family, surprised to discover that he was acting more like an adult than the two oldest family members. He guessed they'd all dealt with their loss in a different way. Bo had just grown up a lot. Nodding his head, he was rewarded with one of Bo's smiles that was famous throughout Hazzard county. The taller cousin slipped his arm around the shorter one, turning him in the direction of the house. Luke would try his best, but he knew it wasn't going to be quite as easy as Bo seemed to think.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ya'll! This is kind of a 'different' chapter for me. I hope it's not confusing? Thanks for the feedback:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 5

FORGIVENESS

Luke Duke couldn't have failed more if he had purposely tried; at least, that's what he was telling himself. Jesse had entrusted the family to him, and he had screwed things up miserably. Their finances were in shambles. They'd come close to losing the farm a couple of times, but thanks to Cooter and a few others, they'd managed to hang on; barely. Of course, the newly appointed patriarch never stopped to think the prior year had been bad for all the farmers in the area. Their uncle had passed in the midst of trying to salvage what had been left. Jesse had been with them throughout that year, so how Luke managed to accept all the blame would have been anyone's guess, but that's the way he was. He also failed to accept half of the credit for what was promising to be one of the best years they'd ever had. He and Bo had kept the farm going, together, and with the Good Lord's favor, but Luke couldn't see that.

Then, there was Daisy. Luke knew that something wasn't quite right about Ricky Samuels from the start. He should have put his foot down and refused to let his cousin see him. If he had, she wouldn't be in this mess. Of course, if he'd done a better job in trying to ease her pain over the loss of their uncle, she might not have been so vulnerable to his charm and promises of love. Either way, this was his fault, too.

After Bo convinced Luke to go back into the house the night Daisy shared her announcement, the eldest Duke tried to assure her that they'd manage. He'd hugged her, but he couldn't look her in the eye. He'd failed the family when they needed him most, and now they'd all have to live with the repercussions.

Daisy was well aware that her oldest cousin couldn't bring himself to really look at her. She heard the words he was saying, but even the way he held her was different; she felt the reluctance in his embrace. She had expected him to be upset and angry. She expected the town to whisper behind her back. She was not prepared, however, for the look of utter disappointment that she saw in Luke's eyes, whenever they happened to meet hers, which wasn't often anymore. Of course, she had no way of knowing that Luke's disappointment stemmed from himself and not from her.

Even after Luke had enough time to get used to the idea, they still walked around each other as if they were on eggshells. Bo did his best to play peacekeeper, and he tried to bridge the gap, but he wasn't having much luck. The blonde had never seen Luke so quiet in his life, and though he spoke with positive words, the enthusiasm in his voice was lacking.

Daisy cried all the time; Luke's low opinion of her only adding to her despair and shame.

"He hates me," she would cry into Bo's shoulder.

"No honey, he doesn't," Bo would tell her.

"He can't even look at me, Bo."

"You know how he deals with things. It's not you. He's just worried about the crops and the farm, and he's tired."

"You're tired, too, but you don't look at me like that."

"That's just me, Daisy. He'll come around. You'll see. After we're done harvesting and things settle down, it'll be ok. And once that little Duke is here, he'll be happy as a lark."

If Daisy wasn't upset enough over Luke's reaction, she'd been stricken with terrible morning sickness. The boys were able to replace the crowing rooster by her early morning, mad dashes to the bathroom.

The first time it happened, Bo got so scared that he entered without giving her privacy a second thought. As it continued, both boys would just let themselves in. Bo had been dubbed nursemaid: rubbing her back, handing her water to rinse her mouth and a cloth to wipe her face. The blonde hadn't asked for the job; it simply had been bestowed upon him.

Luke stayed in the background, always asking if she was alright, but never getting too close. He didn't think she'd want him near after he'd let her down so badly.

Bo would help her up and back into her room, telling her to stay there until the next trip; morning sickness for Daisy Duke was a several hour process.

"I think we ought to take her to Doc Appleby," Luke told Bo after one particularly bad morning.

"She's already been there, Luke."

"She has?" Luke asked, feeling a little miffed that Bo was privy to everything and he was not. Then he reminded himself that he wouldn't trust him with anything, anymore, either. Putting his own feelings aside, he turned his concern back to Daisy. "Well, what'd he say?"

"He said it was too bad, but it was normal, and there wasn't anything they could do about it."

"How'd you know this, Bo?"

"I took her," the blonde stated, stunning the older boy. Luke had assumed Daisy had told Bo, not that his youngest cousin had actually accompanied her to the doctor's.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

With Daisy being so sick, the boys started doing more of the household chores. It couldn't have happened at a worse time, with them being so busy in the fields already, but they knew Daisy just wasn't up to it. It was all she could do to get herself to work and make it through her shift. The boys had suggested that she quit, as they were worried about her health, but she tried to assure them that she was fine. She knew that there was no way she could give up their only source of outside income, despite the fact that it wasn't much. Their finances had been so bad that they couldn't do without her income. To make matters worse, babies cost money. There was no way that she was going to let the boys shoulder a resposibility that she, alone, was to blame for.

"I never realized just how much or how hard this work really is around the house," Bo told his cousin, as he handed him a beer one night on the porch.

"Tell me about it," Luke said as he tried to surpress a yawn.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Uncle Jesse had always told the boys that if their heads weren't attached, they'd forget them. No matter how much he reminded them, it seemed that one or the other was always forgetting something that they needed to take with them on the days they were supposed to be working all day long. Of course, their uncle had been certain that the boys pre-planned it, taking turns as to who would get a break on those days to return home. Being on their own, some things didn't change. The boys hadn't done it on purpose, often; most days it was simply a lack of communication. That day it was decided that Luke would go back.

Daisy couldn't erase the image of her oldest cousin's face from her mind. He still hadn't forgiven her. Oh, he was polite and concerned, still worried about her and the baby, and he was working day and night to make sure that they were all cared for. She couldn't deny him that, and she was appreciative. She just couldn't stand the fact that once so close, they barely spoke anymore. It was driving her crazy, and she didn't think she could stand it much longer. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard the door open, nor did she realize that he was standing right in front of her.

"Daisy, are you ok?" Luke asked, and there was no mistaking the concern in his voice.

"Yeah," she told him, shaking her head to clear it.

"Are you sure?"

Daisy looked up at her oldest cousin and knew that she couldn't go on pretending that nothing was wrong anymore. If she had to leave, she would, but she couldn't live with Luke under the same roof, one minute longer, if he couldn't find a way to forgive her.

"I'm sorry, Luke! When are you ever going to forgive me?"

Luke couldn't have been more surprised if she'd walked up and slapped him. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "Forgive you for what? I'm not mad at ya."

"Well, you could have fooled me, Lucas Duke! You've barely said two words to me in the last several weeks, and you can't even bring yourself to look at me. I'm sorry, I know how disappointed you are in me right now. I'm a disgrace to the Duke name. I told Bo it would be easier for all of us if I just left, and I was right!" she screamed, throwing her towel down and scurrying from the room.

Luke followed her. "Daisy!" he called after her, trying to stop her before she made it to her room and locked him out. He knew that's what she would do because she had been doing it since they were kids. Whenever she was mad or upset, that's where she would run, and unlike his and Bo's room, hers had a lock. "Daisy, wait!"

He thought that she had decided to do as he was asking; she stopped suddenly. However, it didn't take long to figure out that her forward motion hadn't been stopped by his request. He saw her clutching her stomach, and there was no mistaking the groan of pain that escaped from her lips. He reached her just in time to prevent her from falling flat on her face.

Luke was terrified. Once again, since Jesse had died, he found himself in a situation where he didn't know what to do. Daisy had fainted a few times since learning that she was expecting, but Luke knew this was somehow different. Her actions before she lost consciousness indicated that she was in some kind of severe pain, and Luke may not have known much about pregnant women or babies, but he knew enough to know that wasn't supposed to happen. Fearing that once again he'd fail his family, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out to the truck. Racing down the highway to Tri-County General, he cb'd Bo to let him know what was going on.

"What happened?" Bo asked, arriving not too long after his cousins. Luke was sitting in the waiting room with his head down as Bo took the seat next to him. Putting his hand on his back, Bo knew that he hadn't heard him. "Luke?"

Luke's head shot up, only slightly relaxing after he saw the familiar face of his cousin. "I don't know," Luke said, still showing signs of being dazed. "I went into the house, and Daisy started crying and telling me she was sorry about disappointing me, and going on and on about…….well I don't know what about. She said it'd be better for us if she left, and started running to her room. The next thing I know she's bent over, moaning, and then she was going down. Oh God!" Luke groaned, putting his face back in hands.

Bo rubbed his back, letting Luke cry and praying that Daisy and the baby were ok. Still seeing no signs of a doctor, Bo finally approached a subject that he should have a long time ago. "Luke, why are you so mad at Daisy?"

Luke's head shot up again as he looked at Bo with red and swollen eyes. "What? Why are you asking the same thing? I ain't mad at Daisy."

"Well you sure act mad, or maybe disappointed is a better word."

"That's the same thing she said. Is that what she thinks? You both think?"

Bo nodded, explaining exactly how Daisy had been feeling, and confirming that his own behavior had led her to those beliefs.

Luke listened, unable to believe what he was hearing. He loved his cousins, both of them. They were the only family he had left. He not only loved them, but he couldn't even begin to tell them how much. Telling Bo that they were wrong, he explained exactly what had been going through his mind. As he was finishing, a doctor came out looking for them.

"Daisy Duke?" the man in the white coat asked.

"Yes, we're with Daisy. I'm her cousin Luke, and this is her cousin, Bo. How is she?"

"I'm Dr. Marx," the man said, shaking hands with each Duke boy. "She's resting right now. I've examined her, and I haven't found anything that would indicate any problems with her or the baby. It sounds like she might have just moved too fast or twisted a muscle, but I would like to keep her overnight just for observation."

"Can we see her?" Bo asked.

"Sure. She's in room 114."

"Thank you, Doctor," they both told him as they watched him walk away.

"Luke, you go on. Talk to her. I'll wait out here for a bit," Bo told him.

Luke nodded, once again feeling like Bo was parenting him. He would have grinned at the comedy in that thought if he hadn't felt so bad about making his other cousin so miserable.

Finding the right door, Luke slowly pushed it open. Daisy was asleep, and he stood in the doorway watching her for several minutes. With her hair spread across the pillows and a peaceful look on her face, Luke thought she looked exactly like she had when she'd been just a little girl. He shook his head, wishing that they could all go back to those happy days.

Forcing his feet to move forward, he slowly approached the bed. Despite picking up her hand, she continued sleeping. Even as he brushed back her hair, she never woke. "Hey there cousin," he whispered, completely losing it right on the spot.

"Oh God, Daisy, I'm so sorry, honey," he cried, laying his head on the bed as he continued to clutch her hand in his.

A few minutes later, he heard his name being called, "Luke?"

Raising his head and focing a smile, he answered. "Yeah Daisy, I'm right here."

"Luke, why are you crying?" she asked. Her surprise quickly turned to panic. Feeling her abdomen and trying to sit up, she started repeating, "my baby, my baby!"

"The baby's fine," Luke told her, gently pushing her back down to the pillows. "The baby's fine."

"Really? You wouldn't lie to me about that, would you?" she asked, unable to tell if the baby was still where it belonged.

"Have I ever lied to you, Daisy?"

"No," she admitted, relaxing as she remembered that Dukes didn't lie, especially to each other.

Lapsing into a few minutes of awkward silence, Daisy spoke first. "Luke, I'm sorry. I really am."

"No Daisy, I'm the one who's sorry. I'm not mad at ya, I never was, and I ain't disappointed in ya. I'm mad and disappointed in myself."

"Why? You didn't do anything?" Daisy asked, unsure of what he was talking about.

"I guess that's part of the problem. I didn't do anything. I should have stopped you from seeing that Samuels fella, then this never would have happened. I'm supposed to protect you and Bo, especially since...well, you know, and I ain't done worth a damned at it."

"Oh now, come on, Luke. Me and Bo are adults. You're not responsible for us, and contrary to what you might think, me and Bo do what we want. You wouldn't have been able to stop me from seeing Ricky even if you had tried, and you did, if I recall. You warned me, Luke. I didn't listen, and you were right."

"I'm sorry I was," he told her.

"Yeah well, me too, but it certainly wasn't you're fault, and it's not your responsibility to take care of us; we need to take care of each other."

"But I'm the oldest, and I promised………," Luke trailed off, letting his head hang down.

"And you've been doing a great job since Uncle Jesse left us. Look at you. You've kept us all together, and kept the farm going, kept us fed and warm and clothed. We don't say this enough, Luke, but thank you."

Luke looked up, hardly able to believe that she was thanking him for doing a below average job. Yet, being upset was what landed her in the hospital in the first place, so he didn't want to argue with her. Unable to speak, he gave a slight nod.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Luke. I know that we got enough problems without me adding to them, and I know what everyone thinks."

"Daisy, I don't give a rat's behind what anyone thinks, and neither does Bo. All we care about is you and that little Duke. I love you, Daisy."

"I love you, too, Luke. I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't been much fun to be around lately," Luke confessed.

"None of us have, sugar, but maybe we can try to start putting some of that behind us?"

"I'd like that, honey," Luke replied, and Daisy sat up and threw her arms around him.

Luke was only too happy to return the embrace, and that's how Bo found them when he opened the door. Smiling, the blonde knocked to announce himself. "Is it ok to come in?"

"Yeah sugar, everything's ok, now," Daisy said, inviting him to join them by reaching out her arm.

After partaking in a group hug, Bo settled himself into the chair next to the bed. "Whatch ya'll doin?" he asked.

Daisy and Luke looked at each other, and Luke was the one who answered. "Talking about the future."


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy! I'm always in a much better mood when I post this story:) Wonder why that is? I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying it as much as I did:) I appreciate the reviews, and hope that you continue to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 6

THE BEST GIFTS ARE FREE

As fall prepared to give way to winter in Georgia, the dreaded trips to the bathroom in the early morning hours started to taper off, and Daisy was starting to feel better. Even though she wasn't all that far along, she had started to show early, much to her dismay. She knew that the town already knew, but now they could see it, too. At one point, Boss Hogg threatened to fire her for losing the figure that he'd always claimed attracted most of his crowd. However, Daisy reminded him that she was the best waitress in Hazzard, and no one else would work for what he paid her. Deciding that she was right, he dropped the subject. What she hadn't told him was that she planned on looking for another job after her baby was born. She was going to be a parent with responsibilities, and it was time she started looking for something with a little more promise and a little better pay scale.

The family was spared the expense of having to purchase maternity clothes, thanks to the kindness of a few ladies in Hazzard, and their donations. Daisy felt like an absolute ugly duckling, wearing hand-me-down clothes and weighing in at a figure she had never weighed in her life, nor hoped to again.

"You look beautiful," Bo told her, patting her stomach. He had started the gesture the minute he noticed it growing. "Really! I never knew what they meant by glowing, but honey, you are. Ain't she, Luke?"

"Yes Daisy, you are," he agreed

No matter how the pregnancy had happened or what anyone else thought, Daisy was radiant and they were all starting to get very excited about the prospect of having a little one in the house.

The first time baby Duke kicked, Daisy stopped in mid-step as her hand flew to her mid-section.

"Daisy, what's wrong?" Bo asked, rushing to her side.

Too moved to speak, she took his hand and placed it to where the soccer match was taking place. Most babies kicked once; Daisy's was in try-outs.

"Oh my God!" Bo said, his face turning to one of wonderment. "Luke, come here," he called.

The brunette joined the party, and it was Bo that placed his cousin's hand where his had been only seconds before. Luke Duke got the widest grin on his face. Neither of the cousins had really ever been around a pregnant lady. Seeing someone in the store, they couldn't very well go up and ask if they could feel her belly. This was a new experience for all of them, and for the first time since Jesse had died, all three of them were happy at the same time. They were in awe, finally realizing that there truly was a little person that was inside one of their own, and that would be joining them soon.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The cousins sat around the table as Luke pressed the last button on the calculator. He'd been punching a lot of buttons that evening, but this was the most important one; it was the total key. Only he could see the result, and Bo and Daisy couldn't tell from his expression what it was. In his stoic sort of way, Luke was just staring at it. They'd all been praying that it wasn't bad news. They couldn't afford two bad years in a row. If that happened, they would lose the farm for sure.

"Well," Luke finally stated, prolonging their agony, "it's not exactly what we were expecting."

Bo and Daisy looked at each other. That wasn't what they wanted to hear.

"You know, I could probably pick up a job somewhere, cousin," Bo said.

"Yeah, and I feel better now so I could ask Boss for more hours, or maybe get a second, part-time job at the diner or even somewhere in Capital City," Daisy offered.

"Shoot yeah! We can do it. It'll be ok, Luke," Bo tried to assure him.

Luke turned the calculator around so that it was facing them.

"Oh my gosh!" Daisy gasped.

"Yeehaw!" Bo shouted. "Wow, we did it! We really did it!" he exclaimed, reaching over to hug Daisy since she was closest to him. Then, he patted her stomach in a tradition he had started. "It's good luck. Like rubbing Buddah's," Bo chuckled.

"Well, if it works Bo, just keep rubbing," Luke told him, as the boys got up to embrace each other.

Everything had indicated a good year, but they'd had a great year.

"You guys did great!" Daisy told them.

"Uh huh," Bo corrected. "We did great. All of us!"

"Bo's right. This is a team effort. If we had to worry about the house and everything, we wouldn't have had as much time to spend out in the fields," Luke added, as he reached down and hugged her, also patting her abdomen.

Daisy hugged him back, then whispered in his ear. "See Luke! You're doing a great job of taking care of us!"

Whether Bo heard her or was just thinking along the same lines, he gave Luke one of the greatest compliments he'd ever been given. "Uncle Jesse would be so proud of you, Luke."

Straightening up as the tears glistened in his eyes, Luke shook his head. "No, he'd be proud of all of us."

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration!" Bo said. "How bout beer for us, and juice for the expectant mother?" he asked, opening the refrigerator door.

"Sounds great," they both replied.

Gathering back around the table, they clinked their bottles and glass together.

"Okay, now this is what I'm kind of thinking we should do," Luke said, getting back down to business. "Obviously, the first things we gotta pay are what we still owe from last year and this year."

"And Cooter!" Daisy reminded him.

"Of course, Cooter," Luke smiled, remembering their friend's generosity, despite the fact that he couldn't afford to help them.

"That will leave this much left over," Luke said, scribbling notes on the paper in front of him. "Then, we gotta put aside what we're going need for next year, both in the fields and for the household. It will still leave us with a sizable amount."

"Wow! I never thought I'd ever hear those words around here," Bo chuckled.

"Me neither, cuz. Me neither," Luke agreed. "Anyway, I got an idea. I was thinking it would be nice to get out from under Boss' thumb. I don't know about ya'll, but I'm really tired of watching him get excited over any misfortune we have."

"Sounds good so far," Daisy said.

"Whatch ya got in mind?" Bo asked.

"I was thinking that even if we pay off the mortgage completely, we'll still have money left over. Then we can go to a reputable bank in Capital City and establish a banking relationship with them. With a clear deed to the farm, I doubt anyone would turn us down, and we'd probably get more favorable terms than Boss' outrageous ones. Of course, if we don't ever need to borrow on it, we wouldn't, but just in case. That way, we don't have to deal with him breathing down our necks!"

Bo and Daisy looked at each other before turning to Luke. "Do it!" they said, giving Luke their blessing.

"Oh gosh, won't it be nice not to have to deal with him, anymore?" Daisy asked.

"It sure will," both boys agreed.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

By the time that the Duke's windfall had been distributed and everything had been finalized, Christmas was just around the corner. Luke suggested that each of them take a small portion of the left over money, since they'd all worked together to earn it. It seemed like a just reward. He thought it would be nice to have a little extra cash for themselves, but he also figured that a portion would be going toward Christmas shopping.

As the Christmas decorations were being hung on the lightpoles in town, the General roared into Hazzard. They'd had to do without so many things for so long, but now they could replenish the items they needed. The cousins were planning on a long day of shopping, with one of them virtually patronizing almost every store in town. There would still be things that they'd need, but they were going to be taking a trip into Atlanta the following week for those. Parking General Lee, Luke helped Daisy out.

"I don't think you're gonna be climbing in here much longer," he joked.

"I think you're right, as usual," she grinned.

"Daisy, you sure you gonna be okay by yourself?" Bo asked.

"Of course, sugar. I'm fine."

"Well, just don't carry anything heavy, okay? You come get us, and leave the groceries for last. We'll meet up with ya, okay?" Luke said, sounding like a parent giving a lecture.

"Yes sir," she replied, saluting in response.

Splitting up, they each headed in a different direction. Daisy had been looking forward to the trip for some time. She loved to shop, and now she actually could. Between the money she'd been saving from the Boar's Nest, and what Luke had given her, she had a little nest egg that she knew exactly how she'd be spending. She hadn't, however, planned on buying any of those items that day. The stores in Atlanta were much better priced, but as she looked in one window, she saw something that caught her eye. A few minutes later, she exited the store with her first purchase; an adorable outfit for the baby.

The folks in town had been aware of Daisy's situation for some time. For anyone that hadn't heard, they should have been able to see, as the evidence was becoming very apparent. Most of the community, though shocked at first, had adjusted to the idea. Daisy was aware that behind her back, they probably talked, but so far, she hadn't had to confront anyone face to face. She hadn't been to town in some time, and the clientele at the Boar's Nest were a little more open-minded. In that day and age, it wasn't the end of the world to be unmarried and pregnant. Yet, she wasn't at the Boar's Nest that day. The self-righteous people who passed her on the streets of Hazzard that Saturday morning would never have set foot in Boss Hogg's sinful establishment. To make the situation worse, all of Hazzard's upstanding citizens were on the town's streets that day, and Daisy was forced to encounter look after look. A few even made snide comments to her face. After so long, she couldn't take it anymore, and walked back to the General, wishing she had stayed home.

Assuming that like himself, she was just stopping to put her things in the car, Bo didn't think anything was out of the ordinary. "Hey cuz? You buy out the stores?" he laughed. When she looked up at him, his grin dissipated. He saw how upset she was. "Daisy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Bo," she mumbled.

"Yeah right! What happened?" he pressed.

Daisy shook her head, too embarrased to tell her younger cousin what had transpired.

"Did someone say something to you?" Bo asked, causing Daisy to glance at him in surprise. In the very beginning, Bo and Luke had overheard a few nasty comments about their cousin first hand. After they'd cleared the air, with their fists, the town soon learned to keep their opinions to themselves whenever the Duke boys were around. "Who was it?" Bo wanted to know, intent on teaching another lesson in manners.

"No one in particular, Bo. Let it go," Daisy pleaded.

"Yeah well, if I find out who it is, they'll be sorry!" Bo yelled loud enough for the entire town to hear. "We'll just start taking our business to Capital City!"

With the distraction, Bo had forgotten all about one of the items he had bought, and was still holding in his hand. When he saw Daisy approaching the car, he meant to hide it behind his back so that he could surprise her.

Grateful for a different distraction, Daisy noticed it. "What's that?" she asked, wondering why her cousin would have spent his money on such a thing.

"What?" he asked, looking to where she was pointing. "Oh! Ain't he cute? It's just a little stuffed dog. I couldn't resist. It's for the baby!" he said, handing it to Daisy, and grinning sheepishly.

Suddenly, the mean hearted people in town didn't seem so important. Daisy was reminded that she had a wonderful family, and that was all that mattered. Accepting it from Bo, she wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks. The baby will love it, and I love you, Bo Duke!"

"I love ya, too, Daisy," he said, glad that she was sounding better.

"Hey! What's going on?" Luke asked, jogging up to them. "I heard ya yelling all the way down at the hardware store?"

Bo told Luke what had happened, and the brunette followed suit, yelling his own warning to no one in particular. "I say we forget the groceries here and take our business elsewhere. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me," Bo said, and before Daisy could agree or disagree, the decision had been made. They knew that in time, most everyone would come around, but until they did, the boys decided it was best to keep Daisy away from Hazzard. "Oh, I don't believe it!" Bo said, looking over at Luke and chuckling.

It took Luke a minute to catch up to his blonde cousin, but eventually, he figured out what Bo was referring to. "What? It was cute," Luke stated, justifying his actions, as he handed a little stuffed bear to his pretty cousin.

Bo and Daisy looked at each other, and started laughing. Before hugging her oldest cousin, Daisy showed him the little dog that Bo had bought.

"Guess great minds really do think alike!" Bo said, as they helped Daisy into the General, intending on finishing their shopping in the next county.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Compared to the previous Christmas, when everyone had been so sad, the current one was very happy. If their uncle had still been with them, it might have been perfect.

Keeping in the tradition of holiday secrecy, the boys knew what they wanted to give their cousin that year for Christmas. It was something they knew she'd be able to use, and she really wanted one. She'd looked at a few in the stores, but said that they weren't exactly what she had in mind. The boys knew that the item was a little out of her price range, too. Daisy was doing a great job of budgeting her funds for things that were really necessary, and that just wasn't. Instead of buying one, the boys decided to make her one.

To keep Daisy from seeing it, Bo and Luke tinkered with their project in the barn. Before they started, they made her promise that she wouldn't peek. Every night the boys worked out there while she worked at the Boar's Nest or on something inside. Right before Christmas, they finished.

"You know, Luke, next Christmas there's gonna be a little kid in the house. Won't that be fun?" Bo asked his cousin.

Luke stopped what he was doing, and looked up. "Yeah, it will be," he nodded, thinking that it was going to be even more fun when the child was slightly older and could really appreciate Santa.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Unlike other Christmas Eves, that year it was just the three of them. Everyone else had made plans, and the Dukes knew that they really had. It would have been easy to assume that they were being shunned, but their closest friends had stuck by them throughout everything. Cooter and Cletus had both proposed to Daisy after learning of her predicament. She'd been touched, but would have been more likely to have accepted Bo's proposal than theirs. She thanked them, saying that she planned on being a single mom, but that her baby would have a lot of 'uncles.'

Daisy had been a little nervous, wondering if Enos would come home for Christmas that year. He'd been working in California for a few years, and he didn't always make it home for the holidays. She wasn't sure if he knew or not. She hadn't told him, but she assumed that someone else probably had. He was the one that she was most worried about facing. When he'd written to his folks saying that he couldn't get away from work that year, she didn't know whether to be sad or relieved.

Wondering if they'd be a little sad without friends around them, they quickly discovered that family only could be nice, too. It was a cozy atmosphere, and a happy night. After all the other presents under the tree had been opened, the boys told her they had one more gift for her; the one they'd been working on. They wanted it to be a surprise, so Luke went to get it while Bo stayed inside with her. When he heard the door open, Bo got behind Daisy and covered her eyes. Telling Luke that he could bring it in, the brunette placed it at her feet. Winking at each other, Bo removed his hands.

"Oh my gosh!" Daisy exclaimed, lowering herself to the floor. "You made this?" she asked, running her hands over the beautifully handcrafted cradle.

"Sure did," they told her.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she said, unable to stop from crying. "I love it! I really love it!" she said, flinging her arms around Bo, who was now crouching beside her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he told her, looking at Luke.

One thing the boys had learned was that pregnant women cried at the drop of a hat. They also learned that you couldn't judge whether they were happy or sad by it, either. From the tone of her voice, this time, she was happy.

Luke sat down on the other side of her, wrapping his own arms around her as she thanked him, too.

As the clock struck midnight, they wished each other a 'Merry Christmas.' A year ago, they doubted they'd ever have another one. They couldn't believe that a momentary lapse in good thinking could have been just what they needed to start healing. The Duke family was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I know I'm going out of order with the posting here, but this story is almost done and the other one – well, it isn't:) So, I thought I'd post this while I work on the other one. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the feedback – really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 7

WILL THE REAL DAISY DUKE PLEASE STAND UP

"Luke? Do you hear that?" Bo asked, rolling over in his bed.

Luke was already on his feet. "I sure do," he replied.

"What do you think is going on?" Bo asked, throwing back the covers and catapulting himself up.

"I don't know, but I aim to find out. Where' the baseball bat?" Luke asked.

Bo went to the corner of their room and retrieved it, handing it to his cousin. He was now fully awake, following Luke as they quietly exited the bedroom. It was three o'clock in the morning, and something was making a ruckus.

The first thing that they noticed was that the lights were on in both the living room and in the kitchen. "Boy, some burglar picked the wrong house to rob," Bo observed.

"Must be a dumb one, too. Who turns on all the lights when they're robbing a place?" Luke pondered. "C'mon. Whoever it is, they're in the kitchen."

Creeping through the living room, Luke extended his neck so that he could see what was taking place. Relaxing his shoulders, he gave Bo a strange look. Bo peeked around his oldest cousin, reacting much the same way. They were puzzled at what they were seeing.

The counter was laid out with all types of food. There was a frying pan on the stove, and something was already sizzling in it. The person making all the noise was none other than their cousin, Daisy. Dressed in a robe and slippers, she was as busy as a beaver, despite the late hour.

"Daisy?" Luke asked.

Jumping back at the sound of his voice, Daisy quickly recovered. "Oh, hi guys! What are you doing up? I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, we always run around the house in the middle of the night carrying a baseball bat," Luke told her.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"What the heck are you doing?" Bo asked.

"Cooking," she told him sweetly.

"I can see that, but why are you cooking at three in the morning?" he asked, expanding his original question.

"Cause I'm hungry, silly. I'm just dying for a Bacon and Fried Egg sandwich. I couldn't sleep for thinking about it," she informed them.

"Well, that makes three of us," Luke mumbled.

"Hey, ya'll want one?"

Bo and Luke looked at each other. They both liked bacon, and they both liked eggs, but unlike their uncle and cousin, neither of them had ever been crazy about putting them together in a sandwich, especially at three in the morning.

"Ah, no thanks, honey," Bo declined for the both of them.

"Okay, your loss," she told them.

Since they were up, the boys decided to keep Daisy company while she created and enjoyed her masterpiece. Settling for a glass of milk, both of the boys sat at the table and watched her gobble two sandwiches. Grateful that she hadn't decided to do the dishes before going back to bed, they were pleased when she said she thought she could sleep. Bidding her goodnight, the boys went back to their room.

"You think she's gonna do this every night, cuz?"

"God, I hope not," Luke responded.

"Guess those cravings must be real, after all," Bo commented.

"Yeah well, we better make sure we got plenty of eggs, bread, and bacon in the house, plus anything else she seems to have a hankering for," Luke said.

"Why?" Bo asked.

"Cause otherwise, one of us is gonna end up making a trip to Capitol City, in the middle of the night, to the 24 hour store," Luke said, punching his pillow into place.

"Good point!" Bo agreed, as he too, arranged his pillow and turned to face the wall.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Thanks to Luke's insight, the boys made sure to keep all of Daisy's favorite foods on hand. It had, indeed, saved them on a few occasions from having to make a long drive by moonlight. In what was becoming a ritual, Daisy got up almost every night at a bewitching hour to satisfy her strange yearnings. After the first couple nights, the boys stopped getting up with her. She was quite competent in the kitchen, and didn't need their help. They were, however, still awakened.

"Luke, you think this is gonna go on right up til the baby is born?" Bo asked in a fearful voice.

"How should I know, Bo? Do I look like a pregnancy expert?"

"No, it's just that you're older so I thought you might know," Bo replied in a contrite voice.

"Well, I don't!" Luke snapped.

After listening to the dishes rattle around some more, the brunette apologized. "Oh geez, Bo, I'm sorry. I'm just tired from these nightly wake-up calls, but I know you are, too. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"That's ok. I know."

"I guess we're in the same boat. I just don't know if I can handle this for much longer," Luke said, yawning as he did.

"I hear ya," Bo said, yawning himself. "I just wish she could be a little quieter."

They'd become familiar with her routine, and since she made it loud enough, they knew exactly what she was doing at any given moment. They both sighed in relief when they recognized the familiar sounds of her getting ready to return to her room.

"Well cuz, goodnight again. See you in a couple of hours."

"Yep. Goodnight, Luke."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Aaaahhhh!"

The scream made Bo and Luke's blood run cold. Leaping to their feet, they were fighting with each other to get to Daisy's room first. Scared of what they would find, they flung the door open, stopping at the sight before them.

Daisy was standing in front of the mirror, sideways. Though dressed, her shirt was pulled up, exposing a belly that was now big enough that it looked like it would hurt. Thankfully, she didn't appear to be harmed.

"Daisy? What's the matter?" Luke finally asked.

"It's terrible!" she wailed.

"What is?" they both asked, moving closer to her as the fear welled up inside of them again.

"This!" she said, pointing to her pouch.

"What?" Bo asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"A stretch mark!" she informed them, sounding like it was the end of the world.

"Honey, I don't even see what you're talking about," Bo said, as he and Luke squinted to find the source of Daisy's anguish.

"It's right here, Bo Duke!" she yelled. "And, it's ugly. I bought a cream that Mary Beth at the General store assured me would prevent this from happening. Well, I'm going into town, and demanding a refund," she stated emphatically. Pulling her shirt back down, she covered her face with her hands, crying hysterically.

Bo put his arms around her, trying to comfort her as he looked at Luke. The older cousin raised his finger to his head and started making little circles to indicate that Daisy had lost her mind. She would go from one extreme to the other in a matter of seconds, and the boys just couldn't keep up with her mood swings. The blonde nodded his agreement, as he continued to hold her, rubbing her back. Then he did something that they were both getting very good at; he said the wrong thing.

"It's ok, Daisy. Everything's all right," he whispered.

Pushing him away from her, she glared at him. "All right? No Bo, this is not alright. I'm going to see Mary Beth about my refund," Daisy stated, grabbing the jar of lotion and her car keys, and storming out of the house.

"Do you know what just happened here?" Bo asked, seeking advice from his cousin.

"Yeah, we've been transported into the Twilight Zone," Luke informed him. "I don't know about you, cuz, but I need a beer with Cooter down at the Boar's Nest. Daisy's not working today."

"Sounds real good to me," Bo agreed.

Calling Cooter on the CB to meet them, the General was wasting no time in getting there. As it was tearing up the roads of Hazzard, Bo turned to Luke. "Luke...ah, you don't think she'll be like this after the baby is born do you?"

Luke's eyes grew wide as he contemplated the thought. "Better make that two beers," he said.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Daisy knew she was an emotional basketcase. She was nothing but raging hormones and the boys were getting the brunt of it. She hated it, but it was like a faucet she couldn't turn off. After one of her little dramas, she always felt bad. Then she always fixed the boys a nice dinner as her way of saying she was sorry.

That night was no exception. After getting her money back from the clerk, she calmed down enough to know that she'd behaved terribly. Even Mary Beth had given her a fearful look as she ranted and raved at the poor woman. Daisy knew that she'd only been granted the refund because the woman was truly afraid to tell her 'no.' Making a mental note to apologize to her friend the next time she saw her, now she had to make it up to the boys.

Bo and Luke thought about eating at The Boar's Nest that night. Staying there seemed like a much more pleasant choice than finding out what kind of mood their expecting cousin would be in when they got home. Cooter laughed as they told him what had happened, wishing them well but sending them on their way. When they walked in the house, they were greeted by a set table, wonderful aroma, and a very contriteful cousin.

"Oh look guys. I know I was wrong. I just don't know what gets into me. I'm real sorry," Daisy told them.

"That's ok," they assured her.

"I don't know why ya'll put up with me, but I sure don't know what I'd do if you didn't. I love you guys, so much."

"We love you, too, Daisy," they both told her, still haunted by Bo's question as to whether this was permanent or temporary.

By the time they were finished with their dinner, all had been forgotten, until the next go around. They'd had a pleasant supper, and while they enjoyed dessert, Luke thought that was as good a time as any to bring up something he'd been thinking about for a while. It was an issue they needed to address, and they were running out of time.

To date, they really hadn't done anything with Jesse's room. They'd cleaned out the drawers and closet, donating his clothes to the needy, but the room was very much the way it had been while their uncle was alive. None of them had ever wanted to discuss what should be done with it. Despite giving the boys each their own room, neither Bo or Luke were comfortable about moving into it. However, it was time to move on, the way that Jesse would have wanted them to, and with a new Duke on the way, Luke thought he had the perfect solution.

"Daisy, have you thought about where you're gonna put the baby, yet?"

"I hear the barn's real nice," Bo laughed, holding his breath to see if his cousin would be mad or amused. He was extremely thankful when she started laughing.

"Bo! I can't believe you. You'd put your own niece or nephew, well cousin, in the barn?"

"I was just kidding, honey," he said.

"I know," she teased. Turning to Luke, she answered. "Well sure, the baby will stay with me," she said.

"Well yeah, I mean I guessed that, for a while, but I was talking more permanent," Luke stated.

"No, I guess I hadn't really thought about that. Why?"

"Well, I've got an idea. You might not like it, either of you, at first, but it just might help all of us," Luke told them.

"Your ideas are always great, Luke. Whatch ya thinking?" Bo asked, his curiousity running wild.

"Well," Luke said, taking a deep breath, "I was thinking that this baby is going to need a room of it's own, eventually. It won't be a baby forever, and well, we sort of have an extra one." He paused a minute, letting them catch up. "What if we made Uncle Jesse's room into a nursery for the little guy or gal?"

For a minute, they all sat in silence. As long as the room remained in tact, they could each pretend that Uncle Jesse wasn't really gone. They knew he was, but it was just a little mind game they could play with themselves. Clearing it out would really be like losing their uncle forever.

"Gee Luke, I don't know," Daisy said, biting on her bottom lip.

"Honey, I know what you're thinking. You too, Bo, but Uncle Jesse will always be with us, in here," he said, pointing to his heart. "Keeping a room like a museum doesn't keep him close, our memories do that. It just seems that since we need the room, it would make sense, and you know that if he were here, he'd tell you it was silly to let that space go to waste. I think he'd be kind of proud to have the newest Duke in his room, and it might help us, too; all of us."

Bo thought about it, and found that he liked the idea. "I think it's a great idea, Luke."

Luke smiled at him, conveying his thanks for his support. Then they both turned to Daisy. "Well?" Luke asked.

"I appreciate the offer, Luke, and I agree that it's time to do something with the room, but I just feel bad thinking that you two share a room while I've got my own, and now my baby would have that big room. Why don't one of you take it?"

"Well, I don't know about Luke, but I don't think I could sleep without Luke's snoring close by," Bo laughed.

"Laugh it up, Bo."

"Thanks, I am," he told him.

"Daisy, we've been sharing a room since we were kids. Bo doesn't want it, and I don't either," Luke assured her. He already felt the weight of trying to replace Jesse as the head of the family. Moving into his old bedroom would have only compounded the conflict.

"Yeah, it'd be to hard to move everything, anyway, or try to split it up," Bo added.

"I wouldn't worry about the size of the room being too big," Luke commented. "It could serve as a nursery now, and then later on as a combination bedroom and playroom. Really, it's the only space we have that can be dedicated to a kid, and I have a feeling they're gonna need that room if Bo here keeps buying all the toys and animals like he has been."

"Ah, hey cuz! I wouldn't talk if I were you. You've contributed quite a bit to that growing pile, too," Bo informed him.

"I know," Luke smirked, before turning back to Daisy. "So, what do you say?"

Daisy looked at her cousins, tears in her eyes. They feared a spontaneous mood change approaching, hoping that they weren't going to get a tongue lashing for disturbing Jesse Duke's room.

"I think I've got the best cousins in the whole wide world," Daisy said. "If you're sure you don't want it, I think it's a wonderful idea. Thank you so much," she said, leaning over to grab Bo before going over to Luke. As if in agreement, baby Duke started kicking up a storm.

"No need for thanks," Bo said. "Seventeen years from now, when junior there will be getting calls from every football coach in the country wanting him to be a kicker on their team, he can take care of his Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke," the blonde giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Well, I got out of order, so I thought I'd stay out of order. I know everyone's anxious to meet the new Duke – so here's a little bone:) I had too much fun working with an expecting Daisy to rush it too much. Thanks for the feedback. I appreciate it!

You may also notice an about face on one issue. I never knew what their aunt's name really was, but recently I read something from one of the writers (sorry – don't remember which one) that explained that Martha was Jesse's wife, and that Lavinia was a sister. It sounded good:) And, Martha is a lot easier to type and spell, plus I like that name better anyway – so, I have changed any references to their aunt to use Martha. Sorry for any confusion, but starting with an error doesn't mean that I should continue with it:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 8

ANYTIME NOW!

Luke's idea couldn't have come at a more perfect time. The boys only had a limited number of days before the fields would lay claim to all of their time. It was hard to believe that their second year of farming on their own was underway. It didn't seem possible that so much time had gone by; yet, somedays it seemed like it had been forever.

Preparing for a new era in their lives meant closing the door on an old one. The process had been slowly taking place over several months, inching toward that final latching. The next step would secure it, but they all knew that it was going to feel more like a harsh slam. The boys weren't looking forward to it, but they didn't think it was something that Daisy should be involved in. She was always the most upset after visiting the bedroom where their aunt and uncle had slept most of their adult lives. Coupled with her highly excitable temperment from the pregnancy, Bo and Luke just felt it would be easier for all of them if she wasn't there to witness it.

It hadn't been hard to arrange. Lulu Hogg loved to shop, so asking her to take Daisy wasn't like requesting any huge sacrifice. She said she'd be glad to, and over the months, the family friend had made her own contributions to baby Duke's treasure chest. Watching the ladies drive away, the boys turned to the project at hand.

By the time the women returned that evening, Bo and Luke were finished. The furniture from their uncle's room had been removed. The pieces that could be torn down, had been, and the other ones had been moved into storage in the barn. The bedroom now stood completely empty, waiting for its final transformation.

They'd wanted to tell her, gently, but she breezed passed them. Taking her shopping bags to her own room, they weren't quite quick enough.

"Why's this door shut?" Daisy asked.

Looking at each other, they heard the knob turning. By the time that they arrived, Daisy was already inside, looking around at the barren space.

"Daisy, we're sorry. We were going to tell you, but you kind of beat us to it," Bo said.

"Honey, we just thought it would be easier. You know that if we want to turn it into a nursery, we had to take the other stuff out," Luke added.

Daisy nodded, shocked by what she saw, but understanding the purpose behind it. "I know," she whispered. "I appreciate it. I really do," she tried to convey, though she knew it was going to take a little while to adjust.

Turning her around and out the door, the boys were trying to distract her. "So, what all did you get this time?" Bo asked as casually as he could.

Daisy knew what they were doing, and she knew they were right; it was time. She had to let go in order to go on. Turning to her shopping bags, she showed them all the things she and Lulu had picked out.

"Awe, this is really cute," Bo said. "It's hard to imagine that someone could be so little," he added, holding up an infant sized outfit.

"Yeah, but you were Bo!" Luke told him, reminding the blonde that both he and Daisy had an advantage over him; they could remember him as a baby.

"You were just so cute, sugar," Daisy said, thinking back on the angelic face her baby cousin had when he really had been a baby.

"So Daisy, do you have any ideas yet on what you want to do with the room?" Luke asked. It wasn't that he wanted to bring up the subject again, but the faster they started working on it, the sooner it would get done. He believed that once it was, it would be easier, for all of them.

"I sure do," Daisy said, forcing herself to move forward.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After a trip to the hardware store the next morning, the three Dukes were armed and ready for duty. Equipped with paint, brushes, rollers, and drop cloths, phase two was underway. The boys did the heavy painting and everything that required being on a ladder, while Daisy did all the trim work that was low to the ground. Bo and Luke had raised their eyebrows when Daisy selected a very pale, pink paint, but now that they saw it on the walls, they didn't think that it looked all that bad. Unless, of course, it was a boy.

"You know, cousin, I'm getting a very definite theme here," Bo observed. "Are you trying to tell us something with all the pinks and the little dresses?"

Daisy looked up at the youngest member of her family, for the time being. He was standing on a ladder looking down at her. She grinned at the pink streaks in his hair, thinking that he looked like he had gone 'punk.' "Well, I wasn't gonna tell ya, but I guess it's kind of hard to hide, huh?"

Bo hadn't really been serious when he asked, but now both boys were intrigued. Luke put down his own roller, and Bo climbed down the ladder. "Really, you know?" Bo asked.

Nodding her head, Daisy looked from one to the other, focussing on Bo. "I hate to disappoint you, Bo, but your place kicker isn't a he. It's a she!"

"A girl!" Luke exclaimed, as smiles began to spread across both boys' faces. "A girl!"

"I hope you're not too disappointed, sugar," Daisy giggled, holding her hand out.

"Disappointed? Are you kidding? I ain't discriminatory. You can teach a girl the same things you can teach a boy, just look at you!" Bo announced, helping her get to her feet.

"Now look you two, I really don't want you teaching my daughter how to spit like you tried with me," Daisy warned them.

Remembering when they had tried, they all started laughing, hugging the mother-to-be and congratulating her.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The painting hadn't taken long to do. With the three of them working on it, they were finished in record time. The next part was a little more complicated.

When the boys placed Jesse's furniture in their storage area, they had to move and rearrange other items to make space. In the process, they discovered a goldmine; tokens from their own past. Whether they'd known or just forgotten didn't matter. They soon learned that their aunt and uncle had saved most everything. Deciding to check the attic, they found even more. Bringing everything inside to sort through it, the cousins hadn't counted on just how much there really was. Baby things were strewn everywhere, completely taking over the Duke household.

"Boy, it looks like a tornado went through here," Bo commented.

"That's what Aunt Martha always said when you were little, Bo," Luke and Daisy laughed.

"Not me," Bo replied in his best, innocent voice. "I was an angel, always neat and tidy."

"You were the devil, himself, and could tear up a room in under sixty seconds," Daisy told him.

Having heard the stories many times throughout his life, Bo conceded the validity of them.

"I can't believe how much stuff is here," Bo said, holding up an old toy that he'd found.

"I'd forgotten all about most of this," Luke chuckled, looking at the rattle he was holding in own hand.

"Yeah well, this is great," Daisy replied. "Just think of all the things we don't have to buy now, and there's something special about using things that we grew up with."

Over the next few days, the Duke cousins sorted through the piles, item by item. Things that wouldn't be used were packed for re-storage, tossed out, or put in a donation pile. There wasn't much that fit those categories. Most everything was usable, but having been tucked away for so long, it had to be cleaned up, and in some cases, put together. By the time they were finished, the crib that Bo had slept in was all set up in a room that now looked like a nursery. They'd discovered a playpen, a high chair, and even a rocking horse. Most everything had been recycled, with the exception of the boys' clothes they'd found; they weren't going to be able to use those.

Just in the knick of time for the boys to return to the fields, the final touches were placed on the room. Standing together, they admired their handiwork. It really was a fabulous room; no longer conjuring up sad feelings. It was almost comforting, and with it came a heightened level of excitement. The only thing the room needed now was a baby!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Daisy was grateful they'd finished when they did. Going into the home stretch, she wasn't feeling quite as good. If they'd waited, she doubted she would have been of much help. Being involved, the room was exactly as she wanted it, and she couldn't tell her cousins how much she appreciated everything they'd done for her.

Being as big as a house, Daisy was extremely uncomfortable. Her nightly cravings and cooking sessions were no longer an issue. Most of the time, she wasn't hungry at all, and she hated the terrible heartburn that followed every meal. Instead of slaving away over a hot stove in the wee hours of the morning, she now kept the boys up at night with her constant trips to the bathroom.

If she wasn't clumsy enough thanks to her size, it was hard to move around with feet that were swollen to almost twice their size.

The boys could see that she wasn't feeling well. Despite working outside during the day, Bo and Luke were trying to help as much around the house as they could. Neither of them could imagine what it must be like to have to move around a great deal in that condition.

"Come here," Luke said, pulling Daisy away from the sink and the dinner dishes.

"Luke, what are you doing? I need to finish these," Daisy rebuked.

"Me and Bo will do them," he told her. "Just come on." Leading her by the hand, he steered her to the sofa.

"What's going on?" Daisy inquired, seeing Bo primping several pillows before placing them in the corner of their couch.

"Off your feet," Luke told her, steering her the rest of the way.

Daisy sank down, sighing at how good it felt. For the first time in a long time, she was actually comfortable by the time her cousins had her arranged. Bo covered her with a blanket, and told her to stay put while they finished the dishes.

Returning with dishpan hands, Luke took a seat in the recliner while Bo raised his Daisy's feet and set them on his lap. She was so tired that it hadn't even woken her up. The boys looked at her, and gave a nod to each other. If she'd been alert, she would have known right away that they had something up their sleeve.

Daisy's eyes flew open, when she felt something rubbing her feet.

"That feels good," she mumbled, letting her eyes slip shut again.

"Daisy, we want to talk to you about something," Bo told her.

Opening one eye, she wondered what it was. She believed it must be something serious considering the pampering she was getting. "Okay," she said cautiously.

"Honey, it's time you quit the Boar's Nest," Luke told her, "at least until after the baby's born."

"I can't quit, Luke. Babies cost money, we're going to need it," Daisy protested.

"We'll manage just fine, Daisy," the brunette assured her.

"This is too hard on you, Daisy," Bo added. "I don't know how you've managed to do it this long, but you just shouldn't be standing up so long."

"Besides, with all the fights and everything, it's lucky you haven't gotten hurt, yet," Luke concluded.

"Look, I appreciate what you're doing and everything, but I just don't see how I can quit," Daisy informed them.

The boys, however, were not to be dissuaded. After a lengthy discussion, it was decided that for the time being, Daisy Duke was the Boar's Nest's former, best waitress. She didn't tell the boys that she was already looking into some other options for after her daughter was born.

Having decided her immediate future as a women of leisure, Daisy threw back the blankets, trying to get up from the nest they'd made her. She was having a hard time, and held out her hand for Bo's help.

"Just lay back down, Daisy," Bo told her, ignoring her request for assistance.

"I can't," she replied.

"Why not?" he asked in a worried voice.

Rolling her eyes, she answered him. "I've got to go to the bathroom."

Bo grinned, but stood up and helped her do the same. In the recliner, Luke put his head down, trying to hide his own grin. Before she'd made it down the hall, the boys were laughing at her predicament.

"It's not funny!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"We know, honey," Luke yelled back, as he and Bo continued to laugh.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Boss Hogg was not too happy with her sudden resignation. Even in her current state, she was the best waitress around, and the only one that would work for what he wanted to pay. He tried everything that he could to change her mind, from sweet talking to threatening, but Daisy stood firm. She didn't have much choice. She had already known that her days there were numbered. Even if the boys hadn't insisted, she wouldn't have been able to have worked much longer.

Having held an outside job for so long, it was a big adjustment being unemployed. She felt guilty, thinking that she should have been able to do more around the farm, but that was proving difficult, too. She hated knowing that the boys were working all day outside, and then having to come home to help inside. They told her that they didn't mind, and she really did believe them. She vowed that she'd make it up to them someday, somehow. For the time being, the couch was becoming her own personal haven.

It was better at night when the boys were home, too. She didn't feel so alone, and TV programming during the evening hours was much better than daytime shows. Ignoring the afternoon soap operas, Daisy was using the time to finish the books she'd gotten on how to be a good parent. She'd always expected the boys to laugh at her for trying to read about a subject that she was sure they'd think should come naturally. She would have been the one to laugh if she'd known that each of them had done a little reading themselves. She wanted to be a good mom, but Bo and Luke wanted to be good 'uncles,'; a title that they'd already decided upon, though it was technically inaccurate. For a long time, Daisy feared being a single parent, then she reminded herself that she wasn't alone. Her cousins had been with her every step of the way, and they always would be. The words Duke and alone didn't belong together.

Having discovered that Daisy enjoyed it when he massaged her feet, Bo continued the nightly ritual. One evening, the two cousins found themselves alone. Luke had secured a date, which was becoming somewhat of a rare event for any of the Duke cousins. It wasn't that they weren't willing, but time and circumstances hadn't been cooperative.

Laughing at the program they'd selected, it couldn't have been more appropriate.

"You know, cuz, you may be going through this yourself in a few years," Bo told Daisy, referring to the obstinate child and exasperated parents on the screen.

"Yeah, I know," she replied. "Don't think it don't scare me, too," she admitted.

"Awe, you'll be great," Bo told her. "A natural, and you'll always have me and Luke to help you out, though we know you're the mom, and we're just uncles," he said, emphasizing their relationship to the newest member of the family.

"Bo, you know I want you guys to be able to tell me if you think I'm making a mistake or doing something wrong."

"You ever had to worry about that before?" Bo joked.

"Well, no," Daisy admitted.

"I don't think you've got anything to worry about there. Maybe more from Luke than me, but you know, I always speak without thinking anyway."

Daisy giggled, knowing that her cousin spoke the truth.

"So, have you picked out a name, yet?" Bo asked out of the blue.

"I sure have," Daisy confirmed, but didn't continue.

"Well?" Bo asked.

Daisy considered stringing Bo along. Her youngest cousin may have been a full grown man, but his curiosity had never matured. It could have been fun, making him wonder, but after all they'd done for her, she didn't have the heart. "Ashley Marie," she whispered.

"Awe, that's a real pretty name. Is there something special behind it?"

"No, I just really like it. I always have."

"Ashley Marie Duke," Bo repeated. "That's got a nice ring to it."

"I think so, too," Daisy told him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Well, this may or may not be the chapter that you've all been waiting for:) Hope you're not too terribly disappointed. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 9

NICE DAY FOR A DRIVE

Daisy Duke was lounging on the couch, her new home away from home. Whenever the boys were around, they were insistent that she stay there. She felt guilty, but she had to admit, she wasn't much good to anyone in her present condition. Finishing her books, Daisy decided to occupy herself by trying something that she hadn't done in several years: crocheting. When she had been a little girl and her aunt had still been alive, they used to spend the evenings looping yarn. Her uncle would read, and the boys would play or watch television. It was just a normal Duke night at home. After Martha Duke died, Daisy hadn't been left with much time to continue the hobby, nor had she felt the desire. For a long time, it made her feel sad, reminding her of the woman whom she thought of as a mother. Needing something to do now, Daisy decided to get out her hook and see if she couldn't put together a handmade baby afghan for her daughter. It would be something that Ashley would always have, and it made the time go faster. Though her due date was close, Daisy was certain she'd be able to finish it in time.

Glancing to the floor as she hooked her yarn, it really felt like one of those old family nights. The TV was on, there was popcorn and drinks on the coffee table, and the boys were stretched out on the floor. That was the way she remembered them when they were small. Now, they only did it when their muscles were sore after a hard day. Otherwise, they'd learned to use furniture. Bo and Luke were bantering back and forth, playfully arguing over whose checker strategy was the best. Daisy smiled, thinking that they sounded just like they had when they'd been boys.

Daisy was glad to see that her cousins were still able to maintain some of their youth and innocence, despite everything that had happened. She wasn't so sure she'd kept hers in tact that well. The male Dukes could sound like two year olds at times, but no one could call them kids anymore. She thought about all that they had done for her over the last few months, and she knew she'd never be able to tell them how much she appreciated it or loved them for it. They'd taken a situation that could have been considered the end of the world, and turned it into something very special. They'd done everything they could think of for her and her baby, without her even having to ask. There was one thing, though, that she couldn't ask either of them to do: be her labor coach.

Bo hated hospitals and needles, and there was no way she was going to put him through that. Luke would have been the more logical choice, but she couldn't see him comfortable in that situation, either. Truth be told, she wouldn't have been comfortable, herself. Her closest friend, Sally Jo, graciously offered, and Daisy was much more at east with that choice. She laughed at the look of relief on both her cousins' faces when she told them. It was enough for Daisy to know that they would have done it, if she'd asked.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Daisy slowly opened her eyes, looking around her room. Since the boys ordered her to start sleeping in, she was always confused when she woke up. She was so uncomfortable that sleeping for any length of time was virtually impossible, and the boys had taken pity on her. They were covering her chores and had learned to feed themselves. It wasn't always the made to order breakfast that they were used to, but they assured her that they weren't starving. She'd laughed at them when they told her that cereal and toast really wasn't all that bad. Having been an early riser, she was used to it being dark when she crawled out of her bed. Waking when the sun was already out wasn't something she was used to, but she was getting good at telling what time it was by how the sun was shining in the window. That morning, it was gray and she could see that it looked like rain.

Throwing back the covers, Daisy picked the tent of the day. It didn't make much difference what she put on. She wasn't going anywhere, and nothing was going to help the way she looked. It was an effort to even dress and undress. Brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she plodded into the kitchen. After pouring herself a cup of the decaffeinated coffee that the boys left for her, she decided to wash up the few dishes left over from their morning meal. While standing at the sink, a steady rain began to fall. It was a gloomy and strange day, and it matched her mood perfectly.

The steady rain gradually turned into a hard downpour. Daisy saw the truck, then heard her cousins clamouring up the steps. They were soaked and muddy by the time they made it onto the covered porch.

"I feel like a drowned rat," Bo said, pulling his boots off before he tracked mud into the house. He'd never been that conscientious before, but having to clean up after himself, he was gaining a new respect for a 'woman's work.'

"You look like one, too," Luke told him.

"I wouldn't talk, cuz. You ain't any drier."

Barefoot, but still wet, they finally joined Daisy in the kitchen. "Why don't you guys each take a nice, hot shower?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Bo agreed, moving toward the back of the house first.

Daisy poured Luke a hot cup of coffee to tide him over until Bo was done. Chatting about the weather, it was like a higher power joined in their conversation. A loud crash of thunder boomed close by.

"What a storm!" Daisy exclaimed, getting up to look out the window.

"You okay?" Luke asked, thinking that something about his cousin didn't feel quite right. She'd never been a worrier over thunderstorms; that honor went to their youngest cousin.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling as she returned to the table.

Bo joined them after a short time, knowing that Luke wanted to go next. Though dressed, he was still trying to towel dry his hair. As Bo took Luke's place, the brunette excused himself, telling Bo that he'd better have left him some hot water.

"I did," the blonde replied. However, when he thought Luke was out of ear shot, he looked at Daisy, and added, "but not much."

"I heard that!" Luke yelled back, and the two cousins at the table started laughing.

By the time Luke returned, towel drying his own hair, the storm had strengthened. The winds had started blowing hard enough to break a few of the smaller branches off the trees.

"Wow! Will you look at that," Bo whistled, as the three of them stood at the doorway watching. Luckily, the boys had seen the potential for the storm, and secured everything before they'd driven out into the fields that morning. Though debris was being tossed around, everything of value was in place.

When the hail started pounding the roof, they all said a silent prayer that no leaks would spring. They knew that there were repairs that needed to be tended to; they just hadn't gotten around to doing them, yet. As the ice chips bounced around the yard, the lights began to flicker. After several times, they didn't come back on. The boys went to the living room to light the candles, and Daisy went to the kitchen drawer where they stored their extras. The kitchen was still in a darkened state when the boys returned. Daisy hadn't even lit one. In fact, she hadn't even taken any out of the drawer. All she'd managed to do was to open the kitchen cabinet, and that's where the boys found her.

"Daisy?" Luke asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"Ooooh!" she cried, clutching the counter for support as she doubled over.

"Daisy!" both boys screamed, rushing to her side. Sensing that they should not move her at the moment, all they could do was use their hands and words to offer any comfort they could. Only after she began to breathe, again, did they help her to a chair.

"Daisy?" Luke asked her, not having to actually say the words.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Now?" Bo asked, biting his tongue immediately. He didn't relish the thought of going out in the storm of the century, but he knew that his cousin didn't have much control over when her child decided it was time. Trying to redeem himself, he added, "Don't you worry! We'll get you there in plenty of time." Luke shot him a look, and Bo shrugged, hoping that the elements would cooperate. Bo and Luke had learned a lot in the last nine months, but midwife training hadn't been included.

Waiting until the next wave of pain subsided, Luke helped Daisy to her feet. "Come on honey," he said, gently.

"You need to get my suitcase," she told Bo. "It's right next to the door in my room." Daisy had packed it a couple of weeks ago in one of her last ambitious moments.

"Okay, I'll be right back. You just take it easy," the blonde told her.

Returning with the little case, they all looked at each other, then looked outside.

"I'll go pull the truck up next to the door," Bo offered, knowing he was going to get wet one way or the other.

"That's gonna be a bumpy ride," Luke told him.

"Well, you got any better ideas? We ain't gonna get her in the General, and in case you forgot, Dixie don't have a top."

"Yeah, you're right. Guess we don't have a choice," Luke agreed.

Dashing out the door, Bo's ankles sunk into the mud as soon as his feet left the porch. The shower had been a waste of time. Careful not to get the pickup stuck, Bo pulled it as close to the porch as he could. Seeing that Daisy was bent over again, Bo put the truck in park and slid out the passenger side.

"Hey Luke, why don't you grab us a change of clothes real quick. I'll stay here with Daisy for a minute."

"Good idea," Luke complimented his younger cousin. At least they'd be able to change and they'd be dry while they waited. Running through the living room, he blew out the candles they'd lit only moments before. He returned within seconds, grabbing a large plastic bag and tossing their attire inside.

Finally set, the boys helped Daisy out to the truck. Bo slid behind the wheel, helping Luke get her into the middle. The oldest Duke boy jumped in last and shut the door. Luke put his arm around her, and Daisy leaned into him. As Bo eased the truck out onto the highway, another contraction hit her. Bo and Luke were thinking that being chased by Rosco or Cletus, anyday, was better than having to listen to Daisy's cries. It was awful, not being able to do anything but watch and listen.

The truck hadn't been on the main highway long when the Dukes began encountering limbs and other debris strewn all over the road. The further they got from home, the more damage appeared to have been done, and the storm wasn't over. Thunder was close enough that they could feel it under their feet. They swore that the lightening was getting closer, too, and the wind was making it difficult to keep control of the truck.

During one of Daisy's pain-free moments, Bo looked over at her. "Well girl, you certainly know how to stage an entrance," he chuckled.

"This wasn't my idea, Bo," Daisy informed him. Given her choice, she would have preferred a bright, sunny, calm day for a trip to Tri-County General.

"I know. I was just kidding," the blonde replied, reaching over and patting her shoulder. "How ya doing?"

"I'm ooooooooooooooooooooooh," Daisy moaned, thinking that her baby cousin could figure out the rest by himself.

Just then, a bolt of lightening flashed up ahead. "Hold on," Bo screamed, swerving the truck to avoid the falling branch. He hated jostling Daisy any more than he had to, but the momentary jolt was better than the alternative. Narrowly escaping, he and Luke looked back over their shoulders, knowing that had he not done that, the branch would have pinned them. Glancing at each other, they wondered what other obstacles they'd encounter before they pulled up to the ER.

"Nice save, Bo," Luke told him, to which he just nodded. "You okay?" he asked, then turning his attention to the patient. Daisy responded with a simple nod of her own.

Hitting a lull, Luke reached over for the cb. He thought he'd try to contact Sally Jo, but he didn't know if he'd have any luck. Unless she was in her vehicle, which he doubted, she had no way to hear him. "We'll keep trying," he promised Daisy, squeezing her shoulder.

Bo brought the truck to a screeching halt in front of the Emergency Room at Tri-County General. Luke got out first, helping Daisy, and Bo promised he'd be right behind them. He was soaked once again when he came running in the door. Daisy was in a wheelchair, but she was still parked at admitting. A young lady behind a desk was typing information, and a nurse had already come out.

"Do you have a coach, Daisy?" the OB nurse asked.

"I do, but we can't reach her. The phones are down, and I don't think I'm going to be able to contact her," Daisy answered.

The woman in green scrubs paid close attention to the fact that Daisy referred to her coach as a 'she', in spite of having two very good looking young men standing next to her. Not knowing what the situation was, she surmised that neither of the men were the father, and for some reason, they hadn't been asked to fill-in. She decided to offer an alternative. "Well, it's up to you, but if you don't have a substitute, I could act as your coach," she offered.

Daisy looked at her cousins. She didn't want to hurt their feelings, but she really didn't think they wanted to do this anymore than she wanted to ask. "Is that ok with you fellas? I know that you both would, if I asked, but I just don't want to put you on the spot."

"It's up to you, sweetheart," Luke told her, smiling down to convey that he would go along with her wishes, whatever they turned out to be.

"Daisy, whatever makes you more comfortable," Bo added.

Looking at both of them, Daisy returned their smiles. Turning back to look at the nurse, she nodded. "Thank you. I'd appreciate that."

"Okay, let's take you back. Tell you're friends goodbye, and that you'll see them in a little bit," the nurse told her.

Luke bent down, and hugged her first. "You'll be a mom the next time we see you. I love you, Daisy."

"I love ya, too, Luke."

"We'll be right out here if you need us," Bo said, taking his turn. "I love you, cuz."

"Oh Bo! I love you, too. I love both of you so much!" Daisy managed to get out, as another contraction took over.

Bo and Luke stood there, watching until Daisy was wheeled down the hall and out of sight. "Let's get changed," Luke suggested, holding up the bag.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sporting their third set of clothes that day, Luke called Cooter to let him know what was going on. Settling down with a cup of coffee, all they could do was wait. Not surprising, Cooter arrived not long after they'd called him. Thanks to their friend, the boys learned that the storm had since eased into a steady rain. Cooter also informed them that almost all the power was out in town, and that there was junk scattered everywhere.

Throughout the afternoon, friends began stopping by to see how things were going. Except for Cooter, everyone was busy with the storm's aftermath and couldn't stay. Promising to call as soon as they heard anything themselves, the three were left to wait.

"How long does it take to have a baby?" Bo finally snapped, pacing around the room nervously.

"It can take a while," Luke said, quickly adding, "or so I understand." He was starting to get nervous, too, but Bo's imitation of a duck in a shooting gallery was annoying him even more. "Bo, will you sit down! Please!"

No sooner than Bo had sat down, Doc Appleby and another doctor entered the waiting room. The boys' excited expressions quickly melted away as they looked at the faces of the men standing in front of them.

"Doc?" Bo asked.

"What's wrong?" Luke chimed in.

"Bo. Luke. Boys, I'm sorry," their lifelong physician told them.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi ya'll! I was overwhelmed with the threats I received, not to myself this time, but as readers informed me that they were about to potentially harm themselves. I just couldn't allow leaping off rooftops and banging heads into walls or desks, so I'm posting a little sooner. Please excuse any boo-boos that might have slipped through in my haste:) I hope you're not too disappointed. A tissue warning might be in order. (Well, that was the original intention. As soon as I tried to post - I lost my internet service and have been down since last night! Sorry!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infrigements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 10

WHAT HAPPENED?

Stunned beyond belief, it took a moment for either of the boys to be able to speak. Luke found his voice first. "The baby?" he asked.

The two doctors looked at each other. Amos Appleby had known all three of the Duke cousins their entire lives, and they knew him. The man beside him they didn't recognize, and wondered why he was there at all. Understanding the older man's tie to the family, it had been decided that the news would be best coming from him.

"The baby's fine," Doc Appleby told them. "A little girl, eight pounds, four ounces. She seems to be healthy, we just want to keep her overnight."

The news brought temporary relief to the boys, hearing that their 'incorrectly termed niece' was fine. However, as the news that the baby was fine started to register, the only other alternative did, too. The momentary bliss was quickly replaced with even more anguished expressions.

Bo's bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes filled with tears. Luke's eyes were about the same, though his lip hadn't started quivering.

"D...D...Daisy?" Bo squeaked out.

They didn't need to hear the words to know that the news wasn't happy. Bo flopped into the chair behind him, while Luke stood completely still, his mouth wide open.

"Boys, I'm sorry. There wasn't anything we could do. Once the delivery process started, there was a rupture that caused massive and immediate blood loss. Dr. Garrison is a surgeon that was called in. We tried to rush her into the OR, but there just wasn't time. It happened so fast."

"D...Daisy died?" Bo stuttered, needing to hear the actual words.

"I'm afraid so," Amos told them.

Bo's shoulders began shaking as he dropped his face into his hands. The up and down movement started gradually, but quickly grew more powerful.

Luke hadn't moved a muscle since he'd asked about the baby.

"I know how hard this is, boys, especially since it was so unexpected. If you'd like to see your niece, though, it might help, knowing that she's Daisy's child. You are listed as next of kin," Doc Appleby said as gently as he could. He hoped for the Duke boys' sake that it might bring them some peace. He also knew that the child didn't have anyone else close-by, and without it's natural mother, she was going to need love and bonding. If the uncles decided not to keep her, Amos Appleby would have to call Social Services and place her with them. He really didn't want to see that happen. The Dukes always took care of their own, but with Jesse and Daisy both gone, he wondered if this would be too much to handle for Bo and Luke. "Why don't I take you down to the nursery?" he nudged, when neither of them responded.

Bo nodded, the motion visible despite his hands still covering his face. Swatting at his tear stained cheeks, he stood up. Looking at the brunette, he could see that Luke was deeper in shock than even he was. Putting his arm around him, Bo guided his oldest, and now only, cousin along, following their family physician.

Stopping when the doctor did, the boys found themselves in front of a large, glass window. Inside were several little plastic containers, but there were only two that were occupied. Bo and Luke could read the name on one; it said Duke. Motioning to the nurse inside, Amos Appleby pointed to Daisy's baby and waved with his finger. Smiling, she picked up the little bundle, and joined them.

"Hello," she greeting them quietly. "Who wants to go first?" she asked, knowing what had happened, and hoping that this rather odd family might begin to come together after they all met. Neither of the boys said anything, so she had to rely on her instincts to determine who to hand the baby off to. Whether it was because the blonde was closer or some other scientific reason, she chose Bo. Neither of the boys appeared to be doing well, but Luke looked like he was in worse condition. "Here we go," the nurse said, depositing the little girl into Bo's arms before he could say a word.

Resembling more zombie than human, Bo did what he was told, his eyes growing wide as he stared at the nurse.

"Always support their heads like this," she instructed, showing him as well as telling him. "Their necks aren't strong enough to hold their heavy heads, and without proper support, you could give them whiplash or worse."

"We should give you boys and your niece some privacy," Doc Appleby said.

"I've got a better idea," the nurse interjected. "Why don't ya'll come inside with me. There's only one other baby in there, and we've got a little family sitting area off to the side. It'll be more comfortable getting acquainted that way, rather than standing here in the hall."

Bo nodded, continuing to follow orders on cue. Looking back, he had to tell his cousin to move his feet, but as soon as he gave the instructions, Luke followed along. Introducing herself as Nurse Marcy, she ushered them to the dedicated area. Luke sat down immediately, but Bo wondered if he could sit without dropping the baby. Wondering if she knew what was going through her mind, Marcy offered to hold the child until the blonde was comfortable.

When they were situated, Bo finally looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. She was so little he couldn't even believe it. Her mouth was moving, like she was sucking on a bottle, and that got a ghost of a smile from the new uncle. The hardest part was being able to see Daisy in the little girl. Looking into the little face, he didn't know if he was comforted by the fact that she looked like Daisy or haunted by it.

"Luke, she looks like Daisy," Bo finally said. "Come here."

Moving in his own catatonic state, Luke got up and stood next to the chair that Bo was sitting in.

"She looks like Daisy, don't she?" Bo repeated, expecting an answer now that his oldest cousin could really see her.

He didn't get one. Overwhelmed by grief and shock, all Luke could do was nod.

The hallway door opened at that moment, and they were joined by another woman who was holding a clip board. She started asking various questions. Some they could answer, some they couldn't.

"Well fellas, does she have a name?"

Luke looked at Bo, having forgotten all about the fact that they were going to have to call her by something. He didn't know that Bo and Daisy had talked about that very subject only a couple of weeks prior to the current catastrophe.

"Ashley Marie," Bo whispered, remembering the night that Daisy had confided in him. "Ashley Marie Duke," he repeated in a louder voice. "Daisy told me that was what she was going to name her," Bo added, directing the last comment to his oldest cousin.

Luke nodded, understanding that there were a lot of things Daisy had shared with Bo that she hadn't shared with him, especially in the recent past. They were all close, in their own ways, but Luke wondered if he'd been as good to her the last couple of years as Bo seemed to have been.

Answering as many additional questions as they could, the hospital employee thanked them, leaving them alone once again. Bo looked up at his forlorn cousin. "You want to hold her?" he asked, though he really didn't mean it as a question.

Tearing his blue eyes away from Ashley, Luke's gaze shifted to Bo. Starting slowly, his head began to shake, continuing to do so as the shaking got stronger. Luke began backing away from Bo and Ashley, inching closer to the door, until he finally turned and ran out.

"Luke?" Bo called, wanting to go after him, but not being able to since he was in possession of Ashley Marie.

Marcy had been watching. Glad that one of the child's closest relatives had accepted her, she understood that this was a family in turmoil. "Here, I'll take her now," she offered. "I'll tell you what. I know ya'll have some things you need to take care of, but you guys come back tomorrow, and I'll show and tell ya everything you ever wanted and needed to know about babies, and more, before you take her home."

"Thank ya," Bo replied, not understanding how grateful they would be for the offer in the days to come. At that moment, though, his immediate concern was Luke. Bo ran out to find his oldest cousin, leaving Marcy to watch over their new niece.

Not sure where to look, Bo checked the bathroom and the waiting room, but the man in the plaid shirt was no where to be found. Seeing that even Cooter was gone, Bo had no idea where they had gone or how he would get home. Walking outside, he saw that Luke was sitting in the pickup. What had stopped him from starting it and driving off, the blonde didn't know. It would have stranded him, but he doubted his cousin had even thought that far ahead. Driving was sometimes a way that they both dealt with things they couldn't otherwise make sense of; this situation fit that criteria. Yet, Luke hadn't left. He was sitting behind the wheel, hands resting on top of it, staring out the windshield into the darkness, looking like a statue. Bo had never seen Luke look more lost, not even after their uncle has passed away.

Opening the drivers side door, Bo stated, "we should go home." Luke nodded, but maintained his faraway look. On the inside, Bo didn't feel like he was holding up much better, but he was functioning a little better. "Slide over, Luke," Bo whipsered, surprised that for once, his cousin obeyed without delay or argument.

Once they were out on the highway, Bo reached over. Luke hadn't moved all the way over to the passenger side; he was sitting more toward the middle. Simply trying to offer any comfort that he could and hoping to receive a little in return, Bo was stunned when Luke scooted next to him and laid his head on his shoulder. The zombie facade melted away as Luke began sobbing. Bo wanted nothing more than to join him, but he was in control of the vehicle; breaking down could have gotten them both killed and they couldn't do that. Ready or not, there was a little Duke, that had no one else in the world, except for two bachelors that knew absolutely nothing about her.

Bo pulled the truck into the farmstead, noting the pitch black that surrounded them. He assumed that the power was still out, and since it was still raining, the moon was hidden, too. The darkness surrounding them physically was nothing compared to the darkness that they felt inside.

Trudging through the mud, they stumbled through the black abyss into the house. Lighting a few candles would have made it easier to find their way, but they just didn't have the energy. Luke went straight to his bed, flinging himself onto it, not caring if his clothes were still on, or if they were wet or muddy.

"Luke?" Bo asked from the middle of their room, feeling very much like a lost child that needed assurances.

Unfortunately, Luke felt the same way, and this time, he couldn't offer any. "I can't talk about this right now, Bo," he cried.

Something in his cousin's tone told the younger Duke that the older Duke not only couldn't talk about it, he wouldn't. Ridding himself of his own soiled attire, Bo flopped into his own bed. Except for Ashley Marie, the last of the Hazzard County Dukes were both in that room. They should have been turning to each other instead of suffering in solitude. It wasn't Bo's choice; he wanted to lean on Luke, and wanted his cousin to do the same. Luke, however, needed something that Bo obviously couldn't provide. Staring into the blackness, they'd never felt more alone.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Bo must have fallen asleep sometime during the long night because when he opened his eyes, he could see. He could tell that it was still gray outside by the lack of sunlight, but it was morning. He hoped that Luke had also managed to get a little rest. Seeing the empty bed, he immediately panicked. If something happened to Luke, he really would be all alone. Throwing on his jeans, the blonde ran out of their room, hoping for some sign of his cousin. Bo ran to the open door, breathing deeply when he recognized the still figure seated on the porch. Cautiously, he went to join his cousin on the step. Bo moved as if he were approaching a trapped and wild animal, not sure whether his presence would be welcomed or rejected.

When Bo was seated next to Luke , the brunette slid his arm around the boy; the same way the younger Duke had done the night before in the pickup for him. Bo didn't need to be asked twice as he now laid his head on Luke's shoulder.

"Luke, what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"I don't know, Bo. This time, I really don't know." Wrapping his arms around his younger cousin, they both cried, their tears mixing with the light mist that was still falling from the gray sky.

When Jesse Duke had passed away, people started arriving early the following morning. Though it wasn't that early anymore, no one else was there. If they'd been thinking clearly, they would have realized that because of the lines being down from the storm, news hadn't spread. It was Cooter that arrived first, having been there when they'd gotten the life altering news. With everything that had happened, they'd forgotten about him.

"Hi," he said woefully, climbing out of his truck, and not looking much better than the boys. "I'm sorry. I think I lost ya'll last night. I went to try to make some calls, but didn't get through. I think we missed each other."

"That's ok," Luke said very flatly.

"How ya'll doing?" he asked, kicking himself for asking such a silly question.

Patting Bo's shoulder, Luke stood up. "I guess we probably have to call Mr. Simms," Luke stated, ignoring the concern about their well-being.

"Lines are still down, buddyroe," Cooter whispered.

"Then I guess we'll have to go see him in person," Luke snapped, returning a minute later with the keys to the truck in his hand.

Bo and Cooter looked at Luke, then looked at each other. Besides his dirty jeans from the night before, he was barefoot and had no shirt on. He clearly wasn't dressed to go anywhere.

"Luke, I think we need to get cleaned up first," Bo told him.

Luke looked down at himself. He nodded, but never acknowledged that he wasn't even dressed. "You want to go first?" he asked Bo.

"No, you go ahead," Bo answered.

After he was gone, Cooter looked at Bo. "How's he doing?"

"Not good. I've never seen him like this before."

Cooter nodded, thinking that he hadn't either. Bo had always been called the baby of the family, the impulsive one, the one who didn't think, but he looked like he had a better handle on the situation this time then the calm, practical, and logical cousin.

"How are you doing?" Cooter asked softly.

"Not that good, either," Bo whimpered, not even bothering to try to hide the tears.

The mechanic stepped over and wrapped his arms around his best friend's cousin. He and Bo had long ago established their own friendship. Bo allowed his friend's embrace; his only regret being that it wasn't his cousin's. However, he needed comfort, and since Luke couldn't give it, Bo would accept it from whomever was willing to provide it.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Cooter offered to drive them into town, wanting to remain close-by in case he was needed. Mr. Simms, the funeral director, was shocked to learn what had happened, and offered his condolences. Though it was his livelihood, he wished that this family hadn't given him quite so much business over the years.

Arriving back at the farm, Bo suddenly remembered something. "Hey Luke, that nurse, Marcy, told us to come back today. She's gonna go over things we need to know about Ashley, and then we can bring her home."

For a moment, Luke glared at Bo. "You go, Bo. I got things to do!" Luke shouted over his shoulder as he began walking away.

"Luke, what could possibly have to do that's more important than learning how to take care of Daisy's baby?" Bo asked.

Luke swung around; the look of anger he flashed at Bo caused the blonde and the grease monkey to fear that he was about to take a swing. "I said I'm busy, Bo. Now just go!" he ground out, controlling himself long enough not to hit his only remaining cousin. Then, he did walk away, and they let him.

Bo stood there in disbelief. Without Daisy, they were going to have to work together to take care of that baby, yet, Luke didn't even seem to be interested. Bo didn't know what to do.

"Buddy, why don't you go and do what you gotta? I'll stay here with him, and see if I can't talk to him, okay?"

Bo nodded, hating the idea of having to go by himself, but knowing that one of them had to. Before he took off in the General, Bo remembered the baby seat Daisy had in her room. Stepping inside the room where Daisy Duke had spent almost every night of her life, Bo's senses were overwhelmed. With all of her things in tact, it appeared as if she would be back any minute; yet, that would never happen. Bo glanced around; every item a reminder of the woman he loved like a sister. Glancing toward the bed, he saw the little afghan she'd made for Ashley. Reaching out for it, Bo held it up to his chest. Lowering himself to the mattress, Bo clutched the little blanket, crying as he tried to imagine what life was going to be like from then on


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! Hope that no one has done anything drastic since the last chapter. Please disregard beej96's review suggestion about pushing me off of buildings instead:) Thanks for all the feedback and reviews! Possible tissue warning!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 11

SAYING GOODBYE

Bo stood at the window of the nursery, looking down at the face that he hadn't been able to get out of his mind all night. He didn't see Marcy anywhere, but another pretty nurse was waving at him. She pointed down to Ashley, and when Bo nodded, she smiled and motioned for him to come in.

"Hi! You must be one of Ashley's uncles?" she asked.

"I'm Bo, Bo Duke," he stuttered.

"Marcy's not here, but she told me that you'd be coming in, so I waited for ya. Will the other uncle be joining us?"

"Ah no, he had to take care of the other arrangements," Bo replied, hoping that Luke worked out whatever it was he needed to, and fast.

The nurse nodded sympathetically. "Well, that's ok. Ashley's developed a little infection around the umbillical cord, so Doc Appleby wants her to stay at least one more night. I'll tell ya what, we can go through everything today, and you can come back tomorrow, too. It'll give ya lots of practice, and then you can bring Ashley's other uncle. How's that sound?"

"Is she ok?" Bo asked, not having heard anything except the word 'infection.'

"She's fine. This is very common," she assured him. "Shall we get started?" After Bo nodded, she told him to pick up the baby and follow her. "My name's Julie by the way," she said. "I'll be here tomorrow, too."

Julie had waited to give the baby a bath so that the uncles could be shown what to do. Letting Bo feel the water, she explained what temperature was correct. Seeing the actual umbilical cord caused Bo to panic, momentarily, until he was assured that it was perfectly normal. When they put Ashley in the small tub, she let them know immediately that she didn't like bath time. Showing that her lungs worked fine, Bo felt like screaming right along with her.

"Don't worry, in time, this will be an enjoyable and wet experience, for both of you," Julie laughed.

Moving on to diapers and clothes, Bo listened as Julie explained numerous other things that the blonde wondered if he'd ever remember. He was glad that there would be a follow up lesson the next day. He was even happier to be told that he could call if he had any questions after Ashley went home. He was positive that he'd be taking them up on that offer.

Having covered all the things Julie felt were basic, they moved on to feeding. Ashley began fussing, alerting them to the fact that it was past her dinner time. Letting Bo feel the temperature of the formula, she got them settled in the recliner. After a few tries, Bo had the baby eating out of the palm of his hand, or at least the bottle in it. He'd wondered, for a while, whether she'd take it from him or not, and when she did, he couldn't have been prouder. Encouraging him to talk to her, the nurse left them alone.

Bo didn't know what he was supposed to say to an infant. He looked down at her to discover that she was still wide awake, and looking right at him. She had Daisy's eyes, except for color, and that's the first thing he told her. From there, it wasn't hard to think of other things to say, mainly about how much she looked like her mama. By the time the baby was finished, she was also asleep, and Bo thought it seemed cruel to wake her up for the traditional burping. It wasn't anything like he'd seen other people do, but he took Julie's word that this was the better way. It didn't take long to accomplish their goal, and soon Ashley was sleeping once again as Bo held her. There was something terribly frightening about being responsible for a person that little and helpless, but there was also something comforting about it, too. He couldn't explain it, but it really was like a part of Daisy was still with them.

Surprised that most of the day had gone by, he relinquished the baby to the new nurse coming on duty. Promising that he'd return the next day, hopefully with Luke, he headed back for the farm, praying that someone had made as much progress with his cousin as he had with their niece.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Where's the baby?" Luke asked, as Bo entered the house.

The blonde explained everything that he'd been told, then relayed everything they'd done. "They said we'll do it again tomorrow, so you'll be able to see firsthand."

Luke nodded, but didn't respond.

Bo didn't like the response, or lack of one. "She really is pretty, Luke, and sweet. I can't believe how tiny she is, and ya know, she really does look like Daisy."

With that comment, Luke got up and walked out of the kitchen, ending the conversation. Bo and Cooter looked at each other, and Bo wondered what would happen the next day.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Bo didn't have any better luck getting Luke to go with him the next day than he had the day before. He knew that Luke was hurting, but he was, too, and Ashley hadn't done anything to deserve any of what was going on. Bo tried begging, thinking that the tactic did sometimes work, but Luke wouldn't budge. Saying once again that he had things to tend to, Bo didn't know what to do. He hoped that once the baby was in the house with them, Luke would gradually come around. Shrugging, he took off in the General, leaving Luke behind again.

Going through things a second time, Bo discovered that he had remembered most everything he'd been taught. He hadn't always been the best student, but then, he doubted he'd ever gotten a more valuable lesson plan. After last minute instructions and tending to the paperwork, Bo was told that he could take his niece home. He wondered if they really believed that she was his niece, or if they knew it was just a term they'd decided to use since it was easier. It really didn't make much difference, he thought. The pedigree line wasn't important; he and Luke were all that she had left in Hazzard.

Bo showed Julie the little afghan he'd been toting around for the last two days.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she praised. Helping Bo, they wrapped Ashley in it, then Julie handed the child to him. She walked him out to the car, never mentioning that she thought welded doors were going to get old real fast with a baby. She was small enough yet, that he could get by with it, but she smiled as she imagined a feisty two year old that didn't want to be slid through a window. By then, she was sure he'd figure something out. Wishing them luck, she waved and went back inside.

Bo climbed into the car, looking over at the baby in the car seat. It wasn't until that minute that he really started to get scared. It was almost too much to think about, and he prayed that Luke would come around quickly. They were going to need other, now more than ever.

"Well Princess," Bo said, wondering where that had come from, "it looks like it's just you and me kid." He was surprised, and just a little proud when she looked over at him. Julie told him that she would start to follow his voice, and it looked like she had been right.

The trip home never took so long as Bo drove slower than he ever had in his life. Transporting bottles of moonshine were nothing compared to what he was transporting now. He literally had another life in his hands, and Bo didn't think that he was old enough or responsible enough to be trusted with it. He found himself offering another a silent prayer, asking for all the help he could get.

The yard was filled with cars when Bo pulled in. They'd already received a few visitors, but it looked like more people were showing up to pay their condolences. Bo thought it was as good a time as any to introduce them to the newest member of their family. Leaving all the supplies that had been sent along, Bo removed Ashley and went inside. There, he was greeted with a barrage of people. He glanced into the living room, immediately spotting Luke's plaid shirt. His cousin was standing next to something Bo knew all too well; a casket. In the time that he had been gone, Daisy had been brought home for her wake. It seemed that Luke had been telling the truth when he'd said he had things to tend to; things that Bo had forgotten all about.

Excusing himself, Bo walked into the living room and went to stand next to his cousins. They knew that Daisy was gone, but this was the first time that they could actually see it. Luke was crying as he gazed down at the girl they both thought of as a sister, and Bo joined in. He would have liked to have collapsed right there, but he reminded himself that he had Ashley in his arms.

"Ashley Marie, that's your mama, Princess." Bo hadn't even realized that he'd said it again, nor did he see Luke's eyebrows raise as he did. "She loved you very much, and me and your Uncle Luke are gonna do everything we can to take care of you the way she would have wanted. Aren't we Luke?"

Luke looked up, freezing as he looked over at the baby. His expression softened for a minute, and Bo thought maybe he was coming around.

"You want to hold her?" Bo asked.

Luke shook his head and turned away, focussing once again on Daisy.

Bo could only continue to cry; that moment feeling like he'd lost both of his cousins.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The next two days were both hard and easy. It was difficult having Daisy lying there so still. Yet, with a full house, there was more than ample help to care for the baby. Though he knew that all the ladies were looking after her quite fine, Bo found himself paying attention to where she was at all times. She was being fussed over like a princess, but she was starting to respond to Bo's touch as well as his voice, and he was starting to respond to her, too.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It had been overcast and gray since the day of the storm; the day that Daisy had died. It had been raining ever since, too. The day of the funeral, however, the rain stopped, but it was still gloomy. The weather was still mirroring their mood.

Friends and neighbors came from all over to say goodbye to someone who was too young to have been taken. Regardless of any mistakes that she may have made, Daisy Duke didn't deserve this, and neither did her daughter.

The Duke boys weren't the only ones devastated by the tragedy. One other was filled with as much grief as they were. Former Hazzard Deputy Enos Strate moved through the services in his own catatonic state. Arriving only the day before, he had appeared on the Duke doorstep like a stray who had found his way home. He was welcomed into the house, then given some private time with the lady that everyone knew he truly loved.

He told the boys that he had heard what happened. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to come to home, but he had been assigned an undercover position and hadn't been able to get any time off until it had been resolved, which had only been a week ago. Then he shocked all of them by saying that he had been planning to return to Hazzard, permanently. He planned on asking Daisy to marry him, and he would have eagerly accepted her child as his own and raised it as such.

Bo gave a woeful smile, remembering the day that he had offered to do the same. He'd also known that Cooter had tried, and though she hadn't confided anything else, the blonde had a feeling that there had been a couple of other proposals along the way, too. She'd turned everyone down, saying that she couldn't do that to anyone. Looking over at Enos, Bo told him, "I think she just might have accepted yours." Deep down, both Bo and Luke always believed that she loved him as much as he loved her. They'd always assumed that in time, the shy deputy would have won her hand.

Enos even held Ashley, saying the same thing everyone else was: she looked just like her mama. The only one who had not yet held the baby was the other person listed as her next of kin; her other uncle, Luke.

As the service came to a close, the boys found themselves standing in the family cemetery. They'd been left alone to say their goodbyes; one of the aunts had taken Ashley with her. Under the sunless sky, the two cousins left behind said their final farewells to the one that had gone first. Bo reached over for Luke, and was surprised when he felt strong arms going around him. For a long time, they just held each other, and Bo wondered why his cousin found it so easy to hold him, yet so hard to hold a baby that had no part in any of this. All Ashley had to give was love, and he prayed to her mama that she'd help Luke to understand that. Her daughter's presence had already started helping him. Now, Bo wanted Luke to be able to share that, too.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It wasn't until the last car drove away, and the baby's cries resounded through the house, that Bo really understood how alone they were.

There wasn't anything else to do but go on, but they soon realized there were lots of things they hadn't planned on. Bo was getting used to being the one to get up in the middle of the night with the little girl, but the first morning he and Luke got up to start tending to the farm again on their own, he realized there was a little problem. They worked the farm together, not only because they liked working together, but because it took two of them to do it. They couldn't very well take Ashley along, but they couldn't very well leave her alone, either. Bo was trying to work out some type of solution, but Luke didn't seem to be interested. He told his younger cousin to stay indoors with the baby, and he'd tend to the farm. After trying it for a while, they both knew it wasn't working, but Luke didn't seem inclined to find an alternative. After an extraordinary year, their crops were going to lay in ruins if they didn't get some help. Bo was at his wit's end, not knowing what to do.

They needed help, but he didn't know who to ask for it. With Luke not willing to discuss it, Bo never missed his family more. He hadn't consciously done it, but somehow he wound up at the family cemetery. He still believed that his uncle and cousin were there, and maybe they could help.

"Oh God! I don't know what to do," he cried, holding the baby tight. "I'm trying so hard. I really am. I'm trying to take care of Ashley, but I really need Luke, and he's just fallen apart. Please Uncle Jesse! Please Daisy! Help me help both of them," he cried.

Having no idea how long he had sat there, Ashley announced that it was time to go back. It was getting close to feeding time, and she was getting fussy. Bending over, he kissed his uncle's headstone, then went to kiss Daisy's. Reaching out, he traced his finger along her engraved name. When he got to the dates, he thought about something that he'd never thought about before. 'May 2nd' was the second date on Daisy's marker. It was a date that would forever more be a double edged sword in the Duke household. Every year on that date, they would think of the day they lost their cousin as they celebrated their niece's birthday. He wondered if it would always be bittersweet or if it would ever be happy.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Bo should have known that his uncle and his cousin wouldn't let him down. They may have been gone in body, but they were still with him in spirit. If he ever doubted that before, he wouldn't ever again. A knock on the door the following day was like an answer from heaven itself.

The widow Jenkins lived just down the road a couple of miles. Her husband had been from Hazzard, but she was originally from Chickasaw County. After marrying, they'd settled in Hazzard, and had lived there ever since. She had two children, but one was killed in an auto accident years before, and her only living son had become a doctor and moved to Boston. Her husband had passed on about the same time that Uncle Jesse had, and now she was all alone. In her mid-fifties, she was a kind woman with graying hair. She and her husband had been friends with Jesse and Martha, and the Duke kids had always liked her. Whether she came to their house or they went to hers, she always had fresh baked cookies and candy ready for them. Toting Ashley, Bo looked to see who was at the door. He smiled when he saw her raise the plate, showing that she could still be counted on for fresh cookies.

He wanted to be polite, but he had his hands full.

"Is it ok if I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, grateful that she had saved him from trying to open the door while jostling a baby.

Setting the plate down, she walked over to him and looked at the sleeping child. "Looks like you're doing a real good job, Bo."

Bo noticed that she hadn't mentioned Luke's name. By then, the entire town probably knew that Luke didn't seem to want anything to do with that child. Still, Bo couldn't admit that. "We're trying," he replied.

"Why don't you give her to me for a minute. Get yourself a glass of milk, and have a cookie. Mind if we sit down? I've got something I want to talk to you about."

Mrs. Jenkins talked, while Bo ate and listened. He was staring at her wide-eyed by the time she finished.

"Would you be interested?"

_'Would he be interested? Oh boy! How he would be interested!_ Just as he'd asked the day before, Jesse and Daisy had sent him a solution from the Good Lord himself.

Citing her age, Mrs. Jenkins had a proposal for him. She realized that running a farm was virtually impossible for one person. She could vouch for that; she'd been trying to do it for two years. It was just getting to be too much for her, and their farm was only a fraction of the size of the Duke property. Therefore, she had wondered if they might consider a trade-off. She would watch after Ashley during the day, if they would help with her farm.

Bo explained that he couldn't speak for Luke, but he would do anything she needed to have done, even if he had to do it himself. He could help Luke with their own land, then go over to the Jenkins' and take care of hers. If Luke helped him, it would be even better, but even if he didn't, it was still better than what they were doing now. He also knew that Ashley would be well cared for, and he wouldn't have to worry about her during the day. He didn't have to think twice to tell her that she had a deal.

Unfortunately, he didn't get the cooperation from Luke that he'd been hoping for. Luke said they had enough to worry about themselves, and flat out refused to take on more. Bo didn't push it, thinking that talking to Luke lately was like talking to Maudine, only Maudine listened better. Not getting any feedback from the brunette, Bo made up his own mind. Starting the next morning, he'd do what he thought was best. For the first time in his life, he and Luke were working against each other, instead of with each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Everyone! Thanks for all the feedback and reviews! I fear that for all the comments I've had that everyone wants to slap Luke, well this chapter may have a lynch mob after him. Poor fella:) Don't be too hard on him, ok? He may find himself with a very large challenge here by the end of this chapter. It may shock you!

Special thanks to baseballfan44. In one of her reviews, she said the cutest thing. She made the comment that Bo was being such a good 'daddy' and he hadn't even had 'any fun.' I loved it so much that I asked her if I could use it – so I found a way to re-write it in here:) Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 12

DRIFTING APART

If Luke Duke felt like a failure after Daisy got pregnant, it was nothing compared to the way that he felt now. His mind knew that he had nothing to do with the events leading up to Daisy's death, but his heart couldn't be convinced. All he really knew was that Uncle Jesse had entrusted the family to him and it had fallen apart since he'd been appointed leader; the guilt was eating him alive.

Then there was Ashley. Bo was always telling her how much she looked like her mama, and she did. Where Bo somehow found comfort in that, it tore Luke up to look at her. A beautiful little girl, she was still a constant reminder of his cousin's death, and the fact that he had failed to protect his family and keep them safe. He knew that Ashley wasn't to blame, and there were times that all he wanted to do was hold her close, but he couldn't. He couldn't afford to have his heart ripped out again, and he was sure that if he let her in, it would be. Certain that harm would come to her if he cared for her, the same as it had to all those he'd cared about in the past, he pushed her away. So he told himself that it was better this way; better for her, and better for him. She was much safer under Bo's care.

Of course, that was another issue all together, only compounding everything else. Once the most immature person of the family, Bo was now the real adult. Luke watched his cousin, unable to believe what his own eyes saw. Since Mrs. Jenkins had made him that offer, they'd slipped into a routine. Bo would get up every morning. The first thing he did was to get himself dressed. By then, Ashley Marie was ready for her breakfast, which Bo provided. By then, Luke was up and the immediate chores would be tended to. Bo was getting pretty good at carrying a baby with one arm, and still making his free one useful. After having their own breakfast, Bo would get the little girl and her things ready to go. Luke would head out to whatever was on the agenda for the day, and Bo would take Ashley down the road. After dropping her off, he'd work alongside his cousin. When they were done, the blonde would return to the Jenkins' farm to do whatever needed to be done there. Finally returning home, they'd fumble for something called dinner. During the evening, Bo would give Ashley a bath, then feed her in the necessary intervals. If they had a few minutes, they might watch TV. No longer did they attempt to play checkers or anything else. Luke didn't feel like it, and Bo couldn't keep his eyes open. Retiring to their room, Bo would place Ashley in her cradle, which he'd placed between their beds, much to Luke's displeasure. Sometimes, Bo would talk to the little girl while he rocked her little bed, even if it was while he was lying in his own. Even after the lights were out, they would only have a few hours before she'd be up and want to eat, again. Though Luke heard her, Bo was the one who physically got up each and every time. Every twenty four hours, the process repeated itself.

Luke saw the effect that the schedule was having on his youngest cousin, and it only added to his guilt. Bo was tired, though his only verbal complaints were the numerous yawns that he sometimes couldn't surpress. Dark circles that shouldn't have been under his eyes never went away. Luke wanted to help, but helping would have meant touching the child, becoming vulnerable to her charisma, and placing her in danger to his own short comings, and he couldn't take that chance. So, besides the guilt Luke was experiencing, he was becoming extremely jealous of his younger cousin, too. Not only was the baby of the family showing him up in the responsibility department, Ashley was becoming very attached to him. She would follow him and respond to his voice, and Bo could already make her coo and grin. Bo's natural ability to love and accept Daisy's child was providing him with something in return. Though just an infant, she was already starting to love him back.

In the process, his and Bo's relationship were showing the signs of strain. Once playful and loving, those moments were now few and far between. Bo was exhausted, but he would have been willing. Luke, however, had put distance between them. In rare moments, he'd forget all those reserves and they'd experience the kind of friendship they'd always had. Then Ashley would cry, or Bo would mention her, and Luke would seal up the fortress around his heart again.

A few of months after Daisy left them, they were alone one evening; the way they always were. Bo was giving Ashley her nightly bath, and Luke could hear him talking to her. Somehow, he'd dubbed her as a Princess, and the term just stuck. Bo called her that almost as much as he called her by her first name. Bo sounded so happy, and while she was still too little to truly enjoy bathtime, at least she didn't scream anymore as soon as she felt the water. To Luke, it sounded like they were having too good of a time. Leaping from the recliner, he grabbed for the keys and ran for the door.

"Where ya going?" Bo called after him.

"Out!" he screamed back.

Bo wanted to go after him, worried about just what he was going to do, but he had a baby in a tub of water and couldn't just leave her unattended. All he could do was watch and listen as his cousin ran out the door and drove away. Hoping that a drive might clear his head and bring an old Luke back in a relatively short period of time, it wasn't to be.

Bo watched the last of the sunset fade into darkness. After putting Ashley down for the night, instead of sleeping himself, the blonde spent the rest of it pacing back and forth, listening for any sound that would announce the return of his cousin. In the wee hours of the morning, he finally heard the sound of a vehicle driving up to the house. Looking outside, he hadn't been expecting Cooter's truck. Stepping onto the porch, he saw his friend go to the passenger side and open the door.

"C'mon buddyroe," the mechanic said, helping out his cargo.

"What happened?" Bo asked, rushing to lend a hand, since it looked like Luke could barely walk. Stopping when he reached him, fear turned to surprise. "Luke Duke! You're drunk!"

"I sure am, Beauregard," Luke laughed, lightly slapping him across the face.

"He's been downing 'em all night at the Boar's Nest. I didn't think it was safe to let him drive," Cooter said, as both men helped Luke into the house.

"Thanks, Cooter," Bo said, wanting to strangle his cousin.

"Let's get him to bed," Cooter suggested.

Bo told Luke to be quiet, but the brunette wouldn't listen. "I don't care if that baby's sleepin or not," he slurred. "This has been my room longer than it's been hers. Heck, it's been my room longer than it's been yours, Bo! I'll make all the damned noise I please," he announced, raising his voice even louder with his last statement.

Bo begged, but it did no good. Only after they got him out of his clothes and into bed, did he pass out, rendering the silence that had been requested. By that time, it didn't make any difference. Ashley was awake, and she wasn't happy about it.

Bo sighed, as he picked her up. Walking Cooter to the door, he thanked him, then proceeded to heat up the middle of the night bottle.

"Like I get enough sleep as it is," he told her. "Awe, it ain't your fault. Uncle Luke, on the other hand, he's a differnt story."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Despite having made moonshine for over two hundred years, no one in the Duke family was known as a hard drinker. Though they'd occasionally partake in a little of their own product, all the Duke males usually preferred beer to hard liquor. The night that Luke wandered into the Boar's Nest, he hadn't asked for the watered down ale. He'd started the night on the hard stuff, and that's what he ended it with. He felt the effects the next morning, but refused to call in sick. He reminded himself that his ailment was self-imposed, and that regardless of what he was feeling, it wouldn't have been fair to his cousin. By the dawn's early light, he felt even more guilty about his behavior, but remembered that for a little while that evening, he felt free and happy, or so he had thought. He vowed not to do it again, but there was something irresitable about that temporary euphoria. A few nights later, he found himself back at the Boar's Nest in the same condition he'd been in the first night.

Over the next few weeks, Bo watched what little was left of his home and family deteriorate even further. He loved his new niece, but he missed his cousins, both of them. Daisy hadn't asked to leave, but Luke's absences were voluntary. Bo couldn't complain that Luke wasn't keeping up with his share of the work. No matter how bad the night before had been, Luke always managed to drag himself out of bed the next morning. The only difference was that now he was even more quiet during the day. Every night that he went out, Bo worried that he wouldn't come back. He feared that one night, he might just keep going. Or worse yet, that the next vehicle pulling up might not be Cooter bringing him home, but Rosco or Cletus calling to say that he'd killed himself or someone else. Bo feared that he truly would be alone, then. He was so fearful that one night, he actually tried to stop his cousin by blocking his exit.

"C'mon Luke. You're gonna kill yourself or someone else driving home that drunk," Bo pleaded.

"If I can't drive, Cooter will bring me home. He don't mind," Luke shouted back.

"Don't mind? What, you think he likes hauling your sorry behind home every night? You tried asking him?"

"That's what friends are for," Luke replied in an icy voice.

"Yeah, well what's family for then? Huh, Luke? Ya know, family? You, me, and Ashley? I know that Jesse and Daisy are gone, but there's a baby in there that needs both of us. Luke, I need you! Tell me what to do, cause I'll do anything," Bo begged.

"Get out of my way, Bo! The time I spend at the Boar's Nest is the only peace I know anymore. There's too many ghosts here, and all that kid does is squeal!"

"She's just a a baby, Luke. She can't help it, ya know."

"Bo, will you just get out of my way?"

"No, Luke I won't. Besides being dangerous, you're running up a tab that we'll never be able to pay off! Ashley needs things like formula and diapers, and you're piddling what little we got away, right into Boss Hogg's pocket! In case you haven't noticed, this ain't been the best year so far! We can't afford it, even if the mortgage has been paid off. I'm gonna have to get a part-time job somewhere, Luke, and I don't know how I'm supposed to do that when you can't even watch your own niece for a little while. Luke, you can't even pick her up."

"Oh, I suppose this is all my fault, too!" Luke shouted. "And, in case you haven't noticed, she ain't my kid!"

"Luke, none of this ain't your fault," Bo said, lowering his voice to a calm he really didn't feel. "None of this ain't her fault, though, neither. I know she ain't your kid; she ain't mine either, but she is family, and we're all she's got left," Bo said, trying to reason to with his normally reasonable cousin. For a minute, Bo thought it was working. Luke didn't immediately argue with him; he just stood there looking at him. Thinking he might try the humor that they'd always shared, he tried a different approach. "Shoot, Luke, I feels like a daddy here myself, and I didn't even get any of the fun!"

For a split second, it worked. Luke grinned, and Bo thought he was making progress, finally getting through to his cousin. Then, with the impeccable timing of a Duke, Ashley interrupted them, and the grin turned back to the scowl that Luke had been sporting since the day she'd been born. "Bo, I gotta go! I just can't do this!" Luke said, trying to side step his cousin.

Seeing that the gentle approach wasn't going to work, Bo used the last ace he had up his sleeve. He knew it was drastic, and had no idea how his cousin was going to react. He didn't want to do it, but Luke gave him no choice. He'd tried everything else. He'd tried giving him time and distance, tried reasoning, tried humor; if he didn't do something, fast, there wasn't going to be any need to try anything else. "No, Luke! I won't get out of your way! We's still a family. Ashley may not be my kid and she may not be your kid, but she is family! How do you think Daisy would feel if she saw how you been treating her own flesh and blood?" Bo asked in the most accusing voice he could muster, trying to break through. Seeing the sparks fly from Luke's eyes, he knew that he had gotten through. He just didn't what the reaction would be, and he wasn't expecting the one he got.

Having struck the wrong raw nerve, Luke stood perfectly still for a moment, the only things working were his eyes. Then, he swung his fist, and connected it with Bo's jaw, sending his baby cousin to the floor. Luke stepped over him, momentarily glancing back before storming out of the house, feeling a rage inside of himself that he'd never felt before. The argument upset Ashley. She was crying as Luke walked out, and he doubted that he'd ever get the image of Bo lying on the floor, looking up at him, out of his head, while Ashley's screams echoed in the background. Jumping in the General, he thought there might be one way that he could.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Bo's words affected Luke more than he wanted to admit. He knew the answer very well. Daisy would have punched him, herself, then called him every name in the book if she knew just how he'd been treating her daughter and their youngest cousin. It was just one more thing he could add to his list of failures. Bo'd been working so hard, and the thought of him having to get an outside job, on top of everything else, because Luke was wasting what little money they had, haunted Luke. He realized that Bo had been attempting to stop him from not only endangering himself, but to stop him from drinking, too.

Driving along the backroads of Hazzard County, Luke thought that it might be easier and better for everyone if he just drove himself off Kissing Cliff. Unless he landed on someone during his descent, the only one he would be hurting would be himself. The orange Charger was almost to the top when something or someone reminded him that there would be someone else hurt; Bo. He tried to argue that he was only hurting Bo more by acting this way, but it wasn't a heartfelt debate. He knew how much it would devastate his baby cousin if he drove off that cliff, and despite what he may have become, he didn't have it in his heart to go that far, yet. Maybe after a little while longer of living with the new Luke Duke, Bo might change his mind.

Turning the car around, Luke thought about what Bo had been trying to do. Luke might be able to give up one, but he wasn't ready to give up the other. There was another way that he could kill two birds with one stone: save money and not drive drunk. He could drink somewhere else. He thought about getting one of his uncle's old stills back in operation; that would accomplish his goal. He could make his own whiskey, and he could sleep off the effects right there. Yet, if he got caught, that would only make matters worse for Bo. Even if he, alone, went to jail, Bo would fight tooth and nail to keep him out, spending every penny they had, even giving up the farm to fight a losing, legal battle. Plus, Luke couldn't be positive that they wouldn't try to charge Bo, too, and with him being the only responsible Duke, as far as Ashley's welfare was concerned, that wasn't a possibility. So, Luke came up with a different plan. He could drink at home; take-out liquor was much less expensive.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Bo tried to be civil. He'd played his trump card into a stalemate. Luke was still there in body, but still not in spirit. Bo silently prayed that his oldest cousin might come back to them, someday, though the chances of that were looking more grim everyday. The blonde wasn't ready to drive him away completely. Since their fateful argument, Luke had stopped frequenting the Boar's Nest. Instead, the brunette now sat at kitchen table every evening, drinking himself into a stupor. Besides having to get himself and Ashley into bed every night, now he had to get Luke there, too. Yet, he wasn't driving on the roads like Hobie, anymore, and it was saving money; Bo had won the hand, but he was still losing the game.

After going on for weeks, Bo didn't think he'd make it one more day. He couldn't remember what it even felt like not to be tired every second of every day. He was tired when he got up in the morning, and tired when he went to bed. He'd been worried about something happening to Luke in his diminished state. He should have been more worried about himself.

One day while Bo was working at the Jenkins' place, he was so tired that he tripped over his own two feet. Unfortunately, as he was falling, he fell into the Widow Jenkins' version of Maudine. Startling the old mule, it kicked out, making perfect contact with Bo's right side.

"Ooooooh!" he called, grabbing his side, but having the presence of mind to roll away from the enraged animal before it could do him more harm. He'd never felt such a pain in his life, as he laid there gasping for air. He didn't know how long it took him to finally drag himself to his knees.

Bo cursed his clumsiness, telling himself it was his own fault for being careless. He was only grateful that he hadn't taken such a tumble while holding Ashley. A bruise and a little soreness were a small price to pay.

Sitting up in bed the next morning, Bo's hand immediately went to the area, rubbing small circles over the purple spot. "Ooh!" he moaned, forgetting about his cousin in the next bed.

"What happened to you?" Luke asked, slowly sitting up himself.

Bo looked to Luke, shocked that with red and bleary eyes, he had even heard or noticed.

For a split second, Bo thought it almost sounded sincere, like the old Luke, and through the hangover haze, he almost looked concerned. Bo wanted to cry, not from the effects of the mule, but from the fleeting memory of something that was gone. Bo Duke would have given anything to have had his cousin, the old Luke Duke, back. Shrugging, telling himself that he didn't have time to worry about something that he couldn't do anything about, he replied, "I got in the way of Widow Jenkins' mule." Standing up, he carefully reached for his clothes. When Luke walked over to him, trying to examine the purple and swollen area, this time time, it was Bo's turn to push him away.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A few days later, it was just another evening in the Duke household. Dinner was over. Bathtime would be soon. The washer and dryer were both running, and Bo was making up bottles for Ashley for the next day. Ashley was in her playpen, being entertained by the recently wound up mobile. In his nightly ritual, Luke grabbed the keys for his Hazzard liquor store run. It was time for a new bottle. Bo heard the keys, and didn't even bother to look; they all had their routines, and they each knew them well.

Luke arrived home a little more than an hour later. From the moment he pulled in the yard, he had a feeling that something wasn't right. Shutting off the engine to the General, his suspicisons were only compounded. Ashley was screaming her head off, and that wasn't normal with Bo around. Though she was cranky from time to time, Luke thought something must be wrong; his youngest cousin would never allow her to just scream like that. As he walked up the porch steps, carrying the bottle in one hand, the screaming only got louder. What he didn't hear was Bo trying to quiet her, only adding to his uneasy feeling. Luke opened the door. Looking around, he saw water running in the sink. The pink bathtub was on the counter, and Luke assumed that Bo was getting it ready, though her nightly soaking should have already been completed. Glancing in the other direction, Luke could see Ashley still in her playpen, where she had been when he left. The mobile was no longer moving, and she was screaming at the top of her lungs; her face red and pinched, making it appear that she'd been at it for quite some time. Taking a step forward, Luke froze. Sprawled out on the floor, face down, was his baby cousin.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Sorry to make ya'll wait for this chapter. I planned on posting sooner, but life had it's own ideas. Possible tissue warning. I hope that Luke can wiggle his way back into everyone's good graces:) It was rather a tie – half wanting to strangle him, half wanting to hug him. I think it worked:) Thanks again for the feedback and reviews. Always appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 13

THE TIMES ARE A CHANGIN'

"Bo!" Luke screamed over Ashley's crying. Tossing his bottle in the brown paper sack onto the table, he rushed to the blonde's side. Slowly turning his cousin over, Luke noted the perspiration on his face. With fingers that shook from fear and too much alcohol as of late, Luke pressed them against Bo's neck. He was relieved to find a pulse, but knew that it was way too fast. Reaching up for the phone, he called for an ambulance. Gathering Bo in his arms, he held him, fearing that his worst nightmare was about to come true; he was going to lose the last of his cousins, and this time, it would be his fault.

"Oh God, Bo! You hang on. You hear me, cuz? I'm sorry, Bo. I'm so, so sorry," he told the unconscious figure, hoping that he could hear and wouldn't leave him.

The paramedics arrived, doing a quick check of Bo. "Sir, we need to get him to the hospital, fast."

"I'm going with you!" Luke stated.

"Luke, you can't," Harvey replied. Before the oldest Duke cousin could argue with his old friend, he continued. "Luke, you got a baby in there that needs tending to. Besides, you can't ride along, anyway, and a baby definitely come. Just meet us at the hospital, Luke." Seeing Luke's mouth open, and being aware of the stubborn streak that ran in the family, Harvey raised the stakes. "Luke, we don't have time to be wasting here. Please."

Glancing to the stretcher where Bo had been placed, Luke squatted down. Patting his shoulder, he begged him not to leave him, and promised that he'd be right behind them. Then he watched as Harvey and the other EMT loaded Bo into the rescue squad and drove away, sirens blaring.

Luke stood in the doorway watching, wondering if Bo would still be alive by the time he arrived. Running his fingers through his tousled hair, he shifted into auto-pilot. Luke went to the playpen, where Ashley had been screaming for quite some time. Her poor little face was red from the exertion, but Luke didn't have time to worry about that. "Come on," he said, picking her up, not realizing that he'd just done so for the first time. Rushing to get out the door, he realized that he'd probably need a few things. Though not actively involved in her care, the Luke had been watching Bo, and knew that where Ashley went, the diaper bag did, too. Luckily, Bo was good about keeping it stocked, so all Luke had to do was add a couple of bottles from the refrigerator. He didn't know whether formula would spoil or not, but he hoped it wouldn't.

Like most babies, Ashley Marie stopped crying, in favor of sleeping, not long after Luke started driving. He needed to get to the hospital as quickly as possible, fearing what he would be told when he arrived, but he knew that he couldn't make any jumps or do anything dangerous while the baby was in the car. With his luck, he'd end up hurting her, or worse. Even if she came away without a scratch, if Bo found out about it, he'd kill him when he got better, which might not be the worst thing that could happen to him, but Luke wasn't prepared to take the risk.

Baby and diaper bag in tow, Luke rushed into the hospital, looking for any information that he could on Bo. Ashley had woken up, and was once again crying. One of the staff members took pity on Luke, and offered to warm up the bottle in the employees' lunch room. As soon as he placed it in her mouth, she began eating like she hadn't for a week. Not thinking about it, Luke just fed her while he answered all the questions they were asking in admitting. When he was finished supplying them with information, the only answer he received in return was that Bo had been rushed to emergency surgery. They didn't seem to know why or how he was doing, or they simply wouldn't say. Frustrated, but having no other choice, Luke and Ashley went to the waiting room as they were instructed to do.

Luke's eyes swiveled around the room, watching as people came and went while they remained in place. Having made several sweeps from side to side, his blue eyes finally looked down. Two hours had gone by, and Ashley had not made a sound. Assuming that she had been asleep, he was shocked to discover that she wide awake. Her large brown eyes were studying him as if he were a specimen in a lab, which was exactly the way Luke was beginning to feel under her scrutiny. Despite her age, it was if her young eyes were all knowing; mocking his cowardice by drowning himself in a bottle, neglecting her, dishonoring her mother's memory, and possibly being responsible for taking her Uncle Bo away from her.

Before Luke could agree with his niece, her chubby hand reached up and a small smile lit up her pretty features. Making her first sound in almost two hours, Ashley Marie gurgled. Luke let her wrap her entire hand around one of his fingers, shaking his head as he realized how ludicrous it had been to believe that a child of just a few months could form such complex thoughts. Looking into the happy baby's face, Luke saw Daisy. He'd never known his cousin when she'd been a baby, but from old photos, mother and daughter looked very much alike. The only real baby he'd ever known had been Bo, and while uncle and niece did not resemble one another, holding Ashley caused him to remember Bo as an infant. He wondered if he'd ever get to see his cousin again, or if Bo would be snatched from him like everyone else. He'd failed again.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Several hours later, in the wee hours of the morning, a doctor finally came looking for Luke.

"How's Bo?" Luke asked, getting up as quickly as he could with a sleeping baby in his arms, and foregoing introductions.

"He's very ill right now," the doctor informed him.

"Wha...What happened to him? What's wrong? Is he gonna be ok?"

"Sir, your brother...,"

"Cousin," Luke corrected.

Nodding, the doctor corrected himself. "Mr. Duke, your cousin appears to have been struck in the side. There's a nasty mark there. Do you know anything about that?"

"He was kicked by a mule several days ago. Why?"

"Well, the impact damaged his appendix. We've removed it, which as you probably know, isn't a necessary organ, but unfortunately, it began to rupture right before we took it out."

"But, he'll be alright?" Luke asked again, since the doctor hadn't answered that question.

"The rupture has caused an infection. Because all that bacteria travels through the bloodstream, it's hard to treat and it can be fatal. We're giving him antibiotics to fight it, but the rest is up to him."

"Can I see him?" Luke asked.

"Ah, sure," the doctor said, pausing uncomfortably, "but not with the baby," he replied.

Luke looked down, having forgotten all about Ashley. He was trying to think of who he could get to take care of the little girl, only being able to think of the Widow Jenkins. Before formulating any type of solution, the doctor came to his rescue with a suggestion.

"I've got an idea, wait here for a minute," the doctor told Luke.

When he returned a few minutes later, he was accompanied by a nurse. "This is Julie. She's a pediatric nurse who works in the nursery. There's plenty of room in there right now, since we haven't had too many babies for a while. If you want, we can put her down in there. Of course, you're free to come and go as you please since neither of you are patients. As long as you don't let our hospital administrator know, we'll keep it quiet and won't charge you," the doctor offered.

When he'd first walked back to the nursery, he'd been thinking that anyone sitting alone in the waiting room of a hospital at that time of night with a baby must not have had any other choice. After explaining the situation to the nurse, she filled him in on the details, remembering the Duke family very well.

"Thank you," Luke said, as Julie reached out for Ashley.

"Oh hi, there." Julie whispered. "Looks like your uncles have been doing a pretty good job, Ashley. You look healthy and happy," she said, telling Luke that she remembered Bo, and that she was sorry to be meeting him under those circumstances.

Luke acknowledged what she was telling him, thinking that there was only one uncle who deserved the credit for Ashley's well-being, and it wasn't him. Yet, as soon as he handed the baby over, she began fussing. Luke hated to admit it, but it felt good to think that she might actually have gotten used to him in the few hours they'd gotten somewhat acquainted. Of course, they hadn't gotten to know each other that well, and Luke had other things on his mind, namely Bo.

Even after Ashley was taken to the nursery and Luke was free, it was another hour before an ICU nurse came to take him back to Bo. As soon as the brunette walked into the room, he noticed how white Bo was. If he'd been paying attention, if he hadn't completely abandoned Bo, if he hadn't been drowning himself in a bottle, he might have noticed that his cousin hadn't been feeling well. If he had, he could have insisted that he get checked out before it became so serious. It would serve him right if Bo did leave him all alone, but Luke wasn't the only one that needed him; Ashley did, too, and it wouldn't be fair to make her pay for his mistakes.

Luke brushed the matted and wet hair back from Bo's forehead as he stood looking down at his cousin. "Oh God Bo! Please don't die. I'm so sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you, just don't leave me."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

By the following afternoon, there'd been no change in Bo's condition. Though Luke didn't want to leave his cousin's side, the staff made him step out of the room from time to time. Using those moments, he would wander into the nursery for short visits with his niece. Each nurse reported the same thing: Ashley was fussy, and Luke wondered if she could sense that something was very wrong. "Uncle Bo will be ok," he told her, praying that he was right.

It wasn't until twenty four hours after being brought in that Bo twitched a muscle. It wasn't really a muscle, it was his fingers, and Luke jumped as soon as he felt it. "Bo? Bo, can you hear me?" he asked, leaning over his cousin.

"Luke?"

"I'm right here, Bo. You're gonna be ok, you hear me."

"Where's Ashley?" Bo rasped, becoming alarmed as he realized that he and Luke were together, and their niece was not with them.

"Sssh, Bo. She's ok. She's in the nursery right now, and Widow Jenkins is coming to get her in a little bit. She said Ashley could stay with her as long as we needed." Luke had to repeat it a few times before Bo grasped what he was being told and began to calm down.

"You sure she's ok?"

"Except that she misses her Uncle Bo, she's fine," Luke assured him, brushing his hair back again, wincing at how hot his cousin's forehead still was. "You just get some rest and get better, okay?"

Bo nodded weakly. "Miss ya, Luke," he mumbled as he succumbed to sleep.

"I know Bo. I'm so sorry, but I swear, it's all gonna change. You just come back to us, ya hear?" He knew that Bo was already out and couldn't hear, but he meant the part about changing. If Bo got better, Luke swore he would do everything he could to make up for what' he'd put him through.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Two days later, the doctors were monitoring Bo closely, telling Luke that he wasn't responding well to the antibiotics. They'd changed them twice, hoping for a drastic improvement, but the infection and fever were persistent. They were starting him on the third infection fighting drug, hoping that it worked better than the previous two had. They also didn't feel that it was a good sign that Bo had only woken once, and that he had only remained conscious for a few minutes. Even in his current state, he should have been waking. He may have been somewhat delirious or disoriented from the fever, but he should have been waking. The doctors didn't understand.

'I wore him out,' Luke thought to himself, adding another layer to his guilt pile.

With Ashley being cared for, Luke never left Bo's side. Taking a page out of Bo's playbook, the oldest cousin talked to the youngest non-stop, trying to get him to respond and to wake, but Bo wouldn't cooperate. Worn out and feeling guilty, Luke finally broke down, laying his head on the bed and crying. He just knew that God was going to punish him for his behavior by taking Bo, too. He only regretted that Ashley was going to be an innocent victim.

At first, he didn't even register the touch. It was light, but continuous. Luke looked up and saw two, half-opened, disoriented, blue eyes looking back at him.

"Don't cry, Luke," Bo told him.

"Oh Bo! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything."

"I know. It's been hard, but it'll be ok," Bo said, saying the words that Luke should have been telling him.

"That didn't give me the right to act like such a jackass while you were doing all the work. I'm sorry Bo. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I know that you were there for me, but I wouldn't let you in."

"It's ok, Luke. Just come back to us, me and Ashley. We need you. I need you, Luke."

"I need you, too, little cuz, and I can't tell you how proud I am of you. I can only imagine how proud Daisy and Jesse are, too."

"Just doing what I had to, Luke," Bo shrugged off.

"That's why they'd be proud. You did what you had to cause I did what I wanted. I swear, I'll never turn my back on you again. I was just so scared, Bo, and I felt so guilty."

"Guilty? Bout what?" Bo asked.

"Bout how everything's turned out since Jesse's been gone. I didn't take very good care of you or Daisy, and I ain't taken care of Ashley at all."

"Not your fault, what happened, Luke. You were doing a great job. I guess losing Daisy was more than you could take, but it wasn't your fault. As long as you're back now, everything's gonna be ok."

"I am back, Bo! For good. I promise."

Bo smiled, needing to say no more. A Dukes' word was better than money in the bank, and Luke had just given it. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Bo suggested.

"You trying to get rid of me?"

Bo gave a slurred chuckle, wincing as he was reminded of the several staples that were keeping him together. "No, but you're tired, and I'm ok."

"Ok. I'll go home as soon as you fall asleep. How's that sound?"

"I'm asleep already," Bo said, not exactly over exaggerating.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After sleeping the entire night, Luke cleaned himself up and returned to the hospital the following morning. Happy to hear that the new antibiotics were working and that Bo was expected to completely recover, Luke spent the rest of the day with him until visiting hours were over. Leaving the hospital parking lot, Luke Duke wasn't headed for the liquor store, the Boar's Nest, or the farm. Less than forty five minutes later, he found himself on the stoop of the Widow Jenkin's home, asking for his niece. Grateful for her help, he assured the senior citizen that he would return the baby in the morning, just the way Bo normally did. Until his cousin was back on his feet, he would be taking Bo's place and resuming Bo's schedule; catching up on whatever needed to be done around her place. He did ask if she would mind if he dropped off Ashley a little earlier than usual and picked her up a little later, so that he could visit Bo. She readily agreed, even offering to have her bathed by the time Luke picked her up. Luke thanked her, but refused. Ashley was a Duke, and his niece, and it was high time he started acting like a responsible uncle.

Taking Ashley home that night, for the first time, Luke cared for her, alone. Though he hadn't been taught on how to do anything, he'd always been observant, even in the midst of a life crisis. He was glad that watching Bo, most of it had rubbed off. He'd already fed, burped and changed her. Bathing was a new experience. The first time she splashed him, he was annoyed. By the third time, he could do nothing but sigh and grin.

Dried off and powdered, Luke had to admit that Bo was right when he told her that she smelled good after bath-time; she did. He couldn't describe it, but there was no other smell like it in the world. The closest thing he could even come to comparing it to was a freshly made bed after the sheets had hung outside on the line all day.

Laying her in her cradle, assuming she would go to sleep while he tended to a few other chores, Ashley was uncooperative. Ever since Bo had taken ill, she'd been crankier than normal. Guessing that she was missing her favorite blonde, Luke took pity on her. Picking her up, he carried her in the room that would become her nursery. Luke sat down in the rocker, treating her to something he told her not to get used to. "Even Uncle Bo ain't gonna rock you to sleep every night."

As the chair glided back and forth, Luke finally began to understand some of what Bo felt about Ashley. The boys had always loved their orange Charger, but a couple tons of metal only brought out a fraction of the feelings that a ten pound baby Duke could. Ashley made Bo happy, and left him feeling content, and in just a few short days, she was starting to have that same effect on Luke. He could only imagine what Bo must feel for her having spent so much more time with her.

As soon as the baby was asleep, Luke set about straightening up the house. Bo had been told that he could probably go home in a couple of days, and Luke was going to make sure that he came home to a clean house, and one that was free of any alcohol bottles or memories. None of them had ever drank like that before, and Luke swore he never would again. It might have provided a temporary relief in the beginning, but after the first few nights, the only thing it did for him was leave him feeling worse, and left him with a hangover the next morning. Staying up late to get as much done as possible, he had barely crawled into bed when Ashley let him know she was hungry. Luke finally understood why Bo sometimes whimpered when he had to get up, and why his cousin was always tired. From now on, they'd share the work; all of it. They might both be a little tired, but Bo would never find himself having to do everything alone, again; at least, as long as the Good Lord saw fit, and Luke hoped that was going to be for a long time.

Though tired himself, Luke woke the next morning feeling happy for the first time since Daisy had died, leaving Ashley in her place. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining and a crystal, blue sky. There were chores to be done, and Luke made a mental note to thank Cooter for keeping everything going while Bo had been sick. He also owed him a round of thanks and an apology for all the times he had to drag him home. Cooter was the best kind of friend; he was family. Hurrying along, he did the chores first, leaving Ashley to sleep in. By the time he was finished and dressed, she was up. From her first cries, Luke could tell that she was crabbier than she had been the following evening. While he was fighting to feed her, Luke was struck with an idea.

Calling Mrs. Jenkins so she wouldn't worry, Luke carried his niece to her room. The brunette soon discovered that dressing the little princess was even more trying than feeding her that morning.

"Hold still," he told her. "You want to look pretty, don't ya? I've got a surprise for you," he told her, picking out a cute little dress rather than one of the jumpers that she normally wore.

Sneaking into the hospital, Luke was patting himself on the back for his craftiness. He was only a few steps away, but he was a tad bit early in the area of congratulations.

"Sir! Sir! What do you think you are doing?" a nurse called, jogging down the hall in his direction.

Scowling, he cursed under his breath, "dang it! Almost made it!" Reminding himself that he and Bo were known for being able to sweet talk the ladies, though they hadn't gotten much practice recently, Luke decided to use that approach instead.

Smiling, Luke stuck his head in the door of his cousin's room. Bo was sitting up in bed, stabbing the breakfast that was on his plate as if it were fighting back. The blonde never did like hospital food, and the simple fact that he didn't seem to be happy to be there anymore meant he was getting better.

"Morning!" Luke called.

"Hey!" Bo said, looking up. "What are you doing? Come on in."

"I've got a surprise for you, that is, if you're interested."

"Yeah," Bo said, his face lighting up like a child's.

Luke grinned. He loved seeing that smile again, the one that made Bo look like a kid. He'd been so responsible lately, but Luke knew that somewhere deep down, Bo would always be a kid at heart. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Bo said, anxious to see what he'd been brought, hoping it might be a substitute for his now mutilated breakfast.

Luke pushed open the door, backing into the room until he swung around to reveal Ashley in his arms.

"Princess!" Bo exclaimed, happy to see her. "Oh you look so pretty, sweetheart. Look at that little dress." As an afterthought, Bo looked at his cousin. "Did you dress her?" he asked, his eyebrow shooting up, wondering if Luke had gotten help.

"Yes!" Luke snapped, pretending to be upset by Bo's lack of faith, but understanding it, none the less. "She wanted to be pretty for her Uncle Bo," he continued, deciding to let it go.

"Well pretty she is," Bo stated, playing along, and holding out his arms for her.

"Oh, I don't know Bo. That might not be such a good idea. I mean you still got the staples and everything."

"It'll be fine," Bo said, waving for Luke to give her up.

Bo couldn't believe what he was seeing, unable to believe the transformation. In three months, Luke had never held Ashley. Now he was carrying her around and dressing her like he'd been doing it all his life. He knew they had a little catching up to do, but he sure thought it looked like they were on their way.

Luke gently placed the baby on the bed next to his recovering cousin. He noticed the moment that they'd entered the room Ashley looked right at Bo as soon as he spoke, and hadn't taken her eyes off him yet. They both looked so happy as soon as they were reunited. Ashley was now making little noises, and he could only guess that the gurgles meant she approved of where she was. Bo was tickling her cheek. She wrinkled her nose and smiled, and he giggled like a little kid. All remnants of the crankiness of the past several days were gone, and Luke wondered if they'd return as soon as they left. Until the time came, Luke sat down in the chair, watching the two, fully appreciating what he was witnessing.

After a little while, he commented on his observation. "She really loves you, Bo."

Bo tore his eyes away from the baby, and looked at his cousin. A seriousness replaced his smile, and his eyes grew wide. "She'd love you too, Luke. If you'd let her." Luke looked up, and his and Bo's eyes met. "She needs her Uncle Luke, as much as I need you," Bo whispered.

As Ashley continued to coo, the adults eyes' filled with tears. Luke stood up and walked over to his cousin. Sitting down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around Bo and Ashley. Bo's perseverance had made his cousin see that they were still a family, and together, they could overcome anything. They were, after all, Dukes.


	14. Chapter 14

Howdy ya'll! I hope you noticed that I classified this story as tragedy/humor, which rather mirrors life, when we look at it over periods of time. The next few chapters are 'lighter', and while I know that deep down, most of us are partial to angst – I tried to keep this realistic. A few readers thought that the last chapter was the ending. I suppose it could have been if I would have done this more in parts, but I didn't. Therefore, it's longer and as it follows Ashley as she grows up. It will go up and down, but I had to give them a break or the poor girl would have grown up to be a psycho:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 14

DOMESTICATED

Two days later, Bo Duke came home to a clean house, revitalized cousin, and a crowd of friends. He was told that he could expect a full recovery, though he was moving slow, and had been restricted to virtually no work. Feeling bad about not being able to help Luke, the brunette assured the blonde that he owed him.

The following morning, Luke didn't want to leave Ashley alone with Bo, reminding the patient that he wasn't supposed to be doing anything strenuous. Bo promised he'd be careful, and Luke ended up giving in, deciding that his cousin would probably heal faster with his favorite princess around.

Luke hurried with his work, wanting to return as quickly as possible. Despite Bo's solemn promises, Luke didn't completely trust him, and he didn't want to return home to find Bo on the floor again. The image of that night would remain with him forever; he didn't need an encore performance. Finishing early, he stopped by the house. Seeing that they were fine, he continued on to the Widow Jenkins.

That night, the boys sat on Bo's bed, watching Ashley in her cradle as she dreamed of gourmet bottles. Slipping his arm around his baby cousin's shoulder, Luke knew the time had come.

"You know, cuz, she's getting a little too big for that thing," Luke softly said.

Bo nodded. He'd noticed that himself, before his unexpected illness. It was time to move her into the crib in her nursery, and while Ashley may have been ready for the move, Bo wasn't so sure he was.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A few days later, while Ashley and Bo were alone during the day, the little girl decided that she didn't like her lunch. Soaking herself, and Bo, they were in need of a change of clothes. Contrary to Luke's, and the doctor's orders, Bo bathed, then changed her. Bo came away unscathed, but as he was dressing her, he noticed that he was having a hard time squeezing her into her outfit.

"You are growing like a weed, kiddo. I think these clothes are history," the blonde announced, as she giggled at the face he made for her.

Clothed and clean, he laid her down for a nap, thinking about taking one himself. He could have used it, but decided that there was something else he could do instead. Going into the nursery, he started looking through the various things that Daisy had accumulated. He and Luke had wondered, at the time, why she had bought clothes in so many different sizes before the baby was even born. According to them, their niece should have been well dressed though her toddler years. Daisy had laughed at them, and with as fast as she was growing, Bo now saw the wisdom behind it. He was glad they had the larger outfits, knowing that if they hadn't, they would have been the ones shopping. The thought alone brought a frown to his face.

"Guess your mama knew what she was doing, after all," Bo whispered, looking to the sleeping child.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

When Luke came home that afternoon, he walked into a house that smelled of pot roast and potatoes. He could see that his cousin hadn't been listening very well about taking it easy.

"Bo? Didn't I tell you not to worry about dinner?" Stopping between the living room and the kitchen, he took in the sight before him. Ashley was on the floor on her blanket, and Bo was sitting on the couch, surrounded by little piles. Forgetting about dinner, he was now more interested in what else had been going on. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Bo looked up at Luke while folding a little shirt. "Going through these clothes. Ashley can't fit in the little ones, anymore."

"Wow! We had all this stuff?" Luke asked, picking up another miniature sized shirt.

"Yeah. Daisy got it all," Bo said, immediately searching Luke's face for a reaction. So far, the mere mention of their cousin's name had always upset the oldest Duke boy. Bo held his breath, waiting to see what would happen. Luke had to get over it because Daisy Duke had been part of the family, and as Ashley's mother, her name was going to be said in their house.

Freezing briefly, Luke gave a small smile, then nodded, and Bo felt like another hurdle had been overcome.

A timer rang in the kitchen, interrupting their conversation "I think the pot roast should be done," Bo announced, starting to get off the couch.

"I'll get it. You stay there. What'd I tell you about overdoing it?" Luke scolded over his shoulder as he went to check on their dinner.

Ignoring Luke's order, Bo got up anyway. "It was just a roast, Luke. Ain't like it was gonna kill me to throw it in a crock pot along with some potatoes and carrots," Bo chuckled. "I'll get Ashley's bottle, you set the table. How's that sound?"

Luke looked at his cousin, wanting to reprimand him further, but knowing that it wouldn't do any good. "Okay," he agreed, going to the cupboard for the plates.

Enjoying a nice dinner and a comfortable evening, Luke joined Bo after the dishes were done, and the two bachelors continued sorting through little girl baby clothes. Coming to the end, they noticed something unusual at the bottom. The rest of the clothes had all been washed and folded long before Ashley arrived. However, the last item must have been very important, since it was wrapped up tighter than Fort Knox.

"What do you think it is?" Bo asked, as he slowly began removing the protective coverings.

"Not a clue. Keep going and I guess we'll find out," Luke told him.

Finally getting to the last layer, Bo found the opening. Reaching inside, he could feel a silky material as he reached in to remove it. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he could tell it wasn't meant for everyday wear. Pulling it out carefully, both he and Luke stared at it, understanding the significance, before looking at each other.

"Luke, we forgot all about this," Bo said. "We need to do it. Obviously, Daisy was thinking about it and thought it was important," Bo added, lowering his voice, wondering what Luke would say.

For a moment, Luke neither said or did anything. Being agreeable that evening, he nodded. "We'll talk to the Reverend on Sunday."

Bo's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah?"

Luke nodded again. "Yeah. It's time, for all of us," he grinned, knowing that Bo hadn't been expecting that answer. He'd made a deal with the Good Lord that if he sent Bo back to him, he'd change. A Duke's word was good, and Luke intended on living up to that promise.

"Yeah," Bo repeated, happier than he had been in a long time.

When Daisy died, Luke changed, in a lot of ways. One of the first things that he did was to stop going to church on Sundays. The first few, he made up the excuse that just because it was the Lord's Day didn't mean that there weren't things to be done. He added that he really thought 'God' would understand, beings he'd been the one to inflict all these plagues on them, anyway.

After the first two Sundays passed, the deeper into his despair that he got, Luke stopped bothering with reasons. He came right out and said that he didn't want to go to church anymore, to praise a God that would do the things he had done. The drinking followed later, but Luke's anger at the church and the almighty had been the first sign that things were terribly wrong.

Bo, on the other hand, attended services with Ashley for those first few weeks before giving up. He wasn't angry at God, not the way his cousin was, though he didn't understand his reasons. He wanted to be there, wanted to try to accept and go on, but it was just too hard to be there without Jesse, Daisy, and finally, Luke. The final straw was trying to explain to everyone where Luke was, and having to admit to himself what was going on inside the home that may never have had much money, but had always been filled with love. He knew that once Ashley was older, he'd have to go back, with or without Luke. Jesse and Martha had raised all of them to know and respect God, and Bo knew that Daisy would want her daughter to be brought up the same way. Bo prayed that by the time she was old enough, Luke would be ready. Saying a silent thank you, he was grateful for one prayer that had been answered.

However, while each boy had been struggling internally with their views on God and the church, they'd forgotten about one very important ritual. Inside the plastic wrap was a reminder; a beautiful, silk christening gown.

Glad now that he hadn't thought about it sooner, Bo would have never wanted to christen Ashley without Luke being there. It just wouldn't have been right, but until a week ago, he would have never been able to have dragged his oldest cousin along. Now, both of her uncles would be there to witness the first big event of her life.

"Ah princess, you're going to be so pretty in this," Bo said, noticing that she was starting to get sleepy.

"I think it's someone's bedtime," Luke said, picking her up and heading into their room.

"I think it's my bedtime, too," Bo said, a yawn escaping his lips.

Luke smiled at his cousin, knowing that he wasn't quite healed yet if he was ready to go to bed that early. As Luke laid his niece in her cradle, he wondered if Bo had been thinking about another issue that they mentioned briefly the other night. Bo let him know that it had been on his mind.

"Just one more night, Luke?"

Luke hadn't been about to argue with his cousin, but Bo must have thought that he was. Before Luke could say anything, Bo plead his case.

"I know that it's time for her to go in the other room, but I want her to spend one more night in here, with us."

"I think she'll be okay for one more night," Luke said. "But, if we wait any longer, we'll stunt her growth and give her a flat head, like yours. Hey, maybe that's what happened to you! ."

"Cute, Luke, real cute," Bo snorted.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The next day, Bo made sure the little princesses' room was ready for her. Luke let Bo carry her into the room, but wouldn't allow him to reach over and lay her down. Bo wanted to, and Luke knew it, but the doctor warned that any serious stretching for a few weeks could give him a hernia, and they had enough problems without asking for more.

Standing back to watch for a few minutes, Ashley seemed to like her new bed, not giving any indication that she was fearful of her new surroundings. As the lights went out in the Duke household that night, two uncles stared up at the ceiling, and Bo wasn't the only one that missed her. They'd moved Ashley into her own room, but as grown men, they were still sharing a bedroom, themselves. There wasn't any need to, anymore. There were enough rooms in the house for each of them to have their own. However, that would mean one of them would have to move into Daisy's, and so far, they'd left it in tact. They were making progress, but they weren't quite ready to take that final step yet.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Hey buddies! Anybody home?" Cooter called through the screen.

"Come on in, Cooter," Bo and Luke both told him at the same time.

Opening the door, Cooter stepped in, laughing and scratching his head as he took in the sight before him. Bo was standing at the sink washing dishes, Luke was mopping the floor, and Ashley was in a secured swing that was suspended in the entryway between the kitchen and living room. Squealing as she bounced around, she appeared to be having the most fun.

"What?" Luke asked. "Ain't you ever seen anyone doing housework before?"

"Sure buddyroe, but I never thought I'd see you two doing it," Cooter joked.

Bo turned around and looked at Luke. "Neither did we," they both responded.

If someone would have told the Duke boys that this had been in their futures, they wouldn't have believed it. No one in Hazzard would have believed it, either. Having been dealt an unfair and bad hand, they'd managed to do the best they could, and so far, they'd been doing a fairly good job. Everyone in the community was impressed with how far they'd come. Though Luke had given them cause to worry at first, no one could fault the job they were doing now. All anyone had to do was take one look at Ashley to see that she was healthy, happy, and loved. The once wild Duke boys had been domesticated.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Oh Princess, ya know I love ya, but these diapers are something else," Bo said, gagging as he changed the little girl. The older and bigger that she got, the more Bo and Luke found the task distasteful. Everything else they were starting to master, but this one was getting worse by the day. "I will be so glad when you get potty trained," Bo told her, moving his head to the side to get a breath of clean air. Unfortunately, the day Bo was looking forward to was well into the future. Normally in a good mood, Ashley just giggled. "I'm glad you think it's funny," Bo said.

Having scrubbed her down, Bo stripped her of her clothes. Grabbing onto her toes, she wasn't cooperating. "Come on now, Ashley. You want to be pretty for the party, don't ya?" Bo asked her.

She babbled, but continued to wiggle so that Bo was having a hard time slipping on her outfit.

"If you don't let me get you dressed, we ain't gonna be able to go, and you're gonna be the prettiest little girl at the ball," Bo told her.

"Don't you mean pumpkin, Bo?" Luke asked, coming into the room. "You haven't got her dressed yet?" Luke hurried forward, seeing his naked as a jay-bird niece squirming around on the dressing table.

"Well, she doesn't seem to want clothes on right now. Here, you try," Bo said, handing the outfit to Luke.

Not having much better luck than Bo, between the two of them they finally wrangled her into the costume.

"That was like pulling teeth," Luke gasped, glad that she wasn't normally that difficult to get dressed.

"Yeah, but look at her. Ain't she the cutest pumpkin you ever seen?" Bo asked, picking her up.

"She sure is, but we better get going or it'll be next Halloween by the time we get there."

"We gotta take a picture, first," Bo said, going for the camera. He wanted to make sure that besides getting photos of Ashley, someone at the annual Hazzard Halloween Ball would take one of all three of them. The boys had already taken her for her first professional picture, and it had turned out very well, but the ones they snapped themselves were always the most special. Keeping a loaded camera on hand wasn't something that they'd ever thought of before, until they realized that without one, they missed capturing moments that would never come again. Ashley's first Halloween wasn't something they wanted to forget.

Not even looking for it, Luke had been the one to spot it. An orange child's jumper with a puffed middle and a little hat was about as complicated a costume as one could put an infant into, but it was adorable. Bo remembered Luke holding it up at the store to show him, and after sharing a look, the older Duke boy threw it in the shopping cart. The boys would have never believed that they would have ever found themselves doing more browsing in the kids' department than the auto parts store, but that's exactly what was taking place in the lives of Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Hi Everyone! Much to my surprise, I've had a lot of requests for this chapter. So, I try to please. I just hope you're not disappointed:) Thanks for all the feedback and reviews, and even requests. I always appreciate them:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 15

TEETH AND TREES

"Oh Ashley," Luke sighed, looking down at the mess she had made. He'd been expecting to have to give her a bath after dinner, but he didn't think he'd be needing one, too. Mrs. Jenkins had said she'd been fussy all day, blaming it on the new tooth that was breaking through. Looking at his shirt, the one that she deposited her dinner on, Luke wondered if they were going to experience this with every tooth in her mouth. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and started crying, as if she sensed she'd done something wrong. "Okay, I forgive ya. I know you didn't mean to do it," he told her.

"Go get cleaned up. I'll take her," Bo offered, relieving his cousin of duty. The blonde hoped that after her bath, she might feel better. The warm water usually put her in a good mood. Some of the times they enjoyed the most were between putting on her jammies and actually putting her to bed. At least she wasn't one of those children that threw a fit as soon as they were placed in their crib. Ashley either fell asleep right away or would entertain herself until she did. Easily amused, nothing was pleasing Ashley Marie at the moment.

By the time Bo got her out of the miniature tub, he was as wet as she was. She liked to splash around as a way of playing, but that night, she just wanted to get out. Repaying the earlier favor, Luke took over once she'd been pulled from the water, telling Bo to go get changed. Forgetting playtime, they put her straight to bed. As soon as they laid her down, she started crying harder. Hoping that she'd fall asleep, they left alone for a little while, only to discover that she wasn't interested in sleeping, either. Luke went back and picked her up, bringing her back into the living room. He tried to calm her down, but nothing was working. The boys couldn't remember a time when their niece had ever been more discontent, and her little face was pinched from the continuous crying. Giving up, Luke handed the girl over to his baby cousin.

Quieting slightly, she was still not a happy camper. It was almost an hour and a half later before she finally exhausted herself enough to fall asleep in Bo's arms. The boys looked at each other, grateful for the sounds of silence that filled the house, praying that she wouldn't wake up as soon as she was back in her own room. Their wish was granted; temporarily.

The boys had been in bed only two hours when the wailing started, again. For a minute, they just laid there. Used to trading off, they didn't remember whose turn it was.

"I'll get her," Bo mumbled. More tired than normal, the blonde assumed it was almost morning, as he threw back the blankets. Ashley started sleeping through most of the night almost two months ago, now only waking a little before the boys got up. When the blonde looked at the clock and discovered that it had only been two hours since they'd put her to bed, he became concerned, and wide awake. Pushing himself to his feet, he hurried to her room.

"Luke! Luke! Get in here," Bo called to his oldest cousin.

Bo's voice was in a panic, and Luke knew something was wrong. No longer half asleep, either, the brunette was in the doorway to the nursery in record time.

"She's burning up," Bo cried, and Luke could see that she was a deep shade of red.

Walking over and feeling her forehead, Luke concurred with Bo, though he'd already taken his cousin's word for it.

"What should we do?" Bo asked his oldest cousin, as if Luke would know any more than he did. They'd been learning as they went, but Ashley really had never been sick before. They couldn't afford the trial and error method this time.

"I'll call Doc Appleby," Luke replied.

A few minutes later, he returned to find Bo walking the screaming baby. His cousin looked like he might start screaming himself at any minute, if he didn't break down crying first. "Doc's on his way. She'll be ok," Luke said, trying to assure himself as well as his frightened cousin. "Won't you pumpkin?"

Doc Appleby assumed that Ashley just had a cold, was teething, or any number of ailments that were perfectly normal for babies. For anyone else, he would not have made a house call in the middle of the night to calm a new parent's nerves; he would have given them instructions over the phone and promised to stop by in the morning. However, the Duke boys weren't any new parents. Ashley wasn't either of theirs; they'd simply inherited her. The entire town thought they were doing a wonderful job with the little girl, and he knew how scary it was the first time a baby got sick. In light of the situation, the old family physician decided to make an exception for the unlikely parents of Ashley Marie Duke.

Bo and Luke stood close by as the country doctor checked her out. They looked scared to death, and Amos Appleby knew that look. Smiling, he gave them a diagnosis. "Fellas, I think she's got a little cold on top of getting in a new tooth, and babies can run temperatures with either one. The cold isn't serious, but if the fever gets too high, it could be. Just give her a cool bath every few hours, which she ain't gonna like, and keep giving her the Baby Tylenol every four. If the fever goes any higher, take her to Tri-County. Other than that, I'll check with you sometime tomorrow."

"Are you sure, doc?" Luke asked.

"Luke, I've been doing this a long time."

"Well yes sir, we know that sir, it's just that she seems so sick," Luke explained.

"They always do, but it's not serious, boys. Just do like I told you and everything will be fine."

"Okay," they both responded, not sounding convinced.

Bo stayed with Ashley while Luke walked out with the doctor. "Thanks, doc," Bo called.

"You're welcome," he assured them. "By the way, you two are doing one heck of a good job."

The boys appreciated the praise, but thought that the compliment might be a bit premature. Bo and Luke were petrified that something was going to happen to change the good doctor's opinion.

It was a long night for Bo, Luke, and Ashley. Following the instructions the physician left them with, as the morning sun peeked in on the farm, the only good news was that Ashley's fever hadn't climbed. It hadn't gone down, either. Understanding now that she was sick and not just cranky, they didn't think twice about having had their nocturnal rituals disturbed. The boys traded off walking her, talking to her, singing to her, and rocking her, and for short lapses, they could calm her. Ashley was a little more content with Bo than with Luke, but it didn't take long to figure out that nothing was truly going to make her happy.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Luke told Bo that morning. "Couple things just gotta be done, but as soon as they are, I'll come right back and give you a break. Anything else will just have to wait."

"I could go," Bo offered, "if you want to stay instead."

Luke shook his head. "Nah. She seems to want you a little more than she does me right now."

Bo should have felt happy about the compliment, but instead he was feeling bad. Winning the heart of their niece wasn't a competition, and he wasn't trying to edge Luke out. This wasn't a race that could have only one winner. Ashley was their kin, and she had enough love for both of them.

"That's just cause she's more used to me," Bo replied. "She loves you, too."

"Oh Bo, I know that," Luke told him, never having meant the remark the way that Bo had taken it. "It's my own fault that she's more used to you, but that don't really matter right now anyway. Whatever makes her feel better is what's important."

Bo nodded. He appreciated his cousin's ability to put their niece's needs over his own feelings, but the blonde knew that it had to hurt, a little.

Not long after Luke left the two alone, Ashley started to settle down. Bo felt her forehead, and didn't need the thermometer to know that her temperature had started to reverse. Giving a woeful smile, the youngest Duke boy remembered a time when the only thing he and Luke used to worry about was whether or not the General was in top running condition. Compared to fretting over a child, it paled in comparison. He was never so grateful to feel a cooler Ashley, and to see her losing some of the redness in her face. She was supposed to be pink, not beet red, and since she was now sleeping, Bo took that as a sign that she was feeling better.

Leaning over her, he kissed the top of her head. "It's a good thing you're getting better, cause Santa Clause is coming to town," he told her, then giggled at his own joke.

Watching her sleep reminded him of just how tired he was, too. He hadn't meant to, but when Luke came back before noon, the oldest Duke boy was greeted by a sight that warmed his own heart. Bo was laying on the couch, and Ashley was laying on top of him. Bo had his arm around her in a protective gesture, and both were out for the count. Grinning, he grabbed the camera, wanting to preserve the moment forever. Then he woke up Bo and suggested they all try catching up on some sleep, in their beds.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

There hadn't been a child in the Duke house since Bo had been a baby himself, and that had been over a quarter of a century ago. Their prior two Christmas seasons had been mixed. It was hard to believe that just a year ago, Daisy had been with them, and they'd been looking forward to the current one and the arrival of her baby. They hadn't known that in twelve months, her baby would be with them, but she would not. The year prior to that had been the saddest they'd ever experienced; the first one without their uncle. It had been three years since Bo and Luke had enjoyed a traditional Christmas, and they were determined that regardless of what they might be feeling, Ashley would know the same kind of holidays that they had when they'd been young. Of course, she was still too small to really understand, but the boys believed it was never to early to start.

It was a warm day for that time of year. Bo and Luke knew that they'd never rival all the trimmings and the food like Jesse and Daisy could provide, but they did their very best. The uncles weren't the only ones that wanted to be around a young-in at the holidays, again. The Davenport cousins, Cooter and L.B., were planning on celebrating Christmas with the Dukes, as was Cletus and a few others. The Duke household wasn't going to be empty or lonely.

Bundling up Ashley a little too much, to avoid a repeat of the cold she'd just gotten over, Bo told Luke he'd be back in just a little bit. The oldest cousin was busy, and Bo promised to help him as soon as they returned. He doubted that Luke would question him, naturally assuming that he was going for some last minute Christmas necessity. Bo wasn't, but Luke had no way of knowing that; or so Bo thought.

Opening the gate, Bo knelt down.

"Merry Christmas, cousin. I got someone here that wanted to say Merry Christmas, too," Bo said. Reaching out to the granite, he traced the name with his fingers. "I sure wish you were here, honey. You've got a great little girl, and I wish you could have gotten to see her. We miss you, all of us. Luke misses you, too, but he just hasn't been able to come here, yet. I think it's too hard for him, but he's really changed and he's been great with little princess here. I hope you don't mind me calling her that. It just sort of slipped out and stuck, and I guess I never thought about whether you'd even approve. Daisy, it's just so hard some days. I mean of all the people you know, who would have been the most unlikely two people to find themselves responsible for a baby. Me and Luke, right?" Bo chuckled. "We're trying, both of us. I just hope we're doing everything right. Luke says you'd be proud. I sure hope he's right."

Luke knew exactly where his baby cousin and baby niece were going. Sometimes Bo just took off with Ashley at strange times, gone long enough to make him wonder but never long enough to get to town and back, or anywhere else. When he got home, he never had anything with him. Curious, Luke followed them one day. He shouldn't have been surprised to discover his secret rendezvous spot, but he was. Bo and Daisy had always visited their own parents' graves more than Luke ever had, and Bo hadn't even known his. After their aunt died, the two could often be found by her marker, too. Jesse had been a little different, for all of them. They hadn't completely come to terms with losing him before Daisy died. Finding himself as Ashley's sole caregiver for a while, Luke wasn't surprised that Bo visited her frequently. In those first few months, it had been easier to talk to her than it had been to talk to him, even though he was still there in the flesh.

Once Luke figured out where they were going, he often followed them, discretely. So many times he'd wanted to open the gate and join them, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It was as if he felt that by acknowledging her grave, he really would be admitting that she was gone. He knew she was, but sometimes he thought he could convince himself that she was really just away and would someday return, and not in the afterlife. He envied Bo's ability of being able to talk to her, and was always touched by his intentional eavesdropping. He could tell when Bo was almost finished, and he'd dash back to the house so that the blonde wouldn't know that he'd been there, listening. His baby cousin always looked more at peace when he came home, and so far, Luke hadn't gotten caught. That day, he'd waited too long to make a scot-free getaway, but then again, he didn't really want to. Instead of retreating to the house, he forced his feet to move forward.

When the gate opened, Bo turned around in, pausing in surprise. He feared that Luke would be angry with him for coming here, and bringing the baby. Bo knew that his oldest cousin never got as much from these kind of visits as he and Daisy had, and he certainly wasn't trying to traumatize Ashley. Daisy Duke was her mother and always would be, and though she was gone from this earth, Bo was adamant that her daughter would know her. She'd have to rely on pictures and their own memories, but Ashley Marie Duke would know about the woman who gave birth to her, and would know that her mother loved her.

Seeing Bo's apprehension, Luke gave him a reassuring smile, silently telling him that he wasn't angry. Bo returned it with one of his own million dollar ones, and for a minute, Luke thought he looked like a little boy again who had just discovered that he wasn't in trouble. Luke knelt down next to his surviving cousin and reached his own hand out to trace Daisy's name. The trio stayed that way for a little while. Though not what most people would consider a traditional family, anyone observing could not have mistaken that the two uncles and little lady were a family just the same.

Laying his hand on Luke's shoulder, Bo excused himself and Ashley. He knew that this was Luke's first visit, and he needed some time alone with their cousin; Bo was glad to give it. It was the last step in the healing process, and Bo knew that they'd now be ok. Their lives might be difficult, throwing curves ahead of them that they weren't expecting, unlike any that they'd ever maneuvered in the General, but they'd face them together, the way they always had. Ashley had two uncles that would be there for her, no matter what. So Bo picked up the little girl and went back to the house, not needing to eavesdrop on Luke the way he had been listening to them.

When Luke finally got back home, he understood for the first time what it was that Daisy and Bo had always gotten from their trips. It was sad to see the names of all the people that weren't with them anymore, but for the first time, he could actually feel them around him. Bo swore that his cousin looked ten years younger when he stepped through the door. Walking up and giving him a hug, which Luke returned, they looked ahead to party they were having and the days that would follow.

By late afternoon, the house was bustling. It was comical to witness, but they'd never thought about the fact that all of the invited guests were male. Varying in age from mid twenties to mid thirties, not one of them had a girlfriend, and they didn't have any real close female friends, either. Five men running around a house, trying to do what one woman could handle alone, was a sight to behold.

The only female in the house was the one that had sparked all the interest in Christmas that year. Dressed in a little red velvet dress, white tights and black patent shoes, she was a picture perfect baby all ready for Santa, though she was too young to know who that was. The boys thought that maybe the following year, they might be able to talk Lulu Hogg into getting Boss to dress up and pay them a visit, but they didn't know if even Lulu had that much pull with the pudgy little man. The boys had taken Ashley to see Santa, and had her picture taken with him. Unlike some children, she hadn't been fearful of him at all. She also hadn't been interested in him, either. What she had been interested in was his beard. By the time he handed her back to them, the dear old Santa had tears in his eyes, and they weren't tears of joy. Ashley had done her best to prove to the entire mall that this Santa's beard wasn't real, but it was, and try as she did, she couldn't pull it off.

As the men hurried about, Ashley was running her own Daytona 500, tearing up the house and running over everyone's feet as she proved that even in a walker, she was a Duke.

It wasn't enough to demonstrate her Duke sense of adventure just by leaving ridges in the floor and scratches on the walls. She had her own little holiday show hidden up her sleeve for her family and guests, though they doubted it had been planned. Having been removed from her own racing device, Ashley was left alone in the living room for what was only to be a few seconds. The men had just finished putting up the decorations, and were in the kitchen grabbing the snacks they wanted while preparing to open the presents.

Ashley had been pulling herself up and walking around furniture for a few weeks now, and everyone said that she'd be walking any day. Having had her walker taken from her, she pulled herself up compliments of Jesse's favorite chair.

Standing between the kitchen and living room, Cletus glanced Ashley's direction. "Ah, guys, is she supposed to be doing that?" he asked, looking to the two uncles while pointing in the opposite room.

Stopping what they were doing, Bo and Luke went to see what the deputy was talking about. Freezing in between the rooms, their eyes grew big.

"No," Luke said, as he and Bo began to rush into the room.

They were too slow, however. Before they could reach her, a loud boom and breaking glass could be heard all the way in Chickasaw County. Scared out of their wits, the boys went to find their niece in the midst of the rubble. They could see Ashley sitting, surrounded by branches, and they could definitely hear her.

"Oh my God!" Luke cried, getting to her first. Reaching down, he scooped her up while both uncles inspected her. She was hysterical, but didn't appear to be harmed. Everyone let out the air they'd been holding in their lungs, as Ashley turned from Luke and held her arms out to Bo. She loved both her uncles, but whenever she wanted comfort, she always looked for the blonde. Luke shook it off, saying that she knew who was closer to her own age. Whether the girl remembered Bo from her first three months or just connected emotionally with him more, there were times that only he would do.

"Ya'll ever heard of anyone ever doing that before?" Cletus asked, finally changing the tone of the conversation.

Cooter and LB looked at each other. "Well, we had an aunt that had a cat who used to like to climb trees, but I can't say I ever heard of a kid doing that before," Cooter said, scratching his head.

"Well Bo, she must take after you," Luke stated. "You always was the tree climber in the family."

"Not the Christmas tree!" the blonde objected.

"Ain't no doubt about it now," Cooter laughed. When everyone looked at him to share the source of his glee, he added. "She's a Duke."

"That she is," the boys agreed, not sure that would be such a good thing in the years to come.

At that minute, Rosco took the opportunity to drop by and wish them a Merry Christmas. Though he still worked for Boss, he had called his own truce with the Dukes. Occupied these days with diapers and crops, the law and the Dukes rarely ever crossed paths. Since paying off the mortgage, Boss Hogg had no leverage over them. Knowing what had happened to the family in recent months, neither Boss or Rosco had enough cruelty in them to send Ashley's only caregivers to prison, leaving the girl an orphan. Though he'd never admit it in public, like most of the town, Rosco was impressed with the job that the boys had been doing. Deep down, he knew that they'd always been good, hardworking people. Even when they'd been at odds all those years, the Dukes had always gotten a little present for his beloved dog, Flash, showing that they were never ones to hold a grudge. This year had been no exception. Running into him in town, they extended the annual invitation, reminding him that Boss' own cousin, Cletus, would be there, too.

Returning the gesture in the season of goodwill, Rosco picked out a little present for Ashley. Partly using it as an excuse, the seasoned lawman wanted to make sure that everything was ok in the Duke household, considering it was their first Christmas alone. He should have known things never ran smoothly for them. They were, after all, still Dukes.

Knocking to announce himself, he didn't wait for an invitation. Rosco P. Coltrane opened the door, moving toward the sounds coming from the other room "Merry Christmas! Ghee, hee, hee. Me and Flash just brought a little something for Miss Ash...Oh! Red nose on Rudolph, what is going on here?" he asked. He doubted that Bo and Luke were as tidy of housekeepers as their cousin and aunt had been, but he wasn't expecting this. The Christmas tree was sprawled out on the floor, and ornaments, both in tact and in glass shards, were everywhere.

"Ashley thinks she's a cat," L.B. answered.

"Huh?" Rosco muttered. "Cat? What are you talking bout?"

"Ashley tried to climb up the tree," Luke said, trying to provide a reasonable explanation.

Rosco looked at them for a minute. "Oh!" he said, laughing when he finally understood and saw that she appeared to be alright. She was already squirming around in Bo's grasp, letting him know that she wanted down. "Looks like the tree won!" Rosco giggled.

"No Princess, you can't get down til we clean up this mess you made," Bo told her. Then he did something that completely drove Luke crazy. He threw her up in the air, causing her to squeal in delight.

"Bo, don't we have enough smashed around here right now?" Luke asked in an accusing tone. He knew that Bo would never do anything to harm her, but Luke Duke always had this vision that someday, Bo wouldn't catch her and she'd be the one sprawled on the ground.

"Yes sir," Bo said as seriously as he could, then started laughing along with his gurgling niece, as Luke shot them his best scowl.

Neither boy knew that her tree climbing fetish was just developing. The traditional Christmas tree wouldn't be safe in their home for a few years.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter is a little longer than normal, but everything up to a certain point needed to be included here. You'll see why, but it might not be until the next chapter:)

Elenhin pointed out to me that since Ashley was a Duke, it wasn't right that she didn't have little cars to play with. I couldn't believe that I forgot the little cars, and I tried to work them in, but I couldn't. I did however, have an alternative and I hope that my alternative is acceptable:) This one I didn't re-write – it was already in here, so I was thinking about cars, too. You just got a little ahead of me:)

Thanks for the reviews and the feedback, and the patience over the last week. I'll try to catch up here by the end of the week.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes and no infringements intendend.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 16

BUNNIES AND BIRTHDAYS

"Ashley Marie Duke!" Bo protested, but his reprimand went unheard; Luke and the little girl were both laughing too loud.

"When you gonna figure out, Bo, that she just don't like peas?" Luke asked.

"No kidding, Luke, but she needs to learn to eat them," Bo replied.

"How many times you done this, now? You always get the same result, but tonight was the best by far. In case you haven't noticed, she ain't eating them."

"Cute, Luke, real cute," Bo snorted.

Luke's merriment had subsided, but Ashley was still giggling delightedly as she admired her handiwork. Bo knew that his cousin was correct; their niece hated peas, and she was now old enough to let you know exactly what she liked and didn't. Since they grew them, they had them quite often, and Bo thought that she needed to learn to appreciate them, even though he, himself, scattered them around on his plate, too. Luke, the sensible uncle, had given up long ago, but this time it had been Bo who was determined. The blonde would spoon them in, praying that eventually the little girl would get tired and swallow, but she was as stubborn as any Duke in the family. Bo may have won the battle of getting the vegetables into her mouth, but after making them as mushy as possible, Ashley won the war by letting them slide down her face and onto her clothes. She was always a mess by the time they were finished, and Luke was right; she ending wearing them instead of eating them. That night, however, she must have thought it would be funnier to see her Uncle Bo wearing them. Instead of getting herself dirty, she spit them out, and Bo had been in the direct line of fire; he was now covered in a sticky green mess. Unable to believe that a child not yet the age of one had broken his will and beaten him, Bo Duke could do nothing but sigh.

"Luke?" Bo asked.

"Yeah Bo, go get cleaned up. I'll finish feeding her, this time, but if you insist on continuing this tradition, you're on your own."

"No, no," Bo said, throwing up his hands, "she wins."

As if she understood, Ashley clapped her hands, then covered her face. She was happy that peas were no longer in her future, and thought that a friendly game of peek-a-boo might be in order.

"Yeah, yeah, peek a boo to you, too," Bo grumbled, hearing Luke and Ashley laughing at his misery once again.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Stripping off the food covered clothes, Bo stepped into a hot shower. He could even feel the peas matted in his hair. Ashley had good aim, he had to give her credit for that. Sometimes, she could try his patience like no other, but all he had to do was look at her and all was forgiven. Letting the hot water rinse away the remnants of their food fight, Bo smiled as he thought about how much she had changed over the months. Sometimes, it seemed she grew up a little every day.

Ashley Marie had a mind of her own, and despite the fact that she couldn't talk, she could communicate very well. The babbling sounds she'd been making for so long were starting to sound more coherent, and the boys believed that her first words were just around the corner.

Not only did she use her mouth to make sounds, Ashley also used it to get acquainted with everything. In the Duke household, an item hadn't been tested or approved unless the little girl had first stuck it in her mouth. Things that no other would think to try and shove into such a space, Ashley believed belonged in hers. The large items weren't the concern; it was the smaller ones that the boys had to worry about. Their niece had scared them a few times, almost choking on things that she should never have been able to get her hands on in the first place. Bo and Luke soon learned that they couldn't leave anything lying around or take anything for granted. If Ashley could find it, they knew where it would go. Sometimes, no matter how hard they tried, Ashley just had a way of finding treasurers in the oddest places; under the furniture and in the cabinets were some of her favorites. After the first time it happened, the uncles truly learned what child-proofing a house meant.

Around Valentine's Day, Ashley took her first steps. She'd been guiding herself around the furniture for almost three months, but that night she let go. Thankfully, Bo and Luke were both home to witness the glorious event. Though proud as they could be, they now feared that some day she'd end up with a concussion. Whenever she fell, she had an uncanny ability of hitting something, often times her head. Luke commented that it was a good thing that she had a 'hard one,' just like her Uncle Bo.

Once she learned to move on her own two feet, dancing came next. The first time she did it, a TV jingle had prompted it. Forgetting about what she was playing with, Ashley had stopped to look at the screen. Obviously liking the music, she began to bounce up and down. Bo and Luke had laughed until their sides hurt, enjoying their niece's performance. However, when the music stopped, Ashley became quite upset, pointing at the television and using words that their Uncle Jesse would have never approved of, even though they were in baby talk. She was so mad, that she had turned red. Wanting to see if they could get her to do it again, the uncles flipped off the television, and turned on the old record player. As soon as the music started, so did the bouncing. From record to record, it didn't make any difference; Ashley wasn't particular. She could bounce to country, rock, gospel or folk. Since that night, the Dukes had spent a few others watching Ashley Marie cultivate her moves.

Over the months, the old farm house had become a photo gallery, featuring the many faces and poses of Ashley Marie Duke, who was not the least bit camera shy. Sometimes, she changed so fast that the boys had a hard time remembering what she looked like just weeks before. Every day, she resembled her mother a little more. Her first strands of brown hair had eventually rubbed off, having left her temporarily bald. Even then, she'd been a beautiful baby. When her hair started growing back, it came in as a dark brown, just like Daisy's had been. When it was short, it was more curly, but as it grew longer, it tended to be more wavy. Growing extremely fast, now it was almost to her shoulders, and the boys were already planning on taking her for her first hair cut.

The little girl also had Daisy's eyes, except for color. Daisy's were blue, and Ashley's were brown, though their shapes were identical. Remembering her father's eyes, the boys only said that it was a good thing Ashley inherited his best feature. Regardless of who donated them, they were beautiful, and the uncles had no doubt that in time, their niece would learn to bat them to get exactly what she wanted. Though not even one, everyone could see that she was going to be a beauty, just like her mother had been.

As the water suddenly turned from hot to cold, Bo was brought out of his thoughts, dousing him back into reality. He dried himself off, no longer upset by the incident with the peas. He couldn't exactly fault her; he hated them, too.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After putting Ashley to bed the night before, Bo and Luke had scattered a few candy eggs around the house. The uncles had also placed a large basket in her room where she was certain to see it in the morning. The next morning, they knew she was up and had spotted it when she started calling to them in her own unique way. Having done the chores, they were ready to accompany her on her hunt through the house. Once she was shown what to do, Ashley proved herself to be an excellent egg hunter, finding all the ones that her uncles had hidden. She had thought it great fun, until she couldn't find anymore, and Luke told her they were 'all gone.' That was a term she understood, and she didn't like.

Having attended church, Bo and Luke were now outside while all the kids in Hazzard were running in different directions.

"Whatch ya got there?" Luke asked Ashley, as she held out her prize possession. He could swear that she wanted to talk so badly, and didn't think it would be long before she would. Growing impatient, she set the object in his lap, then turned around to join the other kids, who were not stopping to wait for her.

Bo walked up to the table carrying two cups of coffee. The Duke boys were sitting at a table along with Cooter, Brodie, and other friends, all dressed in their best. Bo looked out at the kids as he took a seat next to his cousin, and smiled.

"Bring back memories, cuz?" Bo asked Luke.

"It sure does," Luke replied, matching Bo's smile with one of his own.

As children, they'd always loved the customary Easter Egg hunt, and Ashley looked like she was following suit. Dressed in a pale pink dress with matching hair bow, white tights, and a new pair of black patent shoes, she may have been one of the youngest participants, but she was keeping pace with all of the older children. She'd already found several eggs, which she'd brought back to her uncles for safe keeping, though really didn't need their assistance.

While en route to Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke with egg number three, Ashley's journey was interrupted. Matthew Ricketts, a local boy the same age as Ashley, seemed to think it was unfair that she now had three eggs while he had yet to find one. His solution to the problem was to help himself to Ashley's third egg. Trying to rip it out of her hands, a tug of war broke out between the two tots. Seeing the scuffle taking place, the uncles and the Ricketts hurried to intervene. Matthew was pleased as punch when Ashley let go of the egg and it became his prize possession. He was not so pleased only seconds later when she punched him. After landing on the ground, his hands flew to his nose, leaving the egg in his lap unguarded. As he looked up at the girl towering over him, Ashley bent over and retrieved the item that was rightfully hers. As the guardians of both children arrived at the scene, the issue of ownership had already been decided.

"Bo and Luke Duke! What has that niece of yours done to my son?" Mrs. Ricketts screeched, placing a tissue to her son's bleeding nose.

"Mrs. Ricketts," Luke said, trying to stay as calm as possible, "they're just kids, but Matthew here was the one that took Ashley's egg in the first place."

After exchanging words, the argument continued to escalate. The preacher finally stepped in, suggesting that they remember that it was a very special day and that Ashley and Matthew were, after all, very young children. Agreeing to stay away from each other, the event was allowed to proceed. The kids weren't affected, but the uncles were anything but calm. It was finally Cooter that reminded the boys that this was the first holiday that Ashley really was old enough to somewhat understand and enjoy, and it would be a shame to spoil it for her.

An hour and two more eggs later, the incident had all been forgotten. Knowing that there weren't many more eggs to be found, if any, the boys were looking forward to the Easter dinner that they'd all been invited to by LuLu Hogg. Even having to spend the afternoon with Boss was worth it for the chance to eat something that wasn't prepared by either of the Duke cousins. Picking up the trash around them in anticipation of their impending departure, the boys were just about to call for Ashley when it happened. Stunned beyond belief, the uncles could only watch.

"Ah, did you see that?" Bo finally asked, turning to look at Luke.

Speechless, all Luke could do was nod.

A loud wail pierced the air. Mrs. Ricketts ran to her son, tearing him away from Ashley. She then marched right up to Bo and Luke.

"You keep that niece of yours away from my boy, you hear me?" she screamed.

This time, the boys did not attempt to argue with her, but as quickly as she appeared, she stomped off. Continuing to watch in stunned silence, Bo and Luke could see that the Ricketts family were preparing to leave. Looking for their niece, Bo and Luke were shocked even more. The minor interruption had not distracted her at all. Ashley was already busy looking for more eggs, and she wasn't alone. She had already made a new friend, and she was dragging him along by the hand.

Turning to his older cousin, Bo commented, "I think we're in trouble."

"Mm-hmm," Luke answered.

"C'mon Ashley," Bo called to her, "it's time to go."

The uncles needed to get Ashley Marie out of there before something else happened. Hitting Matthew Ricketts in defense of her egg may have been one thing. However, Mrs. Ricketts obviously didn't appreciate Ashley kissing her son, and now she had a new little boyfriend. They needed to make a clean break before Ashley Marie Duke did something else to another little boy that angered another mother.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

In twenty four hours, a day that Bo and Luke were both dreading and looking forward to would be upon them. They knew that it would be a day that would cause mixed feelings in them for the rest of their lives. Yet, this was the first one, and it would be the hardest: May 2nd; Ashley's first birthday, and the first anniversary of losing Daisy. The uncles couldn't believe that 364 days had come and gone. It seemed like years and like yesterday. Some days they thought they wouldn't make it one more minute, but they had. They had survived, and so far, so had Ashley. Between the two of them, they hadn't known one thing about babies, yet they'd managed to look after her, and she had thrived, just like any other one year old. In spite of the unusual circumstances, Bo and Luke Duke were determined to give her as normal a life as possible, and to make sure that she knew she was loved, even if they weren't her biological parents. A family was more than just blood lines, and in every sense of the word, that's exactly what the three of them were. Ashley's uncles were also determined to give her the best birthday they could.

The farm hadn't done as well the previous year, but it had fared better than they'd originally estimated. Grateful for having been spared from having to take out a loan against their property, Bo and Luke were counting pennies and watching their finances closely. So far, it had been working. Babies cost money, and the boys hadn't had any idea just how much. Between cutting every unnecessary expense and collecting a few old debts, Ashley was guaranteed to have a good birthday. Though it was too early to really get a solid feel, the current year was looking better, and if things continued, the Duke family would be in good shape by late fall.

Besides becoming savvy in money matters, housecleaning, and changing diapers, the boys had become adequate cooks. They still hadn't achieved the level of Daisy or Jesse, but the uncles could feed themselves, and most of the time, it was edible. Of course, Bo and Luke would laugh, saying that as hungry as they were from all the hard work, shoe leather probably wouldn't have tasted too bad, either, which was exactly what Jesse had always threatened to give them whenever they complained about what was on the table. However, one of the boys was about to undertake something that neither of them had tried yet; baking.

There was also last minute shopping that needed to be done; little things for the party like the balloons, napkins, plates, and other incidentals. The presents they had already picked out together over the last few weeks, and one gift they had gotten months ago. Wrapped and safely hidden away on a top shelf of a closet, where even if Ashley saw them, she wouldn't be able to reach them, the little girl had many surprises waiting for her. Her uncles had gotten her a variety of things: a coloring book and crayons, a water paint set, several traditional story books, some much needed, larger clothes, and a little set of plastic dishes that were really part of a larger gift. Cooter and his cousins had went in on a miniature table and chairs, which were going to go into Ashley's room. Somehow, the boys knew that a tea party was bound to be in their future. Besides the smaller presents, Bo and Luke had also selected two larger ones that were as different as night and day. Every little princess needed a nice doll, but every little Duke required something else; a car.

The foot propelled little vehicle wasn't on the boys' shopping list; they just stumbled across it back at Christmas. While looking for something entirely different, Luke found that he had lost Bo somewhere in the toy department. When he found his cousin, the blonde was standing in the aisle looking up at something on display. When Luke raised his eyes to see what he was staring at, he didn't have to ask why; he knew. Disappointed, they left the store without the little car since their Christmas list was already filled, but somehow, they knew what Ashley would be getting for her birthday. Glad that they had waited, they got a bonus when they found it on sale the next time they went back. Debating on whether to hide it in the barn, the uncles finally decided to store it at Cooter's.

"Don't tell me ya'll are trading the General down for this?" the mechanic laughed when he saw his friends bringing it in the door.

"Cooter!" Bo exclaimed.

"I hate to tell ya this, in case you didn't notice, but you both ain't gonna fit, and even Cletus could keep up with this," Cooter laughed, refusing to let up.

"Cooter, it's for Ashley. Can we keep it here?" Luke asked, knowing that his friend was kidding, but really not in the mood.

"Of course!" Cooter replied, inspecting the smallest vehicle to ever enter his garage.

"Well, what do you think?" Bo asked, when the mechanic was finished.

"Well, I think Miss Ashley is gonna love it. It's perfect, except for one little flaw, which I can fix right up for ya'll, if ya want?"

Looking from one to the other, the three long term friends knew exactly what Master Artist Davenport was suggesting. Since that conversation, the little flaw had been corrected. Thanks to

his expertise, the foot driven car was now orange, had a Confederate flag along with writing on the front hood, and 01's on the imitation doors that also didn't open. Cooter would be bringing it with him the following day, and for her first birthday, Ashley Marie Duke was getting her very own version of the General Lee. After all, she was a Duke, so there was no sense waiting.

So with shopping and baking needing to be done, the boys argued about who should do what. Neither of them were proficient with a mixer and both of them wanted out of baking duty. Seeing no way to resolve the argument, they finally decided to settle the debate with a flip of a coin. Bo lost, and Luke laughed at him as he trotted out to the real General.

"Have a good time," the brunette said sweetly, never seeing Bo's extended tongue pointing at his back.

"Have a good time," Bo mocked, going back into the kitchen to see where he should start. He wanted to do it right, but the blonde didn't have a clue as to what he was doing. Spark plugs he understood; batter he did not. Getting everything out, Bo tried to follow the instructions step by step. Satisfied that at least what was in the cake pans resembled what Daisy's had looked like, he set them in the oven, then set the timer. Bo then made a critical error; he decided he had enough time to do something else.

Going to the back of the house with Ashley, the youngest uncle thought he'd been doing a good job of checking his watch. According to his time, his cakes weren't due to come out of the oven for twenty minutes. Yet, that didn't stop the fact that he was smelling something that he shouldn't be, and that caused him to become concerned. Grabbing Ashley, he ran toward the kitchen, fear gripping him as he stepped in the hall; smoke was already filtering through the house. Bo knew that he had to get them outside to safety; then hoped he had enough time to put out the fire before they were left without a house to live in. Moving through the thick smoke, his prayers were answered when the door opened, sending him help.

"Bo! Ashley!" Luke screamed.

"Right here, Luke," Bo screamed back, making his way toward his cousin's voice. Shoving his niece into Luke's arms, Bo told him to take her out of the house. Looking around the yard, Luke wondered what he should do with her. Bo was still inside, and Luke had to go back to help him or to get him out. Seeing the only option he could think of, Luke knew Ashley wouldn't like it, but under the circumstances, he couldn't worry about it. Running to the General, Luke deposited his niece into her car seat and buckled it, then ran back in to find Bo. He didn't want to lose the house, but he wasn't going to lose his cousin instead.

"Bo!" he screamed, noting that the smoke was only getting thicker.

"Right here, at the sink!" Bo yelled back. He had located the source of the trouble, but couldn't understand what had happened. Thinking it was too odd that he had something in the oven, it was the first place he looked. Bo opened the door to discover small flames inside, and his cakes burning to a crisp, creating the thick, black fog, which continued to escape as he opened the door. Bo shut the oven off, put out the flames, and was now running water over the scorched pans and little bricks. "It's all right, it's out," he told Luke.

Running to open the windows to get air inside the house, it quickly became easier to see. Luke stood next to his cousin looking down at the pans. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Bo said. "I followed the instructions exactly as they were given."

Luke asked his cousin to tell him step by step what he had done, stopping Bo almost as soon as the novice baker had started. "You did what?" Luke asked, bending over as he began howling.

"What?" Bo asked back. It's what the instructions said to do."

"Oh my God, Bo! When it said to grease the bottom of the pan, it meant the inside bottom, not the outside of the pan. That's so you can get the cake out, so it don't stick. Greasing the outside bottom's only gonna drip and start a fire."

"Well I didn't know that!" Bo snapped, trying to defend himself. "If you know so much, Lucas, why didn't you stay and do it, and let me do the shopping?"

"Believe me, had I known this was going to happen, I would have," Luke said, laughing again, despite knowing that it wasn't funny.

"It ain't funny, Luke," Bo protested, mirroring his cousin's thoughts, but also perturbed that he was being laughed at.

"I know it ain't, Bo," Luke said, trying to sound sympathetic, and throwing his arms around the blonde, grateful that he hadn't been hurt.

"Yeah, you may know it, but you keep laughing. Now, Ashley ain't gonna have a cake!"

At that moment, the uncles heard the notes of Dixie being played by the General. Somehow, she had managed to reach and push the horn.

"She's got the right idea," Luke stated. When Bo looked at him in confusion, he continued. "The Piggly Wiggly in Capital City sells birthday cakes. We'll just go get her one. It'll be better than either of us could have done, anyway. Come on, she's getting impatient," Luke urged, hearing the horn blowing again.

"Ya know, cuz, you could have suggested this earlier."

"I could have, but then I wouldn't have had so much fun laughing at you," Luke joked, ruffling Bo's blonde mop. "I would have, Bo, if I'd thought of it," Luke offered in a contrite voice.

Accepting his answer, Bo nodded.

"I hope it don't rain tomorrow," Luke said, changing subjects as they closed up the house for their unexpected trip.

"Why?" Bo asked.

"Cause we're gonna have to have the party outside now," Luke replied.

"Why?"

"You think you're gonna get the house aired out by tomorrow?" Luke asked, laughing again as he remembered his cousin standing at the sink watching his creations go up in smoke.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The morning of Ashley's birthday, Luke got to her first.

"Happy birthday, pumpkin," he told her, to which she immediately clapped her hands as if she understood.

Bo wasn't far behind in offering his own birthday wishes, as the two bachelors dressed the little girl for her for her first big day. They'd made sure that they had plenty of time to themselves, because there was one thing they needed to do; the same as they did every holiday. This one, however, was the hardest. They took Ashley, and went to visit Daisy. However, they pulled themselves together to ensure that their niece's day was special, and special it had been.

The party had been a success, and the weather had been cooperative. Once their friends learned of Bo's adventures in baking, compliments of Luke, he'd been razzed all day. Ashley made out like a bandit, getting more things than Bo, Luke, or Daisy had ever gotten for one birthday or one Christmas. The storybooks held her attention the longest until she laid eyes on the miniature General. Tossing the books aside, she might not have been able to tell her uncles in words what her favorite gift was, but long after the guests were gone and night had fallen, Ashley was still tearing up the dirt on the Duke property.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

As the full force of the summer heat bore down on the Duke household, Ashley continued to grow a little more every day. She was a loving child, but terribly obstinate when she wanted to be. Luke swore she took great pleasure in frustrating his cousin at times, and one of her favorite times to totally drive the blonde man insane was dinner time. Even with foods that she liked, there were just nights that she didn't want to eat. She was quite capable of feeding herself, but left to her own devices on the nights she didn't want to eat, she would sit there all night. Sometimes the uncles had better luck when they fed her, but even then, it wasn't always easy to get the girl to cooperate Almost as if she were purposely torturing Bo, as soon as he gave up or let Luke try, she would cooperate fully, only exasperating him further.

"Oh Ashley, not again," Bo exclaimed, hanging his head down. He was tired, and he just didn't think he had the strength to go through the feeding torture that particular night. It had just been one of those weeks.

"You want me to try?" Luke asked.

"In a minute," Bo replied. "C'mon Ashley, why do you do this?" Bo asked, not expecting an answer. Raising the spoon to her lips, she again refused to open them. Bo had a look of utter despair on his face, and whether his niece had decided to cheer him up or was just ready, it finally happened. Bo was handing the bowl over to Luke, when they both heard it.

"Boo Boo," she said.

Bo looked over at Luke, who was grinning from ear to ear. "She just said her first words, Bo, and she's calling for you."

"She's just babbling, Luke," Bo said, so tired that he didn't know whether he was hearing things. "She says lots of things like that, don't mean she's talking. Besides, she said boo, not Bo."

"No, she's talking," Luke said. "Watch. Pumpkin, say that again," Luke told her.

Smiling, she repeated the words, "Boo-Boo."

Bo perked up a little, thinking that maybe she really was saying something.

"Who's Boo-Boo?" Luke asked her.

Without hesitation, she pointed at her blonde uncle.

"I told you, she's talking. She said that on purpose, and she knows exactly what she's saying, though I don't know why she's saying boo instead of Bo," Luke told him. "Whatever the reason, she loves her Uncle Boo-Boo," Luke said softly, seeing that Bo had become a little misty eyed.

"She loves her Uncle Luke, too," Bo said, feeling a certain amount of pride, while trying to assure his cousin that their niece loved him, too.

"I know," Luke replied, showing no hint of hurt or jealousy.

After repeating the double syllable again, Ashley opened her mouth, ready to continue on with her dinner.

Rolling his eyes, Bo looked at his cousin and took back the bowl.

"See, she just had something she wanted to say, first," Luke announced, pointing to the girl in the high chair. "Sounds just like a woman, don't it?" he chuckled.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A few days later, while sitting in her high chair again, Ashley decided to address her other uncle. Unable to form the letter 'k', she called out to him without it.

"Lu Lu," she said.

Understanding that this wasn't babbling anymore, both boys couldn't describe how they felt hearing her call them. It wasn't the traditional 'ma-ma' or 'da-da,' but to Bo and Luke, it sounded and felt the same. The boys, however, were having a good time teasing each other about the names she had given them.

"Boo-Boo," Luke laughed.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't talk, Lu-Lu."

"It sounds like she's calling you an ouchie or something," Luke chuckled.

"I'd rather she have me mixed up with an ouchie, cousin, than a Hogg! I think we better get her eyesight checked if she could mistake you for Miss Lulu," Bo laughed, as Luke threw a towel at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi Everyone! Up to this point, everything has followed a very close timeline, including most of the first year of Ashley's life. From this point, it won't include each and every month or even every single year. Ashley and the boys will age in stages. A chapter or two may look in to see how they are doing - like this one and the next one. Then there may be multiple chapters devoted to what I call 'sub-plots' where there's a story within the story. Just wanted to let you know, as the last chapter was about Ashley's birthday, and this one starts out that way. It's not a typo:) I've jumped ahead a couple of years. If I tried to do this month by month – this would have a few hundred chapters:)

Thanks again for the reviews and feedback! It's always appreciated, and you never know what's going to end up in the story – with permission, of course!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 17

MAMAS AND DADDYS

The date was circled on the calendar, but no one in the Duke household could have forgotten the second day of May if their lives depended on it. What was hard to believe was that it was time for another birthday. Ashley Marie was already busy telling anyone who would listen, and those who already knew, that she was going to be three years old. It simply did not seem possible.

Bo, Luke, and little Ashley had long ago settled into a comfortable life, though nothing about a Duke could be described as routine. Farming supported them, racing still supplemented them, and Ashley gave them something that they couldn't even begin to describe. The two boys everyone considered to be the wildest in the county had settled down, though not exactly in the traditional sense of the word.

On the weekends, Bo and Luke could still be found entering and winning races in and around Hazzard. The extra prize money always came in handy, and most of it went toward something that had to do with the General or the little princess. Despite her young age, Ashley had become her uncles' biggest fans. She didn't understand everything about racing, but she knew all she needed to. She would eagerly wait for them, alongside one or all of the Davenport cousins, expecting to see no less than the General approaching the finish line fast, and first.

Yet, the once common sight of seeing the General racing from the law or jumping over whatever was in it's way was becoming less common. It just didn't seem to be such a great idea with their niece in the vehicle. When they were alone, Bo and Luke would take the opportunity to keep their skills sharp, but it was just before that third birthday when Ashley experienced jumping for the first time herself. The uncles were proud that they had protected their niece for so long, but that day, they had been left with no other choice.

The sliding rocks hadn't been expected and couldn't be avoided. There were only two choices: jump or be crushed. There wasn't time to think, but even if there had been, the choice wouldn't have been hard. Luke threw his arm over Ashley in a protective manner, whispering assurances to the little girl sitting between them. Trying to shield her face, thinking that the less she saw, the less she would be afraid, Ashley wasn't cooperating. As hard as Luke tried to press his niece's head towards him, the more she fought to see what was going on. Expecting Ashley to let out some type of scream or wail after the jolt that followed even a perfect landing, the uncles were concerned when they didn't hear anything. Bo brought the car to a stop, as he and Luke began to take inventory of their niece, asking if she was all right, trying to explain what had just happened. To their surprise and dismay, she was not only fine, she loved it, begging them to do it again. They tried to explain to her that it wasn't something that they should have done at all, but she was hooked. She could be very persistent when she wanted to be, another Duke trait, and from time to time, the boys would treat her to a jump. Uncle Bo was a little more indulgent than Uncle Luke, and he always made his niece promise to keep it their little secret. Of course, that never happened.

Driving wasn't the only thing that had tamed considerably for the notorious Duke boys; dating had, too. There had been a time when the boys had been out every night with a different lady; now they spent their evenings at home with one steady girl; Ashley Marie. Bo and Luke had discovered that being responsible for another life, along with getting a little older, changed the swinging singles scene tremendously. Finding someone to look after their charge on a nightly basis while they went gallivanting around just wasn't that easy to do, and it didn't hold as much appeal as it once had. They were already exhausted by the time they got inside, then there was only more to do. By the time they finally sat down in the evening, sometimes they didn't have enough energy to get themselves to bed; much more just wasn't possible. Yet, truth be told, the best times they spent with Ashley were those evenings. It was when she shared with them all the new things she could do, and running around trying to get to know someone suddenly wasn't as enticing as spending time with one that you already knew and was watching grow. Missing those nights would have meant missing all those times, and Bo and Luke were becoming possessive of those memories.

There was one other factor the boys had to consider; ladies were not as plentiful as they had once been. Single women their age were a rare commodity, and married ones that might have been willing came with too big a risk; jealous husbands. The older they got, the more their selection dwindled. Most all the ladies around Hazzard were either married with their own kids, or single for a reason. They tried on occasion to look elsewhere, but hadn't had much better luck in the surrounding communities, either. Someone had told them once that nothing attracted available females better than a man pushing a baby stroller. Bo and Luke never found any truth to that. While it did cause the ladies to stop and admire the baby, it hadn't done much for their love life, except once.

The uncles had taken Ashley to the zoo in Atlanta one Saturday. While Bo was busy looking for a bathroom, Luke took a break, sitting down on a bench and handing his niece a cold drink. An attractive woman with short, dark hair stopped to admire the child. She and Luke struck up a conversation, and by the time his blonde cousin returned, the brunette had her phone number. They started dating, and Luke had been hopeful that their relationship was going in the right direction. Despite living in Atlanta, she was comfortable on the farm, and both Bo and Ashley liked her. After several months, Luke was seriously considering asking her to make their relationship permanent. However, before he got the chance, she was offered a promotion in Seattle. It hadn't taken her long to make up her mind; a decision that she hadn't included him in. She liked the oldest Duke cousin, but like so many other unattached thirty-something females, her career came first. Luke, Bo, and Ashley waved goodbye as she left them behind, wondering if it would ever be anything but just the three of them.

Church activities became an important part of their lives. Their aunt and uncle had been god-fearing people, and had raised the Duke cousins to be the same. It was a tradition that Bo and Luke wanted to pass on to their own niece. It was also a good way to participate in social activities, and gave them the opportunity to interact and meet people their own age; all of them. Though Ashley loved her uncles, she needed time to be with kids. The Duke clan was aging, and unlike Bo and Luke's own childhood, Ashley was growing up as an only child. It wasn't the way the uncles preferred things to be; it's just the way things were. When she started school in a few years, she'd be thrown in with other kids. Ashley needed to learn to get along with them, and nothing brought out families and children more than a church social. As an added bonus, someone usually had an out-of-town relative that they brought along, often female, so Bo and Luke could dance, talk, and socialize with new prospects. Though nothing serious ever seemed to develop from their little soirees, it was always fun. Unfortunately, they hadn't had any luck on that particular night.

"You know, Luke, this is really just a temporary drought. The day's gonna come when we're the most eligible bachelors in the county, again," Bo informed his cousin as he took a sip of his punch, and watched everyone else dancing to a slow song, including their niece.

"Oh really!" Luke exclaimed. "And just when might that day come?"

"After all the husbands start keeling over, leaving all the ladies widows," Bo chuckled.

Luke rolled his eyes at his cousin's theory, though he knew it held a certain amount of logic. "By then, Bo, we'll be too old to care, or to do anything about it," Luke retorted.

Bo looked over at his cousin with a sly look. "Speak for yourself, Luke."

The boys had not fared well on that particular evening, but Ashley always did. Four year old boys were already coming under her spell, and the uncles dreaded what it would be like in another ten or twelve years, when she fully learned how to use all of her charms. However, it wasn't until they were tucking her in her bed that night that they realized something had happened.

The crib in Ashley's room had long since been replaced by a bed. When she began to climb in and out of it at will, the only purpose it provided was another way for her to hurt herself. Too small and no longer able to hold her, the baby bed was returned to storage.

Ashley wasn't the only one who received new sleeping accommodations. When Bo and Luke acknowledged that it was time to upgrade their niece's, they admitted that it was time to upgrade their own. Ashley got a new bed, and Bo got a new room; Daisy's. The boys had left it alone for a long time, even longer than Jesse's. That situation had been easier, they were getting ready for a new arrival. Daisy's room was different; there was no symbolism. It wasn't much of a new beginning; it really was just an ending. Not necessarily wanting to separate anyway, the boys left the room alone for a long time, using the excuse that they could show Ashley her own mother's room. The more time that went on, they knew it was just an excuse. Keeping a room as a museum wasn't going to change anything. They were grown men, and it was time they each had their own bedroom. They thought about flipping to see who would get it, knowing that the winner would feel more like a loser. In the end, Bo decided it should be him. Daisy's death was still harder for Luke, and the blonde just didn't think it would be a good idea to move him into her old room. It only took a day to change the sleeping arrangements of a lifetime, but by sundown that night, Bo Duke had his own room for the first time in his life. That first night, he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

"Well princess, did ya have a good time at the dance tonight? Your feet ain't too sore from all those boys stepping on your toes, are they?" Bo chuckled as he pulled the blankets up around his niece. When she didn't laugh or say anything, Bo looked over at Luke. Her other uncle was putting her shoes away in the closet. Also surprised by the lack of response, he turned around and met Bo's glance. "Ashley?" Bo called to the girl.

"Uncle Bo, how come I don't have a mama?" Ashley asked, turning large, sad eyes to her blonde uncle.

Startled by the question that they'd been expecting, but not at that exact moment, Bo once again looked at his older cousin. Moving to join Bo on the bed, they both knew that this wouldn't be a one sentence conversation.

"Everyone has a mama," Bo told his niece. "And your mama loved you very much," Bo said. Reaching for the picture of Daisy that they'd placed on the table beside her bed, he handed it to the little girl.

"Remember sweetheart, we've talked about this before?" Luke asked.

"I remember, but Matthew Ricketts said it wasn't true, that ya'll lied to me. He said I don't have a mama, and I don't have a daddy, and you're not really even my uncles," Ashley confessed as the crocodile tears began to fall.

"Well Matthew Ricketts don't know what he's talking about. Dukes don't lie," Luke informed her, the anger evident in his voice.

"Uncle Luke is right, princess," Bo confirmed, gathering her up in his arms. "Daisy Duke was your mama, and she loved you, sweetheart. She didn't want to leave you, honey, but God wanted her to come live with him and the angels, and you know, you can't tell God no."

"What about my daddy?" Ashley asked.

Bo and Luke looked at each other again. This had been the question that they'd been dreading for three years. They knew that someday it would come up. They were surprised it hadn't been asked before. Having talked about it, they'd agreed on what they would tell her. Bo, however, seemed to be having second thoughts.

"Honey, we don't know where your daddy is, but where ever he is, I'm sure he loves you very much," Luke answered tightly, sensing Bo's reluctance.

"How come you don't know where my daddy is?" Ashley whimpered.

"Princess, he wasn't from Hazzard," was all Bo said, not wanting to be the first Duke to become a liar.

"Are you my uncles?" Ashley then asked, satisfied with the answer Bo had given her about her father.

The boys hadn't yet explained their true relationship to her, believing that she was too young to understand it. They didn't know if she'd still be able to fully comprehend it, but they decided that the time had come to try.

"Honey, there's more than one kind of uncle," Luke started. "What uncle means is that you're the brother of someone's mom or dad. Now, your mom, Daisy Duke, wasn't our sister, she didn't have the same momma and daddy that we did. My dad, Uncle Bo's dad, and your mama's daddy were all brothers, so we were all cousins. When they died, we came to live with their other brother, our Uncle Jesse. We grew up together, and even though we weren't related the right way, we always thought of your mama as our sister, just like I think of Uncle Bo as my brother," he finished, giving Bo a smile.

"And I think of Uncle Luke as my brother, too, but you can call anybody uncle. It's just a term that you use, sort of like I call you princess. You're not really a royal princess, except in this house, or like Uncle Luke calls you pumpkin. You're not really a jack-o-lantern, are ya?"

"No," Ashley giggled, snuggling up closer to Bo. "So, you are my uncles, then?" she asked.

Bo and Luke looked at each other again. They'd tried. As she got older, she'd understand. For now, there was nothing else left to do.

"In every way that's important, we are your uncles," Bo told her.

"Good. I'm glad," she said, suddenly sounding very sleepy.

"Okay, now it's time for bed young lady," Luke told her, as Bo once again tucked her in for the night.

"I love you Uncle Luke, I love you Uncle Bo," Ashley told them in a drowsy voice, satisfied with their explanation for the time being.

"We love you, too," they replied, slipping out of the room and closing the door behind them.

They knew that they needed to talk about what had just happened. It wasn't that they weren't expecting it, they just didn't think that it would come from a church function. They were thinking that they'd be having this conversation once Ashley started school.

"Well, we knew it was gonna happen," Luke said, once they reached the kitchen.

"Yeah, but it don't mean that I wouldn't like to get my hands around little Matthew Ricketts' neck right now," Bo responded.

"That makes two of us," Luke agreed.

Bo always thought better on a full stomach, and it had been a few hours since he had eaten. Luke put on a pot of coffee, despite the late hour, while Bo rummaged around in the refrigerator.

Supplied with the necessities, the boys sat down at the table; the place where all the family meetings were held.

"Luke, you think we should try to find Ricky Samuels and let him know about Ashley?" Bo asked.

"No Bo! I certainly do not," Luke replied "You want him showing up here and taking her away?"

"Of course not!" Bo responded.

"Well, that might be exactly what happened if were successful in hunting him down. We didn't exactly throw him out of Hazzard in a nice way, and I'm sure he'd love to even the score."

"This ain't about that, Luke. It's about a little girl who has a father who doesn't even know about her."

"Well, that's his own fault," Luke said.

"Maybe, but you ever bother to go see if you might have a kid you don't know about somewhere? Who starts checking on the people that they've been with? I guess you figure someone would tell ya, and we don't know what Daisy would have done."

"So you want to take the chance of him just taking her away? Cause ya know, Bo, really we don't have much legal standing. Folks round here know that Daisy listed us as Ashley's next of kin, but that wouldn't mean much outside of Hazzard."

"Luke, believe me, it scares me, too. Of course, I don't want that to happen. But what's she gonna think when she gets older some day, and we have to tell her the truth? All of it? Are you so sure she isn't gonna hate us for lying to her?"

"We haven't lied to her. I don't know for a fact where that polecat is. Do you?"

"No, but I have a good idea where to start looking, and you do, too."

Luke scowled, hating it when his baby cousin made sense. Having nothing to say to Bo's comment, the older cousin decided to use a different approach.

"Bo, I hear what you're saying, and you're right." Seeing the look of disbelief that Bo sent his direction, Luke addressed it. "What? I can admit that when it happens," Luke said, shrugging it off. "Of course, it doesn't happen all that often," he added, laughing as he reached over and messed up the thick curls his cousin still had. "I'm not saying we should lie to her, but I don't think she's ready for the whole story at three, either. She's still trying to figure out if we're real uncles or not," Luke chuckled a little more. "Anyway, when she's older, we can tell her, but think about this one for a minute. Would you really want to entrust her to a man that tried to turn Hazzard into a nuclear waste dumping ground? He obviously didn't care about us or the fact that this is our home. And what about the way he used Daisy? I think he'd use anyone or anything to get what he wants, and since it's a family owned business, they're probably all like that. You want Ashley to be raised by the likes of those kind of people, who might not even love her?"

"No!" Bo responded, now admitting that Luke's points were just as valid as his had been.

"I don't have a crystal ball, and I don't have all the answers," Luke stated, admitting to a weakness for the second time in a few minutes. "I don't. I never said I did," he said in a raised voice as if he were defending himself. "Anyway, let's just play this one by ear. When, and if, the time comes, we'll know, and we'll deal with it then, okay?"

Sighing, Bo agreed, "okay." After finishing his midnight snack, the blonde looked across the table at his cousin. "You really don't have a crystal ball and all the answers?" he asked Luke in an innocent voice. Before giving his cousin a chance to respond, he added, "cause I sure thought you did all these years."

Luke knew it was a joke. He also knew it was a compliment, one which filled him with pride. He wanted to say something appropriate, to thank his cousin, but uncomfortable in that type of situation, all he could think to say was, "let's go to bed." Letting his actions do his speaking, Luke pulled Bo into a bear hug after they rose from their seats.

"You think Daisy would approve of how we're raising Ashley?" Bo asked the cousin he still thought had all the answers.

Luke always marveled at his baby cousin's ability to be so confident in some areas, and so full of self-doubt in others. "Yes Bo, I do," he replied, as he flipped out the lights. Surrounded in total darkness, the uncles trudged off to their rooms wondering how long it would be before the subject came up again.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi Everyone! Thanks for the feedback and comments. I don't usually do the author's notes at the end, but I needed to save this one til then. Hope ya'll like 3 year old Ashley.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 18

MEET 3 YEAR OLD ASHLEY

Ashley Marie Duke was as healthy and normal as any three year old anywhere. A combination of behaviors learned and characteristics bestowed by mother nature, her somewhat unusual home life had not affected her development.

With the attention span of a child of thirty-seven months, her uncles' explanation about her parentage had satisfied her. By the next morning, it had already been forgotten, at least by the child. Bo and Luke knew that it wasn't the end of the issue, but they were willing to take their cue from their niece. So, for the time being, the uncles tried to forget about it, too, knowing that someday they would have to explain it in greater detail, hoping that Ashley Marie would understand. Not having to concentrate on Ashley's father, the uncles turned their attention to other matters.

"Ashley, how many times I gotta tell you to stop chasing those chickens?" Bo yelled over his shoulder.

The little girl ignored her uncle, delighting in watching the little critters scatter and squawk.

It was a hot summer day, and Bo and Luke had long ago rid themselves of their shirts. With Luke barely on one side of thirty and Bo still on the other side, Ashley's uncles were in prime physical shape. Working on a farm was hard work, but it kept them trim and fit. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and the chores were finished until the following morning. Having been to church and eaten Sunday dinner, Bo and Luke were under the hood of the General, still a home away from home, tweaking their prized auto for an upcoming race. Ashley had been tearing up the yard in her own General Lee, participating in her own imaginary one. Whether the race was over or she had just found something else more interesting, the young girl abandoned the derby in favor of torturing the livestock.

Luke glanced across the hood at his exasperated cousin. He knew that niece and cousin shared a special bond, unique to only them. In certain situations, only her Uncle Bo would suffice her, and no one could get to Bo better than the dark haired beauty. Part of that bond had been formed at an early age, but part of it stemmed from the fact that they were so much alike. Though not father and daughter, they could have been, in the behavior department. Luke had never seen anyone that reminded him more of his cousin at that age than Ashley. Looking from child to uncle, the brunette couldn't help but grin.

"Remind you of someone ya know?" Luke asked his cousin.

"No!" Bo stated. "I was never that bad."

"No, Bo, you were worse," Luke chuckled, leaning on the General to support his weak from laughter legs.

Glaring at Luke, Bo turned his attention back to the yard. "Ashley, I ain't gonna tell you again," he threatened. "You're gonna be crying in a minute after one of them chickens decides to..." Bo never got to finish. Before completing his prediction, one of the chickens decided to stop running, turn, defend itself, and pecked the little girl. Holding her arm in front of her, Ashley Marie stood there screaming.

"What'd I tell ya?" Bo asked her, unable to stay mad too long at the big, brown eyes that begged for forgiveness and sympathy. "Come here," Bo coaxed, softening his tone.

Welcoming the invitation, Ashley slowly made her way to her uncle. Bo squatted down, glancing over the little scratch that she thought was worse than it was.

"Bad chicken!" she wailed.

"Ashley, the chicken's not bad. You scare them when you chase them like that. There's a reason why we tell you not to do it, and you'd think you'd learn by now," Bo calmly explained.

"Owie!" Ashley screamed, trying to re-focus her uncle's attention on her injury, and playing the heart strings she knew that he had.

"Okay, here. Let me kiss it and make it all better," the blonde told her, placing his lips on her arm, then licking her to make her laugh. It worked, and soon the ouchie was forgotten. However, getting that close to his niece, Bo was alerted to another problem.

"Oh Ashley!" Bo exclaimed, exasperated once more. "Didn't Uncle Luke and me ask you if you had to go poddy?" When Ashley nodded in agreement, he continued. "Then, why didn't you tell us that you had to?"

"I didn't when you asked," she informed him, sending Luke into another fit of amusement.

"She even thinks like you, Bo. I remember you telling Aunt Martha the exact same thing," Luke howled.

"Luke, please. You're just encouraging her," Bo stated, turning back to his niece. "You're a big girl, now princess. You don't want to have to keep wearing those nasty diapers, do ya?" Bo asked, really meaning that he didn't want to keep changing them.

"No," she told him.

"Well then, you're going to have to start telling us when you need to go," Bo said, explaining the concept for the thousandth time.

"Okay," she said; the same answer she always gave, but never acted on.

"Well, I guess we should change you," Bo announced, batting his own blue eyes at Luke.

"Oh no!" the oldest uncle refused. "I distinctly remember that it's your turn."

"Why is it always my turn?" Bo asked.

"Cause I'm older, and I say so," Luke told him, hating the job as much as Bo.

Sighing, Bo straightened up. "Okay, c'mon. Let's go," he said, offering his hand to the memory impaired girl.

After taking a few steps toward the house, Ashley tugged on her uncle's hand. Looking down at his niece, Bo stopped to see what she wanted. "Uncle Bo, I'm sorry," she told him.

"Not half as sorry as I am," Bo replied, thinking about the awful task that he was in store for him. Seeing that she was waiting for a different answer, Bo nodded. "It's ok," he said, "just try to remember in the future, ok?"

"I will," she said, happy that her uncle was no longer upset with her, skipping alongside him.

As they disappeared inside, Bo could still hear Luke chuckling away outside.

* * *

As Ashley continued to grow, she became more her own person everyday. In a unique coincidence, being her own person really meant that she was becoming a combination of the uncles that were raising her. She had some of Luke's traits, and a lot of Bo's, and unfortunately, she hadn't only learned or inherited the good ones. Whenever she did something good, Bo and Luke both wanted to claim her as 'their girl.' When it wasn't so wonderful, they always forfeited ownership to the other. Eventually, they realized one night that she wasn't really either of them; she was Ashley Marie, daughter of Daisy. She'd only been placed in their care due to a series of unforeseen and tragic events. 

Despite being more of a shadow to Bo, there was one thing that little Ashley loved doing with her Uncle Luke, and that was reading. Even as a baby, she loved books, any book. The sound of catalogue pages rustling could light up her eyes. From the time she was old enough to turn the pages, Ashley could entertain herself for hours by looking through one. Once she could talk, the little girl started making up elaborate stories that would center around a product, and what they would do with it if they had it. She had a vivid imagination, and a sharp mind.

The uncles had been reading a bedtime story to her since before her first birthday. The books she had received on that day had worn pages from being turned too much. Bo and Luke had long ago given up on being able to buy enough books to satisfy her. The public library was a wonderful alternative, and it was just in their price range; free! Every Saturday, they'd visit the one in Hazzard, selecting all types of interesting reading material for the coming week. They feared that the time was coming when Ashley would have gone through their entire stock, forcing them to move on to a larger library in another county. Yet, the boys didn't mind. It was educational and there were a lot worse things that could have fascinated their niece.

So, the tradition continued. Every night after bath-time, after rounding Ashley up, she wanted her story. Instead of waiting until she was in bed, the girl in pajamas would go get her book of choice and her favorite blanket, and set out to find her Uncle Luke. Standing in front of him when she'd been smaller, she had to wait for him to pick her up and make her comfortable. Now, she just climbed up and made herself comfy. Luke would wait until she was ready, cover her up, and open the book to reveal their adventure of the night. However, it rarely put her to sleep; she was always too interested in finding out what happened, and the boys were sometimes shocked at what she could inform them of.

Bo loved to watch Luke with Ashley. It was a tender and touching side to his cousin that not many people ever got to see. While Luke read aloud, Bo often became as engrossed in the story as the little girl who'd selected the tale. A few times, the blonde had learned something, himself, grumbling whenever he'd been caught by his oldest cousin.

"You didn't know that, did ya, Bo?"

"Did too!" The blonde would shoot back, sounding more like a three year old than the three year old.

"I always told you to broaden your horizons, Bo. It's amazing what you can learn from a fairy tale," Luke laughed, ducking at whatever object his cousin chose to hurl at him.

* * *

There was a sweet side to the little Duke girl, too. Taking after her Uncle Bo, she was a hugger and a kisser, and her feelings ran deep, no matter which direction they flowed. The quiet times she shared with her Uncle Luke and their books were a perfect example of just how sweet she could be. Make her mad, and she could show you just what a temper she had, too. 

No Duke would be a Duke without the stubborn streak, and Ashley certainly had hers. Bo claimed she got it from Luke; Luke claimed she got it from Bo. Together, they claimed she got it from Daisy, remembering that she could be just as stubborn as the rest of them when she wanted to be. That trait had never been more apparent than in the process of poddy training. Bo had been ready to give up, saying that if she wanted to wear a diaper the rest of her life, who was he to object. It was almost as if she could sense just how far she could push her uncles, and before knocking them completely over, she'd miraculously do an exact turn around. So it had been with the bathroom. One day, Ashley announced that she had to go, and from then on, she'd been doing just that. If only it could have been that easy to get her to stop chasing the chickens.

However, one characteristic that Ashley Marie had that no other Duke could lay claim to was her uninhibited, carefree nature. Out of the three Duke cousins, Bo was probably the most unbridled, but Ashley took it to new extremes.

Most women had somewhat of a passion for clothes, and Ashley was no exception. However, where most females could never get enough to wear, Ashley preferred having no clothes on at all. As soon as she'd learned how to walk, the minutes after bath-time and before story-time became a race through the house, as she would bolt out of the bathroom, naked as a jaybird. At first, it had been funny, but the longer it went on and the more she did it, in not so appropriate places, the less comical it became. Bo and Luke had to watch her closely; the minute they weren't looking, she'd sneak away somewhere, only to return in all her glory, without her clothing.

"Why do we buy her clothes?" Bo asked Luke, trying to catch his breath after one romp around the yard.

"Because they'd put us in jail for sure if we didn't," Luke scoffed, growing tired of the endless game.

The most memorable of the incidents happened, in all places, church one Sunday. Ashley had been squirming in Luke's hold. Since learning what a bathroom was, she had to find one all the time. A friend that was sitting next to them offered to take her to the little girl's room. Instead of doing what she was supposed to, Ashley removed her Sunday dress and all her under things, outfoxed the friend, and made her debut.

The preacher forgot all about his sermon as he looked down the main aisle. It started as a stutter, turning into an 'oh, my,' within seconds. Turning around to see what was going on, Bo and Luke did a double take when they finally found the source of the interruption.

"Oh my God!" they both gasped, appropriately, considering their location. Bo took off in one direction and Luke took off in the opposite one. Finally cornering her, then covering her, the boys did their best to apologize to a crowd that forgot about where they were and why. The Dukes' performance had turned into the most entertaining event Hazzard had seen in years, and no one was going to let them forget about it anytime soon. Continuing to apologize, Bo and Luke Duke were almost purple by the time they snuck out of the house of worship.

"We'll never be able to show our faces in church again," Bo said, gunning the General in the direction of home.

"Yeah, and I know one little girl who isn't going to be sitting down for a little while after we get home," Luke replied.

It was the first time that Ashley had been spanked. By the time they'd gotten back to the farm, Bo was having second thoughts, but Luke wouldn't budge.

"It'd be one thing if she was one or two, but she's three old. This has gotta stop. We won't be able to take her anywhere for wondering when she's going to come streaking out. Now, I promise, I'll be as gentle as I can, but I'm going to make a point. I'll use my hand, and I'm not gonna take her back to the woodshed like Uncle Jesse took us, but this has gone too far," Luke stated, dragging his niece out to the barn.

Bo knew that Luke was right, but it didn't make him feel any better hearing her cries. When they were finished, Ashley ran into her room, refusing to talk to either of them, where she promptly cried herself to sleep. Having had a good nap, her uncles sat her down and explained why she couldn't do that anymore, and why she had been spanked. Then they assured her that they still loved her. Fortunately, the little girl learned her lesson, and from then on, Ashley Marie Duke learned to leave her clothes on.

* * *

Like all of the Dukes before her, Ashley Duke was adventuresome. Where the boys had liked racing and cars, Ashley's need for action was satisfied by climbing. Proving that gravity was correct, and that what went up must come down, sometimes the little girl found her way to the ground below the hard way. What started with the family Christmas tree moved to the kitchen chairs, and eventually, transferred to the great outdoors. Having climbed the same trees when they had been kids, Bo and Luke never thought twice about it, until they saw Ashley doing it. The trees were now becoming foes rather than friends. No matter how many times they told her not to, they could count on her poor hearing, and find her on a branch that was suspended way too high. She didn't seem to understand that small or not, not every branch could support her weight. Not surprisingly, one day, she finally picked the wrong one. 

Bo and Luke each heard the branch break and the thud that followed. Fearing what had happened, they came running from different locations, expecting to hear the cries that followed. When they didn't, the uncles became even more terrified, fearing what they would find. Meeting up to each other, they could see the little girl laying on the ground, too still for the bundle of energy she normally was.

"Ashley!" they both screamed. Relieved by her own delayed scream of terror, at least they knew that she was alive. Yet, she was hardly fine. Seeing her trying to sit up, and unable to do so, the boys knew something was wrong. Sliding next to her on their knees, Ashley was holding her left arm with her right one. There may have been other injuries, but the boys didn't need to be doctors to know she definitely had a broken arm.

As carefully as he could, Luke scooped her up, holding her tight as they ran for Dixie. The brunette would just have to hold on to her, since there was no way they were going to try to slide her into the General. Deciding that they'd better take her to the hospital instead of Doc Appleby's, Bo drove while Luke spoke to her. After she stopped crying, it was all he could do to keep her from going to sleep.

"No, no, pumpkin. It's not time for a nap. Talk to me, sweetheart."

"Uncle Luke?" she asked in a drowsy voice.

"I'm right here. So is Uncle Bo."

The blonde reached over and touched her shoulder to let her know that he was right beside her, too. "Right here, princess."

"Sleepy, Uncle Bo," she told him.

"I know, but you can't sleep right now," Luke told her again. "I know, Ashley, let's sing," he suggested. "Ashley, sing about Old MacDonald and tell me about all the animals he has, ok?"

"I don't want to Uncle Luke."

"Please sweetheart," Luke begged. "I really do want to hear about the animals, ok?"

"Okay," she finally agreed.

Though not her usual, lively rendition of the song, with long breaks in between and minus many of the animal sounds, it managed to keep her alert until Bo pulled into Tri-County's lot.

Telling Bo to go back with her, Luke took care of all the paperwork. The Emergency Room wasn't crowded that day, so Ashley was tended to promptly. Bo and Luke were allowed to be with her in the room, but when they took her for x-rays and to set her arm, the uncles weren't allowed to go with her. Listening to her cry and call for them as she was wheeled down the hall nearly broke their hearts, and Ashley wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes. When she came back, the little girl held out her good arm to Bo, who immediately picked her up and wrapped his own arms around her. She couldn't return the gesture by using both of hers; by that time, her left one had a cast on it.

A doctor informed the uncles that Ashley had a slight concussion, and that they should wake her every so many hours, but the three year old narrowly avoided having to stay overnight.

The next several weeks proved interesting, but children were adaptable, and Ashley Marie Duke soon proved that she was almost as capable with one good arm as two.

"At least she won't be climbing any more trees for a while," Bo said, as they watched her run around after the chickens.

"Let's hope that's a long while," Luke replied, remembering how scared that they'd both been seeing her laying on the ground. It could have been so much worse, but besides all her other Duke traits, she also had their luck, which they could attest wasn't always the best thing to have.

* * *

A/N – One of my favorite fanfic scenes of all times really didn't involve a complex plot. It dealt with something ordinary and everyday, but the way it was written made it extraordinary. It was Elenhin's description of Bo chasing the chickens:) I loved it from the first time I read it. Gracious as she is, Elenhin gave me permission to use it long ago, and I've wanted to for a long time. However, I wanted the right moment so that it did the original justice. Having Ashley chase the chickens seemed appropriate, almost like a right of passage – so Cricket, I hope you liked it, since you started it:) 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Hi everyone! Sorry, but this chapter is a little bit longer than normal. I added a part and a character to the original. There is a reader/writer among us who leaves me laughing every time I hear from her. This is my perception of what she might have been like growing up in Hazzard and around the Dukes. Of course, she received an advanced copy and this is done with her approval. So, the character of Gabrielle Lewis is totally based on our very own Dukeaholic and John!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 19

NEW FRIENDS

"Uncle Bo, I don't think I feel well," six year old Ashley said, trying to look as sick as possible.

The blonde grinned, sitting down beside his niece while Luke went through her closet to pick out her clothes.

"My, that's too bad," Bo told her, laying his hand on her forehead. "But if you're sick, I guess you need to stay in bed," he told her in his best innocent voice.

"Really?" Ashley asked, her little face brightening visibly.

"Well sure. When you're sick, that's where you belong. Of course, it's too bad, cause I guess that means you'll have to miss our race on Saturday."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be much better by then," the little girl assured her younger uncle.

Doing his best not to laugh at her, Luke was doing the same by sticking his head further inside the closet. "Oh I don't think so, sweetheart. Whatever you've got I'm sure is very bad," Bo told her, knowing exactly what it was that she had caught.

"No, it's not, really," Ashley stated, unwilling to miss a race that her uncles were driving in.

"Well then, if it's not that bad, I think it's time you get dressed," Bo told her, having to look away in fear of totally losing it.

Throwing back the covers, the little girl snarled, but got up like she was told. Dragging her feet through breakfast, the uncles thought they'd never get her out the door.

"Uncle Luke, do you think I'm smart enough to go to school, yet?" Ashley asked her intellectual companion.

"Ashley, you were smart enough to go to school two years ago. They just wouldn't let ya cause you weren't old enough," the brunette replied.

Not getting the answer she was hoping for, Ashley began chewing on her bottom lip, contemplating her next move. "Uncle Bo, do you think that the other kids will like me?"

Bo steered the General off the road, then turned off the engine. "Princess, we've already been through this. You're going to be fine. Besides, you know a lot of the other kids from church already," he said, giving her a hug. When she didn't say anything else, Bo started the car and pulled out onto the pavement again. At the rate they were going, the day was going be over before they even got there.

"A lot of the kids from church don't like me," Ashley quietly admitted when they were moving again.

"Of course they do. You've got lots of friends," Bo told her, naming them off one by one.

When the blonde was finished, Ashley started naming others who didn't think too highly of her. "They don't like me," she repeated.

"That's because you keep beating them up," Luke reminded her, having to look out the window to keep from laughing once again. Their niece had that effect on both of them, and keeping a straight face around her was sometimes hard to do.

Bo saved them all from further debate by announcing they had arrived, and not a minute too soon. Helping the little girl out, they each gave her a kiss and a hug, then told her to get in line. Leaning against the General, Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke watched their niece march inside for her first day of school.

"She's growing up fast," Bo said, leaning against his cousin.

"Yep. Today elementary school, tomorrow it'll be high school," Luke replied.

Bo's head shot up as they looked at each other. "Heaven help us," the boys said at the same time, throwing their hands up in the air.

* * *

The Duke boys were waiting for Ashley in the same spot when the bell rang, announcing the end of the school day. Bouncing down the steps, Ashley Marie looked happy, and she wasn't alone. 

"Hi pumpkin! How was school?" Luke asked her, having exited the car so that he could help her in.

"Great Uncle Luke! This is my new friend, Gabrielle. Can she come over and play for a little while?" Ashley asked.

Happy that their niece's fears had been premature, Bo and Luke were ready to ensure that her first day of school had only happy memories. "As long as it's ok with her folks?" Luke answered.

"They won't care, but I can call them from your house," Ashley's new friend answered.

"Well then, I don't see why not," Luke replied, helping both girls into the back seat before climbing in himself.

Bo and Luke didn't know the Lewis family. They had only moved to Hazzard recently, and they hadn't yet been introduced. Assuming that the little girl with long, sandy blonde hair and green eyes was probably feeling a little shy and unsure in her new surroundings, the boys both introduced themselves and welcomed her to Hazzard. They hadn't made it but five miles down the road when they quickly discovered that there wasn't anything that was shy or unsure of with this girl.

"How come your car is orange?" Gabrielle Lewis asked.

"Well….," Luke began to explain, but didn't get past the first word.

"How come there's a flag painted on the top of it? How come it's got a name? I've never heard of naming a car. That's kind of strange! How come your doors don't open? Are they broken? You should really get that fixed. Don't you have someone in town that can fix doors? Do you have any animals? We have a dog name Spike. He's big. He looks mean, but he's not. He's just like a big puppy. Do you have horses?"

Bo and Luke looked at each other, keeping the plastered grins on their faces only as a gesture of goodwill. They doubted she would have noticed if they hadn't, but it was just the way they had been raised. After the first question, they didn't even attempt to answer any of the other ones that followed. Gabrielle Lewis could fire them off faster than the General Lee could fly down the road, and at that minute, it wasn't fast enough. For the boys, that drive was the longest of their lives.

Helping the girls out of the car, Gabrielle was still talking as she was ushered into the house and told to call her parents. After hanging up the phone, she was happy to announce that her mom had given her blessing, and that she would pick her up at five.

Luke moved very close to Bo and through clenched teeth muttered, "of course, it's fine. The woman's probably grateful for the extra hour of silence."

"You'd have to wear ear plugs if you lived with her," Bo whispered back in the same manner.

Taking a deep breath, Luke did manage to ask if the girls wanted cookies and milk. Starting a tradition, he told them just two. Gabrielle was already talking again, so the boys excused themselves, saying that they had chores that needed to be done. As they walked out into the yard, both of them had their fingers in their ears, trying to eliminate the ringing.

An hour later, a small auto pulled up to the house. Fearing what they might find, the boys were pleasantly surprised to discover that Gabrielle's mother was capable of holding a normal conversation. The boys introduced themselves, then Bo said that he would go get Gabrielle. Walking down the hallway to Ashley's room, he could still hear the girl talking.

He hadn't meant to do it, it just slipped out. "Gabby, your mom is here." Realizing what he said, Bo apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I meant Gabrielle."

"Oh, that's ok Mr. Duke!" the girl giggled. "That's my nickname. I never tell people about it, but everyone calls me that. I wonder why?"

"Gee, I wouldn't know," Bo replied, reminding the girl to make sure she had all of her things. Bo then led the girls outside to the woman waiting for one of them.

"Hi mom! This is my new friend, Ashley."

"Hi sweetie. Hi Ashley. It's nice to meet you. Did you have a good time!"

"Oh yeah!" Gabrielle answered for both of them. In the same breath, she started telling her mother about the General Lee, and the things they had done in school, in no particular order. "Oh, and guess what? Mr. Duke here just called me Gabby, too!" she proudly announced, continuing on with something else that had happened that day.

Luke looked at Bo to discover his cousin's cheeks turning red. In a sympathetic gesture, Mrs. Lewis gave him an understanding and sympathetic smile. "It's quickly becoming her nickname," she stated, not appearing to be upset. "Thank the Dukes for letting you come over, then get in the car, Gabrielle."

After being thanked again, the boys watched the vehicle drive away while Ashley returned to her room. When the car was out of sight, Luke turned to Bo. "You called her Gabby?"

"It just kind of slipped out," Bo confessed, still unable to believe he had done it.

It started as a chuckle, turning to a deep laughter, which Bo couldn't help but join. "I didn't mean it, but ya gotta admit, it fits," the blonde stated, trying to justify his momentary lapse in manners.

"Oh yeah, it fits!" Luke agreed, "it fits."

"God Luke, I hope this ain't like a life-long friendship," Bo said, sending Luke into another fit of laughter, as the two stumbled toward the porch.

* * *

Sometimes the boys got the same idea at exactly the same minute. That cool, early autumn night was one of those moments. Ashley was already in bed, learning the valuable lesson that sleep was necessary if one wanted to stay awake in school. It had only happened once, the first week, and the teacher assured Bo and Luke that it wasn't all that uncommon for children just starting school to occasionally fall asleep. Most were accustomed to naps in the afternoon, so staying awake was something they had to adjust to. As long as she was getting a good night's rest, they were told she should be fine. She was doing better, but getting her to sleep at night wasn't always the easiest thing to do. Ashley must have been tired that night, because for the first time, they didn't have to tell her twice. 

Relaxing themselves, the uncles were each enjoying a beer and watching a Monday night football game when a commercial caught their attention.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Luke asked Bo.

"I don't know, whatch ya thinking?" Bo responded, knowing that they were thinking the same thing.

"I'm thinking that there's a little girl we both know that might really enjoy that. What do you say we get tickets and take her?"

"I think it sounds like a plan," Bo said, leaning over and clicking his bottle against Luke's.

Two weeks later, the uncles loaded up Ashley and headed for the big city of Atlanta. She wanted to know where they were going, but all they would tell her was that it was a surprise. She loved surprises, especially in the big city. Sometimes they went to the zoo, and she'd seen the circus there, too. It was always a treat, and she couldn't have been more excited. Unfortunately, for the number of times she had been to the big city, she couldn't remember how far or how long it took to get there. She had to know, so she had no choice but to ask how much further it was, every five minutes.

Two hours later, the Duke family was seated in an arena. Ashley's eyes were glued to the floor, but Bo and Luke's were zoned in on her. She was leaning forward in her seat, and something about the way she was watching what was taking place was almost magical. Bo and Luke's passion were cars and racing; somehow, they had a feeling that Ashley may have just discovered hers. Watching her try to mimic some of the gestures with her hands, Ashley Duke had just fallen in love with ice skating.

Her uncles had taken her to the roller skating rink several times. After pulling her along for a short time, Ashley learned quickly how to skate alongside them on her own. She thought it was fun, but the roller rink never fascinated her the way she was at that very moment. Of course, the show being performed was a professional production with some of the best skaters in the world. The costumes, the lights, and the moves just weren't comparable to the locals doing the Hokey Pokey. They were glad that she was enjoying herself, but wondered what they might have started.

When the show was finished, Ashley cried, saying that she didn't want it to end. The announcer saved the day when he invited the public to do their own skating for the next hour. Bo and Luke didn't have to ask their niece if it was something she wanted to do. She was already tugging at their hands, leading them down to the ice.

Laced and ready to go, Bo and Luke hoped that they wouldn't come to regret their idea. They could move slowly, but the thinner blades were more difficult than the sturdy wheels of the roller variety. They worried about keeping Ashley upright when they could barely keep themselves in that position. They needn't have worried.

Wanting to take off, saying that her uncles were too slow, Ashley soon discovered that it wasn't the same type of skating, either. However, by the time the public session was closed, Ashley was skating better after an hour than the boys could after a lifetime.

All the way home, and even after she was in bed, all Ashley Marie Duke could talk about was how exciting it had been. She wanted to know when they could do it again, and the uncles feared they had created a monster.

Turning out the light and shutting the door, they could hear her humming to herself.

"Well, I think we know what we'll be getting her for Christmas," Luke laughed, hoping that a lot of medical bills wouldn't be following.

* * *

That Christmas, Ashley did get her first pair of ice skates. The closest arena, though, wasn't that close, so it wasn't something that Ashley could do everyday like she wanted. However, a Sunday afternoon trip was soon on their agenda, and the more they took her, the better she got. Bo and Luke had given up on trying to skate along with her every week. They were just too tired, and it was just too much work. Settling for hot chocolate and conversation with the other parents, they'd entertain themselves by watching the young skater of the family, hardly believing that she could do some of the things she could. 

"Excuse me," a voice said, one Sunday afternoon as Luke felt a tap on his shoulder at the same moment. "Is that girl one of yours?" a man about the same age as the boys asked.

"She's our niece," Luke answered cautiously. "Why?"

"Are her parents here?" the man pressed, dismissing uncles and their authority.

"No, her parents are deceased," Luke replied, stopping himself from adding that it was really none of his business. "She lives with us. Why are you so interested?"

Nodding apologetically, he introduced himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you. I see her here on Sundays with you two, and I've been watching her quite closely."

Exchanging looks, Bo stood up. "Look mister, my cousin asked you what your interest in our niece was, now what is it?"

Putting his hands in front of him as a calming gesture, the man tried to explain. "My name is Jack Kilgore. I'm a coach here at the rink. My interest is in her skating. She's wonderful, and I was wondering who her current coach is?"

Bo and Luke looked at each other. "Current coach?" they replied simultaneously.

"She don't have a current or former coach," Luke informed him. "She likes to skate, we bring her, end of story."

"Did one of you teach her to skate like that?"

"Hardly," Bo told him, sitting down once again.

"Well, who did?"

"No one, really," Luke replied. "She kind of taught herself. She loves to watch it, then imitate it. That's the extent of her coaching."

The man was silent for a minute, causing the uncles to become concerned once again. They weren't at all comfortable with this man's interest in Ashley. Not caring that Ashley would be disappointed, the uncles were about to tell her that it was time to go, even if it was early simply to get away Jack Kilgore.

Before they could call her, the coach continued. "I've been skating my whole life," he said. "I almost made it to the Olympics, but I had an accident that ruined my professional skating career. I'm an engineer during the day, but I love the ice and I love the kids, so I coach on the side. I've worked with some good ones, but I've never heard of anyone being able to skate like she does being self-taught. I'd like to work with her because I think she has the potential to be great."

Bo and Luke looked at each other. They'd always thought she was, but not being experts, they couldn't be sure just how good. Suddenly feeling more at ease, they considered Mr. Kilgore's words to be quite a compliment. Unfortunately, Bo and Luke Dukes had no idea what would be involved in such an endeavor, nor if they had the time or money to be able to pursue such a dream.

"We appreciate that, but I've always heard that serious skating is...well, rather expensive. I doubt very much that it would be something we'd be able to afford," Luke told the man.

"Plus, we live in Hazzard, so it's not like this is real close," Bo added.

"I understand your concerns, and what you're thinking is normally correct. However, this isn't quite the level that you're referring to. The only real fees involved are minimal, for rink fees. The kids do a couple of shows a year, and there's a costume that's normally involved, maybe a weekend trip away from home. That's really about it. I'm a volunteer, so I don't charge anything. Like I said, I just do it cause I love it. Anyway, should she get noticed, that could take her to the next level, but a lot of those kids get sponsors so the expenses are taken care of. As far as the distance, I've got a girl from Hazzard that comes up here. Maybe your niece could ride along with her, or you guys could alternate with her family. I'd be happy to pay you a visit at your home, and explain everything in greater detail, plus answer your questions. Trust me, I have a full time job, too. This isn't the commitment that you're thinking of, but I really see a lot of potential in your niece. I'm always here on Sundays, just let me know."

"Okay," the uncles agreed.

"We'd have to ask Ashley," Bo stated.

"Right, and she'd have to understand that her schoolwork and chores come first," Luke said, looking at Bo.

"Definitely," Bo agreed.

"Well, like I said, just let me know," Jack offered. He never assumed that they'd give him an answer that day, but he really did hope that they didn't dismiss the idea without giving it a chance.

Bo and Luke watched him walk away, then looked toward the rink to see Ashley doing some type of a spin. It was a strange feeling, being told that you might have a child prodigy on your hands. The only thing the boys were gifted in was racing, and they sure wished that someone would have made an offer like that to their Uncle Jesse.

"Have to ask Ashley," Luke chuckled, knowing that Bo was thinking the same thing.

"Might as well ask her if she likes getting presents from Santa," Bo scoffed, knowing exactly what the little girl would say if presented with the opportunity to really learn how to skate.

Less than a year later, Bo, Luke, Cooter, and other residents of Hazzard applauded as the little girl skated her way into the hearts of many local fans of the sport. It had been her second competition since joining the program, and her coach had been right; she had the potential for greatness. Also true to his word, it was only an amateur league. Other than the expenses that had been discussed, the Dukes hadn't been surprised with any others. Knowing that upfront made it easier to incorporate into their budget. The practices were also kept to a reasonable amount of time at reasonable hours, and the uncles were steadfast in making sure that she kept skating in its proper perspective. Yet, they couldn't have been prouder as they watched her skate around the edges of the ice, accepting the applause and a few flowers that had been thrown at her feet. It wasn't the Olympics, but it certainly wasn't something she'd ever forget, either. When her name was announced as the winner of her age and skill level, they were even more proud. They promised to display her first trophy right on the mantle for all to see. Everyone had a feeling that it wouldn't be her last.

* * *

At the age of seven, everyone in Hazzard knew Ashley's story. It was old news. Although still considered a sad tale, it wasn't discussed anymore on a regular basis. She was a member of their community just like anyone else. How she came to be wasn't an issue. 

The teachers at the school, like the others in the community, also knew of Ashley's circumstances, and found it no more strange than Jesse and Martha Duke raising Luke, Daisy, and Bo. She lived with Luke and Bo, so two uncles coming to parent-teacher conferences wasn't out of the ordinary. Uncle, cousin, or guardian, it didn't make any difference. To Hazzardites, Bo and Luke Duke were her guardians, regardless of what the DNA had to say.

Unlike some of the conferences their aunt and uncle had been forced to endure, Ashley's were much more pleasant. Her grades confirmed what the boys already knew; she was extremely intelligent. The only negative comment ever offered was that their niece could be high spirited. She didn't bully the other children, but there were a few that she wouldn't let push her around. It had made for a few interesting confrontations, especially since Ashley liked to settle things with her fists. The boys and the teachers had been working with her on that, and it had calmed considerably, but in a moment of weakness, it was best not to be within arm's reach of Ashley Marie Duke.

Bo and Luke weren't first timers to the conferences. They'd attended two the previous year, and knew what to expect; at least, they thought they did. They understood from their niece that her first grade teacher was new in town, but that was all they new about the new school teacher. The boys didn't know where she was from or what her story was, but they doubted it would have any bearing on her assessment of Ashley or her schoolwork. In fact, the uncles joked on the way to the school about possibly having a new, available bachelorette in town, and which uncle she'd be more interested in. To say that things didn't go the way they were expecting would have been an understatement.

Walking into the classroom, Bo and Luke could see that the teacher was attractive. She wasn't too young or too old, so that was another positive. Trying to make a good impression, both for Ashley and themselves, they couldn't help but notice the raised eyebrow as she looked each of them up and down.

"May I help you?" the young lady asked, thinking they were acting like overgrown students, and must have wandered in by accident.

Turning serious, Luke extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Luke Duke. This is my cousin, Bo. We're here for Ashley's conference."

Slowly nodding her own head, the new teacher was trying to get her thoughts in order. She liked the student that they had referred to, but had heard a little about her home life, and didn't know quite what to make of it. Now, two men showed up for her conference, introducing themselves as cousins. To a teacher from a larger school system, this wasn't a good scenario. "I'm Miss Mills," she said, finally shaking hands with each of them. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch how you're related to Ashley," she inquired, throwing out a question without asking one.

"We're her uncles," Bo informed her.

"Both of you are 'uncles?'" she asked, having believed that at least one of the men would have been Ashley's father.

"Yes ma'am," Luke said, starting to feel uncomfortable, but not knowing why. He felt like they were being examined under a microscope, and he didn't like the feeling. He wondered if he should explain the situation to the newcomer, but before he'd come to a decision, she took control of the conversation.

"Ashley," she uttered, while pulling out her gradebook and a folder with some of her papers. "She's very bright, as I'm sure you already know. I consider her to be one of my best students."

Thinking that everything had been smoothed over, the boys smiled, their pride evident in the praise they were hearing about their niece.

"Thank ya," Bo told her. "She's always been real smart."

"Ah yes," the teacher agreed. "If you'd like to see some of her work, I've saved the best," she informed them, opening up the folder to display papers with big red 'As' on them. On the bottom was a picture that Ashley had drawn. It had concerned the new teacher when she'd seen it, and she had hoped to ask her parents about it. Seeing Bo and Luke, there was no need to question it anymore; now, it made perfect sense. However, she was still disturbed by it. "This is a picture that Ashley drew when I asked the children to draw their families," she informed the boys, wanting to see their reactions.

"Oh look, Luke. That's us," Bo said, pointing to it.

Miss Mills had wondered why there wasn't a woman depicted in the drawing. If there had only been one parent, it wouldn't have been so alarming to her, but for some reason, two men and a little girl without a female's presence bothered her. She was hoping that by showing it to them, they would mention that someone was missing.

"Does Ashley live with anyone but you?" she asked, trying to sound as if she was making pleasant conversation, but really probing further into the little girl's home life.

Bo shook his head, while Luke did the talking. "No. Why?"

"No reason," she replied. "I just like to get to know my students and their families."

Accepting the answer on face value, they looked at a few more papers before the meeting came to an end. Driving home, neither of the uncles were still contemplating asking the teacher for a date.

"She was kind of strange, don't you think?" Bo asked his cousin.

Strange wasn't exactly the word he would have used, but he confirmed that he really didn't like her too well, either.

"Well, I guess as long as she's a good teacher and Ashley likes her, that's all that's important," Bo stated.

Luke wanted to agree, but something told him that there might just be a little more to Miss Mills then they knew. She was strange, and in a town where everyone else was their own brand of weird, that was cause for concern.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! Sorry for the delay. Thanks for being patient:) Now I'm back on track, with both stories on the same chapter number – so hopefully, there won't be any Horrendous Mix-Ups:) (Sorry, couldn't resist). Anyway, thanks for the reviews and the feedback – really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 20

AN UNDERCOVER OPERATION

Miss Mills was in the wrong line of work. Instead of teaching, she should have been a private investigator. She had a talent for sticking her nose where it didn't belong, though she fully believed it was not only her right, but her God given duty.

Still concerned over the picture that Ashley had drawn, meeting her guardians in person had done nothing to ease her qualms. Bo and Luke Duke hadn't left an impression that they could raise a goat; a little girl seemed way out of their league. She knew that they'd introduced themselves with the same last name as her prize pupil, but in her mind, she wasn't even positive they were related to the girl. Uncle was a term of endearment that you could call anyone by. She just really didn't think that Ashley's home life seemed to be a good influence for the young girl. As a teacher, she knew she'd need more than just speculation and her opinion. On face value, the child was happy, clean, polite, and a good student. For biological parents, that would get them nominated for parents of the year. For two men, neither of whom was her father, that didn't seem to be near enough to the educator. Yet, it wasn't so much what was evident that bothered her, it was what she perceived as going on behind the scenes that did. Delving further, she went to the principal.

"Mrs Clemons, since I'm new here, I'm just trying to familiarize myself more with the students. I have one that I'm rather concerned about," Miss Mills said, sitting on the opposite side of the principal's desk.

"Oh really? Which one would that be?"

"Ashley Duke," Brenda Mills replied.

"Ashley? Why would you be concerned about Ashley? Has something happened? She's always been a wonderful student. Bright, polite, most of the time," the older lady chuckled, "and friendly. She's Hazzard's hope for a future. What's the problem?" Mrs. Clemons inquired.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. Two men came to her conference, and introduced themselves as her 'uncles.' They were rather odd, and I'm just wondering...well, how her homelife is."

Claire Clemons smiled, fondly remembering Bo, Luke, and Daisy from her own days of teaching. Odd wasn't the word she would have picked, but she could understand how a stranger might perceive them as such. "I'm sure that her homelife is as stable and healthy as all the Dukes before her," the older woman replied, relaying the history of the Duke family from the days of their moonshine running to what had happened to Ashley's parents. "So, you see, Bo and Luke have always been known as 'good ole boys,' but they're good, honest, hardworking people, and they've changed a great deal since taking on the responsibility of raising their niece. They've done a fine job that anyone would be hard pressed to find fault with. Does that answer your questions?"

Sensing that she wasn't getting any support from her boss, Miss Mills confirmed that her questions had been answered, thanking her for her time. Yet, the young teacher still wasn't satisfied.

Deciding that sometimes the unofficial word was the more accurate one, Brenda Mills decided to start asking other faculty members, and to go straight to the source: Ashley Marie Duke. The rest of the teaching staff's description of the family mirrored the principal's, and by all accounts, Ashley said she was very happy at home. She loved her uncles, and Miss Mills had no doubt that she did. She just wondered if that love wasn't being abused. She was just about to drop the investigation when Ashley told her the funny story about how she used to take her clothes off and run around for all the world to see.

"I don't do that anymore since Uncle Luke spanked me," Ashley said.

"How does Uncle Luke spank you?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"He pulls down my pants and smacks me on the butt," the little girl stated.

"Does he do this often?" the teacher asked the student, thinking that now she had two things to worry about.

"No, just when I'm bad," Ashley said.

"How often do your uncles spank you?"

"Just that one time," Ashley replied. "I try to be good," Ashley declared, the honest expression on her young face misunderstood

The woman was beside herself, wondering what to do next. Pulling Ashley close, she whispered to her, "Ashley, you are very good. Don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise. I promise, I'm going to help you, okay?"

"Okay," Ashley agreed, not knowing what she had just agreed to.

Understanding that she still didn't have any concrete proof of anything, Brenda Mills decided to probe further. Since the town seemed to stand behind the Duke boys, as they were called, she decided to try a different approach; public records.

Making the most of an afternoon off, Miss Mills spent the time in the County Clerk's office. The files she found made for interesting reading. She located Ashley's birth certificate, seeing that her mother was indeed Daisy Duke, and that there was a Ricky Samuels named as the father. Making a copy of that, she went in search of another document, but that one was no where to be found. She understood that Daisy had named Bo and Luke as next of kin on a hospital form, but technically they weren't her brothers, which meant that they weren't Ashley's uncles. Even if they had been, a father's legal rights always came before anyone else's when the mother was deceased. She couldn't find any such document stating that he had given up his rights, but she didn't know if she had expected to find that or not. She had expected to find some recording of either a legal adoption of the girl or at least something noting that Bo and Luke were her legal guardians. When she couldn't find what she was looking for, she knew she had the smoking gun she needed to make people listen.

The following week, she was back in Claire Clemons' office, pleading her case and showing her what she had found, and more importantly, what she hadn't.

The principal sat forward in her chair, and the teacher finally believed she had gotten her attention. She had, but it wasn't the attention she'd been looking for.

"Brenda, is there something you're not telling me?"

"I don't understand. Like what?" she asked in a confused manner.

"Like something that you really feel is wrong with Ashley or something that's going on," the older woman elaborated.

"Yeah, just everything that I've already shown and told you about," Miss Mills replied.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see anything here. I've already told you that the Dukes have been in Hazzard for generations. They're extremely family oriented. If more people were like them, we wouldn't have juvenile delinquents running our streets and killing people. Therefore, I fail to see why you would have spent so much time tracking this 'stuff' down."

"You don't think this important?" the teacher asked incredulously.

"No, I don't, and unless you have something else that might change my mind, I want to make this perfectly clear. I knew Daisy Duke, as a student, and later, as a friend. There is no one else she would have trusted her daughter with more than her beloved cousins. They may not have been brothers and sisters by blood, but they were in every way that was important. I don't know a lot about Ashley's father, except that Sheriff Coltrane had to escort him out of town; for his own safety, if you get my meaning. Now I don't believe, and I never will, that either of those boys would do anything to hurt Ashley or any other child, and you've shown me nothing to indicate otherwise. Therefore, I'm telling you, leave this alone."

Gathering her papers and nodding her head, the teacher backed out of the principal's office, feeling very much like a student again, herself. She was visibly upset as she walked back to her own classroom. Passing a fellow teacher in the hall, her colleague followed her to make sure that she was alright.

"Everything ok?" her fellow educator asked, once they were inside the classroom.

"I just don't get it," Brenda muttered. "It's like everyone thinks these Duke fellas are some type of local celebrities or heroes. It ain't natural for two unmarried, attractive men to be raising a little girl by themselves, and I don't care what anyone says. Uncles, my foot! They're not her uncles in any sense of the word. She belongs in a normal home, not with those two weirdos."

What they didn't realize was that as Miss Mills was spouting off her opinions, Ashley was behind the door listening. She had forgotten something in her desk, and had come back to get it. Shoving the door open, she stood there glaring at the lady she considered to be her friend.

"Oh Ashley, honey...," Brenda Mills started to say.

"You can't say those kinds of things about my Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke," the young Duke girl yelled.

"Ashley, don't you worry. I promised I was gonna help you, and I am," her teacher assured her, moving closer to the young girl.

"I don't want or need your help. My uncles are my uncles, and they love me!" Ashley screamed, dashing out of the school when Brenda tried to get too close.

"Ashley wait! Come back!" she called, but it was too late.

* * *

Seeing the school bus pulling up to the drive, the uncles were surprised to find Ashley run pass them without her usual, cheery greeting.

"Hi princess. How was...school?" Bo asked, looking at Luke when they heard the door to her room slam shut.

"Uh-oh!" they both said, leaping to their feet to find out what was troubling their niece.

Luke knocked, but received no answer. Luckily, the door wasn't locked; Ashley hadn't learned her mother's trick on that one yet. Slowly pushing it open, they saw the girl lying face down on her bed. They could hear the sobs and saw the shaking. Something happened at school, and it wasn't looking good, though to a seven year old, that could be almost anything.

"Princess, what's the matter?" Bo asked, sitting next to her and laying his hand on her back.

"Sweetheart, it's ok, you can tell us," Luke told her, brushing her hair.

It took several tries before they could get anything out of her. Then when she did say something, she was crying so hard that they couldn't understand her.

Bo picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Okay princess, you need to calm down a little so that we can understand what you're saying." After a few minutes, she did, and he continued. "All right, now what happened."

As soon as she started telling them, she started crying again. The only thing that they could make out was that once again, someone was telling her that they weren't her uncles. Bo looked at Luke, wondering how many more times they were going to have to go through this before the kids finally gave up or it no longer bothered Ashley.

"Okay, someone told you that we're not your uncles again, huh?" Luke asked.

Ashley had her head buried in Bo's arms, so when he felt her nod, he nodded to Luke.

"Sweetheart, we've already told ya about this," Luke said, as they once again tried to explain the situation as best they could. It had been a little while since the last time, so she might have forgotten. Hopefully, this would be the last time. Unfortunately, it wasn't doing anything to help this time around.

Out of curiosity, Bo asked something that he really didn't feel was that important until he got the answer. "Who said we weren't your uncles?" he asked, wondering if it wasn't Matthew Ricketts again. Bo and Luke had went to school with his own father and uncles, and they'd been trouble makers themselves, proving that certain behaviors were learned and ran in families.

"Miss Mills," Ashley mumbled.

Bo and Luke looked at each other, believing that they'd misunderstood.

"Who said it?" Luke asked.

"Miss Mills," she repeated.

"Your teacher?" Bo asked, going from disbelief to anger.

Again she nodded, and the boys shook their heads trying to clear their thoughts. That kind of cruelty might be somewhat understandable from a child, but coming from an adult, it was unforgivable. Who was she to be telling Ashley all of this, since she'd been in Hazzard all of a few months and didn't know them or anything about them. Having to believe that there was more to the story, they pressed on.

"What else did Miss Mills say?" Bo asked.

"Honey, tell us exactly what happened," Luke added.

Through the hiccups and the continued sobs, they could make out the words, "unmarried, unnatural, uncles, her foot, normal, and weirdos." They didn't need to hear the actual sentences. They got the gist of the conversation.

Silently fuming, they couldn't do anything until Ashley was calm. Bo carried her to the rocking chair and rocked her as if she were a baby. Luke sat on the bed watching. If anyone could see just how good Bo was with the girl, they'd have to have their heads examined to think there was anything unnatural or perverted about their relationship. Naturally, he was too close to the situation to evaluate his own wonderful bond with the girl. When she was finally asleep, Luke pulled down the covers, then knelt by the rocker and took off her shoes. This time, they'd let her sleep in her clothes. A good nap might make her feel better, and if that didn't do the trick, a trip to the pizza parlor in Capital City surely would. That's exactly where they were going to take her, just as soon as they took care of a little business, first.

"Luke Duke calling Crazy C, you got your ears on, come back," Luke called into the mic.

"Might be craaaaazy, but I ain't dumb. Crazy Cooter here, Luke, whatch ya'll need?"

"A huge favor, Cooter. I mean huge," Luke told him.

"Name it."

"We desperately need a babysitter for a little bit," Luke told him.

"Shoot that ain't no big deal. I love spending time with the little princess. She's teaching me how to spit, ya know."

"No, I didn't know that," Luke said, wishing he could laugh at the joke his friend had made. Unfortunately, laughing wasn't exactly what he felt like doing at the moment. "Anyway, can you do it?"

"Sure, when ya thinking?"

"How bout right now!" Luke stated.

"Everything all right, Luke?" Cooter asked, no longer kidding around.

"No, but hopefully it will be if you can get over here right away," Luke informed him.

"I'm gone," Cooter signed off.

Bo and Luke both paced and cursed in the few minutes that it took their friend to arrive.

"Hey ya'll. What's the matter?" Cooter asked, jogging into the house.

"Thanks for getting here so fast Cooter. Ashley's asleep right now. Let her sleep, and if she wakes up before we get back, tell her we're going for pizza tonight. If ya wanna come, too, we'll explain it all then," Bo said, grabbing the car keys.

"The pizza place with the arcade?" Cooter asked.

"That's the one," Bo confirmed.

"Shoot yes. I'm in," Cooter chuckled before asking again if everything was ok.

"Well tell ya about it later, Cooter. We ain't got time to spare right now," Luke replied, wanting to get to the school before the teacher left for the day.

Running into all sorts of delays, the boys jumped several things to save time. On that day, it wasn't for fun, it was for necessity. In record time, the General came to a screeching halt in front of Hazzard's elementary school. Jumping out the windows, they marched into the school heading for Ashley's classroom, looking for one Miss Mills.

"Hi Bo! Hi Luke!" an older teacher of theirs called out, passing them in the hall.

The uncles nodded, not having any time for idle chatter or small talk. They were on a mission, and anyone observing the way they were walking could see that Miss Mills should have ran in the opposite direction. Shoving open the door the same way Ashley had done earlier, they wasted no time entering the room and slamming it shut behind them. Walking together, as if one, they were unified in their cause.

"Mr. Duke. Mr. Duke," she said, as politely as she could, able to see that they were upset.

"Lady, who the hell do you think you are?" Bo asked. "Coming into town, and telling our niece that we're not her uncles."

"You're not," she replied very matter of factly.

"We are!" Luke shouted. "Maybe not by blood in the way that you're thinking, but Ashley's mother was every bit our sister, and Bo's more my brother than my own brother. It doesn't make no difference that our parents were related in a certain way. And regardless of how we're related, well it just ain't any of your damned business."

"I'm Ashley's teacher. She's my student, and I care about her."

"Normally, we'd say we appreciate that, but under the circumstances, don't wait for a thank ya card," Bo shouted. "I don't know how you can claim to care about her, having upset her like ya did."

"Who are you to decide what's unnatural and what's normal, and who are you to call us weird. Lady, you don't know nothing about us. Family is the most important thing in the world to us Dukes," Luke told her.

The teacher's mouth opened, but Bo pointed at her, silently instructing her to remain silent. "You ever upset her like that again, and I promise you, there will be hell to pay!"

"Might I suggest, Miss Mills, that as a teacher, you teach more and meddle less," Luke offered.

Looking at his cousin, they knew that they'd said what they came to say. Turning their backs, they walked back to the door. Before exiting, they turned around and wished her a good day, but it wasn't a sincere sentiment.

They should have felt better, getting all of that off of their chest, but they were both still fuming. Taking a deep breath, Bo looked over at his cousin.

"You think everyone else in town feels that way, Luke?"

"I don't know," Luke said. "I hadn't thought so before today, but I guess you never really know about these things. I guess it don't really matter what they think"

"Maybe not what they think, but it matters what they say. I don't want Ashley growing up around this all the time. You know, I never thought I'd ever think about leaving the farm, Luke, but I gotta tell ya, if that's the way everyone feels, I'm not so sure I want to live in Hazzard anymore."

Luke nodded, understanding what Bo was saying. "I hear ya, but let's not make any rash decisions, okay? Especially while we're still this mad."

* * *

By the time they boys got home, Ashley was awake and up. Cooter had told her that they were going for pizza to the place with the arcade, and that had cheered her up a great deal. No longer crying, her eyes were still red and swollen, and she just looked sad. The uncles swore that if anyone ever made her look like that again, they'd be getting more than a talking to.

Having stuffed themselves with pizza topped with pepperoni and given a handful of quarters to Ashley, the boys explained to Cooter what had happened.

"She said what?" the mechanic asked, having much the same reaction that Bo and Luke had experienced earlier. "Well, I think Hazzard ain't her kind of town, and we ain't her kind of folks. She might do better to relocate somewhere else, somewhere a little more 'normal.'"

"Won't get any arguments from us, buddy," Luke said.

Cooter looked at Bo, watching him swirl his beer around in the glass. He'd known both of the boys since they'd been kids, and he could guess what the blonde was thinking.

"Look guys, if it's any consolation to ya, I can't think of one other person in Hazzard that's ever said anything like that or even hinted it. You know, there were some whispers after Ashley was born, but those have long gone. You two have done a great job with her, as good as Jesse and Martha did with the three of you, maybe better. I wouldn't let one busy body's stupidity get ya down."

"Thanks buddy," Bo said, raising the glass to his lips. Cooter wasn't the only one that knew them; they knew him, too. A loyal and true friend, the boys knew that he was trying to make them feel better, but they also knew that he wouldn't lie to them. Cooter Davenport wouldn't tell them that no one else thought that way if they really did. It just wasn't his style.

Meanwhile, in a small apartment in the local boarding house, a teacher was also going over the events of the day in her head. She wasn't surprised at the outbursts that had been displayed in her classroom that day, by either Ashley or her 'uncles.' It only confirmed her suspicions that they were rude, immature, and possibly abusive. It also validated the decision that she had made. Of course she didn't share that with the Dukes, but she definitely didn't regret her actions. There were too many things going on that she just couldn't turn a blind eye to, and Ashley needed her help. In time, she'd probably come to thank her, though she knew that would take a while. She'd tried to turn to her principal for help, but had been severely rebuked. The faculty at the school may have thought highly of the uncles, but she did not, and she doubted that Social Services would either, now that they knew of the situation, too. Having been left alone to fight the injustice, Brenda Mills had called them and requested their help. She doubted that they'd be any more impressed with the Duke household than she was.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone! Hope you've all calmed down from the last chapter, though a tranquilizer and possibly tissue warning might be appropriate here:) Thanks again for the feedback and reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 21

JUST DOING MY JOB

Bo and Luke recognized Rosco's car; they didn't recognize the one that was following it. Considering the official escort, they didn't need to know that whoever was coming for a visit, was neither friendly nor welcomed. One look at Rosco's face as he exited his own cruiser told them that something was wrong. He couldn't even look at them. The driver's side door of the Buick opened and revealed two shapely legs covered with sheer nylon. The legs belonged to a woman dressed in a business suit, who was stepping out of her car and onto private property. Though attractive, the uncles weren't interested in how she looked. They wanted to know what she wanted, and bringing Rosco along told them that she wasn't trespassing.

"Can I help you?" Luke asked, as she started walking toward them.

"Is this the Duke residence?" the woman asked back.

"Whadya think I'd do? Take ya to the wrong place?" Rosco grumbled.

"Well, you weren't exactly cooperative, Sheriff," she replied. Leaving him to mumble under his breath, she turned back to the men who obviously lived there.

"We're the Dukes. I'm Bo and this is Luke. What can we do for ya?"

"Mr. Duke. Mr. Duke," she nodded, acknowledging them each separately. "Is this the residence of Ashley Marie Duke?" she asked, glancing to the papers on her clipboard.

"Yes, why?" Luke asked.

"Lady, who are ya?" Bo asked.

"My name is Shelly Lovegren. I am a Social Worker who handles the tri county area. We received a disturbing call pertaining to the welfare of the minor child, Ashley. I've been sent to investigate."

"Disturbing call?" Bo repeated. "From who?"

"I'm sorry, we're not at liberty to say. We don't ask for names so that concerned citizens won't be afraid to voice concerns. Even if we do know who called, we're not allowed to reveal their identity."

"Don't bother," Luke told her. "We can guess."

Ignoring Luke's assurance that they had a good idea of who had instigated the visit, the social worker spoke over him. "While some of the issues will take longer to address, after reviewing certain court documents, or rather the lack of them, there's one that needs immediate clarification."

"What's that?" Bo asked, taking a defensive stance.

"Well, I couldn't find any records showing that you have legal custody of this child. Do you?"

"Our cousin listed us as next of kin, and requested that Ashley live with us if something ever happened to her," Bo retorted. He knew that they'd never really had that conversation, though the next of kin was true, but he wasn't lying. If they had ever talked about it, Daisy would have asked them to watch out for her little girl, which was exactly what they'd been doing for the last seven and a half years.

"That may be so, Mr. Duke, but was it ever legalized?"

"How so?" Bo asked, hoping that if he played dumb enough, the lady and the nightmare would all go away. Contrary to popular belief, Bo Duke was neither dumb nor naïve. He just preferred to let his oldest cousin do the thinking at times.

"Was there a will stating this? Did you adopt her, and get her biological father to waive his parental rights? Did you go to court to obtain legal guardianship, anything?" Shelly Lovegren pressed.

Bo was about to lose his temper, and Luke knew that wouldn't look favorably upon them. Placing his hand on Bo's shoulder, Luke calmly tried to answer her.

"No, we didn't. I don't think we thought we needed to. We were under the impression that what our cousin, Ashley's mother, wanted would be observed."

Turning to the more rational of the men as she saw it, the social worker nodded. "The courts always try to take into consideration the wishes of the mother in a situation like this. The problem is, the child has a living father, and his rights take priority over someone's wishes, unless it's proven that he's unfit or he's unwilling, which doesn't seem to be the case here."

"So what? We gotta sign some papers? What do we need to do?" Bo asked, trying to keep his voice as even as Luke had managed to keep his.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Even without the other allegations, in a case such as this, the law is very clear. The child has to be removed from the home until this can be sorted out."

"Like hell we'll let you take her!" Bo shouted, thinking about going into the house and getting their uncle's old shotgun.

Luke, again, restrained Bo. "Ma'am, there's got to be something else you can do. We're the only family she knows," Luke pleaded.

At that particular moment, the school bus stopped by the drive, and a bouncing little girl came running up the dirt. "Uncle Bo! Uncle Luke!" she screamed, waving. At record speed, she ran to Bo, leaping in the air, knowing he would catch her. He did, and his grip was relentless.

"Ashley?" the lady asked her.

The little girl turned to look at her. "Hi!" she greeted their guest, not knowing she had reason to fear the woman.

"Hi!" she responded, returning a smile of her own. "My name is Shelly! Honey, I'm going to need you to come with me," she stated, reaching out her arms.

"To go where?"

"It's a nice place, Ashley, but you're going to have stay there for a little while."

"No! I don't want to. I have homework and chores to do, don't I Uncle Bo?" Ashley confirmed, rubbing her nose against his.

"You sure do, Princess," he replied, tightening his embrace while the tears welled up in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Uncle Bo?" the little girl asked, forgetting about their other visitors.

"Ashley, I know you don't want to go, but you have to," Shelly informed her, this time grabbing onto her and trying to pry her out of her uncle's arms.

"Uncle Bo! What is she doing?" the little girl screamed.

"Sheriff, I need some help here," the woman said, fearing that the girl was going to get hurt in the struggle."

"C'mon now Ashley," Rosco said in the gentlest tone the boys had ever heard him use. "It'll be ok. How bout a ride in my police car? I'll turn the sirens on," he offered.

"No!" Ashley screamed, but between the social worker and the sheriff, they overpowered Bo and wrestled her away. "Uncle Luke! Uncle Bo!" she continued to scream.

"It's okay, honey. We're gonna come get you right away," Luke told her, wondering if they'd done the right thing. He knew that if he had helped Bo, they wouldn't have been able to get her away from the both of them. The shotgun was also on his mind, too, but he knew that they'd just come back and it would be worse on them in the long run. Standing by and doing nothing had been the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life.

Shelly took Ashley to Rosco's car, following standard procedure, but Rosco was still in front of the boys. "I'm sorry bout this. Ya gotta know this is the last thing I'd ever want to be involved in."

"Well wait!" Bo called, seeing that they'd never get their niece out of the car without a genuine struggle. "What about her things? She's got a doll and a bear that she sleeps with, and her pajamas, and little tooth...brush," Bo said, unable to continue.

"Rosco, can we pack her a bag?" Luke asked, moving closer to Bo to help support him. The tears were now spilling onto his face, too, and the Sheriff's weren't far behind.

"I'm sorry, but no, it's not allowed," Rosco replied.

"Sheriff, come on," the social worker instructed him, "or I'm going to report you for dereliction of duty."

Rosco raised his fist at her, but slowly started walking back to his car.

Taking her life into her own hands, Shelly Lovegren walked back to the boys when she saw that Rosco was now in position to guard Ashley. "Look, I'm sorry about this. I'm just doing my job. We're here to do what's in the best interest of the child."

"If you were doing that, you wouldn't have ripped her away from us!" Luke finally screamed, losing his own patience and self-control. "How's that in her best interest?"

"Sir, I am sorry. It's standard procedure while we investigate the allegations and the issue of legal custody, and we will be investigating. You will be seeing me again," she promised, turning on her heel to walk back to her own car.

Letting her pull out first, Bo and Luke could only watch as Rosco turned his car around to follow. They could see and hear him trying to console the hysterical child in his vehicle, but the image they'd always remember was her looking back at them, her hands outstretched. It was heartbreaking, and all they really wanted to do was to run after her. Long after the cars were gone, the boys were still standing there, visualizing something that was no longer there.

Both uncles were sobbing uncontrollably, but Bo felt the next emotion first: anger. In a fit of rage, he threw his fist forward, driving it right through the glass window of Jesse's old pickup truck. He didn't even feel it; the physical pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling on the inside.

"Oh geez, Bo!" Luke mumbled, putting his own pain on hold for the moment. "Here, let me take a look," he said, taking hold of Bo's hand. The blonde had cut it good, and it was bleeding profusely.

Bo's legs were no longer able to support his weight, and he slid to the ground, his fall softened by his cousin's guidance. Luke didn't know whether it was the injury to his hand or his heart that had caused him to lose the will to stand upright. He was bleeding bad enough for it to be a concern, but Luke was also sure that he was in shock; a combined effect of the last twenty minutes.

"You be ok for a minute?" Luke asked his cousin.

Staring into space, Bo gave a slight nod.

"I'll be right back. Just stay there!" Luke ordered, running into the house.

The brunette returned a few minutes later with several towels. "Give it here," he requested, taking Bo's hand and wrapping the towels around it. "Okay, I need you to stand up. You think you can help me?" Bo gave another half-hearted nod, and Luke found himself having to hoist his cousin up despite his assurance that he could assist. Thinking that it would be too hard to get Bo into the General, between his mental state and cut up appendage, Luke led him to Dixie. The oldest cousin buckled up the youngest one, and headed for the hospital. Luke knew that they had things to tend to right away, but the first thing that needed to be done was to get Bo's hand taken care of.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, they were back in Dixie going the opposite direction of their earlier journey. Bo had been given a shot, a prescription for pain killers, and numerous stitches. His hand was bandaged to the point of being virtually worthless. For a minute, Luke thought they were going to commit him into the psychiatric ward. It was hard to explain how something like that could happen, and not be on purpose. Bo's refusal to talk hadn't helped, but Luke managed to dissuade them. 

As they were driving along the county roads, Bo whispered, "what are we gonna do, Luke?"

"We're gonna get her back, that's what we're gonna do!" Luke informed him.

"How?"

"With a little help," Luke told him.

Bo noticed that they weren't going home; he could tell that they were on the road to Capitol City, but he wondered why. They didn't know where Ashley had been taken, but his cousin must have had a plan. He was good at those, but Bo thought that this one needed to be the best plan he'd ever concocted.

Luke laid his hand on Bo's shoulder, completing the rest of the drive in silence. Bo wasn't aware of anything until he found that they had parked in front of a building. The sign on the door said, 'David Dudley, Attorney At Law.'

"You know this guy or something?" Bo asked his cousin, wondering how Luke knew exactly where to go.

"Not personally, but I know of him," Luke answered.

Bo didn't know what his cousin knew about Mr. Dudley or why he had chosen him. Hazzard had one lawyer, but Luke must have felt that they needed someone else. Fighting the system for all of their young lives, Bo Duke didn't have much faith in it. He knew that the law in Hazzard wasn't the standard, but on some level, he believed that Hazzard was just an extreme example. He'd much rather put his faith in bows and arrows, though he knew that in this case, it would have only been a temporary fix.

Sliding out of Dixie, the two men opened the door and walked up to a lady sitting behind a desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"My name is Luke Duke. This is my cousin, Bo. We'd like to see the lawyer."

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked.

"No," Luke answered.

"Well, it's customary to make an appointment. This isn't a free clinic. We don't take walk-ins," she told them in a very rude manner.

"We didn't know we were gonna need an appointment this morning," Bo snapped back.

The door to an adjoining office opened, and a nice looking, young man about Bo's age entered the reception area. Sticking out his hand to each of the Duke boys, he introduced himself. "Hi! My name is David Dudley. What can I do for you?"

Luke reintroduced himself and Bo, saying that he had heard of him from a few people in Hazzard. Stating the obvious, Luke Duke admitted that they were in desperate need of an attorney.

The man pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. Studying them for a minute, he could see that they were upset. Forgoing the formalities, he nodded. "Come on in," he invited, extending his hand to the doorway. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure," Luke answered for both he and Bo.

Shooting his assistant a look, he offered them a seat. After their beverages had been delivered, he asked her to shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry about that," he started. "I've really got to do something with her. She's a wonderful legal assistant, but she's got the personality and the manners of a dish towel. Now, what can I help you with?"

"We don't have any money," Bo told him upfront, "at least not enough to probably afford you."

Thinking to himself that Bo's admission was the first words he'd spoken since snapping at his assistant, he nodded, again. While both men looked upset, the blonde looked worse for the wear. He saw the bandaged hand, noticed that he seemed a bit out of it, and wondered if they weren't there for a personal injury case.

"Okay. We'll my first consultation is free, so why don't you just tell me what the problem is, and we'll talk about some of this other stuff later. A lot of people think that they need an attorney, when they don't." Picking up his pen, he readied himself to take notes.

Between what Luke and Bo told him, and asking certain questions, David Dudley ended up with several pages of chicken scratches by the time he was finished. To the boys, there was only one question that mattered: how to get Ashley back? Sitting back in his chair, the lawyer held the pen between both of his hands as if he were meditating over it. Looking at his notes, he looked at each of the worried faces looking back at him.

"Well?" Bo asked.

"Well," David repeated, pausing in between. "You've got a problem. I'm not going to lie to you."

Bo and Luke both started talking at the same time. The attorney knew that wasn't the answer they wanted, but this was a legal predicament, and he never lied to a client or potential client. In the long run, it wasn't beneficial to anyone.

"So we're just gonna lose her?" Bo asked. "What Daisy wanted isn't important?"

"There's nothing we can do?" Luke chirped in, not ready to accept that type of an answer so easily.

"It's not that your cousin's wishes weren't,……aren't important. The problem is, except for the hospital admission form, she never left anything really stating those wishes. Next of kin on a contact form is a far cry from naming guardians for her daughter."

"I doubt she knew she wasn't going to be coming...home," Bo cried.

"I understand that, and the court will take that into consideration, since her death was untimely and unforeseeable. Even if she had a legal document saying she wanted you two to have custody, it still wouldn't be that simple, though. A parent's wishes after they're deceased does not take priority over the parental rights of a natural parent, and Ashley has one. Unless he doesn't want her, or has some major issue that would deem him unfit, no judge will separate a parent and child."

"So, that's just it?" Luke asked, unable to believe that Ricky Samuels would be able to simply take their niece away, maybe for them to never see her again.

"Now, I didn't say that," David countered. "What you have going in your favor is you have been her caregivers for her entire life. I assume that there's no truth behind any of the 'other allegations?'" The boys shook their heads in answer to his question. "Well, that's the first thing that we have to disprove. A lot of times when Social Services is trying to investigate, they don't receive a lot of cooperation. In fact, what they usually get is hostility. Understandable, but not advisable. They're going to be the ones to determine whether or not they believe there's any truth behind the accusations. They can be your ally or your enemy, depending on your own behavior. Hard as it may be, try to be pleasant and cooperative in any dealings you have with them."

"Oh sure, let's just invite the witch to tea, why don't we?" Bo said.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," David said, sitting forward in his chair. "I'm not telling you to like her or to socialize with her, but that attitude will only hurt you, and Ashley."

"Okay, so we cooperate, we're nice. I'll kiss her behind if it helps," Luke offered. "What then? We still don't get Ashley back as long as Ricky wants her?"

"Chances are if the father is willing to accept custody, he would be granted it. However, you have been taking care of her for her entire life, she knows you and loves you, and while you are not technically her uncles, you are a blood relative. Some type of reasonable visitation would probably not be out of the question."

"Visitation?" Bo asked. "You think that's a solution? Hi Princess, Merry Christmas. Oh, I'll see you again next summer! What kind of solution is that?"

"Under the law, the best one I can think of."

Bo and Luke didn't know what to say. That wasn't what they wanted to hear, but it was close to what the Social Worker had also told them. Bo's distrust of the system seemed to be warranted.

"First thing we need to do is to make sure that Ashley is ok. I'm sure you'd like to see her, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"While they sort out this mess of finding her biological father, and clearing you of any wrong doing, they will keep her in some type of foster care. I'll file a motion for temporary visitation so you can make sure that she's alright, and to bring her some of her things. They probably didn't let her take anything, did they?" Seeing the boys' heads move from side to side, David Dudley moved his up and down. "Yeah, I don't know why they can't let them take anything with em, but it's their procedure. They think it's best to remove them as quickly as possible to avoid any trouble and less trauma, like that would be possible. Now, until you're cleared of the accusations, the visits will probably be supervised, but they're better than nothing. After that, we'll play it by ear, depending on what Social Services and Ricky Samuels decide to do. Okay?"

"Okay," the boys reluctantly agreed, since they seemed to have no other choice.

"I'm sorry," the attorney apologized, hating that there wasn't more he could do.

"You didn't write the laws, did ya?" Luke asked.

"No," he chuckled. "If I had, they'd be better."

"So, how much is this going to cost?" Bo asked, getting back to the issue of money, and their lack of wealth.

"We'll work something out," David vaguely replied, deferring the payment until later.

"Why?" Bo asked, not understanding why someone they didn't even know would be interested in helping them.

"Contrary to popular belief, I didn't become an attorney to get rich. I'm still waiting for some of the chickens I've been given over the years to lay that golden egg, but it hasn't happened, yet," he said, laughing at his own comment, and finding his new clients doing the same. "I really did become a lawyer because of the laws and the clients."

"Well, we appreciate it," Luke said, standing up and extending his hand as a gesture of thanks.

"Yeah," Bo said, doing the same, "and we won't give ya none of our hens, either. We're still waiting for that golden egg, too." As an after thought he added, "we do have a stubborn mule ya might be interested in."

The three men laughed, and David Dudley saw a different side of Bo then he had since arriving. He had liked Luke, but wasn't sure what to make of the blonde. The quick joke eased his fears. Now he assumed that he was probably a likable guy, too, just a terribly upset one.

"I'll be in touch," he promised. "And, I'll push for a hearing as soon as tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you again," they told him.

Walking back out to Dixie, they both sat for a few minutes. They couldn't believe that the little girl that had changed their lives was about to be taken away from them with little more than a wave and a wink.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! I forgot to include a note with my last chapter – so please forgive my forgetfulness. I realize that this is rather a sensitive subject, and it was never my intent to make light of it. Unfortunately, things like this do happen, and I have tried to portray this as accurately as possible. I also understand that there are other issues that would probably arise, but for purposes of this story, I tried to keep it reasonable. So, please forgive any oversights or errors.

I also neglected to mention that no offense of any kind was meant toward teachers, social workers, or lawyers. All three of these professions have my utmost respect. I tried to write this with the thought in mind as to 'how I would want to be' if any of these were my profession. For the purposes of writing a story, though, there has to be a villain(s) or there wouldn't be a plot:)

Anyway, thanks to all that have reviewed and for the feedback. I was amazed at how much knowledge exists on this subject, and it's been very helpful.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 22

THE VISIT

There was no need for dinner in the Duke household that night. Ashley wasn't there, and food was the last thing on Bo or Luke's mind. It wasn't surprising that the uncles ended up in their niece's room. Whether they had planned on putting some of her things together for her or just wanted to be closer to her, they couldn't say. Luke walked in, assuming that's where his cousin had wandered off to; he found Bo sitting on the bed with his head hung down and his shoulders shaking violently. He was holding his bandaged hand in the air, so his face was hidden by its angle, not by a deliberate attempt to do so. Luke had his own tears rolling down his cheeks as he sat down next to his distraught cousin and pulled him close. Not caring about the time, they didn't know how long they sat there like that. For the first time since Bo had moved into Daisy's room, the Duke boys ended up falling asleep in the same bed.

The ringing of the telephone the next morning alerted them to the fact that they had slept right through morning chores. It was daylight, and by the position of the sun, it was quite late, by farm standards.

"Hello?" Luke answered, running his hand through his unkempt hair.

"Luke, it's David. We've got a hearing at 11:00 in Hazzard. Be there, and be on your best behavior, got it?"

"Got it," Luke replied, jolting awake from the news. "Bo! Bo, get up," he yelled, looking at the clock. "We got a hearing later this morning. Get ready, I'll go feed the animals as quick as I can then shower after you're done."

"Okay," he heard his cousin shout back, glad to hear that Bo was up and awake. The blonde's body had long ago adjusted itself to an internal time clock, but he still wasn't exactly what you'd call a morning person.

* * *

Sitting in a small court room a few hours later, Bo and Luke watched and listened as their attorney plead their case in front of one of Hazzard's only judges. The only thing they had going in their favor to that point was that the Judge knew them, and had always like them. People in Hazzard took care of their own, and had it been his decision alone to make without fear of reprisals, he would have granted sole custody to the two uncles. The law didn't quite work like that, even in Hazzard, however. Yet, the boys knew that he'd bend that law as far as he could without breaking or totally disregarding it.

"So, you see, your honor, my clients are the only caregivers the said minor child, Ashley Marie Duke has ever known. Understanding that an investigation from Social Services is pending, my clients are eager to cooperate and clear their names. In light of that and in the best interest of the child, we ask that Bo and Luke Duke be granted visitation rights with such child, at her temporary location of residence. Supervised, of course."

The judge leaned forward in his chair. "So ordered! Miss Lovegren, Social Services will coordinate supervised visitation rights with the minor child, Ashley Marie Duke, and her cousins, Bo and Luke Duke effective immediately."

The social worker nodded, as did the attorney seated next to her. It was a formality. They knew how the ruling would go. There was no reason to object. As the case worker, she would be the mediator of some of the visits, and she wanted to use that time to watch the interaction between the child and adult, or adults, in this case. Though Shelly knew that everyone was always on their best behavior, she found that she could tell a lot about a person in that setting. Combined with what her files actually said, she considered herself to be a good judge of character. She knew of colleagues, especially in the bigger cities, who had placed or returned a child to an environment with detrimental consequences. Though always a possibility, she had never had that happen, nor had she ever had to remove a child again after being placed or re-placed in a home. It wasn't her department's policy to be happy about these rulings, but she welcomed them, as long as she didn't perceive an immediate threat to the child.

"Miss Lovegren, I know you're just doing your job, but I can tell you one thing. You're barking up the wrong tree!" the judge told her, shocking everyone in the room.

"Your honor, did you want that off the record?" the court stenographer asked.

"Nope! You can leave it on!" he replied, slamming his gavel down to indicate that the hearing was over.

Since it had been an emergency hearing, there weren't any cases on the docket following the Dukes'. Once the judge and the other staff left, the boys found themselves alone with the Social Worker they'd met the previous day.

"If you'd like to see Ashley now, I can take you to her," she offered.

"We'd like that, ma'am," Luke told her.

"We brought some of her things," Bo said. Then softening his tone, he added, "if that'd be okay, ma'am."

"That would be fine," she agreed, already having doubts about her current assignment. She couldn't overlook the legal facts of the case, but as far as the other parts, she'd never been certain that there was anything behind the allegations. While the parental situation was unique, nothing else seemed to be out of the ordinary. She had already dug up as much information on the boys, and their family, as she could, and discovered that they, along with Ashley's mother, had been orphaned at young ages, themselves. Raised by an aunt and uncle, they probably hadn't given a second thought to the legalities. Except for one new teacher in the area, there had never been so much as an eyebrow raised in regards to this family, so she somehow doubted that two basically good men had all of a sudden developed perverted interests. The outburst by the blonde the previous day was a natural reaction, paling in comparison to others she'd been through. Now, they were standing in front of her, sad but polite and mannered. She was starting to have serious doubts, but Ashley's welfare was her job. She had to be sure. "If you want to follow me," she suggested, "I'm sure you know the way, but I or someone else who I assign have to be present. Ashley is at the orphanage."

"The orphanage?" Luke questioned, never having believed that she would have been placed there. It wasn't that the orphanage was a bad place; they did the best they could with what they had. It was just a sad place, and Ashley had never encountered anything like that before. In fact, she hadn't spent her first night away from them, until now.

"We're tried to find her a good, foster home, but there just weren't any available, and there wasn't enough time. We're still looking, and I hope this is only temporary, too," she told them.

Bo and Luke nodded, but said nothing.

"I know that it sounds bad, but believe me, it's better than some of the juvenile facilities in other areas."

"We know," Bo said. "We've helped out there and raised money for them over the years. I just never thought that a Duke would wind up there."

Luke thought about what his cousin had said, remembering a time when Bo suggested that a couple of the kids there might be his own. The brunette had never taken the comment seriously, certain that they weren't, but like Bo, he never thought they'd live to see the day when a Duke was living there, either. There were too many Dukes around, maybe not in Hazzard anymore, but elsewhere to let that happen. How wrong they had been.

Driving at a normal, but slow pace, the General followed the Buick to a destination that they knew well. When they arrived, Shelly watched in her rear view mirror as the boys climbed in and out of the window.

"Is there some reason that you use the windows instead of the doors?" she asked.

"They're welded shut," Luke told her.

"It's a race car," Bo added. "We built him when we were kids, ourselves."

"Do you do a lot of racing with it?" she asked, having a purpose behind her questions, and not trying to educate herself on racing.

"Yeah," Bo told her.

"It may be getting older, but it's still the fastest car in Hazzard. It's only lost once," Luke said, the pride evident in his voice.

"We like to race, and the prize money always comes in handy," Bo added.

"Did you ever think about becoming professional race car driver?" she inquired, probing further.

For the first time, she saw both men smile. They weren't large ones. Under the circumstances, she could understand that, but it made her smile, too. She had a feeling that if they ever gave a genuine smile, both of them would be lady killers.

"We were," Bo replied.

"On the NASCAR circuit for a year. Bo won almost every race he was in. In his first year, he was already considered one of the best drivers on the tour," Luke boasted.

"And Luke was the best mechanic and pit boss on the circuit," Bo said, sounding equally prideful.

"Why'd you give it up? Especially after only a year?" she asked, never having assumed that these two had set foot off the farm.

"Our uncle and cousin, Ashley's mom, needed us," Bo stated.

"So, you just gave up promising and lucrative careers?"

"No career's more important than family," Luke stated, adding "ma'am," for good measure.

"Is this important?" Bo asked, wanting to know why they were standing there talking about racing and cars instead of seeing their niece, no matter what the blood relation was.

"Well, in a way I guess it is. Not the racing, but the car," she said. "Do you slide Ashley in and out of there? What would happen if you got into an accident and no one could get those doors open?" she asked, showing that there really was a logical reason to her line of questioning, though it had gotten a little off track.

"Well, yeah, we do take Ashley in the General, sometimes," Bo said, trying to make it sound minimal. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he was getting the impression that those welded doors were important.

"More often, we drive our cousin's Jeep or our Uncle's pickup. Though, it's probably time to start thinking about getting a new vehicle," Luke told her, picking up on Bo's train of thought.

"And she's always buckled in, no matter what we're riding in," Bo added.

"I suppose we could unweld the doors, if it's a problem, ma'am," Luke told her.

"Well, it could be, but since you've got two other vehicles, I think that will suffice," she assured them.

"Are you sure? Cause we will unweld them if that's what this is all about. We may love that car, but we love Ashley more," Bo confided. "Ma'am."

"I never had a doubt that you loved a car more," she laughed. "Oh, and would you do something for me? Both of you?"

"Sure," they replied, always eager to please a woman, but this time for a much different reason.

"Stop calling me ma'am. My name is Shelly."

"Sure thing, ma...I mean Shelly," Bo grinned.

"I know that you don't believe this, and I understand your caution, but I am only interested in what is best for Ashley. I'm not here to be your enemy, and while I'm not here to be your friend, either, I can be."

She never got to say another word. Ashley had either heard or been told that her uncles were there. Flying out the front door, she ran down the steps toward them.

"Uncle Bo! Uncle Luke!" she cried, automatically running to Bo, who picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Oh princess, we missed you so much. Are you ok?"

"No, I want to go home," she said. "Did you come to get me?" she asked.

Bo looked at Luke, and the two shared a pained glance. "Oh sweetheart, we'd like nothing more than to take you home right this minute, but a judge says that we can't," Bo cried.

"We've always told you how important it is to listen to the police," Luke said, biting his tongue at the backlash he wanted to spout, "and the judges. We have to listen to them, too, and do what we're told."

"You're not taking me home?" Ashley wailed.

"Pumpkin, we can't, but hopefully very soon," Luke told her, hoping that he really wasn't lying to her.

Offering the child to Luke, Bo relinquished her to his older cousin. With Ashley in Luke's arms, they moved to the steps. The uncles had to try to talk to her; to make sense out of a senseless situation, even though they had not yet found any.

"You have to stay here for a little while, sweetheart, but we did bring you some of your favorite things," Luke told her.

"How long?" Ashley cried.

"We don't know that, yet, Ashley," Bo answered her, as Luke set her down in between them.

"When will you know?"

"When the judge tells us," Luke said.

"When will that be?"

"Princess, we don't know. We hope soon," Bo stated.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

The boys looked at each other. Lying had never taken place in the Duke household, and it wasn't going to start with their generation, either.

"Well, there's some people that think you shouldn't live with us, honey," Luke said.

"They think that we've done bad things to you," Bo added.

"And, just like we've talked about before, they think we're not your uncles," Luke finished.

"But you are! You always said you were," she whined.

"We told you that we were in all the ways that counted, but we also explained to you that we weren't actually your mama's brothers. We are your uncles, but not according to the law," Luke said, hoping that she'd be able to understand that. They knew they were being watched, and they had to try to satisfy both Ashley and Shelly with the same answer that was somewhat conflicting.

"You've never done anything bad to me," Ashley announced. "Who would say that?" While the boys looked at each other, the child answered her own question. "I know! It was Miss Mills! I told her she couldn't be saying bad things about you! I'm gonna hit her when I see her."

Sharing another glance, the boys couldn't agree more, but they couldn't admit it, either; not in front of the watchful eye of their social worker.

They spent more time talking before they noticed that Miss Lovegren was looking at her watch. Assuming that she'd be cutting their visit off, Bo and Luke started preparing their niece for what was sure to be another tearful goodbye.

"Uncle Bo? What happened to your hand?" Ashley asked, pointing at the bandaged stump.

"I had a little accident," Bo informed her, "but it's nothing for you to worry about, princess."

Luke grinned, thinking that his cousin's accident, though understandable, was also self-imposed.

"Here. I'll kiss it and make it all better," she said, leaning over and performing a ritual that her uncles had been doing on her since she could remember. "Did that help?"

"It sure did, princess. It sure did," Bo told her, wrapping his arms around her as she threw herself around his neck.

"I'm sorry, but I really do have another appointment," Shelly interrupted, confirming that she had been watching the time.

Calling for the orphanage administrator to take Ashley inside, they all cringed at the cries they heard once again. From the top of the stairs, Shelly Lovegren heard Bo whisper to his cousin.

"Oh God Luke! I don't think that I can stand to listen to her cry like that anymore."

"I know, cuz. I know," Luke agreed, as the boys hugged each other, praying that their nightmare would soon be over.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting, but 'tis the season – for me to be behind. What? I've used that excuse before? (LOL). I'll try to do better – try being the optimum word:) Anyway, thanks for the reviews and feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 23

DIGGIN IN

Shelly Lovegren had wanted to observe the visitation between Ashley Duke and her uncles, and observe she did. She'd gotten an eyeful, and an earful; more than she could have hoped for. In the discussion they'd had prior to the visit, the boys had unintentionally informed her that they had given up careers and the chance at a different life because family was more important. That was something she had never encountered before.

After arriving at the orphanage, the social worker watched the exchange between child and adults, and found nothing more than two loving, capable, and competent people trying to console and reason with a little girl who didn't understand what was happening to her. The observer could see that the uncles were in as much pain as their niece, yet, they had put Ashley's needs above theirs. In fact, they'd handled a bad situation very well. Then, after noticing Bo's bandaged hand, Ashley tried to make it better in the only way she knew how. Putting others in their family first was obviously a lesson taught in the Duke household; one that even a child of seven had already learned If all her cases were like that, Shelly Lovegrens' job would have been a lot easier.

Shelly reminded herself, though, that she prided herself on objectivity. One exchange wasn't enough to base a judgment on, but when coupled with her previous doubts, she found that they were only growing.

Unfortunately, the legal issue of custody couldn't be waved away with a magic wand. That one was spelled out by the law; a law that she, personally, didn't always agree with, but had no choice but to follow. Her recommendations in that area didn't carry any real weight. However, her opinions mattered a great deal with regards to the other subject; the allegations. Shelly's instincts were telling her that they weren't true, and she wondered just what led the teacher to make them. Something must have happened, and it was her job to find out what prompted Miss Mills to pick up the phone. If she hadn't, the Duke family may have been able to live in obscurity with no one being the wiser. A few simple rings of the telephone had disrupted three lives, and Shelly Lovegren wanted to know what that teacher thought was so terrible that was going on in the Duke household. Whatever the dispute between the Dukes and Brenda Mills, it must have been out in the open; even Ashley had guessed who had filed the complaint.

Scheduling an appointment with the teacher for the very next day, Shelly also scheduled a home visitation with the Dukes for the day after that. In the meantime, she had talked to the orphanage administrator, Mrs. Shirley Thompson, about Ashley's situation. The judge had told her that she was barking up the wrong tree, and so had Mrs. Thompson. It was just another version of the same old story: she had known the Dukes her whole life, and they were good people. In some ways, the institution's continued existence was attributable to the Dukes' help and efforts. Despite being poor, they donated anything extra they had or could raise whenever needed. Had they kept some of those donations, their own finances might have been in better shape, but that's just the way they were. The young social worker added the glowing recommendation to the growing list. Telling herself that while she may be barking up the wrong tree, it was her job to bark; bitingm however, was not a requirement.

Having enough confidence that the boys would never harm their niece, Shelly used her discretion and appointed the Mrs. Thompson as a capable mediator of the supervised visits. Bo and Luke could arrange them with her whenever they wanted, so long as the older woman was there. Miss Lovegren knew that no one would be looking forward to the goodbyes after each visit, but she hoped that by somewhat reuniting the family, it would help all of them. Ashley was not taking the separation well. At first she had been angry and defiant, lashing out at anyone within arm's reach. Having used up her rage, now the child could be found sitting alone, crying, and asking when she could go home. Shelly hoped it would be soon, hating that part of her job the worst.

* * *

Driving to the elementary school the following day, Shelly Lovegren wondered what she would find. 

"Miss Mills?" Shelly called, lightly tapping on the partly open door.

"Yes. May I help you?"

"My name is Shelly Lovegren. I'm the Social Worker assigned to the Ashley Duke case. We spoke on the phone?"

"Ah yes, come in, or is there somewhere else that you'd prefer to do this?"

"Well, it might be more private outside," the social worker suggested.

"Sure. We could grab a cup of coffee from the teacher's lounge first. If you'd like," the teacher offered, appearing to be pleasant enough.

Nodding, Shelly followed Brenda through the halls she was not familiar with. A few minutes later, they were seated under a large tree at a picnic table. To anyone watching, they might have been colleagues discussing a class assignment or friends chatting about their boyfriends. Anyone passing by would never have guessed that this was just another step in the process of determining what happened to several lives.

Arranging her papers, Shelly took out her pen and pad. Quickly reviewing what she already knew, she wondered what this woman could possibly have to say. "Miss Mills, can you describe to me in greater detail exactly what concerned you enough to place a call to our agency?"

"I felt the child was in an unnatural and harmful environment," came the reply.

"Yes, I know. I already have that here. Did Ashley seem to be upset over something? Was this concern recent, as if something may have happened? I'm just trying to get a feel. Working with children, yourself, I'm sure you can appreciate that," Shelly explained, knowing that sometimes in an interview, the person had to be prompted.

"I certainly can, and I can tell when something just isn't right, and something isn't right in that house."

"Did you witness something take place in their home?" the social worker probed further.

"No."

Biting on her pen, Shelly didn't know why she felt compelled to ask her next question. "Have you ever been to their home?"

"No."

"So, it's Ashley's behavior at school that led you to these impressions?"

Pausing, Brenda Mills didn't know exactly how to explain why she felt what she did. "Yeah," she answered affirmatively.

"So, back to my original question, exactly what behavior has Ashley been displaying that caused you concern, and is it recent or on-going?"

"Well, it's not so much a behavior as a feeling, and it's been more recent."

"Okay. Tell me about Ashley's moods. Does she cry, seem fearful, nervous?"

"Oh no! Ashley is usually always happy, but she does have a temper and she can use her mouth and fists quite well," the lady teacher replied.

Having witnessed Ashley's temper and the skillful use of her fists, Shelly couldn't help but grin. Knowing that it wasn't appropriate, she pretended to swallow a sip of her coffee too fast, and coughed. Trying to continue in a composed demeanor, the social worker tried to refocus her attention. "Have you ever seen any marks on her?"

"No. She had a bruise a couple of months ago, but she got that here on the playground. I saw her fall off the jungle gym."

"Does she come to school untidy or unkempt?" Shelly asked, wondering how two men managed to get a little girl ready everyday.

"No, she's always clean and well dressed, though not in designer clothes."

"Not being able to afford designer clothes is not a crime," Shelly snapped, regretting the remark as soon as she had said it. So, still not understanding the basis for alarm, she probed the incident issue again. "So, what must have happened recently to have caused you to take action?"

"Well, first there was the picture," the teacher said, pulling out the drawing which she had kept.

Shelly looked at it, and saw a child's version of a family portrait; her uncles and herself. It was set in the family yard, complete with scattered chickens and an orange race car in the background. The little girl had drawn herself, in between both uncles, each holding a hand. She had sketched herself in proportion to their size, and neither uncle appeared to be larger than the other, except the one with yellow hair was slightly taller, which he was in real life. They were all smiling, and the social worker was getting more confused by the minute. As the teacher kept talking, her confusion was turning to anger.

"I'd kind of asked Ashley about who she lived with, and she told me her '_uncles_.' Well, I didn't know what to think of that! I assumed that one of the men was really her father or something, and then, I got to meet them! That told me all I needed to know," Brenda announced, emphasizing her statements with a nod.

"Why? What did it tell you? Did they say or do something?" Shelly asked, wondering if they wouldn't finally be getting to the bottom of the situation.

"Besides acting like little kids, themselves, at first, no, but I asked them how they were related to Ashley and found out that neither one was her father...well, I knew. That's an unnatural situation."

"What do you find so unnatural about that?" the social worker snapped again, despite reprimanding herself earlier.

"Two unmarried men? You're joking right?" Without stopping to let Shelly answer the question, she continued. "So, then I asked Ashley and she told me that Uncle Luke spanks her when she's bad. I asked her how, and she told me that he pulls her pants down and spanks her with his hand, and she didn't even think it was strange that a grown man would take down her panties. Then she looked at me with the saddest eyes, and told me that she tried to be good. I promised her that I would help her, and that's what I've done."

"Did you ask her how often these spankings take place?"

"I sure did. She said once, when she was little, but I didn't believe her," Miss Mills confessed, leaning into the table as if she were sharing a secret.

"ONCE!" Shelly exclaimed, looking up from the notes she'd been making. "You called Social Services because a seven year old told you that basically one of her parents spanked her once? Miss Mills, you've totally disrupted several lives, and so far I haven't heard a valid reason as to why!" Putting away her things, Shelly stood up. "Unless you have something to add, I believe we're finished here."

"After I started checking and couldn't find the proper legal guardianship documents, that's when I called, and if you recall, I was right!"

Sighing in defeat, the social worker couldn't deny that fact; the one that she had little control over. "Yes, you were. I just hope that the satisfaction of knowing that you were correct is of some comfort to you if this doesn't work out well. Good day,"

As she started walking away, Shelly turned back suddenly. "You know, I am surprised that you didn't have any reservations at all about this. I would think that you, of all people, wouldn't take this type of subject lightly. Teachers are so often the ones on the receiving end of accusations; some warranted, but most not. I hope that you never find yourself accused of something based on someone's dislike or personal bias of you!" Flicking her hair as she spun on her heel, social worker left teacher to pick up her jaw from the picnic table, and reflect on that day's lesson.

* * *

Shelly Lovegren didn't sleep a wink that night, replaying the day's conversation with Ashley's teacher in her head. She couldn't quite put her finger on what she thought prompted the call. Miss Mills insinuated thoughts were consistent with prejudices and stereotypes, but she never came right out and really said anything about any specific misconceived belief. Whether that was the underlying reason or simply a case of misguided concern, she didn't know; she probably never would. What she did know was that Brenda Mills had started a process that might have been better left alone. 

Turning off her alarm before it even rang, Shelly slowly made her way to the shower. Regardless of her lack of sleep, it was a work day, and she had another interview to do involving Ashley. Driving up to the Duke property, the social worker reminded herself that she needed to remain objective, though after meeting Hazzard's newest teacher, the scales were already tipping. She doubted that she was going to find anything derogatory, but if she decided that too soon, she was likely to miss something. Pulling herself from her thoughts, she turned off the engine and stepped onto Duke land, hoping that this visit would be better than the last.

"Good morning," she replied to Luke's greeting.

"Come on in," he invited her, and she did. "How are you this morning?" he asked, trying to make small talk and give the impression of civility.

"I'm fine. Have you been to see Ashley?"

"Yes, several times. We want to thank ya for setting it up so that Mrs. Thompson could supervise. It means we get to see her more often then if we had to wait for...," Luke cut his thought short, not wanting to sound rude.

"Me?" she grinned, which he returned. "That's ok. It's true. Unfortunately, I do have other cases, and you're right, I wouldn't have been available at all times. I'm glad it's working out, considering."

Luke nodded. "Bo's in the other room. Did you want to look around or what shall we do?"

"Let's visit for a little while, then you can give me the tour," Shelly said, wanting to put their minds at ease, and hoping to observe them in as natural a setting as possible, though that was never possible with her job. It was one of the reasons that she liked to observe the visitations.

* * *

Two hours later, Shelly had a good family history of the Dukes. The more she listened, the worse she hated the case. She had good news, but it wasn't going to be good enough. 

"I've seen and heard enough," she told Bo and Luke, sitting at the table where they had ended up after touring the farmhouse. "I've found nothing to indicate that Ashley is anything but a normal child, and that there is nothing wrong with you or your home. In fact, from what I have discovered, I think you two should be very proud of the job you've done. On that note, I'm closing the suspected neglect and abuse charges as unfounded and unwarranted."

"But?" Bo asked.

"But, the legal custody issue isn't going to be that simple. I'm sure that your attorney has already told you that."

Bo and Luke nodded.

"Our office is in the process of trying to locate Mr. Samuels. In any subsequent proceedings, my reports and testimony will reflect that I have found no basis to the allegations made, and that I find you and your home a suitable environment for Ashley, but that won't get you custody. I would suggest that after Mr. Samuels is located, you try to work out something amicably in terms of visits. You'll be able to negotiate much more favorable terms than a judge will be able to grant, and that's what is in Ashley's best interest. Until that happens, I'm removing the supervision restriction from your status. You are free to visit Ashley as much as you wish, within the orphanage's guidelines. We're still trying to place her in a better environment, but we haven't had any luck."

Disappointed but relieved that they hadn't been labeled as child predators, Bo and Luke nodded. They knew Shelly was only doing her job, but that didn't really help them any. They'd always relied on themselves rather than the system, and it was time for a good old fashioned plan; a Luke Duke plan.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone! Yes, I have posted to both stories in the same day:) I'm going on an extended, mini vacation this weekend (long overdue:) and I wanted to leave you with a chapter before I left. I've finally finished the other story, which should mean faster posting for this one. That may be good, or bad, depending on whether you like the story or not. (LOL). Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and feedback. I always reply to each review (figure if you took the time to read and review, it's the least I can do), but I won't be back until Monday. So, the replies may be a little late. Anyway, thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 24

THE PLAN

Over the course of the next few weeks, Bo and Luke visited Ashley everyday, at least twice. Though she cried every time they left her, it wasn't the piercing wails that it had been at first. Though it was against policy, Mrs. Thompson looked the other way, which allowed the boys to take Ashley off the premises. They'd given the administrator their word they would bring her back, and a Duke's word was good as gold in Hazzard. They hated the thought of breaking that tradition, but their family was at stake, and no one or nothing was going to get in the way of family.

"You think we're doing the right thing?" Bo asked his cousin, sounding like a child himself.

"No, but you got any better ideas?" Luke responded. When Bo shook his head, Luke went for the slam dunk. "You really want to see Samuels get his hands on Ashley?"

"You've asked me that before, and I've already told you no," Bo snapped back.

"Then I don't see where we have a choice," Luke stated.

"It's not just leaving the farm and Hazzard, Luke. How we gonna live? We'll be running for the rest of our lives, and I'm not sure that's the best thing for Ashley, either."

"We'll make do. We always have. We may be on the run, but at least we'll be together," Luke said. Turning to his cousin, he laid a hand on each of the blonde's shoulders, then looked him in the eye. "Bo, I need to know if you're with me on this or not?"

Bo looked into the blue eyes that he knew better than his own. He trusted them with his life, and his niece's. "I'm with you, Luke."

"Good, then we'll go on Saturday. Best on a weekend. The lines of communication aren't open for normal business. Okay?"

"Okay," Bo replied.

"Whatever you do, Bo, you can't breathe a word of this to anyone, including Ashley."

"I know. I won't, believe me, I won't."

The boys returned to the task of packing as many things as they could, trying to decide what was necessary and what they'd have to live without. They'd made a decision to leave the land behind; land that had been in the Duke's possession for more than two centuries. It was a hard decision, but Ashley was more important to them than any farm. There was no way that they were going to hand their niece over to a man of Ricky Samuels' character. They'd take Ashley and run away before that happened, and that's exactly what they were planning on doing.

* * *

A couple days before their scheduled departure, Bo and Luke were just bringing their niece back from a picnic at the pond. They wanted to visit one of their favorite places, and do a little fishing, one last time. When Ashley had been little, she had loved the sport as much as her uncles. The older she got, the less she cared for it. Instead of fishing, she now spent her time running and playing, sometimes becoming upset when the boys actually caught something. Before saying goodbye to her uncles, Ashley Marie begged them to push her on the old tire swing, and the boys found that they couldn't refuse. In a short time, they didn't know what kind of life to expect. It might be a long while before they could enjoy simple things like that, and the cousins wanted to make the most of every minute they had left in the only place they ever considered to be home.

Bo and Luke turned to see who was driving up to the institution. A black truck with out of town plates screeched to a stop, kicking up the dirt as it did so. A man in traditional western attire stepped out of the truck. Without a passing glance to the Dukes, he trotted up the steps as if he owned the place. A few minutes later, he and Mrs. Thompson stepped out onto the porch.

"Ashley, Bo, Luke," she called, waving to them.

Stopping the tire, Luke picked up the little girl and they went over to see what the administrator wanted. Luke set Ashley down, as they waited for an explanation.

"Bo, Luke...," she started, but was cut off by the man who was now glaring at them.

"I'm Richard Samuels," he stated, matter-of-factly. Turning to the little girl, he knelt down. Though the gesture was appropriate, there was something about his demeanor that wasn't exactly sincere. "Ashley, I'm your grand-daddy, and real soon, I'll be taking you home."

"No! My home is with Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke," she screamed, displaying the loudest tantrum in almost two weeks. Wrapping her arms around Bo's leg, she squeezed, trying to get behind him. "Don't let him take me! Uncle Bo! Uncle Luke! Help me!"

Bo leaned down and picked her up, squeezing her tight while he tried to reassure her that everything would be alright.

"I'm Luke Duke, this is...," Luke tried to introduce himself and Bo.

"I know who you are! You're the white trash that killed my boy! You, and this whole town, especially that tramp cousin of yours!"

Reacting without thinking was Bo's style, not Luke's, but his blonde cousin had his hands full with one upset Ashley. In a split second, Luke's fist made contact with the older man's jaw, knocking him backwards. Stunned, the gray haired man remained on the ground momentarily. Then showing that he was agile for his age, he put his head down and rammed Luke, sending him to the ground.

"No, no. Stop it, you two!" Mrs. Thompson shrieked.

Bo would have offered to help, but Ashley wouldn't let go. If he were honest with himself, he didn't want to help, and had he joined in, he would have come to Luke's aid rather than tried to pull his cousin off the older man. So, using Ashley, and his almost healed hand as excuses, Bo just stood by, silently cheering on Luke.

It was a good fight. Richard Samuels gave a valiant effort despite being several years Luke's elder. It wasn't good enough. Semi-standing, Luke grabbed onto the older man's jacket. Bringing back his arm, he shouted, "no one talks about Daisy that way, especially someone related to that no good son of yours." With that, Luke delivered the knock out blow.

"Go in the house," Mrs. Thompson ordered the Dukes. "Now!"

The boys obeyed, carrying a hysterical Ashley.

"Mr. Samuels, I understand that you _say_ you are Ashley's grandfather. While I have no reason to doubt you, I also have no proof to support that, either. Therefore, right now, you have no standing here. May I suggest that you contact Shelly Lovegren at Social Services and work something out with her. This is not the place for this, and this is no way to settle differences. Now get."

Wiping the blood away from his mouth, Richard Samuels stood up as the orphanage's fearless leader walked up the steps.

"I'll be back you Dukes! You hear me! That's my grand-daughter, and I'll not have her raised by the likes of you!"

Straightening his messed up clothing, he threw himself into his truck and sped away.

Inside, Bo and Luke had been watching out the window, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened and what they'd been told.

"Ricky's dead?" Bo questioned, the word's finally sinking in.

"Sounds that way," Luke replied, wiping his own blood away from his own mouth.

"Okay fellas, we've had enough excitement for one day. I'm going to suggest that Ashley take a nap. If you want to lay her down, you can, but then I want you two out of here right now, too, and I don't want you to come back today."

Bo and Luke thought about protesting, reasoning that Ashley would need them, but decided against it. Shirley Thompson had been on their side from the start, bending rules that could have gotten herself into trouble. They couldn't afford to make an enemy out of her, especially if Luke's plan was going to work.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The boys had barely returned home when the Buick came barreling up the drive. For the second time that day, they'd seen a speeding vehicle kicking up dust in their direction. They hoped that Shelly had something more pleasant to say than Richard Samuels had.

"Bo! Luke! We've tracked down the Samuels!" she shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. We've already met Richard Samuels," Luke said, lightly touching his jaw.

"Lovely man," Bo snorted.

"Yeah, I just met him myself," she said, closely scrutinizing Luke. "He informed me that his son, Ricky, Ashley's father had been killed."

"Oh yeah, he shared that with us, too. Somehow, he seems to think that the entire town of Hazzard, and we personally, killed him. Don't know the details," Bo scoffed.

"He didn't fill me in on those, either," Shelly admitted. "Have you gotten in touch with David, yet?"

"No, why?" Luke asked.

"Well, to inform him that Ashley's father is deceased," she replied. When she saw them looking at her with confused expressions, she knew that they didn't understand. "Fellas, I'm not trying to minimize the fact that a human being is dead, but this certainly changes things."

"How so?" Luke asked, still not following her train of thought.

"He wants custody, he told us so," Bo informed her.

"I know, but as a grandparent, his rights aren't anymore fundamental than yours. You are both blood relatives, but not parents," she told them.

"Yeah, but he's probably got a lot more money than we do, and can provide Ashley with things we never could," Bo rebutted.

"That's going to be part of their argument, I'm sure, but you have something that they don't," the social worker purred. Seeing that they still weren't following, she supplied the missing piece of the puzzle, "Ashley. For seven and a half years, you've raised that little girl, and have done a wonderful job of it. This is Ashley's home, and she wants to stay here. Now, her wishes become much more important, as do your rights."

Bo and Luke looked at each other, the pleasant surprise evident on their faces.

"Boys, go call David. Meet with him, have him give me a call or tell him I'll catch up with him later."

"Why?" Luke asked, hoping that there was more good news.

"So that he can file for an immediate court order granting you temporary custody," Shelly stated.

"You mean...," Bo started, wondering if he dared to hope.

"I mean that Ashley should be able to come home, and if I'm right, she'll be staying for say, at least the next ten years."

"Yee-haw!" the uncles screamed, each taking a turn at hugging the social worker that truly had turned into a friend.

"I've got to go boys. Lot to do before that hearing. The playing field is now even, and we've got ourselves a ball game."

"Thanks a lot," Bo said, kissing her again on the cheek as they walked her to her car.

Before Shelly slid into the her seat, she noticed that there were boxes and what appeared to be luggage sitting close to Dixie and the General. "You boys going somewhere?" she asked.

Looking at each other, they suddenly looked rather sheepish. "No, just a little spring cleaning," Luke replied.

"It's almost Halloween," Shelly commented, winking and grinning as she started her car.

Rushing into the house, Luke placed the call to their attorney. Not totally understanding what they were telling him on the phone, David Dudley asked them to drive down to his office. They would have driven anywhere if it meant the difference between keeping and losing their niece. Confirming what the social worker had told them, two hours later, they couldn't have been happier.

"Let's go tell Ashley!" Bo suggested.

"I'd love to cousin, but you heard what Mrs. Thompson said about not coming back today."

"Yeah, but...," Bo whined.

"Bo, we're too close. She's been on our side from the beginning, let's not mess it up now. Besides, tomorrow, we might be bringing Ashley home for good."

"You're right," Bo agreed, throwing up his hands. "Let's go make sure her room's in order."

"We haven't done anything to it since she's been gone, Bo."

"I know. Just want to be sure," Bo grinned, slapping his cousin on the back.

* * *

The boys couldn't sleep that night from being too excited over what was about to take place the next day. They were going to court, and when they were done, Ashley would be coming home. Rising early, they wanted extra time to make sure they looked perfect. They knew the judge, but if ever they needed a good impression, this was one of those times. Dressed in their Sunday best, they were at the courthouse well before their scheduled time. David Dudley arrived early, too, followed by Shelly Lovegren. As they collaborated over what would happen, one Richard Samuels sat alone across the hall. Hat in hand, Bo and Luke both smiled at the bruises the eldest Duke cousin had bestowed upon him. Normally, beating up an older man wouldn't have made them feel good, but this one felt justified.

When the double doors opened, the parties made their way to their respective places. David sat with Bo and Luke at one table, Shelly sat behind them, and another older man was seated with Richard Samuels at the opposite table. They stood when the judge entered, and the hearing began.

David Dudley started first. "Your honor, my clients, Bo and Luke Duke are here to petition for an immediate, temporary order of custody of their cousin, Ashley Marie Duke."

"Didn't we go through this before?" the judge asked, not having read the file before being seated.

"We did, your honor, but since that time, new circumstances have come to light," David replied.

"What new circumstances?"

"The family of Ashley's father has been located, and we have learned that Mr. Samuels was killed some time ago. Therefore, since both natural parents are deceased, parental rights are no longer in question. My clients are blood relatives, and since they have been Ashley's caregivers since birth, we are asking that they be granted temporary custody until such time as permanent custody can be worked out."

"What about the other concerns?" the judge coughed, trying to phrase it as nicely as he could.

"Social Services has investigated and found no basis behind them," David answered.

Looking past the attorney, the judge addressed the social worker seated behind him. "Miss Lovegren, is that true?"

Standing, she answered. "Yes, your honor. Our investigation into that matter is closed. We found nothing to support the concerns. In fact, we found just the opposite."

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" the judge asked.

"Your honor, I found Ashley's home life not only suitable, but a caring and nurturing environment," she answered.

"So, would you support the decision to return the minor child to her cousins' care?" the judge probed deeper.

"Our office would support that," she agreed.

"Thank you. You may sit down," the judge told her. Muttering under his breath, the court room caught the words, "told ya so."

"Your honor, my name is Frederick Hagel. I represent Richard Samuels, grandfather of Ashley Marie Duke. We are also petitioning the court for temporary custody. At the very least, we would like to object to the minor child being placed in the care of her cousins."

"On what basis?" the judge asked irritably.

"On the basis that Mr. and Mrs. Samuels are in a better position, both financially and emotionally, to care for a child Ashley's age. We find..."

"Hold it counselor," the judge interrupted him. "You're bringing up things that aren't relevant here. Save them for the permanent custody hearing, which I assume they'll be. From what I understand, your clients don't even live in state and Ashley doesn't know them. Am I right?"

"Well, your honor, they don't live in state, but Ashley has met Mr. Samuels."

"When?" the judge asked.

"Yesterday," came the meek reply.

"Save it! There is no way I am placing a seven year old child in the care of an out of state resident that she doesn't even know. Your motion is denied."

"Your honor," Fred Hagel started.

"Your objection is noted," the judge told him, waving him off as he cut him off.

Glancing around the room, it was obvious that the judge was looking for something, or someone. "You know, since Ashley is old enough to tell me what she wants, I'd like to speak to her. I was under the impression that she would be here," he commented.

David Dudley looked over his shoulder at Shelly Lovegren. Standing up, he commented, "your honor, we were, too. I spoke to Mrs. Thompson at the orphanage yesterday, and she assured me that she would personally be bringing Ashley."

"Then where are they?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer, the double doors burst open. Shirley Thompson looked like a deer caught in a headlight as she walked up the aisle. Apologizing to the court, she leaned over to the Social Worker and whispered something in her ear. Shelly Lovegren's eyes grew wide, and she jumped from her seat.

"Mrs. Thompson, it's nice of you to join us. I guess late is better than never," the judge said, obviously irritated. "Where is Ashley?"

"I don't know your honor. She's gone!" the administrator wailed.

"Gone? What do you mean, she's gone?" Bo and Luke both questioned, imitating the social worker's jumping bean routine.

"She didn't come down for breakfast, and when I went to check on her and get her up, she was gone. The bed wasn't slept in. I think she ran away, and I think it was last night. I've got everyone looking for her that I can think of." Turning to Bo and Luke, she cried, "I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry?" Bo repeated.

"Why didn't you call us?" Luke shouted.

The courtroom erupted into chaos as everyone started talking in raised voices. Concerned about the child, it was still easier to point fingers at who to blame.

"Quiet!" the judge ordered, slamming down his gavel, which did bring the noise level in the room back to a normal decibel level.

However, Richard Samuels continued accusing the entire town of being incompetent boobs, and Bo was replying.

"Mr Samuels!" the judge screamed, striking the hammer again.

This time, the older man quieted down, but Bo was still hurling his own accusations in his direction.

"Bo!" the judge called, since the blonde was the only one left in the room who had not stopped screaming.

"Your honor, this is a perfect example of why Ashley would be better off with my clients," Fred Hagle stated, trying to take advantage of the situation while pointing at Bo. "It's obvious that neither the orphanage nor the Dukes can adequately care for her."

"You're client is the one who upset her," Mrs. Thompson interjected. "I'm sorry," she said again to the boys. "He came back after ya'll left, and wanted to see Ashley," she said, pointing to Richard Samuels. "Shelly had already confirmed that he was her grandfather, so I let him in. I made them stay in the house, but he wasn't there long. Whatever he said to Ashley upset her something fierce, so I kicked him out."

"What'd ya say to her?" Bo asked, wanting to repeat the lesson Luke had tried to teach him the previous day. Had it not been for Luke's grip of steel, the blonde would have gotten his chance.

"Bo!" the judge called again.

Turning to look at the judge, Bo addressed him. "Your honor! Ashley's been removed from our care because we supposedly hadn't provided a proper environment for her. Well, we ain't never lost her!"

"Beauregard Duke, that's enough," the man said, having known the young man long enough to know that the use of his full name would be enough to get his attention. Had he not known Bo since he'd been a baby, he would have slapped him with contempt of court, and anyone else who opened their mouth again.

It worked. Bo quieted, looking down. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"That's better. Though I don't especially care for how your presented it, you are in fact, correct Bo! Ashley has been well taken care of by you and Luke, in all the important ways, which money isn't always one of," he said, shooting the out-of-towners a look. "I think my court owes you an apology for what you, Luke and Ashley has been put through. Since I had a hand in splitting you up, at least now, I can have a hand in righting that. Your motion for temporary custody of said minor child, Ashley Marie Duke, is granted. Now go find her, boys! Godspeed!"

"Thank you, your honor," they both called over their shoulder, running out the door.

"Wait!" Shelly yelled after them.

Stopping abruptly, they turned to face her. "What can we do to help?"

"Go back to the farm in case she shows up there," Luke instructed her. "There's a cb in the kitchen. Call us on Channel 22, and we'll keep in touch."

"Okay," she said.

Turning back around, they ran through the halls to the awaiting General. Shelly was right behind them, impressed that welded doors or not, they could get in their car as fast as she could get in hers.


	25. Chapter 25

Well everyone, I made it back in one piece! Now, I need a vacation from the vacation:) Anyway, thanks for your patience, and thanks for all the feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 25

LOST

"Oh God, Luke! I hope she's alright," Bo prayed aloud.

"Me too," Luke agreed. Seeing the look on Bo's face, he reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find her."

"We don't even know where to start looking," Bo argued.

"Let's start with her friends, and take it from there."

As dusk began to settle on Hazzard, the uncles were no closer to finding their niece than they had been when they started. They'd looked everywhere, and were quickly running out of places to continue searching. As their options dwindled, their panic grew.

Checking in at home base, and with all the others who had volunteered to help search, Luke hung up the cb and looked at Bo. The blonde was gripping the steering wheel, staring blankly into space.

"I don't know where else to go," Bo said flatly.

"Well, we can't stop now."

"I don't want to stop. I just don't know where else to go," Bo corrected. "It's getting cold, and she never remembers to take a coat."

"Maybe she did this time," Luke offered, trying to remain optimistic, though he knew that when it came to jackets, their niece was as much a scatterbrain as his cousin had been.

"What if something happens to her, Luke? After we just got her back?"

"She'll be ok, and we'll find her. Maybe we should start back tracking. I mean, how far could she have wandered on foot? She's only seven," Luke reasoned.

Bo's eyebrows shot upwards, recalling a time when he'd only been five. Ashley was older, bigger, and smarter than Bo had ever been, so that flashback was of little comfort. It did, however, jog another memory.

_"I'm going to run away from home, Uncle Bo!" Ashley had threatened. _

_"Yeah, I remember doing that once," Bo replied. "Never tried it again," he added, chuckling as he thought about his first experience with the world, alone._

_"You did? How come?" the little girl asked, forgetting that she was mad at him for something or other._

_"I don't even remember, anymore. Me and Luke had a fight about something, and he told me he never wanted to see me again."_

_"He did? But, Uncle Luke loves you," Ashley stated, scooting closer to her blonde uncle._

_"I know that. He loved me back then, too, but sometimes when you live with someone, you fight. Then you say things you don't mean, and you're sorry. It don't mean that you don't love the person anymore, just that you got mad when you probably shouldn't have."_

_"Did you and Uncle Luke ever have any other fights?"_

_"Sure princess, lots of them."_

_"But you always made up?"_

_"Of course." _

_"What happened when you ran away?" Ashley probed, forgetting now that she had ever been mad. This was better than any story she'd ever been read. Well, except for Snow White..., and Cinderella..., and Sleeping Beauty. Ok, it was as good as any book they'd ever read to her._

_"Well, at first I went to the old Mill, the one by the pond. I thought for sure that they'd find me there, and beg me to come back home. Ending up staying there overnight, and I sure didn't like it, and they didn't come get me, neither, or so I thought. Figured by morning, they did want me to leave, so I started walking."_

_"How far did you get?" Ashley asked with wide eyes._

_"Almost to Chickasaw county," Bo laughed. _

_"That's a long way!"_

_"Tell me about it. My feet had blisters for two weeks," Bo agreed, grimacing as he remembered how badly his little feet had hurt._

_"Did your Uncle Jesse come and get you, and bring you home?" _

_"He sure did, right along with Luke. We told each other we was sorry, and forgave the other. They told me that they looked at the mill, but didn't see me. I was hiding in the back, so I guess I hid pretty good. I wish they would have found me. My feet wouldn't have been so sore. Anyway, I swore I'd never run away again. I didn't like it on my own."_

_Ashley climbed into Bo's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want to run away anymore, either," she told him._

_"Well good, I'm glad, cause me and Uncle Luke would miss you terribly."_

_"You would? Cause I'd miss you, too," Ashley confessed._

_"We sure would, princess. And we'd keep looking until we found ya. Then we'd spank you when you got back home," Bo forewarned her._

_"Okay, well I really don't want to run away now. I love you, Uncle Bo."_

_"I love you, too, Princess."_

"Luke, I've got an idea. Just a hunch, but we ain't got any place better to look," Bo said, turning the General around.

"Go for it, Bo," Luke replied, giving him his blessing.

Several miles later, Bo pulled into the dilapidated mill. The years had not been kind to it, and it appeared ready to fall over at any minute. Hazzard had a lot of old buildings like that, and it was time that the County Commissioner hired a wrecking ball before someone, probably a child, wandered inside one of them and got hurt. Bo just prayed that Ashley was there, but wouldn't be the first casualty.

"The mill?" Luke asked, glancing at Bo. "You told her the story, didn't ya?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's hope she's followed in her Uncle Bo's footsteps and she really is inside."

Crawling through an opening in the boards, the boys cautiously entered the unsteady building. Shining the flashlight, they didn't know if they'd even be able to make out the form of a child. There was so much junk scattered everywhere that a part of them hoped she hadn't spent a great deal of time there.

"Ashley?" they both called, as they walked around. Remembering that Bo had hidden himself well, they didn't want to overlook any nook or cranny. "Ashley?"

"Ssh," Luke instructed his cousin, waving his hand. "You hear that?"

Standing in total silence, the uncles thought they heard a whimper coming from the opposite side of the room.

"I sure did," Bo said, as they both hurried to find the source.

Being extra careful, the boys knew that it could be a wild animal as well as their niece making the noises. Sometimes babies sounded like babies, regardless of what species they were. When they got close enough for the light to illuminate the figure, they could see it was that of a small child. Curled up in a ball, the girl was shivering and crying.

"Ashley!" Bo and Luke shouted simultaneously.

Luke reached her first, but only by a fraction of a second. "Ashley, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

"Uncle Luke," she called, through chattering teeth.

"Yeah pumpkin, it's me, Uncle Luke. Uncle Bo's here, too."

"Uncle Bo?" she repeated.

"Right here, princess."

"I want to go home," Ashley cried, as Luke picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"That's exactly where we're going," Luke told her, getting himself to a standing position while still holding his niece. "She's freezing Bo, let's get out of here."

Exiting the building in one piece, Bo went to the trunk to grab the extra blankets they always carried. Helping Luke wrap her up, he held onto her while Luke crawled in the window. Then he carefully slid the lax form of the little girl back to his cousin, as he rushed to the driver's side. Hazzard had been experiencing a cold spell, and if she'd been out the entire night, she was undoubtedly frozen, especially since she wasn't wearing a coat.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Bo asked his cousin.

"No, I think we should take her home, but call Shelly and have Doc Appleby meet us there. We'll have her checked out."

"Shelly, this here is Bo, you got your ears on?"

"Go ahead, Bo. Any luck?" the social worker asked.

"Yeah, we found Ashley, but she's plumb near froze to death. Do us a favor and call Doc Appleby and ask him to come to the farm and check her out. Luke don't think we need to take her to the hospital, but we will if you can't get a hold of him."

"Okay," she replied. A few minutes later, Shelly told called them back, letting them know that the country doctor was on his way to the farm.

"We're almost home, Ashley. Just hang on," Luke told her.

* * *

Pacing in the living room a little while later, two anxious uncles waited on word about their niece's condition. The door to her room opened, and Doc Appleby stepped out. 

"Relax boys! She'll be fine. She is frozen, but with lots of blankets and warm liquids, she should thaw just fine. You'll just have to watch her to make sure that she don't come down with a cold or pneumonia. I know they say that exposure doesn't cause that, but in my experience, there's enough of a coincidence to believe it does, and she was cold long enough to possibly get very sick. If she starts exhibiting any symptoms, call me early. I'll give her a shot of penicillin, and we'll nip it in the bud."

"Thank you," the boys both said, breathing a sigh of relief.

By the time Bo and Luke arrived at the farm with Ashley, Shelly and Doc Appleby weren't the only ones waiting for them. David Dudley, Cooter, and some of the other searchers who had heard the news that Ashley had been found were all there to welcome her home. Unconscious, she wasn't aware that she had her very own fan club. After receiving the news that Ashley should be fine, the crowd began to disperse, understanding that the family needed to be alone.

"I'll pick up her things in the morning, and bring them out to ya, so don't worry about them," Shelly said.

"We need to get together soon, too," David added. "The Samuels' lawyer has already filed a petition seeking permanent custody. We're going to file our own."

"Okay, we'll call you tomorrow," Luke said. "Thank you, again, both of you."

"Yeah, we really appreciate everything you've done for us," Bo said, as he and Luke both hugged Shelly and shook hands with their lawyer.

"Don't mention it," they replied, walking out together.

Bo and Luke watched them pause by their cars, talking for a few minutes before driving away.

"You know, she's pretty good looking, cuz. I just might ask her out," Bo mused.

"Not if I ask her out first," Luke responded.

"Well, we can worry about that later. Right now, there's another lady that's wanting our attention," Bo stated, draping his arm across Luke's shoulder. "You go on in. I'll make her some hot chocolate."

"You sure?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, go on," the blonde told his cousin.

While Bo searched for the cocoa and marshmallows, Luke quietly opened the door to the little girl's room; the room where his aunt and uncle had once slept. Pausing in the doorway, he couldn't believe how much things had changed. It wasn't that long ago that he, Bo, and Daisy weren't much bigger than Ashley, herself. Glancing at the bed, he laughed at the number of blankets that Bo had piled on top of her. He walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb her if she were still sleeping. She was, so he sat on the bed, gently. Slowly, she began to open her eyes, and this time, she looked more alert.

"Hi!" Luke whispered, gently brushing her long hair away from her face.

Ashley's brown eyes wandered around the room. "Am I home?" she asked, obviously surprised by her surroundings.

"You're home sweetheart," Luke assured her.

"How long do I get to stay?" Ashley asked, lowering her eyes.

"Forever," Luke told her, truly believing now that they would win their custody case.

"Really?" Ashley shrieked, bolting upright and into her uncle's arms.

"Really," Luke confirmed, wrapping as many of the blankets around her as he could without totally disrupting the bed.

A minute later, Bo entered carrying a tray with three mugs.

"Hi! How ya feeling, princess?"

"I'm cold, Uncle Bo," Ashley replied, though the chattering and shivering had subsided

"Well maybe some hot chocolate will help warm you up. How does that sound?" Bo inquired.

"Hot chocolate?" Ashley asked, looking at the cup. "With marshmallows?" she added.

"Of course! What do you take me for? Uncle Luke?"

Ashley Marie giggled as Luke propped her up against the pillows. Setting down the tray on the stand next to the bed, Bo handed her a mug, then gave one to Luke before picking up one himself.

"Uncle Luke says that I'm home for good!" Ashley announced after taking a sip of her cocoa.

"He did, did he?" Bo questioned, casting a sideways glance at his cousin. "Well, he's right! You are home, for good, and no one is ever going to take you away again!"

After several minutes of silence, Bo asked her again how she was feeling.

"I'm still cold, but not as bad," she replied.

"Well, maybe now you'll remember to take your coat, but there better not be a repeat of this, you understand?" Bo told her. Despite everything else that had happened, running away was not something he was going to give Ashley permission to do.

"Are you going to spank me Uncle Bo?" Ashley asked, batting her long lashes at him, remembering his threat to do just that if she ever ran away.

Bo looked at Luke, who shrugged, telling him it was his call. "Because of everything that's happened these last few weeks, no! But if you ever take off again like that, you won't sit down for a week after we find ya. Got it?"

"Got it," Ashley agreed, nodding her head, and thankful that her behind was safe for the moment. Then remembering that she had two uncles, she turned to Luke. "Are you going to spank me, Uncle Luke?"

"What Uncle Bo said? That goes for me, too," he told her.

Taking her empty cup, Bo set it down on the tray next to his own. Luke handed his mug to his cousin, and the two uncles began to converge on their niece. In a game they called 'tickle,' Ashley was tortured by four wiggling hands, but it was a torture she loved.

"Stop, stop!" she giggled, when she could take no more.

"Say it," Bo and Luke told her.

"Okay, okay! Uncle, uncle!"

"Okay, that's better," Bo told her, winking as he tucked the blankets around her.

"It's been a long day," Luke observed. "We all need some sleep."

As the little farmhouse was thrust into darkness, things were almost back to normal. Total peace of mind wouldn't come until Bo and Luke had a piece of paper saying that they had full custody of Ashley Marie Duke.


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everyone! I am so sorry for this long delay. I'd like to say that it's because of the time of year and the upcoming holidays. I'd like to say that:) If I could, that would mean I was busy shopping, wrapping, baking, and doing all of those wonderful holiday things that I really enjoy, but it's nothing quite so fun.

I know that a lot of you know that my husband and I are starting a new business, at least we're trying to:) We've encountered several snags along the way, which has already delayed us by several months, but it's all coming together now. A piece of advice: don't do this around Christmas if you want to enjoy the holidays:) Anyway, a few more snags and that mad rush to finalize everything has meant 18 hours days this last week. So again, I apologize for the lapses, in both writing and reading.

Thanks for the feedback, and for all those that have inquired as to whether anything was wrong:) I can't tell you how much I've been touched!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 26

OKLAHOMA……OR BUST!

As the cool chill of autumn turned to the brisk cold of winter, Bo, Luke, David Dudley, and Shelly Lovegren toiled diligently on an airtight case to win permanent custody of Ashley Marie Duke. In Oklahoma, they had no doubt that the Samuels were doing the same. A hearing date had been set for mid-December, and everyone wondered whether it would be a 'Merry Christmas' that year or a sad one. Though almost assured of certain visitation rights, the uncles wanted custody, plain and simple. They understood that they had a great argument, but the issue of money was not something that they could overcome; the Samuels had more of it. Thankfully, their case was to be heard in Hazzard, where not everything was measured in monetary value. The Samuels' attorney had tried to get the hearing moved to Oklahoma, but David Dudley argued that the child's residence and place of birth was Georgia, and thankfully, even an Oklahoma court decided that's where the case should be decided. A change of venue would have not been a feather in the Dukes' hat. The stage had been set; now, all they could do was wait for the looming time to arrive.

Bo and Luke had once decided that they'd rather live on the run with Ashley than live without her. They hoped it wouldn't come to that, but the boys were still prepared to carry out that decision should the outcome not go in their favor. Emergency supplies remained packed and stored in the barn for any quick exit that might be needed. The uncles had promised their niece that they'd remain together, and a Dukes word was always good. They just didn't feel the need to share with her the specific details of what they might have to do to keep that promise.

Once again, dressed in clothes normally reserved for church, no one was very hungry at the Duke breakfast table. If all went well that day, Bo and Luke hoped their appetites would be restored by dinner time. The uncles were planning on taking Ashley back to the pizza arcade, since it was her favorite restaurant, though they knew that it wasn't just the pizza she liked. They expected a few friends to be joining in them in what might finally be a true victory celebration. Yet, depending on the news they were given, there was still a possibility that they might be eating somewhere unexpected that night. Only Bo and Luke knew that the meal they were sharing might be their last in the house they'd all grown up in.

"Are you sure that the judge won't throw me in jail, Uncle Luke?" Ashley asked again as she continued to sculpt her food rather than eat it.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm positive. You haven't done anything wrong. He just wants you to be able to tell him where you want to live."

"That's easy. I want to live here," she stated.

"Then that's what you should tell him when he asks you, princess," Bo reminded her.

"What if he don't listen to me?" she whined.

Bo glanced across the table at his cousin, who answered as honestly as he could. "Then, we'll figure something else out," he told her. "Now finish your breakfast. We don't want to be late."

* * *

Bo and Luke were seated with David Dudley at a table that they were becoming familiar with. Ashley was seated in back of them next to Shelly Lovegren. The Davenport cousins, Widow Jenkins, and most of the county were also there to show their support for the family. If character witnesses were needed, the line would have encircled the town square.

The side of the court room that the Dukes were on was packed like a sardine can. The opposite side would have been empty if the Duke supporters would have all had a place to stand or sit in the appropriate area. They didn't, though, and had no choice but to move over. Surprisingly, even the Samuels and their attorney were not yet present.

The judge entered and was seated on the bench, bringing the room to order. "I'll warn you right up front, there's a lot of people in here, but I won't tolerate any shenanigans in my court room. I'll clear it in a New York minute if you so much as make a peep!" Looking over to the empty table, he addressed the Dukes' attorney.

"Mr. Dudley, do you have any idea where the Samuels are?"

"No idea, your honor," the lawyer replied, shrugging as the Dukes looked at him.

"Well, I'm not in the habit of being kept waiting in my own court room," he announced. Annoyed at the delay, he was just about to rule when the double doors swung open. Mr. Hagle walked in first, stepping aside to allow his client to pass. A petite woman with gray hair, pulled back in a bun, glided past him. Despite her age, she was attractive. Dressed appropriately, but not overdone, she had large, round, brown eyes just like Ashley's. Pushing the swinging doors which separated the onlookers from the participants forward, she took her place at the empty table.

Bo, Luke, and David Dudley looked back toward the door, then at each other after Mr. Hagle joined his client. Guessing she was Ashley's biological grandmother, wife of Richard Samuels, they wondered where he was. Having been the instigator of the legal battle, in the first place, they found his absence more than a little odd.

"Mr. Hagle," the judge bellered, slamming his gavel down as the natives grew restless. "Quiet, or I will have all of you removed," he threatened, changing his focus to the mob. When the crowd grew silent, he turned back to the out of state attorney. "Now that you've decided to join us, maybe we can get started. Please tell your clients that tardiness will never be tolerated again."

"If it please the court, your honor...," Frederick Hagle started.

"At this point, I doubt that you could do anything that would please this court," the judge rebuked.

"Your honor," he began again, despite realizing that he was in danger of being held in contempt. "I apologize for our late arrival. I understand that this is unusual, but my client would like to address the court before we begin."

"You dang right it's unusual," he said. "No! Your clients will get their turn, and I say when that is."

Totally disregarding protocol, the woman stood up. "Your honor, I believe that if you allow me to speak first, I may be able to save us all a lot of time."

Glaring at her, the judge sat silent for a minute. "Why not?" he said sarcastically, "but, I'm warning you up front, if you're trying to get the first word in to better your position, I'll rule right now."

"I understand," she acknowledged.

"Well, go ahead," he told her when she didn't immediately begin talking.

"My name is Sarah Samuels. I'm Ashley's grandmother and wife of Richard Samuels. Until just recently, I was unaware of Ashley's existence or the fact that my husband had filed a petition asking for custody. Two weeks ago, my husband suffered a massive heart attack and passed away. Therefore, due to my own age and health, I am hereby withdrawing the motion seeking custody of Ashley Marie Duke."

The first sounds that resounded through the room were gasps, followed by cheers. Bo and Luke looked at each other, eyes lighting up with smiles to match. Turning around, Ashley was on her feet, trying to get her arms around both of them.

From the bench, a judge now irritated by the outburst, was once again slamming down his gavel. After giving a final warning, he addressed Sarah Samuels. "Mrs. Samuels, please accept the court's condolences on your loss. Are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

"Yes your honor. Furthermore, after conducting my own investigation," she stated, shooting a disgusted glance at the man standing next to her, "I have found that my grand-daughter seems to have been well cared for over the past seven and one half years. If my son were alive, I know that he would agree with my decision. I see no reason to undermine the way that my granddaughter is being raised, and I am asking that the court grant the Dukes' motion awarding full custody of Ashley to them."

"What about visitation rights? You are entitled to them," the judge reminded her, feeling obligated to do so.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," the older woman informed him. "It's my hope that we'll be able to work something out, but I do not want the courts, or yourself, to mandate it. This entire situation has been handled………poorly," she said, again glancing distastefully at her attorney, "from the beginning."

"Well, that was interesting!" the judge commented, much calmer than he had been moments before. "If you're sure?" he asked again, pausing to allow her to change her mind. When she assured him that she was, he continued. "In light of this morning's events, I hereby award full and joint custody of said minor child, Ashley Marie Duke, to Beauregard R. Duke and Lucas K. Duke. Congratulations boys! This court is adjourned."

Not knowing who to thank first, the boys' attention was being sought in every direction forcing Ashley to slide under arms and legs to reach her legal guardians. Bo scooped her up and hugged her, then handed her off to her Uncle Luke so he could do the same. Ashley now belonged with them, officially, and never again would they have to worry about the legalities of custody.

The onlookers continued to crowd around the Duke family, glad that one of their own was still one of their own. Announcing that the dinner they'd planned would now become lunch, one by one people started filing out of the courtroom, promising to meet them at the restaurant. After thanking David and Shelly, Bo and Luke noticed that Sarah Samuels was sitting on the other side of the room, alone. Looking at each other, they knew what they had to do.

Putting Ashley between them, each taking one of her hands, they walked up to the lady, who smiled warmly when she saw them coming.

"Thank you," Bo and Luke both told her.

"You're welcome," she replied, her eyes softening as she gazed at Ashley's face.

Bo bent down on one knee, but kept a protective arm around his niece. "Ashley, this is your grandmother," he told her, knowing that the time had come for her to know about both of her families. "Can you say hello?"

"You can't take me away, now," Ashley said, instead of repeating what Bo had told her to say.

"I don't want to take you away, Ashley. I can see that you are where you belong. I would, however, like to get to know you, if that would be ok."

Looking from Bo to Luke, seeing that they didn't seem fearful of the idea, she responded. "I guess that would be ok, but I don't want to go to Ok…la...Ok...la"

"Oklahoma," Luke chuckled.

"Yeah, there. I don't want to go there. Hazzard is my home."

"Ashley, you don't have to go anywhere that you don't want," Sarah Samuels assured her. Looking from the blonde to the brunette, she paused a moment. "I was wondering if we might talk for a little while."

"Ah...sure," Luke said, looking at Bo for his consent. "We're heading out for pizza and video games right now, but you're welcome..."

The older woman put her hand up to stop him, smiling at the thought. "No, I mean really talk. Perhaps later?" she suggested.

"Why don't you come out to the farm for dinner tonight? It'll just be us. One of us could pick you up," Bo offered, wondering if she had transportation, and if she did, if she'd be able to find their place on her own.

"I'd like that," she said. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Bo told her.

* * *

Bo was setting the table, trying to get Ashley to help him, when he saw the headlights pulling in.

"Ashley, settle down." The girl had been more than a little hyper ever since they'd left the courthouse. Bo could understand that; he and Luke had been, too. To add to their excitement, they were more than a little nervous about their dinner guest that night. She seemed nice enough, but they were all a little leery of anyone with the last name of Samuels after everything that had happened. Wanting to make a good impression, he and Luke had spent the afternoon preparing dinner and readying the house, and Ashley had been more than a little disappointed that her trip to the arcade had been cut short. Despite their promises to make it up to her, she was only seven, and her attention span was appropriate for that age group.

As the blonde looked at her hopping around the room, he was glad that they had let her change clothes. They'd debated as to whether they should keep on their good clothes or dress naturally. Deciding that this was their home, like it or not, they chose to look and act as they would on any other day. Ashley's grandmother had said she had checked them out; she must have approved of what she found. When Mrs. Samuels walked into the house wearing her own denim skirt and shirt, Bo was glad that they'd made the right decision. Luke was standing behind her, grinning at Bo as the same thoughts were going through his mind.

"Good evening, Mrs. Samuels," Bo greeted.

"Sarah. Please call me Sarah."

"All right, ma'am. Dinner is almost ready."

"Would you like something to drink?" Luke asked.

"Coffee would be nice," she replied.

The uncles had intended to offer her a seat with her cup of coffee, but before they could extend the invitation, Ashley's grandmother was in the kitchen working side by side with them. For those few minutes before the meal was ready, Bo and Luke Duke forgot that until a few hours ago, Mrs. Samuels had been the enemy.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone! It almost seems impossible that the theme of this chapter really started all the way back in Chapter 2:) It's been a while getting here, but I think I've made you wait long enough:) So, I hope this satisfies some of the curiosity that's been raised.

Thanks to all who have reviewed and sent suggestions:) I appreciate it, especially in this hectic time period.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 27

A LONG TIME COMING

"My, that was delicious. You boys are very good cooks," Sarah Samuels complimented the uncles while wiping the corner of her mouth with her napkin.

Thanking her, they both grinned. Casual dress or not, the lady had class. The simple act of wiping her mouth was quite different from their own habit of tossing the napkin where ever it landed after wiping their whole face with it.

Rising, Sarah Samuels offered to help with the dishes, but Luke suggested that she spend some time with her granddaughter. After being promised that she would not be taken to Oklahoma, Ashley had warmed up to the older woman right away. Always one to love guests, Ashley was anxious to show her grandmother her bedroom, so the ladies disappeared while the boys cleanup up.

"So far, so good," Luke whispered.

"Yeah, she seems nice. I wonder what she wants to talk about," Bo mused, since they had only made pleasant small talk up to that point.

"I have a feeling we're going to find out in a little bit, cuz."

Trying to act as naturally as possible, the uncles later reminded Ashley that guest or no guest, it was time for her bath, and then it would be bedtime. Keeping to their routine, the girl protested, the same way she did every night.

Returning from tucking in Ashley for the night, Bo and Luke saw Sarah Samuels wandering around their living room, looking at all the photos on display. Inquiring about specific ones, she smiled when she came to a picture of Daisy. "She was lovely. No wonder my son loved her."

Luke looked down at the floor, doing his best not to say something that might have been deemed inappropriate. Sarah Samuels had given them a wonderful gift that day: Ashley. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, but he wasn't going to agree with something that he just didn't. Sarah Samuels was a nice woman, but Luke Duke didn't have much use for the Samuels men that he'd met.

"Ashley's a lot like Daisy," Bo said.

"Would you like some more coffee?" Luke asked, trying to change the subject before he said something they might all regret

"Yes, thank you," she replied, taking a seat while the brunette went into the kitchen.

Returning with the pot, he filled their cups. Bo and Sarah were making small talk, and Luke hoped they might keep their discussion to that. Somehow, he doubted that's what the woman had wanted to speak to them about, though. He just hoped that she wouldn't bring Daisy back up. His cousin's death, the circumstances leading up to it, and the ones following were still a touchy subject to Luke. Though he knew deep down that his own actions, and the guilt associated with his behavior were the driving force, it was still easier to blame Ricky Samuels.

Taking a long sip of her hot beverage, Sarah Samuels replaced the cup on the saucer, watching Bo and Luke's reactions over the rim of her cup. The boys were holding their own much the same way, along with their breath, wondering what she was about to say.

"My husband was a bit old-fashioned," she finally started. "He was of the old school that a woman's place was in the home, and that the man of the family should make all the decisions. He didn't feel the need to discuss or even inform me of many of them. Little did he know, that I usually knew," she winked, "but just played along. However, I did not know about Ashley or about this custody case. I knew that Richard had traveled to Hazzard, but I assumed it was business."

Looking to each other, the boys could tell that they were in agreement. "That's ok, we believe you," Bo replied, speaking for both of them.

"Well, it's not ok, but I am glad that you do believe me." Sighing, their guest changed gears. "Richard wasn't a bad man. It's just that his belief that it was his job to solve all the families' problems was too hard for one person to do. It put a lot of pressure on him that he wouldn't have had to endure had he not been quite so stubborn."

"We know about stubborn," Luke said, unable to stop the grin.

Sarah matched his grin with a wide smile of her own. "Richard was a trucker when we were first married. In some ways, he reminds me of you, Luke, just from the little I know. In his younger days, he would have given you a much better fight."

Luke glanced sideways at Bo. They both knew that she was referring to the physical altercation that had taken place. Luke didn't take any pride in knowing that he had beaten up an older, and possibly sick man, even though he still believed Richard Samuels had it coming. Touching his own jaw, Luke reminded himself that his opponent had gotten his share of licks in, too. "He gave a good fight in his older days, too," Luke assured the woman.

"I wasn't implying anything," Sarah chuckled. "Richard could still take care of himself, though youth does have an advantage." Raising the cup to her lips, the boys imitated her action, momentarily causing an eerie silence to surround them. "After having three children, Richard wanted a better life for his family than a trucker could provide, at least that was his thinking. We were just fine, and would have continued to be, but he was determined. That's when he decided to start his own company. It seemed like a good move, but he ran into a rough patch some years ago. Instead of turning to his family for help, he kept it to himself. Then he was approached by the government about transporting nuclear waste. Faced with either losing everything or accepting the offer, my husband caved in. He only intended on doing it a couple of times, but he hadn't read the fine print, so he didn't know that it committed his company to a several year period. Of course, breaking it would have meant ruin, too, so he was rather stuck. It began to change him. Embarrassed by his own decision, he never told anyone in the family what was being transported. I only knew because, well, a wife knows. Our children never did."

Bo and Luke looked at each other, remembering how they had accused Ricky of trying to swindle them into making Hazzard a toxic waste dump. When confronted, he had denied knowing. Suddenly, the boys understood that maybe it was possible that he didn't.

Seeing the realization set in, Sarah took another sip of her now lukewarm coffee. "The children didn't know until Ricky found out here in Hazzard. He came back to Oklahoma and confronted his father. It was a very heated argument. Ricky told Richard that he wanted no part of the company or a man that would do such a thing, and then deceive people while doing it. Richard called him an ingrate, and told him to get out. Ricky left his father's office in a rage, and that was the last time that they spoke."

"Ma'am, your husband accused us, and the people of Hazzard of killing your son. Now, we didn't even know that he had died, so do you know what he was talking about?" Bo asked, thinking that it was time that everything was brought out in the open.

"It was easier to blame you and the people of Hazzard then to blame himself," she replied, though the answer sounded more like a riddle than a reply.

"I'm sorry, we don't understand," Luke said.

"Ricky and his father had argued about the nature of the family business, but my son hadn't told him the rest of the story. I guess mothers really do have the advantage there. After he left my husband's office, he came back to our house. Of course, when I found him packing his things, I asked him what was going on. He told me what had happened, and then he told me about Daisy, and you boys. One minute, he was furious over business, and the next he was sounding like a love-sick pup. My son said he'd met the woman of his dreams, but that in his hasty exit from Hazzard, he'd left her behind. Wanting nothing more to do with his father, he packed all of his things into his truck, heading right back here."

Bo and Luke were really wide eyed now, stunned by what they were being told.

"I know that you probably didn't know that because he never made it. He was killed in an accident on the way." Bending over to retrieve something out of her purse, the boys watched as she pulled out a little velvet box. "This was in his pocket," she said, opening the lid to reveal a shiny, and large diamond ring. "He showed it to me before he left, saying that he was coming back to Hazzard to place it on Daisy's finger. He'd bought it that last morning he was here, but never got the chance to ask your cousin. Richard didn't know anything about this part until we were given back our son's body and his personal belongings. I didn't have much choice but to explain the rest of the story to him at that point. From that moment, Richard blamed all of you, saying that if he hadn't been coming back, he'd still be alive. Of course, if my husband hadn't lied to his family, Ricky may still be alive, too. I know that my husband knew that, but he couldn't deal with it. It was easier to assign blame than to live with the guilt. For that, I am sorry."

Feeling like heels themselves, the boys accepted her apology and began offering some of their own.

"Boys, my son loved your cousin. You don't ever have to wonder about that. He would have loved Ashley, too, and he would have been a good father. Ricky was a wonderful young man, loving and caring, and he would have never purposely used anyone to secure a business contract. If he'd known what kind of a contract he was negotiating, he wouldn't have done it. The Good Lord has his reasons for seeing that things happen the way they do. If there's any blame that exists, it would be on our part, not yours, but my husband couldn't, or wouldn't see that. When Social Services contacted him about Ashley, I think Richard saw her as his last connection to our son. Instead of worrying about what was best for Ashley, I think he saw her as a tool to hurt you the same way that he hurt. Instead of moving forward, he tried to hang on to that rage and hate by punishing you for something he was responsible for. In the end, it killed him, and I think that the time has come to put this to rest, for all of us."

"We'd like that," Luke whispered, seeing the situation in an entirely new light.

"So would we. Ricky told me that Hazzard was a wonderful place, and that Daisy had a wonderful family. One that you, Luke, were extremely protective of."

Luke blushed, remembering how he had tried to nix the budding romance before it began.

"And I can see for myself that my son was right. You two have done a tremendous job with Ashley, and this is where she belongs. As her grandmother, however, I would like the opportunity to be able to get to know her, and she has aunts, uncles, and cousins that would, too."

"I think that we can come up with something, though I don't want to force her into going to Oklahoma until she's ready to. I think, right now, she still believes that if she goes, she won't be coming back," Bo answered for both of them.

"Of course, I understand. We're more than happy to visit her here, until the day, if ever, she decides she'd like to see our home."

"You're welcome anytime," Luke told her.

"Thank you," she said. Placing the little velvet box on the coffee table in front of the boys, Sarah continued. "My son was planning on giving this to Daisy. I don't know what her answer would have been, but since Ashley is their daughter, I think she should have this. Of course, you'll know when the time is right to give it to her."

"She would have said yes," Bo stated.

"I thought she might," Sarah Samuels agreed. "Anyway, I'm selling the trucking business. I saw what it did to my husband, and I refuse to allow that to happen to any of my children or grandchildren. Thankfully, my son and daughter agree with the decision, so it's just a matter of finding a buyer. I am quite comfortable with what my husband has provided, though I'm not crazy about the means used, so when the company is sold, the proceeds will be divided up amongst the kids. Since Ricky is gone, his share will go to Ashley. I plan on setting it up as a trust fund which can be used for her college education or anything else she may need. Both of you will be named as administrators, and I trust your judgment as to how it's used."

"We won't abuse it," Luke vowed.

"If I thought you would, I wouldn't name you," Sarah assured them. "Well, it's getting late. I think I should be getting back. Us old folks need to go to bed early," she laughed.

"We hear that," Luke chuckled.

"You're not old, yet," she winked.

"Somedays, it sure does feel like it," Bo said.

Nodding, Sarah stood up. "I just can't tell you how sorry I am that things worked out the way that they did, for all of us."

"Well, we jumped to some very wrong conclusions, too," Bo offered.

"What's important now is that we do what's best for Ashley," Luke added.

"I couldn't agree more," the older woman said as she began gathering her things.

"How long will you be in Hazzard?" Bo asked, returning the hug she was offering him.

"I"m leaving in the morning," she stated.

"You will be back, though, right?" Luke asked.

"The Good Lord and my health willing, yes. And, you're welcome in Oklahoma at any time. All of you."

Saying goodnight, and goodbye, Bo watched as Luke drove away toward town. Sitting down on the porch swing, despite the chilly temperature outside, he waited for Luke to return, thinking about all the things they'd learned that night. Only when he saw the headlights approaching was he brought back to the present. He watched Luke walking up the steps, noticing the slump in his shoulders, and knew that his cousin had been thinking about some of the same things.

"I feel like such a jackass," Luke said meekly.

"I'll give you this, Luke. When we're wrong, we're wrong," Bo admitted. "But, I know you, so don't go taking all the blame on this. We were wrong about Ricky, but you were right thinking that the reason they wanted that land didn't sound on the up and up, even if Ricky didn't know about it." Bo paused, watching as his cousin shrugged and sighed. "If you hadn't checked it out, we'd all be radioactive right now so you did what was right for Hazzard."

"What about for Daisy? She might still be...," Luke whispered, unable to finish.

Bo slid his arm around Luke. "No one knows that, Luke. Even if we hadn't run him out of town, Daisy would still have been pregnant, and being married wouldn't have changed what happened."

"She would have been happier, though. She wouldn't have died thinking that Ricky didn't love her."

"Luke, this is pointless. You didn't do this. Uncle Jesse always said that when it's your time, it's your time. God don't make mistakes, so it must have been her time. They may not have been meant to be together in this life, but they're together now."

"Uncle Jesse always said a person shouldn't jump to conclusions, either," Luke recalled.

"You know, our uncle was pretty smart for just a country farmer. Didn't realize just how smart he was until after he left us," Bo said.

"Yeah, that makes two of us," Luke agreed, wondering if he'd ever be half the man his uncle had been.

"And here you always said you were the brains of this family," Bo chuckled.

Luke grinned, extending his hand to his blonde cousin. "Let's go to bed."


	28. Chapter 28

Hey everyone! I've come to the conclusion that I will never, ever be on schedule again:) So, all I can do is humbly apologize for the delay between chapters lately:) Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it – this plot has come to an end, but the actual story isn't finished yet:) (I warned you it was long!) I will, however, do my best not to let almost a week slip by again!

To everyone on ff – in case my plan fails – MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 28

PARTY TIME! YA'LL COME!

Sarah Samuels left Hazzard, returning to Oklahoma in time for the holidays, while the Dukes were getting ready to celebrate one of the happiest Christmases they could ever remember.

"Come on," Cooter urged, pushing Luke forward. "Just get in the General and follow me."

"Where we going?" Bo asked as their friend was urging him, Luke, and Ashley forward.

"You'll see. It's a surprise. Now just get in, start him up, and follow me," Cooter instructed.

The Dukes hadn't been planning on going anywhere, but they owed Cooter several times over. If he asked them to trust him, they had no choice. Shrugging, Luke helped Ashley through the window of the orange race car. Once she was nestled in between her uncles, the little girl turned to the blonde behind the wheel, raising hopeful eyes to him.

Bo knew what his niece wanted. It was a ritual that they had been doing since before she'd outgrown her own miniature version of the General Lee; a ritual that his cousin Luke hated. Having only recently taught her not to ask while her other uncle was in the car with them, Bo feared that she had forgotten that lesson with all the turmoil they had endured in the recent weeks. Silently signaling her not to ask, praying that she would catch on, his telepathy and pleas went unanswered.

"Can I Uncle Bo?" she begged, giving him her best smile.

"Can you what?" Luke asked her, though he knew that she had not directed her question at him.

"Please!" she whined, ignoring her dark haired uncle.

Looking from niece to cousin, Bo gave Luke a grin that was a cross between apologetic and almost fearful. Ashley may have been the youngster, but Bo knew that his cousin was about to make him feel as if he were the child, and one in trouble, at that. At any other time, he would have told the little girl 'no', trying to pretend that he had no idea why she'd be asking again after so long. Grateful to have her back in their lives, for good, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "Okay," he invited, bracing himself for the attack he was about to receive from both Ashley and Luke.

Launching herself upward, Ashley threw her arms around Bo's neck, making the task of moving the seat back more difficult. When there was enough room for both of them, Ashley scampered into his lap. As Bo started the ignition, he looked over to see Luke watching him. Shifting gears, the youngest Duke boy, with the help of Ashley, steered the General toward the road.

"Look Uncle Luke! I'm driving!" she announced.

"I can see that," he replied through gritted teeth. "Bo! Didn't we agree that she was getting too old for this a long time ago?"

"Well no, actually Luke, you said she was getting too old for this a long time ago," Bo contradicted.

"And you agreed with me, and promised that you'd stop doing this," Luke said with a raised voice.

"No, I just didn't say anything," Bo reminded him. "That ain't the same thing as agreeing."

"So, what? You think this is a good idea? I'm telling you Bo, it's dangerous."

"C'mon cuz, after everything that's happened, this one time ain't gonna hurt nothing. We haven't done this for a long time," Bo offered in his defense.

"Uncle Bo! Did you forget? You let me drive last week," Ashley stated in a helpful voice.

"A long time, huh?" Luke asked sarcastically, shaking his head.

"Traitor," Bo whispered to his niece, as the boys completed their journey in silence, keeping their friend's tow truck in sight since they had no idea where they were going or why.

* * *

The stage for that day's show had really started a few days before. 

_The children were out of school on Christmas break, but the staff wouldn't be on vacation for a few days. The halls of Hazzard's elementary school were quiet, except for the teachers straightening up their classrooms and preparing for the upcoming quarter. A knock on one of the doors caused Miss Mills to look up from the papers she was reading._

_"Hi! Mrs. Clemons wants to see you in her office," the sixth grade teacher told her colleague._

_"Okay, thanks," Miss Mills replied, straightening her desk and standing up. She assumed that the school's principal wanted to meet with her over the course outline she had submitted for the second half of the school year. _

_Entering the office and greeting the secretary, Hazzard's newest teacher was told that she was expected. Adhering to common courtesy, she knocked before opening the door and sticking her head inside. "You wanted to see me?" _

_Mrs. Clemons was busy studying papers of her own. Looking up, she nodded. "Come in," she invited, though the tone of her voice was anything but warm or friendly._

_"Is there something wrong with the outline?" the young teacher asked, stepping inside and closing the door behind her._

_"I'm afraid that it just doesn't fit with our guidelines," the principal answered._

_"Oh!" came the stunned reply. "Well, if you'll let me know what's lacking or what direction you'd like to see it take, I'll be happy to revise it."_

_Taking a deep breath, the older woman placed her arms on her desk and leaned forward. "That won't be necessary."_

_"I don't understand?"_

_"Miss Mills," the principal began, addressing her formally rather than by the first name she had once used. "I'm sure you're aware that all first year teachers are observed closely and evaluated frequently to ensure that they are a good fit with the school and students."_

_"Of course," came the reply. _

_"Well, after having observed and evaluated you this first quarter, neither the school board or I feel that you are achieving the goals set forth when you were hired. This semester outline is just one example where the curriculum fails to meet the objectives."_

_"But, I already offered to fix it, if you let me know what needs to be fixed."_

_"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Several of the parents have also complained that they feel their children are simply not learning the things that they should."_

_"It's not my fault that I've not been blessed with a class full of rocket scientists," the young teacher rebuked._

_"Now, that attitude is just part of the problem. Except in large cities at schools for gifted students, no teacher is ever blessed with room full of 'rocket scientists.' You will always have a mix, and it is the teacher's job to reach as many of the students as possible. We understand that there will always be a few that will be left behind. However, if the majority aren't being reached, that falls on the teacher's shoulders."_

_"So, what exactly are you saying?"_

_The principal didn't think that it should have to be spelled out for an intelligent and educated young woman, but if she needed to hear the words, she was only too happy to comply. "What I'm saying is that your contract is being revoked. Your services are no longer needed."_

_"This has nothing to do with my teaching abilities. This has to do with those Dukes, doesn't it?"_

_"Well, Ashley Duke is one of your students, and her Uncles, Bo and Luke, are her legal guardians, but we wouldn't make a decision such as this based on one student," Mrs. Clemons answered in a sickeningly sweet tone. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she knew she couldn't. If it appeared as the reprimand that it really was, it could involve a lawsuit, and their funds were limited already._

_"Of course, it is, and you know it," Miss Mills accused. "There's nothing wrong with my teaching."_

_"The test scores don't indicate that," Mrs. Claire Clemons shot back. "As you know, we monitor progress by these standardized tests. The recent scores are lower than the ones at the beginning of the year. Now, whether that's attributable to your methods or just a disharmony in the classroom, we don't know, but it is definitely not meeting the expectations outlined in your contract." _

_The teacher had no rebuttal to that. She had seen the lower scores, and wondered when she might be having a discussion about them. She just had no idea that they would take it to these extremes. "I'd be willing to bet that I would have been given an opportunity to correct that had I not spoken up about a situation that I was concerned about."_

_"Miss Mills, we try to take all aspects into consideration, and terminating a teacher's tenure is not a decision that is made lightly. Yet, in a small community, we do hope to see a new teacher, such as yourself, become a part of that community. Good relations are crucial between the staff, the students, and the parents. Right now, we have falling scores and unrest in virtually all areas. To allow it to continue would only harm the children over the next semester. I'm afraid we don't believe that it's able to be overcome, at least, not in a timely manner." After a moment of silence, the principal closed the conversation. "I'm sure that with your qualifications, you'll have no problem securing another position. You might do well to consider transferring to a larger city. The interaction between the community is not always so vital there."_

_"So, the next time I think that something is wrong, I should keep my mouth shut, is that it?"_

_"Of course not, dear. That's a dilemma faced by all teachers. Knowing when there is a problem, though, and when there isn't, is somewhat of a judgment call."_

_"They weren't legally her guardians," Miss Mills reminded the principal._

_"No, they weren't," came the agreement. "You were correct about that, and it's been legally corrected. However, there was no neglect or abuse taking place, either, so that, you were wrong about, and that accusation is a hard one to overcome, regardless of the findings. Thankfully, the Dukes have a solid reputation here in Hazzard, so I don't think they'll be any lasting effects. It doesn't matter now, anyway. It no longer concerns you. Now, if you don't mind, I do have other work to tend to," the older woman said, dismissing the younger one. "I'll have Barney, the janitor, escort you to your classroom to get your things. You can leave your key with the school secretary, and she's got some forms for you to fill out. I am sorry this didn't work out."_

_"Yeah right," Brenda Mills sarcastically muttered, rushing past Barney and the secretary in the other room._

* * *

The Dukes could see that Cooter was leading them into town; they simply had no idea why. As they reached the outskirts of Hazzard, they saw vehicles everywhere. It looked like every registered auto in the county was there. Continuing on, they began to notice people lining the streets. 

"Ah, what's going on?" Bo asked, breaking the silence and looking at Luke.

"Not a clue," he replied, taking in the sight before them.

"Looks like they're having a parade," Ashley announced, and the uncles couldn't help but agree that the street was lined as if people were waiting for something to come marching down it at any minute. What they didn't realize was that the residents of Hazzard were waiting for something: the General.

Cooter stopped so suddenly that Bo almost rear ended him. They were going slow enough that it wouldn't have done any damage to either vehicle, but that wasn't the point. From the corner of his eye, Bo could see Luke smirking at him, as if Ashley's presence had somehow distracted him. Knowing that sometime in his near future was an 'I told you so,' Bo ignored the brunette for the moment. Seeing that he had stopped his truck, Bo cut their engine, too. Taking their cue from the mechanic, they crawled out the windows.

"Cooter, what is going on?" Luke asked.

Grinning, the mechanic pointed across the street.

"So? It's the boarding house. It's always been there, so what?" Bo asked, thinking that the entire town had lost their minds.

Before Cooter could answer, Miss Mills appeared. Carrying a box, she walked to the car parked in front of the building and placed it in the trunk before returning inside.

"Okay," Luke said. "I still don't get it," Luke commented at Cooter's wide grin.

"Miss Mills is leaving us," Cooter laughed, slapping Luke on the back.

"She going home for Christmas or something?" Bo asked.

"No buddies. I mean she's leaving us. Mrs. Clemons and the school board fired her!"

"What?" the boys gasped. They'd wondered how they were going to be able to get along with her for the rest of the year, but had vowed to make an effort for their niece's sake. Unfortunately, Ashley now hated her, blaming her for every bad thing that had ever happened in not only Hazzard, but the world. It had been a difficult situation that the uncles had been trying to make the best of, despite their own feelings of anger. They'd tried to talk to Ashley about giving her a second chance, but her Duke stubborness was young and had not been cultivated, yet.

"Yah! Yah!" the child screamed, jumping up and down.

"Ashley!" Bo scolded. It wasn't nice to cheer about someone else's misfortune, even if they had brought it on themselves. They may not have liked the teacher, but they never thought she'd be fired, either.

"When did all this happen?" Luke asked.

"A few days ago. Mrs. Clemons told her that Hazzard would no longer be needing her services. Said she just wasn't the fit they'd been looking for."

The teacher appeared again, doing her best to ignore the crowd that was watching her. She felt like a sideshow in a circus, and in reality, she was. Placing the box alongside the others in her trunk, she slammed it down. Going to the driver's side, she slid in the car and started it.

Rosco and Cletus had been parked behind her. When she slid behind her wheel, they got behind theirs. Turning on the lights, they were personally escorting her out of town. As she drove down the streets of Hazzard for the last time, the crowd started chanting, 'and don't ya come back, ya hear?"

Though relieved that they wouldn't have to deal with her for the next six months, Bo and Luke got not pleasure from knowing that she had just lost her livelihood, either. They didn't believe that she was a bad person, just a misguided one. However, before they could dwell too long, people turned their focus from the retreating vehicles to the Dukes. Crowding around them, they were happy to let them know that they took care of their own.

"I get a new teacher! I get a new teacher! Bye, bye Miss Witch!" Ashley chanted, sitting atop Cooter's shoulders.

"Ashley!" Luke corrected again, hating to admit that deep down, a part of him wanted to join her. Feeling guilty, he saw Bo grinning slyly at him from the corner of his eye.

"Betchya I know what you're thinking," Bo said.

"Bet you don't," Luke challenged, hoping that he didn't.

"Bet you're thinking that maybe the next teacher will be nicer, and you're wondering how you can get a date with her before I do."

"No Bo, that's not what I was thinking," Luke laughed, glad that his secret was still safe.

"Well good, cause you can forget it. I got first dibs," Bo informed his cousin.

"That's ok. I'm still gonna beat you to the punch asking Shelly out, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that little filly," Bo replied.

"Well, you just keep forgetting about her. You worry about the new teacher, I'll worry about Shelly Lovegren."

"Deal," Bo said, sticking out his hand, glad that the Miss Mills mess had been righted.

* * *

"Uncle Bo?" 

"What princess?" Bo asked, being interrupted from his bedtime story-telling task.

"Are you and Uncle Luke my dads now?"

Bo looked to Luke, who seemed just as surprised by the question as he was. "No sweetheart, why would you ask that?"

"Well, Matthew Ricketts said that now that we talked to the judge and got the papers that you must be my dads because you still ain't my uncles. He was laughing at me for having two dads and no moms."

"Matthew Ricketts, again?" Luke asked flatly, more to Bo than to Ashley. "Pumpkin, how many times have we told you to stop listening to him? Has he ever told you anything that was true, yet?" Luke asked, long ago deciding that Bo's idea of strangling the kid was a good one.

"No," she admitted.

"Then why do you keep listening to him?" Bo asked.

"I don't know. It sounds right when he says it," she admitted.

Luke grinned, thinking that in some ways, she and Bo were so alike. Ashley Marie was a smart child, hard to be fooled in some areas, yet so innocent in others.

"Honey, you have a mom and a dad. They just can't be with you because God wanted them to be with him. We are not your 'dads' and we would never try to be, though we love you like we were," Luke started.

"That's right," Bo picked up. "The papers we got says we're your uncles, officially. Matthew Ricketts is talking about adopting someone, and that's not what we did. That makes a person a mom or dad. It's not that we wouldn't like to be your dads, but we just didn't think that it was right since you do have one."

"That piece of paper from the judge says we're your Uncles, legally, and in all the important ways, so you tell Matthew Ricketts to mind his own beeswax, got it?" Luke finished.

"Got it!" Ashley confirmed. "Now, what happened to Laura Ingalls?" she asked, showing that her attention span also mirrored her Uncle Bo's.

* * *

A/N 2 – I'd like to give a 'big thanks' to Elenhin for suggesting the part about Ashley sitting in Bo's lap and driving:) I loved the idea as soon as I heard it, and ended up having a lot of fun working it in:) So a big thank you for a really great suggestion. 


	29. Chapter 29

Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas Everyone! Hope all of you have a wonderful and safe holiday:)

Just wanted to get the chapter posted before Santa arrives! This is just a little, light-hearted chapter to ease out of the heavier ones that preceded this.

Thanks again for the feedback and support!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 29

"I don't get it! What is this?" Bo asked, holding up a slip of paper. He'd ripped open the gift wrap, thinking that the box felt light, but this was ridiculous. Luke had always threatened to give him a lump of coal for Christmas, but a blank slip of paper? If he was being punished, it wasn't going to work unless Luke told him what he was being punished for.

Luke looked at Bo. He'd wondered if his cousin would understand or not, but decided to take the chance. As the eldest Duke cousin looked closer, he realized that he had made a mistake. Though a slip of paper had been what he meant to wrap, he hadn't put the right one in the box. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "That's not what was supposed to be in there."

"Well good, I'm glad to hear that," Bo replied, not wanting to seem unappreciative, but not able to be extremely grateful for scratch paper.

Luke jumped up and ran to his room, returning a few minutes later with the item he'd meant to wrap. "Sorry bout that, cuz," Luke apologized, handing him the real gift.

Bo looked at it again, not sure that he understood this one much better. It was a brochure. "Gee, thanks Luke. Just what I always wanted," Bo offered, not sure how to reply to a present that he didn't know what to do with.

"It's not just for you. It's for all of us," Luke explained.

"We're supposed to share this?" Bo asked. "What do you want me to do? Rip it up into three pieces? Cuz, I gotta tell ya, you've really outdone yourself this time!"

"Well, it's hard to wrap a vacation," Luke said in his defense, "and I think after the year we've had, we deserve one."

"We're going on a vacation?" Bo asked, shocked by the news, and looking closer at the promotional paper.

"Really, Uncle Luke? A trip? Wow!" Ashley said, yanking the brochure away from Bo as she stared wide eyed at it. "Here? We're going here?"

"We sure are, pumpkin," Luke told her, pleased that she was happy, but noticing that Bo still seemed confused.

"When Uncle Luke? When are we going?"

"Day after tomorrow," Luke announced, stunning Bo even more.

"Sounds like you got this all worked out, huh?" Bo asked, trying to think of anything that his cousin could have done that would have stunned him more.

"Sure do," Luke said, trying to keep up with all of his niece's questions.

* * *

The presents were opened, the house was picked up, and Ashley Marie was tucked away in her bed. The uncles had just finished putting some last minute touches on the next day's big dinner when Bo grabbed his spiked eggnog and wandered out to the porch swing. He had listened to Luke explain to their niece all about the little trip they were taking to Busch Gardens in Florida. It wasn't that it didn't sound like fun, it was just unexpected, and somewhat out of character for Luke. Always the planner and the practical one, Bo couldn't ever remember him doing something like this before. Spontaneous was more his style, but even he'd calmed down considerably with age and responsibility, and Bo was fairly certain that this trip hadn't been planned for too long. 

"Mind if I join you?" Luke asked, standing next to the swing.

"Since when ya gotta ask?" Bo grinned.

"Since it looks like you're having a serious debate with yourself," Luke replied, taking a seat next to the blonde. "Everything all right, Bo?"

"Yeah! Fine. Nice Christmas," Bo commented.

"Well, it ain't over with yet," Luke told him, "but I know what you mean." Waiting a little while for Bo to say what was on his mind, Luke decided to ask when he didn't. "Are you upset about this trip, Bo?"

"What? No, but I am...surprised, I guess. Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, I don't know, can we even afford it? And what about the farm?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Bo, we're not exactly dirt poor like we used to be. The last few years have been pretty good, and I got a great deal on this, so yeah, we can afford it. As far as whether it's a good idea, I think it's a great idea. Ashley is almost 8 years old, and besides her little trips for skating and an occasional visit to Atlanta, she's never been anywhere. I think that every kid should have at least one vacation to remember, don't you?"

"Well sure," Bo agreed. "Remember when we went to Nashville?"

"Yeah, I do, and those are the same kind of memories I was kind of hoping she'd remember, too. All of us, I guess. We could have lost her, Bo, but we got her back, and I just think it'll be good for all of us. Don't tell me you've lost your nerve, Bo Duke?"

"What?"

"I think that you're just chicken," Luke said, knowing what kind of a reaction that always got.

"I am not now, nor have I ever been a chicken, Luke Duke!"

"We'll see!" Luke promised him. "Merry Christmas, cuz," he laughed, clinking his cup to Bo's.

"Merry Christmas," Bo grinned, vowing to pay his cousin back for calling him a chicken.

* * *

"Oooooooooooooooooh!" they screamed, being glided through the air compliments of rollers attached to rails. It was the fourth time they'd ridden that particular coaster, and neither Bo nor Luke were really looking forward to a fifth time. They were going to have to get Ashley's attention focused elsewhere. They didn't know why, but that particular ride was starting to get to them. 

"That was great! Let's go again," Ashley said, tugging on her uncle's hands to follow her lead, right back into the same line.

"Oh princess, we've got a lot left to see. This is a big park, and they've got lots more rides on the other side," Bo said, trying to talk her into something else.

Luke was grinning at him, but he was feeling the same way. Inside, he was secretly hoping that his diversionary tactic worked. Five times just might be enough to make him lose his lunch. "Uncle Bo's right, sweetheart. This thing ain't going nowhere. We can always come back," he said, wincing at the idea.

Then, it was Bo's turn to grin. "Uncle Luke doesn't look like he's feeling all that well, honey. We need to give him a break."

"Uncle Bo doesn't look like he's feeling all that hot, either," Luke spat back.

"Oh alright," Ashley said, "let's go somewhere else. We can come back, right?"

"Sure," they both said, hoping that it wouldn't be for a little while.

"Uncle Bo?" Ashley asked, as they walked hand in hand to another so-called amusement ride.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that if you practiced real hard, you could make the General do that?"

Luke looked at Bo, as they both turned back to see the numerous loops looming behind them. "No," Luke answered, knowing that the General Lee had no rails in which to pull him along. Sailing upside down was not something he wanted Bo to even attempt to learn.

"I guess not, Princess. Uncle Luke sounds chicken," Bo said, paying his cousin back for his earlier comment.

Luke wanted to respond. In his youth he would have. At his age, being a chicken was synonymous with common sense. "Cluck, cluck," he vocalized, not caring how hard his cousin or niece laughed.

* * *

Ride by ride, the Dukes checked them out one by one. Ashley was young; the wilder the better for her. Bo and Luke had always been daredevils, so they were happy to discover that some things hadn't changed. Other than the first roller coaster that had bothered them after several trips on it, the uncles enjoyed everything else almost as much as the little girl; except for one other area. 

Bo and Luke found the animal attractions and exotic species interesting. Ashley found them fascinating. Having her uncles read every piece of posted information, the boys couldn't believe that a seven year old would want to know that much about a giraffe. However, she loved the animals on the farm, and she'd always loved the trips to the zoo in Atlanta. It was almost a toss-up between whether she liked the animals or the rides more. For the boys, they'd take the rides.

According to Bo, if you'd seen one elephant, you'd seen 'em all. Ashley, however, didn't share in his observation. So, the girl was torn, dragging her uncles back and forth, and she had three whole days in which to do it. Going where ever she wanted, Bo discovered that there was something else that he liked almost as much as the rides, too.

"I swear, Bo. You've made it your personal goal to stop at every concession stand in this park, haven't you?" Luke asked, as his cousin joined them with his latest delicacy.

"Of course," Bo agreed, seeing nothing wrong with that. "Here, you want some?" the blonde asked, offering his cotton candy on a stick to his cousin.

"No, Bo, I don't," Luke said.

"I do! I do!" Ashley stammered.

"Now, there's a lady with good taste," Bo chuckled.

* * *

By the time the third day was over, none of them could believe that it was time to go home. Grabbing two beers out of the cooler, the boys went to sit outside their room in the plastic chairs provided by the motel staff. 

"You know, cuz, I think this was one of the best ideas you've ever had," Bo said, twisting off the top to his bottle.

"I always come up with great ideas," Luke told him, doing the same.

"Yeah, I know, but this one was the best. It was nice to get away, and I think that you're right about Ashley remembering this for the rest of her life. I know I will."

"Me, too," Luke admitted, smiling as he thought back over the last three days.

Though they'd walked for miles, it had been fun, especially watching Ashley's reactions. While the memories would be special, what the uncles didn't know was just how much it really would affect Ashley Marie in the years to come.

"Well, I guess it's time to get back into the swing of things," Bo said, breaking the silence. "I'm anxiously awaiting Ashley's new teacher."

"Yeah, and I'm going to call Shelly, but I think I'll give her a few days into the new year," Luke said.

Tossing their bottles into the trash, Bo and Luke quietly slipped into their room. A good night's rest was in order for the drive home the next day.

* * *

Bo was standing next to the table, flipping through the mail. Luke was opening the envelopes that Bo was tossing his way when the door swung open. 

"Hi Uncle Bo! Hi Uncle Luke!" Ashley greeted them, bouncing into the kitchen.

"Hey Princess, how was school?" Bo asked her, stopping the task at hand for a minute.

"It was good," she replied, looking around. "Where's the cookies?"

"On the counter, but just two," Luke told her.

"Okay," she agreed, reaching for the two that her uncle had given her permission to eat. Returning to the table, Bo set the mail down, and got out the milk. When Ashley was taken care of, he picked up the pile and started going through it again. Thinking that they must have been holding their mail for a month, the blonde could hardly believe that they'd received that much in just a few days.

"So'd, you get a new teacher?" Luke asked his niece.

Ashley affirmatively nodded her head in response, trying not to talk with her mouth full.

"Well, do you like her?" Bo asked, trying to figure out whether or not he'd be getting a date anytime soon.

"Uh-huh," she muttered, reaching for her milk.

Bo winked at Luke, thinking this was a good sign, and a good start to the new year.

When Ashley's mouth was empty, she elaborated. "But, it's not a her, it's a him. Mr. Tuggle. He's from Atlanta. He's much better than that old Miss Mills."

Luke had started laughing as soon as their niece had informed Bo that the date he'd been so eagerly anticipating would now be with a man. Bo glared at him, not finding anything funny about his dashed plans.

When Luke could once again speak, he and Ashley talked a little more about the new teacher. Bo set down the pile of mail that was still in his hands so that he could open one that caught his attention.

"What you got there?" Luke asked, thinking that it looked like some kind of a card. As long as it wasn't a bill, he was happy.

"Wedding invitation," Bo announced, silently reading it. "It's for all of us," he added.

"Really? Who's getting married?" Luke asked.

"David Dudley," Bo announced.

"Really!" Luke commented. "I don't remember him saying anything about seeing anyone. Guess we really didn't discuss his personal life though. It was nice of him to invite us," Luke offered, but still found it strange that the attorney would invite them to his wedding.

"Yeah, it was," Bo agreed.

"Wonder what kind of a girl she is," Luke mused.

"Oh, we know her," Bo said, trying to keep a straight face.

"We do? That's strange. We don't know many people from Capitol City. Is that where she's from?"

"Well, I don't know if she's from there, but she lives there now," Bo answered.

"Well Bo, who is it?"

"Shelly Lovegren," Bo announced with a satisfied smile. At Luke's surprised expression, Bo couldn't help but laugh at him. "They enclosed a note. It says Dear Bo, Luke, and Ashley, your fees are paid in full. If it hadn't been for your case, I would have never met Shelly. That's the best payment I ever got," Bo snapped, tossing the note at his cousin.

Having finished her snack, Ashley got up to go to her room, leaving two disappointed males gawking at each other.

"At the rate we're going, I think Ashley will get a date before we do," Bo said sarcastically.

"Well, you know, those widows are looking better and better," Luke said, starting to believe that his cousin might have been right, after all.


	30. Chapter 30

Hi! Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! It's been totally crazy here, and I'm looking forward to the holidays being over:) Here's wishing everyone a great 2007!

Thanks again for all the response! I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 30

BUTTERFLIES AND OPPORTUNITIES

Eleven year old Ashley was still more tomboy than young lady, much like her mother had been at that age, but her days of rough and tumble were numbered. Fond of climbing trees and quick to settle disputes with her fists, she was pure Duke, and her uncles were proud that they had taught her all the important things in life. Yet, for as much as she was her mother's daughter, Ashley Marie Duke was also becoming her own person; a new breed of Duke, and unlike Daisy, there were a few things she just hadn't taken to.

Hunting was something that the boys had only shared with their niece once; it had been too traumatic, for all of them. After the boys had killed what they thought would be the first of many prizes they would share with the young girl, Ashley had knelt down next to the fallen creature. Tears coursed down her face as she searched the heavens, begging God to bring the animal back to life. By the time Bo and Luke pulled her away from the carcass, they felt like murderers. It was an experience they vowed never to repeat.

When Ashley had been very young, she had enjoyed fishing with her uncles at their favorite spot at Hazzard pond. As she got older, her enjoyment of that activity also dwindled. Pleading every catch's case, throwing herself on the mercy of the court, she would beg her guardians to spare her clients' lives by issuing them a pardon. Finally realizing that they always came home empty handed, Bo and Luke decided that it defeated the purpose of going when they took her along. So, the Duke cousins were forced to partake in one of their favorite activities when Ashley was preoccupied with something else. Without her company, they were still capable of feeding themselves quite well. However, the first time they prepared their conquest, they never thought about Ashley's reaction until it was time to place dinner on the table. Quickly cutting their meal so that it didn't resemble a fish at all, Bo and Luke were pleased that the little girl devoured it, oblivious to where and how it had been obtained. The boys only wondered how long it would be before their niece could no longer be fooled that easily.

As Ashley grew, the uncles taught her responsibility, the same way Jesse and Martha had taught all of them. Their niece had been given her own chores around the farm, and looked forward to them about the same way Bo, Luke, and Daisy had when they'd been her age. Not wanting to be accused of discrimination, Bo and Luke tried to split the duties between inside the house and outside. Though Ashley wasn't ready for the fields, gathering eggs and cleaning stalls didn't take much training or skill. Chuckling to themselves, yet maintaining a firm stance, they often found Ashley mothering the animals rather than cleaning up after them. Babies on the farm were her favorites, and in her spare time, Ashley could usually be found cuddling them. At a younger age, trying to explain why baby farm animals didn't need diapers had been a challenge, but regardless of how old she got, she still loved them, all of them. The Duke boys had always loved the land, but Ashley's true love was the livestock.

As much as her uncles would have loved to assign Ashley to the pediatric ward of the farm full-time, there was still a house that needed tending to. She'd been shown how to clean, do laundry, and she'd started learning to cook very early. For that, Bo and Luke were most grateful, admitting that she was better at her young age than they'd ever hope to be. Bo and Luke were thrilled that it was a chore she liked. The day she mastered the art of pie baking was the day they thought they'd died and gone to heaven. Since then, there had been more than a few times that Uncle Bo had covered her stall duties so that Ashley could stay inside for pie duty. Toting himself as a still growing boy, the blonde had never lost his love of food or his appetite. While the boys could cook well enough to feed themselves, baking was never something they mastered. Meats, potatoes, and vegetables were fine for men, but pastries and doughs were considered women's specialties. Sticking with the philosophy of 'men are chefs, not bakers,' it was one chore they were happy to have re-assigned.

With each passing day, Ashley the tomboy was turning into Ashley the young lady. For Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke, it was like watching a butterfly emerge from its cocoon, still leaving them in awe, despite having witnessed glimpses of the future for several years. Since the age of seven, with nothing more than a love of skating and an early display of raw talent, Ashley had always been as graceful as a swan. In a sport where little girls were made to resemble their adult counterparts, Bo and Luke had watched as Ashley continued to grow into the role. Now, in her competitions, their niece no longer looked like a little girl trying to look like a young lady; she had become one. The road on that journey had not always been smooth, as the boys soon discovered that raising a girl entailed subjects they knew nothing about.

Getting Ashley ready for her first few competitions had been a challenge, for all of them. Grown up costumes could be made smaller, but teaching Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke how to help their niece apply cosmetics had been not only trying, but comical. The boys didn't see why she needed make-up at all, even after it was explained to them, several times, that it was essential. Without cosmetics, under severe lighting, Ashley would look sick, and if it wasn't applied correctly, they could expect a cross between Bozo the Clown and The Joker. So, the boys did the best they could, but all the practice in the world hadn't helped much.

"Luke, I never realized how complicated looking good was for a gal. It's given me a new appreciation for all the work they do, and I'll never take it for granted again."

"That's great, Bo. When all those widows become available, you'll have more to appreciate," Luke advised.

"Cute Luke, real cute."

Fortunately, Gabrielle's mother took pity on the two bachelors, and offered her services. Showing up early for Ashley's performances, then patiently working with her daughter's best friend after school, the budding skater wasn't in need of assistance for very long, much to the delight of her doting uncles. Ashley, Gabby, and Mrs. Lewis always laughed at the sheer relief on their faces when they'd been relieved of that duty, but Ashley couldn't love them more for trying. Not many single men would go to such lengths, but Ashley wouldn't come to fully appreciate the extent of their efforts until she was older. If she had, she might have saved them from an even more uncomfortable situation that was lurking on the horizon.

* * *

One afternoon, about six months after Ashley had turned eleven, Bo was surprised when Luke pulled him into his bedroom, apparently to talk. What was on Luke's mind, Bo couldn't say, but it was clear that he was distressed about something.

"Ah… Bo, we need to talk to Ashley."

"About what, Luke?" Searching his mind for what would bother his cousin this much, Bo never saw it coming.

"Well Bo, it's……it's…….it's about how she's… ah… growing up. Remember the talk Jesse had with each of us when we was about her age?" Luke's raised eyebrows conveyed what his words did not.

"The one about how boys are different from girls? Dang it, Luke, she's so young. Can't that wait a year?"

"No, it can't. Haven't you noticed that her body is starting to… change? Pretty soon she's gonna experience a _real_ change, if ya know what I mean, an' if we don't talk to her about it first…"

"Oh, geez." Over the last eleven-plus years, Bo had missed his female cousin in a million ways, but maybe never more than right this minute. "I wish Daisy was here…"

"Yeah, either her or Uncle Jesse. You know, he must've had to talk to Daisy about this. Aunt Martha was gone by the time she would have been old enough to… you know."

"Wow, I never thought about that. How did he do it?"

"I don't know, but we'd better figure it out right quick."

"Well, do you wanna practice what you're gonna say on me, before you talk to her?" Bo offered with as much innocence as he could muster.

"Me? No way. She's always liked you better," Luke countered.

"Now that ain't so. C'mon Luke, you do it. You're older."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Bo had cased the deck and knew what trump was: "And besides, you're the smart one, ain't you?"

Luke knew what Bo was doing, but he could never resist facing up to a challenge to his intelligence.

"Aw, Bo…"

The boys were silenced by light footsteps in the hall, followed by knocking. Ashley's voice came tentatively through the closed door.

"Uncle Bo? Uncle Luke? What are y'all doing in there?"

"Nothin'," Bo snapped, a little more harshly than he had meant to. "Ain't you got homework to do or somethin'?"

"It's done," the girl answered. "I just came to tell you that I'm gonna need a ride to Gabby's later so we can do our science project together."

Luke gave Bo a meaningful look as he spoke to his niece, "All right, pumpkin, we'll be right out. Go into the living room, OK? We need to talk to you anyways."

In all the years he had known his blonde cousin, Luke had never known how to respond to the big blue eyed look that Bo had turned on him just now.

"OK, Luke, we'll do it together. But you start, please?"

"The things I do for you, _little cousin_."

The boys stumbled out of their room for the appointment they had made with their young niece. She had chosen to wait for them in Jesse's old recliner, leaving them the couch. Grateful for each other's presence, Bo and Luke sat practically in one another's lap.

"Ashley," Luke began, looking skywards for a moment, seeking assistance or at least the blessing of his departed cousin and uncle. "You know, you're not getting' any younger."

The girl didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused, so she settled for a little bit of both. "What are you sayin', Uncle Luke? That I'm over the hill?"

Deeply entrenched in his misery, the brunette failed to see the humor. "No, it's just, ah… you're growin' up." He looked helplessly at Bo.

"Real smooth, cuz," Bo muttered, just loud enough for Luke to hear. Then he spoke up. "You're beautiful, princess. Just like your mother was." Bo's voice trembled just slightly, but the ever vigilant Luke didn't miss a thing. Seeing the sadness etched into Bo's features, Luke was finally moved to truly take the lead.

"Sweetheart, boys are just gonna be crazy about you…"

A snicker escaped from the girl's mouth, then, "Oh my God. Is this the 'sex' talk? Are you guys really gonna try to give me the 'sex talk'?" Seeing their stunned faces, the pre-teen burst into full laughter. "Oh my God, you _were_, weren't you!"

"Now Ashley, this ain't no laughing matter. It ain't the 'sex talk'," Bo snapped, squirming at his own words. Normally he was more patient than Luke, but this was excruciating. "It's about how your body's changin'…"

Ashley's peals of laughter started anew.

"Oh, you mean my _period_?"

If they hadn't been so annoyed, the boys might have worried that their young charge couldn't breathe for laughing so hard.

"Young lady!" her older uncle barked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Uncle Luke. You just… you should see your faces! Didn't anyone ever tell you that they teach us about this in 5th grade health now?"

Bo recovered enough to speak. "Well, no…"

"Well, ya don't have to worry. I've had my period for 3 months now, so I know all about it. But thanks for all your help, guys," she said with a thousand watt smile worthy of her younger uncle.

"Why don't you go out and do some chores or somethin'?" Luke's tone was laced with frustration.

"I love you too, Uncle Luke," the girl said, kissing his hot, red cheek, "and you, Uncle Bo," doing the same to him, before heading out the door with a jaunty bounce in her step.

The minute she was gone, Bo and Luke collapsed against each other in utter exhaustion. Bo spoke first.

"Yep, she's Daisy's girl."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Daisy would have enjoyed doing that to us every bit as much as Ashley did."

Chuckling, Luke answered, "That's true. Oh, I forgot to tell ya."

"What?"

"In return for me taking the lead there, you have to clean out the stalls."

"No way, Luke, you didn't do the hard part, I did…" Falling back on a lifetime's habit of bickering, the boys each took a silent oath to forever forget that afternoon.

* * *

Ashley was still in school; she wouldn't be home for another hour. Bo and Luke had returned from the fields, planning on using the rest of the afternoon to make repairs on the old tractor. They could sympathize with the outdated piece of machinery; some days they felt old, too. The farm, now more profitable than it had ever been, could have justified a new piece of equipment, but it was like parting with an old friend. Something about admitting that it was time for newer model scared both of them, wondering how long it would be before someone decided that they fit that description, too.

Not expecting company, Bo and Luke looked up to see who was coming up the drive. It was a warm day, and the uncles were still in prime shape, despite feeling like last year's model at times. They'd been in the habit of working without shirts since they'd been young, and it was one ritual that hadn't changed with the passage of time. However, unlike their niece in her younger days, they always remained covered below the waist.

Seeing the license plates as the SUV got closer, Bo looked to his cousin. "Who you think that is with New York plates?"

"Do I look like a psychic?" Luke responded.

Before they could argue over the words or the tone of Luke's sarcastic reply, the vehicle stopped. A man's leg stepped out from the driver's side. His foot was a dead giveaway that he wasn't from around Hazzard, even if his license plates hadn't already told the boys that. Most men from Hazzard and the surrounding communities led lives that included hard work. As such, their feet were normally covered with boots or some other type of heavy work shoe. Even white collar professionals either chose mis-matched footwear to go with their suits or the traditional business shoe. Casual loafers weren't a common sight in the Dukes' world.

Continuing to critique his attire as a second foot joined the first, planting him solidly on Duke property, there wasn't anything common about his clothes, either. Slacks and a polo were not something the Duke cousins saw too often, either, and though casual in style, the clothes screamed expensive.

Standing to full height, the man was a couple of inches shorter than Luke. He had jet black hair and colorless eyes. A hazel color might have been more accurate, but the orbs looked almost transparent. He was clean shaven and fit, his shirt revealing the muscles underneath.

At the same time that the man was disembarking from the vehicle's driver side, an older woman was exiting from the passenger side. Taller than her male counterpart, she looked to be older than any of them. Also slender and fit for her age, she, too, was dressed out of character for the rugged part of Georgia that the Dukes called home. Light weight tan pants and matching blazer hung open to reveal a silky blouse underneath. The light color of her outfit complimented her dark brown eyes, which were in contrast, as vivid as the man's were dull.

Bo and Luke were left feeling inadequate in their presence, despite being on their own land. Furiously wiping at their dirty hands, they were left uncomfortable by the prospect of an upcoming handshake.

"May we help you?" Bo asked, substituting the proper word for the more casual one he normally preferred.

"Yes. Is this the home of Ashley Marie Duke?" the man asked.

Not completely trusting the strangers, Luke straightened up. "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Alex Swingline, and is this is Carmen Henderson. If this is the right place, we'd like to speak to you about the girl."

Little did the uncles know that the visitors already knew they were in the right location. They may not have been familiar with the farm, but they had seen Bo and Luke before, several times. As strangers, the foreigners were only trying to put the cousins' minds at ease, not wanting to alarm them by being too forward. Alex and Carmen were accustomed to dealing with all kinds of people, but those from the country had to be handled the most delicately. Living in a place where everyone knew everyone had a tendency to develop a leeriness of strangers, and they knew, they were most definitely strangers.

"What about Ashley?" Bo asked as Luke moved closer to his blonde cousin. Standing next to each other gave a more unified impression.

"Her future," came the male reply.

That comment was not what the boys had expected to hear.

"Please, we assure you we mean you no harm. In fact, if you'd be so kind as to hear us out, you may see that we can possibly open doors for Ashley beyond any of your wildest dreams."

The boys hated to tell their guests that they no longer clung to wild dreams. That was a concept for the truly young, not two bachelors with the responsibilities of running a farm and raising a girl who'd been left in their care. A wild dream to them was being able to get a date on Saturday night. However, it really wasn't their dreams that was the issue; it was Ashley's. As her care-takers, they owed it to their niece to listen to what the outsiders had to say.

Nodding, they apologized for the mess, then invited them into the house.

* * *

"Uncle Bo! Uncle Luke! I'm………." Ashley began her announcement the minute her foot touched the first step. Upon opening the door, she could see that there really was no need to complete it. Her uncles, along with two people she didn't know, were sitting around the old table looking at her. Yet, once started, not easily stopped, she muttered, "home. Hi!" she said, greeting her uncles, but looking suspiciously at the guests. She should have known someone was there, but she'd paid little attention to the unfamiliar vehicle parked outside.

Though hardly bashful, in uncertain circumstances, Ashley always sought out the comfort and protection of her family, mainly Bo. She felt safe in his arms, and that left Luke's hands free for any protection that may be needed. Setting her books down on the counter, she stopped to kiss Luke's cheek, doing the same to Bo, but wrapping her arms around his neck and refusing to let go.

Bo smiled. "Hi, princess. How was school?"

"Fine," she replied, the caution evident in her voice.

Bo knew what she wanted, and despite the fact that many people would have said she was too old, he didn't care. He liked it, almost as much as she did. No longer did he take it for granted, knowing that the days were coming all too soon when she truly would be too big to continue the tradition. As long as his niece was still comfortable, he was happy to comply. Wrapping his own arms around her waist, he shifted, pushing the chair out slightly. Ashley sat down on his lap, keeping her arms around his neck, and laying her head on his shoulder while continuing to scrutinize the strangers.

"Ashley, this is Mr. Swingline and Miss Henderson. They've come all the way from New York just to meet you and to talk to you," Bo told her. He knew that he should be bursting with pride, but from the little they'd already discussed, being too happy about why they were there held its own set of consequences.

"Why?" she asked, looking to her uncle instead of the people with the explanations. She wondered what was so special about her that would cause someone to drive hundreds, if not thousands, of miles.

"Ashley, I'm a trainer and a manger, and Miss Henderson is a coach," the man began. "Over the past couple of years, we've become quite familiar with you. We keep seeing your name come up, and we've had the pleasure of watching you skate on a few different occasions, both in person and on film. We believe that you possess a true talent."

"Thank you," she interrupted.

Bo patted her shoulder, smiling at Luke. At least they had taught her manners, which when she wanted, she could remember.

"What you've done so far has been wonderful, considering the limited time and resources of the facilities in the area and your current coach. However, we think that the time has come for you to realize your true potential, and we want to be the ones to help you do that," Alex finished, looking toward his companion, who nodded.

"But I like Coach Jack, and the rink, and all my friends that I skate with," Ashley rebutted, raising her head to get a better look at the plate of cookies sitting in the middle of the table. A simple pleasure, it was something she had come to rely on. Since her first day of school, whether store bought or home made, a plate of cookies were waiting for her when she got home.

"Just two," Luke advised, as she reached over.

Ashley grinned, thinking about something else that she could count on. After all those years, she was fully aware of her cookie quota before dinner, yet, one of her uncles would tell her, or leave her a note, that she was only to eat two. The older she got, the more amusing it became, showing that they knew her well. It should have been an unspoken understanding already, but had they not instructed her daily, she would have eaten everything on the plate. It was one trait that she and her Uncle Bo had in common. Fortunately, they all had a wonderful metabolism or got enough exercise. Otherwise, the doorways would have had to have been widened. "Okay," Ashley chuckled, forgetting for a minute that there were other people in the room, still wanting to talk to her.

"Ashley, we know that you are comfortable with your current situation, but we are here to open your eyes to just what could be," Alex said in his best sales pitch.

"Ashley, we're talking about the Olympics," Carmen Henderson added, "and all the opportunities that follow. It's much more than representing your country and competing for the chance to win a medal. There's a lot more involved, like the professional endorsements, and the ability to chose almost anything that you want to do in life afterwards. Think of it, you could be famous, having millions of little girls looking up to you."

"Not to mention the financial security that it would offer you and your family," Alex concluded, being sure to state the practical reason, and to include the uncles.

"And, of course, just the thrill of the competition. You've never really experienced it until you've skated in a state-of-the-art arena in front of thousands, even millions, if it's televised. Nothing can describe the feeling of going up against the best, knowing that if you're the winner, you are the best," Carmen stated. Her eyes held a far away look, and it didn't take much to surmise that she was speaking from personal experience.

Looking at each of her uncles, Ashley replied, "okay." The boys smiled back at her, but she noticed that it wasn't their normal, bright smiles.

The girl's reaction wasn't what any of them had been expecting. It wasn't everyday that a person had the world placed in front of them on a silver platter. In essence, Ashley Marie Duke had just had that happen, and she seemed to be more interested in cookies. Yet, the trainer and coach had been in the business long enough to have learned that rural folks didn't always strive for the same things as city people. Money and fame weren't that important to many, but the thought of skating at that level should have excited any true skater, if not their family. They were about to learn that they may have had experience with dealing with farmers, but they were about to get an education, themselves – straight from Duke, and not the university in Durham!


	31. Chapter 31

Happy New Year everyone! Hope that you had a wonderful holiday season, and the new year brings you everything that Santa may not have:)

Just a quick note to all of you who enjoyed the 'little talk' in the last chapter. As much as I'd like to take credit for it, I can't. That part was provided by TS Blue, and I got as much enjoyment out of it as the rest of you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 31

NEW BEGINNINGS

As darkness engulfed the Duke farm, Luke knew where he'd find his cousin. It was the same place the blonde could often be found at night: sitting on the porch swing, looking to the stars. Luke often wondered what his cousin thought about in those minutes to himself. The oldest cousin knew every nuance of the man he thought of as his brother, but Bo's expressions rarely gave anything away in those situations. Oh, the brunette could tell if something were extremely wrong, or terribly right, but on a normal night, he just couldn't get a reading. Bo had never been much of a thinker when they'd been young, but his time in that swing over the years told Luke there was a deeper thought process to Bo than anyone had ever realized.

Bringing coffee as a means for an invitation, it had become somewhat of a ritual. Together, they'd share a beverage and the quiet scenery of the nocturnal countryside. It was the time to reminisce about the past, discuss the present, and share their hopes for the future.

"Interesting day," Luke said, stating the obvious while offering one of the mugs he was holding.

"Sometimes, you are a master of understatement, Lucas."

Luke grinned, knowing that the full use of his name spoke volumes. Despite his efforts to hide it, Bo was bothered by the day's events. Rarely scheduling a time to meet and talk on the swing, that day had been eventful and called for a change of plans. Giving themselves a little time and space to ponder everything that had been discussed, it was now their turn to do the talking, to each other, alone. An opportunity had been presented, and it couldn't be ignored. They'd understood that some day it could happen, but as each sunrise ended in sunset without actually having to face it, the uncles saw that chance diminishing. Even at the age of eleven, their niece was getting older in terms of preparing for a chance to compete at the levels being presented. In a false sense of security, Bo and Luke had somehow convinced themselves that this was one offer they'd never have the chance to refuse. If it wasn't presented, they wouldn't have to deal with it, and regardless of the way it sounded, neither of them were sure they did want to deal with it. Unfortunately, now they didn't have a choice.

Not needing an introduction, Luke started. "It's quite an opportunity."

"Yes, it is," Bo agreed. "Who'd of ever thought…….a Duke might someday be in the Olympics."

"Yeah," Luke murmured.

"I don't exactly see how we could refuse. Do you?" Bo asked, hoping that his smart cousin could find the loophole he hadn't been able to locate.

"I don't think we can agree or refuse, just yet," Luke answered. "All we've got so far is some general guidelines and a lot of promises from people we don't really know."

"Yeah, you're right," Bo said, sounding more optimistic.

"I think we owe it to Ashley to look into it further, though," Luke added. "I mean, if everything checks out, I don't think we can stand in her way. Lord knows, she's got the talent."

"Yeah, you're right," Bo said, the earlier optimism having been fleeting.

"I'm glad you're so agreeable with me tonight, cuz. Wonders never cease," Luke chuckled, especially after Bo shot him a smirk. "What do you think?"

Sitting back, Bo sighed. "I think we're going to be taking a trip to New York," he stated flatly. Standing up, he offered his hand to his cousin. "Come on, let's go to bed. Olympic hopeful in the house or not, there's still chores to be done and morning still comes early."

* * *

"And, this is our world class rink," Carmen Henderson proudly announced as she guided the Duke family into the spectacular arena. "We've held world class competitions here, and we've trained some of the best in the world." Continuing to spout off one impressive statistic after another, Ashley's eyes widened as she drank in the sight before her. Bo and Luke had also stopped listening, concentrating more on watching their niece's reaction. They'd both secretly hoped that she wouldn't be entranced by what she saw, but there was no denying that she was. Laid at her feet was every skater's dream.

There hadn't been too much to think about until then, other than the obvious. Alex Swingline had taken care of everything. All the Dukes had to do was follow the itinerary they'd been sent. Getting to the airport in Atlanta and stepping onto a plane hadn't been difficult. Changing planes in New York City had been. It may have been an international airport, welcoming people from all over the world, but Bo and Luke couldn't have felt more like fish out of water if they'd tried. Long layovers were something that frequent travelers complained about; they would have welcomed it. With little time to spare, airport security took pity on them and offered a tram ride to their gate. The doors were closing as they ran the rest of the distance. Already far from home, it should have been an indication that the Dukes may have been better off to have stayed in Georgia.

Another short flight and a smooth landing at a smaller airport left them in the northern part of the state. Alex and Carmen were waiting for them, asking how their trip had been. Bo wanted to answer them honestly, but Luke jabbed him into stating the customary, polite response. Surprised to find that their luggage had arrived on time with them, they were welcomed and shown to a waiting vehicle. Having a chauffeur, they were all free to gawk at the scenery that was unlike anything any of them had ever seen. A little over an hour later, they pulled up to a gated community.

Modeled after a Swiss Alpine village in the Alps, the Dukes were about to discover that it truly was a community to itself, cemented together by one common theme: ice. Figure skaters, ice skaters, even hockey players, it made no difference. The people who lived there were either staff members or in training, and they all had one goal in common: winning.

The Dukes were first taken to a housing facility which was partially reserved for prospects and their families. Being guided to a spacious two bedroom apartment, complete with a living area and a kitchen, they were left alone for a little while to unpack and unwind. Their guides promised to return shortly before lunch to begin their official tour.

Being led to a large cafeteria style room, the Dukes slid their trays along, trying to select their lunch from a variety of healthy selections. It wasn't that they weren't hungry; breakfast on the plane had consisted of the standard bag of peanuts, and Bo had joked that he wasn't an elephant. Now he was starved, and his niece was too. They'd hoped to have enough time to grab a snack in the large airport in New York, but getting to the plane had been more than they'd bargained for. Now, standing in front of the items of their choice, they didn't no what to do.

It wasn't that the food didn't look appealing. It just wasn't what they were used to, and they all were left wondering if it would tide them over until dinner. Working a farm didn't leave them with many worries about extra pounds sticking to their ribs. They needed a more substantial diet to be able to do the work that was necessary. Three solid meals each day were enough to do that, but by the end of the day, any extra was long gone. Glancing to each other, the uncles glanced at their niece. Despite being a female, she seemed to be having her own issues with what was being offered.

Deciding between which type of vegetables they wanted, they were led to a large table, partially filled with young girls of varying ages. Some were much younger than Ashley, others were older. After the introductions were made, a polite conversation took place. It wasn't the normal type of chatter one would expect to hear from young girls, though it did center around one main theme; skating. Making friends wasn't the purpose of the program, and all new prospects were potential threats. Even if accepted, they would always be competitors first, friends second. There were only so many Olympic spots available, and all of them weren't going to make it. All sharing the same dream, only a few might realize it, and skating was as much an individual sport as they came, regardless of the fact that they might all be on the same team.

Finishing their lunch, and exchanging the 'nice to meet yous,' Alex and Carmen continued their rounds. Through the actual housing facilities, the converted classrooms, and the entertainment areas, the Dukes carefully observed what they were being shown. They couldn't help but be impressed, even if they weren't euphoric.

Throughout the tour, the uncles continued to watch Ashley. Her own reactions had mirrored theirs, until they stepped back into the main facility. The building housing a scientific phenomena that could be found in any cold climate in the winter was the only reason for the entire existence of the village itself. Without it, there would have been no need for anything else. It truly was a skater's paradise, and Bo and Luke couldn't deny seeing the way Ashley's eyes danced and twinkled, even though theirs did not.

Completing the formal tour, the nuts and bolts of the grueling schedule and the mechanics of the program were explained. Then, the minute Ashley had waited for arrived. Finally, she was allowed to set her feet on the spectacular ice. It was as much a psychological ploy to lure her into the program and to keep her hooked as it was to truly evaluate her. Everyone else was cleared off, and Ashley couldn't believe that she was going to have the entire rink all to herself. Selecting a piece of music, she was asked to perform an impromptu, free-style, skater's choice program. It allowed the staff to observe as it gave her the opportunity to become comfortable with the size and feel of the facility. She was more than happy to comply.

"Brilliant, just brilliant," Alex mused as they watched.

Bo and Luke couldn't help but agree, even though they weren't experts on the subject despite the years they'd been around it. Seeing the pure bliss on Ashley's face, they looked at each other with sorrowful expressions.

* * *

An offer had been made; it was on the table, and it really was the opportunity of a lifetime. Ashley had been accepted into the program. They wanted her, and they wanted her bad. So bad, that Alex had found a sponsor willing to cover all the costs normally associated with such an opportunity. It was an honor to join their class of elite, but most of the prodigees' parents were paying for those privileges for their children. Ashley was being offered a free ride. All Bo and Luke had to do was sign the papers.

They'd talked about it, all of them. The uncles didn't think that their niece seemed as happy as they would have expected, but they attributed her lack of enthusiasm to her reluctance to leave her home, and them, behind. It was a hard thing to do for anyone, especially a child. Most kids never had to face that road until they were older and forced to chose a college. One thing was certain; she wasn't going to get to the Olympics via Hazzard.

What the uncles didn't realize was that over the years, Ashley had also been watching them. She'd seen the pride and hope in both pairs of blue eyes, and she that was more important to her than all the applause in the world. She never wanted to see that pride dwindle, replaced by disappointment. She'd seen it in the eyes of a few of her peers' parents, and she never wanted to witness it in her uncles'. So, after a lot of talking, Ashley said she wanted to go, and the part of her that loved the sport was telling the truth.

Bo and Luke could tell that she was torn, but they had to let her try. It was a big decision, but children were known to adapt fast, and the uncles assumed that's exactly what would happen. They understood what it was to have a dream, and the need to achieve it. They'd had their chance; Ashley deserved hers. Mirroring the support that Uncle Jesse had given them, the decision was made.

* * *

A week later, the Dukes had returned to Hazzard to collect Ashley's belongings and were already back at the Alpine Village. Making sure that their niece was settled into her new home, which was simply a dorm, the boys stayed a couple of days, but their destiny was back in Hazzard.

"You skate real good, and do what they tell ya. They're real smart, princess, and they'll take good care of you. And, don't forget about your schoolwork," Bo told her.

"I won't, Uncle Bo," Ashley promised, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"You call us anytime, pumpkin, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Luke," she agreed, looking at the ground, but stepping into his outstretched arms. "Hey! Do you think that you'll be able to come to the competitions?" she asked, her eyes brightening momentarily.

"Oh sweetheart, we'd love to," Bo started.

"But honey, you know that it's just not that easy to pick up and leave a farm," Luke added.

"But you know that any of the ones that get closer to home, we'll be there with bells on," Bo promised.

"Okay," she mumbled, understanding what she'd been told, but not being able to totally hide her disappointment.

"Flight 452 to New York, last call," came over the loud speaker. They couldn't prolong the goodbye anymore, or they'd be staying longer than they expected.

"I love ya, Uncle Luke," Ashley cried, no longer able to hold back her tears.

"I love you, too, pumpkin."

"Uncle Bo!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh princess, you know that I love ya, and I know that you're gonna be great. You just make sure that you don't grow up too much, and you call us now, ya hear?"

"I will. I love you."

"We love you, too," they said in unison, dashing for the door that was starting to close.

Running to the nearest window, Ashley's eyes were glued to the plane as it taxied out of sight. She didn't know how she'd survive without her uncles nearby, and she wondered if she'd made the right choice. They hadn't been gone but a few minutes, and already she missed them.

As a large Boeing lifted into the sky, two good looking men were wondering the same things.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello! Time seems to have gotten away from me, yet, again. Thanks to the readers who have reminded me that it was time to update! I really can't tell you how sorry that I am for these delays. My intentions are always good – but my schedule isn't always cooperative:)

Thanks to those who are still with me, and have shown so much patience and understanding – and thanks again for the reviews. If I've missed any replies, that was also unintentional as alerts have been non-existent lately.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 32

CATCH ME WHEN I FALL

Several weeks had gone by since Ashley left home. The house felt empty without her, no longer resounding with the sounds only a child can make. Evenings were no longer taken up with pre-algebraic problems and little crises that only take place in the lives of young girls. Over a decade had passed since Jesse, and then Daisy, left the boys, but only now were they truly alone. Trying to occupy themselves with things they'd once loved like checkers, they soon discovered that with the passage of time, they'd found something they loved more: their niece, and the house was simply too quiet without her. So they tried a different approach, frequenting the Boar's Nest, only to find excuses to excuse themselves earlier than they had to. Ashley never knew exactly when it would be her turn to use the phone, and the uncles didn't want to take the chance of missing her call. Hearing her voice was the bright spot of their days, and Bo and Luke were happy that she seemed to be doing so much better than they were. Not only did she seem to be doing well, they believed she was thriving, her voice always cheerful and upbeat.

Then came the letter from Alex, and it couldn't have shocked them more. In it, Ashley's manager informed the uncles that Ashley's skating wasn't living up to expectations. He explained that they were working hard with her, but instead of improving, she was deteriorating. The words were subtle, but there was no mistaking the hint that something needed to change, and fast. None of the staff believed that the young girl didn't have the ability or the talent; they were certain that there was something else bothering her.

Asking for Bo and Luke's help wasn't necessary. Concerned about her well-being, they found themselves waiting by the phone each night after receiving the cryptic letter, but Ashley revealed nothing. After the third night, the boys looked at each other as it began ringing, hoping that it was their niece. Taking a deep breath, Luke reached for it.

"Duke residence."

"Uncle Luke?" a meek voice asked.

"Hi pumpkin. We were just thinking about you, hoping that you'd call."

"Really?" Ashley asked, her voice taking on a stronger pitch. "Why?" she blurted out, suddenly sounding apprehensive.

"Well, cause we miss ya, princess, and Uncle Luke isn't as good at checkers as you are," Bo laughed. Luke was holding the phone so that it was between each of them, allowing them both to hear and talk.

Not wanting to interrogate her, they made small talk for a while, hoping that she would open up of her own free will. Ashley answered all of their general questions with positive and polite answers, but Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke were getting the impression that something was very wrong, and they didn't need a letter to point it out.

"Honey, is everything ok? Really?" Luke finally pressed.

Though she answered with an affirmative responsive, there was no mistaking the sound of crying emitting from the receiver.

"Princess, what's the matter? You know you can tell us anything, don't ya sweetheart?" Bo asked, trying to coax the reason for her misery out of her.

"Nothing's wrong, Uncle Bo," she sniffed.

Before either of them could respond, they heard the familiar call of 'lights out.' It meant that Ashley had only a few minutes to get back to her room and get into bed, and the staff at the Alpine community wasn't known for bending the rules.

"Gotta go," Ashley informed them. "I love you, Uncle Luke. I love ya, Uncle Bo."

"Ashley!" Bo shouted, not caring about the lights out rule or any other rules at that moment. She didn't respond, though, and the boys were left staring at the handset as the connection went dead. "Love ya, too……," Bo muttered.

"Could just be homesick," Luke commented, still holding the handset.

"Could be," Bo agreed.

"Could be something else," Luke added, replacing the phone to its proper place.

"Could be," Bo again agreed.

Luke went into his thinking mode, hand upon his chin, while he pondered the next move. Bo's eyes were searching his face, waiting for his next words of wisdom. Snapping back to the present, Luke looked his cousin in the eye. "I think we need to find out," he stated, nodding his head as he did so.

"I'll pack the bags, you make the plane reservations and call Cooter," Bo replied, as they each scattered in a different direction.

In the course of two months, this was the third trip to New York that they'd be making, but it was the first one they had to pay for themselves. Bo and Luke did not care. Ashley's well being was all that mattered, and at the time, one Duke from Hazzard seemed very unhappy in a land far away.

* * *

After sitting all night in Atlanta's airport waiting for stand-by seats, the uncles were tired, cranky, and even more worried by the time they set foot in New York the following afternoon. After arguing with the guards at the main gate, they were finally allowed access to the compound. Searching for a clock, the late hour of afternoon told them where they could find their niece, and they weren't in need of an escort; they remembered the way. Walking into the arena area, Bo and Luke could hear Carmen Henderson the minute they opened the door. 

"Ashley! Focus! You're getting worse everyday. You're already starting late, and you're not losing your edge, you haven't developed one yet. You look like a two bit skater on a hick pond."

Bo and Luke's eyes were immediately drawn to the young girl standing in front of a woman who was supposed to be her teacher, coach, and mentor all rolled into one. The young girl's head was down, and her shoulders were slumped.

"I'm sorry. I really am trying," she meekly apologized, but didn't raise her eyes.

"Well, you're going to have to do better! You're miles away from being ready for the level of competition we had in mind for you, and we have a reputation to maintain. So, get your head out of the clouds and back on the ice. Let's try this again. Now, here's what I want you to attempt to do……," the woman growled, lowering her voice as she explained her instructions.

Ashley nodded that she was listening, attempting to pay attention, but still hadn't raised her head. As they boys continued to walk closer, they didn't think that they would have even recognized her if her given name hadn't been used. The defeated disposition of this student didn't even remotely resemble the spitfire of a girl that they'd raised since birth.

"Ashley!" Bo called out in a loud voice.

Slowly, the lovely face of Daisy's daughter was revealed. It didn't take a psychologist to see the red and puffy eyes or the misery on what mere weeks ago had been a happy, smiling profile. Looking around the room, believing that she was doing nothing more than letting her imagination get the best of her, the brown eyes widened as she looked in the direction of her family. "Uncle Bo! Uncle Luke!" she cried, resembling more of a speed skater as she left her coach in a mist of ice. Flying in their direction, Bo and Luke caught her at the same time. Engulfing her between them, there was no mistaking the sobbing sounds she was making.

Following behind on her own skates was Carmen Henderson. "Mr. Duke, Mr. Duke, while it's very nice to see you again, you know that trips are supposed to be pre-arranged. Unexpected visits are prohibited, and that was explained to you. They disrupt our schedule and break the students' concentration. While we appreciate your attention to the little matter Alex wrote to you about, we expected letters or phone calls, not a personal visit. We've been dealing with this for years, and Ashley is just a little homesick. In time, she will adjust and it will pass. This just makes it harder, and undermines any progress we've made."

Bo and Luke looked at each other, raising their eyebrows. "Progress?" Luke repeated. "You call this progress?"

"Yes. It's expected, and it's quite normal," the older woman replied.

"Normal for you maybe. This ain't normal for us," Luke informed her.

As the woman began to reprimand them further, Bo put up his hand. He'd been quite content to let Luke do the talking, focusing more on the young girl who was still clinging half to him, half to Luke. "Lady, stop! Contrary to your rules, we don't need your permission to see our own niece."

"Yes, actually in our community, you do," Carmen Henderson snapped back.

"We came a long way to talk to Ashley, and to make sure that she is alright, and that's exactly what we're going to do," Luke replied in a stern tone, equal to any that she could project.

"Well, if you'd like to schedule a time," she offered, trying to diffuse a situation that was escalating.

"Schedule a time?" Bo shot back. "Yeah, the time is right now!" Turning to Ashley, he whispered in her ear, "come on princess, let's go."

"Go? You can't just take her," the woman exclaimed.

"Watch us," Bo said, shooting the remark to Luke as if she weren't even there. Keeping his arm around Ashley, who was still crying, Bo turned her around. He'd let Luke take the lead, and he was perfectly content to let Luke finish up.

"In case ya'll didn't hear the first time," Luke said in his best, forced southern drawl, "we said, we came here to talk to her and to make sure she was alright, and that's exactly what we're doing, away from this skating……..communist………..commune!"

The uncles led Ashley over to a bench. Bo sat next to her, keeping her arm around her while Luke knelt on the floor. Quickly unlacing the skates, he replaced them with her shoes. Standing her up, they walked toward the door.

"If you leave, Ashley may not have a place in this program when you get back," the icy voice threatened.

"That's a chance we'll have to take," Luke informed her, opening the door for Bo and Ashley, then stepping out into the sunshine himself.

After landing at a nearby airport, the boys had rented a car for their journey into the hills. Wanting to put some distance between themselves and the society that they'd entrusted their niece to, the boys decided to drive to a nearby town. They were hoping to find someplace that didn't eat, drink, and breathe skating. As Bo drove, Ashley clung to Luke. No longer crying, they hadn't seen her that 'needy' since the ordeal with the Ricky Samuels' father.

Finding a suitable hotel, they'd barely set foot inside, when Ashley decided to speak. "I'm sorry I disappointed you," she whispered.

Exchanging glances, Bo and Luke were glad that it didn't appear that they were going to have to pry the information out of her.

"Pumpkin, we're not disappointed," Luke assured her.

Ashley looked from Luke to Bo, trying to see if they were telling her the truth, and if they were both in agreement. "Princess," Bo said, tilting up her chin, "Uncle Luke is right. We're not disappointed. Now sweetheart, tell us what's wrong."

For a few minutes, all she could do was stare at them, her voice unable to form sounds. Bo pulled her into his arms, comforting her and encouraging her to talk when she was ready.

"I hate it here," Ashley finally sniffled. "I miss my friends. I miss my school. I miss Coach Jack. And, I miss both of you. I want to go home."

Holding back their own eagerness, Bo and Luke knew that they had to do what was best for the girl, not what was best for themselves. They'd agree in a heartbeat to take her home, but they wanted to make sure that it really wasn't just a case of severe homesickness that was leading her to a snap decision she'd regret forever.

"Well honey, we sure miss you, too," Luke told her. "But what about all your dreams of skating with the best?"

"Uncle Luke, I love skating," Ashley replied. "It's supposed to be fun. In Hazzard, it was. Nothing about it here is fun."

"Well, maybe we could look into a different program," Bo suggested. "I know that Coach Jack says that they're really aren't any big time ones around us, so I don't think we'd be able to find one where you could live at home, but being this unhappy isn't good, either. Me and Uncle Luke just don't want to see you have to give up your dreams."

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, bursting into tears again.

"For what, honey?" Luke asked her.

"I never wanted to let you guys down, and I know that Dukes aren't quitters, but……."

"Ashley, just cause you don't like it here doesn't make you a quitter, pumpkin. I'm sure Uncle Bo is right. There's got to be some other program that you would like," Luke offered. Seeing the look his niece was giving him and replaying her own words, he decided to throw out a feeler, "unless you're saying………"

Sitting up, Ashley took a deep breath. Taking one hand from each of her uncles into her own, she decided that confession really was good for the soul. She'd tried so hard to make them proud of her, but maybe it was time she told them the truth. Dukes weren't quitters, but they weren't liars, either. "Uncle Bo, Uncle Luke, I love ya so much, and everything that you've done for me, but……….skating isn't my dream."

A bomb couldn't have stunned them more. Looking to each other, than to their niece, both men had their mouths wide open.

"I just wanted you to be proud of me," she continued.

"Oh now wait a minute," Bo said, speaking first. "We are proud of you, Princess."

"Even if I won't ever be in the Olympics?" she asked.

"Ashley, there's a lot more important things in life besides being in the Olympics. We're proud of who you are, pumpkin, not what you can do or how well you skate," Luke informed her.

"Sweetheart, we're so sorry," Bo told her.

"For what?"

"Well, we saw that you had the ability to do whatever it was that you wanted, and we didn't want to stand in your way. Somewhere along the line, I think we forgot to ask ya what it was that you wanted," Bo told her.

"So, does this mean I can come home?" she asked, holding her breath for the answer she wanted to hear.

"You bet it does!" Luke exclaimed, hugging her first before letting Bo imitate the action.

After assuring one another that there was nothing to be sorry for, and that they would like nothing more than to take her home with them, Bo let his mind wander to one of his other favorite subjects. "Hey! Is anyone else hungry? Princess, what about you? You look like you're wasting away."

"I'm starving," she admitted. "I don't ever want to see another piece of lettuce in my life."

After patronizing one of the local restaurants, the boys and Ashley drove back to the village. They didn't have an appointment; they didn't feel they needed one. The Duke family was only planning on staying as long as it took for the youngest memeber to pack her things. Changing their tune after being told that Ashley no longer wanted to be in their program, Alex and Carmen desperately tried to get them to change their minds. Standing firm, the uncles thanked them, but refused. As the chalet type structures grew smaller in the rear view mirror, three Dukes waved goodbye to the Alpine Village, forever.

* * *

By the time darkness fell two nights later, the Dukes were back in Georgia. The house once again felt right; the sounds of laughter resounding through the countryside. After Ashley Marie finished putting away the last of her things, she went in search of her uncles, knowing exactly where she'd find them. As she approached the open screen door, she could hear them chattering like chipmunks about the new parts Cooter had finally located for the General. The orange car was as much a part of the family as she was, and she couldn't have been happier having been reunited with the only family she'd ever known. Though neither of her uncles had come right out and said it, she knew that they'd missed her as much as she'd missed them. Pushing open the door, she stepped out onto the porch.

"Hey Princess! Did you get all your things put away?" Bo asked her.

"I sure did," she smiled, taking her place in between them.

"It's good to have you home, pumpkin," Luke told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, it's so good to be home," she agreed, kissing his cheek, then doing the same to Bo. "Thank you."

"For what?" Bo asked her.

"For coming to get me. For not being mad or disappointed. For just being my…….uncles."

Nodding, neither of them could speak for a few minutes. Luke found his voice first. "This is your home, Ashley."

"I know," she replied, "and I can't think of anywhere else that I'd ever want to live." Pausing a second, she stood up. "I think I'll get to bed. It's gonna be nice being back in my own bed instead of that old hard one."

The boys laughed at her, but Bo turned serious before she fully opened the door. "Princess, I know you said that skating isn't your dream. So, what is?"

Taking a deep breath, Ashley shared her secret. "I want to be a vet."

Bo and Luke looked at her, then looked at each other. They couldn't help but laugh. Watching her over the years with the livestock, it made perfect sense that she would be interested in that field.

"Dr. Doolittle, watch out!" Luke spat.

Grinning, she bid them goodnight, able to hear them laughing all the way down the hall.

"Wow!" Luke asked his cousin.

"Uncle Jesse would be so proud," Bo smiled, "a doctor in the family."

"Bo, you do know what a vet is, don't ya?" Luke joked.

"Of course! Okay, so it's not an M.D., but well, the little critters gotta be taken care of too."

"I'll give you that," Luke conceded.

"Hey, there's a lot worse things that she could have set her mind to," Bo argued.

"I know, I know. You're right, Bo! A veterinarian is a very respectable profession. Of course, she'll never get rich, least not round here."

"Yeah, but she won't starve, neither. People that don't have money still try to pay…….with chickens or goats……" Luke looked at his cousin, giving him time to realize what he was saying. "Okay, so she won't kill them, so she will starve."

Gazing at the stars a little while longer, the boys found themselves thinking about the dreams they had given up years ago. When they had been young, driving on the NASCAR had been the only thing they wanted to do. Establishing themselves immediately on the tour for what many thought would be long and successful careers, they might have been household names themselves, with more money than a farm could ever provide.

"You regret it?" Luke asked, thinking that between the two of them, Bo probably wanted that dream a little bit more.

"Nope," Bo stated, not even having to think about it. "You?"

"Nah. I always loved the land, probably more than even you or Daisy. Dreams are nice, but this is real."

"Yeah," Bo agreed.

After another long pause, it occurred to them that Ashley had virtually made the same choice they had all those years ago. Though young herself with many years to change her mind, she was already exhibiting the important traits of the family. Looking at each other, Bo and Luke grinned slyly, almost able to read the other's mind. In unison, they claimed her. "She's a Duke!"


	33. Chapter 33

Hey everyone! Don't fall over – I know it hasn't been a full week, yet:) I told you I'd try to be better, and I really am. Of course, those of you who have asked, might be sorry! (LOL).

Anyway, thanks for your patience and the feedback. I really appreciate both.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 33

GROWING PAINS

"She's a Duke, alright," Luke exclaimed, reminding his younger cousin of the boast he had always been so proud of.

"Ashley Marie Duke, don't you dare slam that………" Before the blonde uncle could complete his command, the banging of the door reverberated throughout the house, shaking the walls and all that was attached to them. Bo Duke slammed his own fist down on the table, only accentuating the vibrations.

Shaking his head, Luke mumbled to himself. "She listens about as well as you, cuz, and she's got your temper."

"Don't start, Lucas," an angry cousin snapped, pointing his finger in his cousin's direction as if he, too, were a child.

Chiding himself for having said it too loudly, Luke put his hands into the air, silently calling a truce. Bo was volatile, but this time, he was right. They had enough to deal with at the moment without turning on each other. Fourteen year old Ashley Duke had grown from a tomboy to a feisty teenager right under their noses, and both uncles preferred the earlier version.

"You believe her?" Bo asked, changing his tone from anger to disbelief, yet not able to completely eradicate all of the ire.

"She's a kid, Bo. It's not like we never tried to do things that made Uncle Jesse have to put his foot down, too," Luke offered, concentrating on the first part of the problem, not the second.

"Not **_that_** we didn't," Bo rebutted. "We knew better, and if we didn't, he would have taken us to the woodshed."

"Is that what you want to do?" Luke asked, hardly believing that Bo might be about to break down and spank his beloved niece for the very first time.

"I'm thinking," Bo mumbled, toggling between his options. As far as part one, Bo knew that his cousin was correct; they had been wild and had pulled many stunts in their day. He also knew that he was correct on his assessment of phase two. Bo couldn't believe that what started as a pleasant family dinner had changed so drastically with 20 little ticks of the clock. Sitting down in the chair, he glanced at the table, still set with plates that were full of a dinner interrupted. Except for a few bites, none of them had really eaten, and after dealing with a girl with hormones and attitude, Bo was no longer hungry. Now in his early 40s, someone had finally managed to curb his appetite.

'_Let me get this straight!" Luke said first. "You want to go to a party, that's being thrown by a senior, who's the son of a moonshiner, is being held in an undisclosed location, where no adults or chaperones are going to be, with a boy?" Luke looked at Bo, wanting confirmation that his summation hadn't skipped any of the really important facts, and that it sounded as ridiculous to the blonde as it did to him._

_Grinning at each other, they replied together, "no!"_

_Using her feminine ways on her most vulnerable uncle, Ashley batted her lashes, stuck out her bottom lip, and asked, "why not?"_

_Still grinning at this point, Bo looked back at her with his own version of perfected, puppy dog eyes. "You don't really need me to answer that, do ya?"_

"_Yeah, I do!" she pleaded. "I don't understand why."_

_Bo didn't know whether to fall on the floor laughing or to try to sound firm. Looking at Luke, he grinned, shaking his head. "You want to take this?" he asked, shoving a bite of his dinner into his mouth. To that point, he'd still been hungry._

"_Sure thing, cuz," Luke said, taking a swallow of his coffee and deciding to play along. "First of all, it's a senior party, and those kids are too old for you. They usually invite the younger classman because they have something in mind for them."_

"_Second thing is that Bobby Nickerson is the son of a moonshiner," Bo said. "A current moonshiner, not retired ones like us," he added quickly before Ashley could interject. "They drink the family beverage at breakfast, and you'd have to think we're pretty stupid not to know that Bobby is planning on serving it tonight."_

"_But…..," Ashley tried to interrupt._

"_Don't even go there. You're forgetting, we grew up with Bobby's dad," Bo finished._

"_Then you got to go to his parties," Ashley reasoned, grasping anything she could._

"_One time, when I was a senior, and I got caught, and I got whopped," Bo informed her, shooting down her logic._

"_Third," Luke began, changing gears from a subject that had already been exhausted, "it's an undisclosed location for a reason. That reason is that something that shouldn't be going on, will be."_

"_Fourth, you're too young to date," Bo said. "We've already been through this. You can't go on an unsupervised date with a boy until you are 16."_

"_Gabby is going, too, Uncle Bo, and it's not a date!" Ashley offered._

"_Well, what do you call going to a party with a boy on a Friday night, then?" Luke asked._

"_We's just friends, and it ain't like you don't know him," Ashley stammered._

"_Really, and just who is this boy?" Bo asked._

"_Matthew Ricketts," she answered._

"_Oh, well, Luke it's Matthew Ricketts," Bo laughed. "That makes me feel a whole lot better. What about you?"_

"_Fifth," Luke answered by incorporating an answer they hadn't been planning on, "it's Matthew Ricketts."_

_Believing that they had presented a valid case as to why she could not go, the uncles were flabbergasted when she asked again._

"_No!" Bo said._

"_Why?" Ashley yelled, hardly believing that the eyelash batting hadn't worked. Her Uncle Bo had always been a push over whenever she had done it in the past._

"_Ashley, we just explained to ya why you can't go," Luke said, no longer funning with her._

"_Don't you trust me?" she goaded._

"_Of course, we trust you Princess. It's all those other kids we don't trust," Bo told her._

"_Look sweetheart, we know it's hard being your age. We were, too, once," Luke grinned. "That's why you can't go. We've been there and done all this, and what you're wanting to do, we'll it's just asking for trouble."_

_In between rounds, a crash of thunder burst through the momentary silence._

"_Sixth," Bo added, pointing to the ceiling, "it's supposed to storm real good tonight. We definitely ain't gonna let you go out in bad weather when we don't even know where you are."_

"_What if I found out?" Ashley suggested._

"_Ashley, drop it. The answer is no, and that's final," Bo told her, knowing that he was speaking for Luke, too._

_Until that moment, all they'd been experiencing was a silly teenage argument. Ashley's next move was about to change the mood, the tone, and in some ways, her life. Jumping up and throwing down her napkin, Ashley defied her uncles. "I'm going anyway!" she said, stomping her foot for emphasis._

_Bo and Luke Duke's eyes grew wide, as they looked at each other, then glared at her._

"_Excuse me? What did you just say to us?" Bo asked her in a very stern tone._

"_I said I'm going anyway," she replied, not having the sense to apologize and retreat._

"_Ashley Marie Duke, when we say something, we mean it. You are not going, and you will not take that tone with us, young lady," Luke stated angrily, hardly believing her audacity._

"_I'm nothing but a laughing stock! All the kids make fun of me, living with two uncles, not having a real family, and never being allowed to do nothing the other kids can. I'll bet I'm the only kid in my grade that doesn't get to go!"_

"_That's their problem, not ours. Now you got two choices, get to your room or start marching out to the woodshed," Bo told her._

_Spinning on her heel, Ashley chose her bedroom, screaming that she hated them both on her way._

"_Fine, you can hate us, but you still ain't going," Luke shouted after her._

Bo knew she deserved a whooping; he just didn't know if he could bring himself to do it or not. Angry by her behavior, Ashley's final words had hurt. The uncles knew that she didn't have the ideal or typical homelife; they'd heard some of the same things when they'd been young, especially after their aunt died leaving them with just their own uncle. Each of them dealt with it at different times, and in different ways, but overall, the three cousins loved the home they'd lived in most all their lives. So far, Ashley had never said a word about being made fun of, only that in the past, a few folks had told her that Bo and Luke weren't her uncles. Back then, it had upset her. Lately, she didn't seem to want to claim them.

Brought out of his thoughts, the thunder crashed again. It wasn't raining yet, but it looked like once it started, it was going to pour. Continuing to rumble, the storm was getting closer. It wouldn't be long before the heavens opened up. As farmers, they relied on the rain and weather conditions for their own livelihoods. As people, they hated storms. It always reminded them of the day that Daisy left them. Yet, every cloud has its own silver lining, and even losing Daisy had one: Ashley. Bo and Luke hadn't planned on inheriting a child, had no experience in raising kids, and were now left second guessing their own efforts. They certainly loved her, but wondered if that was enough.

Working in silence, the boys cleaned up the kitchen. It was eerily quiet, the only sounds coming from outside were the rain that was beating down on the roof, the thunder and lightening, and the winds that seemed to be picking up. Settling down in the living room, neither of the uncles had their minds on anything but the girl in the next room.

A couple of hours later, nothing had changed. The boys were still silent, wondering what to do, and Ashley had barricaded herself in her room. Normally, she would never stay alone through such a storm; she'd be nestled in between her two favorite guys. The youngest Duke hated storms, too, but her most dominant Duke trait was that she was stubborn.

"It's awfully quiet in here," Bo said, finally breaking the silence.

"It's awfully quiet in there, too," Luke added, nodding in the direction of her room.

"Think she's ok?" Bo asked.

"I think she's probably petrified, but she's all Duke, stubborn as a mule. I wouldn't be surprised if we don't see her until graduation," Luke commented.

Bo laughed, hoping that by tomorrow, the storm inside the house would blow over just like the one outside. Trying to concentrate on the program the television was turned to, a few minutes later, Bo gave up. He knew that Ashley was still mad, and probably would be for a while. It wasn't that they weren't. He just wanted to let her know that they were there, in case she cared, or was scared. He was willing to call a truce for the duration of the storm. As for her show of disrespect and belligerence, he and Luke still had to talk about what to do, and that was going to have to wait until they were both more calm. Sighing, he pushed himself off the couch.

Luke grinned, having wondered how long it would be before the blonde gave in. Always having the shortest fuse, he was also the first to forgive, and the little girl they'd inherited had her Uncle Bo wrapped around her finger. That night was probably the first time she'd ever been told 'no' by Bo when there was no chance of her changing his mind from the start. So, it was only appropriate that his younger cousin make the first move.

"I'm just gonna check on her," Bo tried to explain.

Luke nodded, not feeling the need to reply.

Walking to her door, Bo lightly tapped on it. When he received no answer, he knocked a little harder. Still receiving no reply, Bo turned the handle, and called to her, "Ashley?"

The sight he saw when he opened the door was not what he was expecting. The girl's bedroom window was open; the curtains had almost been blown right off their rods. The rain was being blown into the room, and a large puddle had already accumulated on the floor. That was what Bo found.

What the blonde didn't find was what he'd been looking for; their niece. The room was empty, and Ashley was no where in sight.

"Luke!" he screamed, understanding the seriousness of the open window. "Luke!"

"What?" Luke asked, running in to find out what was going on.

"She's gone!" Bo stated, as if his dark haired cousin couldn't see that for himself.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey everyone! I'm really trying to stay on track now and not get so far behind in posting - thanks to all your encouragement. So, I read through this very quickly - please forgive me for any boo-boos I probably missed. I really appreciate the reviews and PMs.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 34

YOUNG AND DUMB

"Dang fool kid," Bo muttered, more worried now than angry. Their young niece was alone in one of the worst storms that they'd had in years. He couldn't help but think what had happened the last time they'd been forced to go out in a storm like this one. Of course, he didn't have to wonder if she'd get a whooping now. This had went from being disrespectful to completely disobeying what they'd told her. "What should we do?" Bo asked Luke. Despite the fact that he was a fully grown man, in times of trouble, he still looked to his childhood hero.

"I'll go look for her," Luke said.

"I'll…..I'll go with you," Bo replied.

"No, Bo. You stay here. Call Rosco and Cletus and have them start looking, too. You can monitor the CB, and someone needs to be here in case she calls or comes back." Reluctantly, Bo nodded. "Just save me a piece of her behind if you get to it first." Luke said, already looking for the rain gear they kept on hand.

"Okay," Bo mumbled, feeling like he was in a trance. Seeing that Luke was already opening the door, Bo called to him. "Luke?"

The brunette turned to look at his cousin.

"Be careful," Bo told him.

Winking at him, he gave him a lopsided grin. "Always," he said.

Bo watched through the window as the rain assaulted and drenched his cousin before he'd made it half way to the vehicle. Jesse's old pickup and Dixie had long ago been traded for a newer model SUV, and on a night like that, they couldn't have asked for a better method of transportation. The General was getting older, and harder to keep together, as its parts became more valuable as antiques. It was now classified as a classic, and though they still used it, they were more careful than in their youth. Besides, it was not amphibious, and it would not have done well in the mud that was being left behind by the rain. Luke was right, however. Bo was of more use staying behind, but he sure didn't want to. Waiting until he saw the tail lights flicker out of sight, Bo turned to the CB they still used as a means of regular communication in Hazzard.

"Rosco, Cletus, this here is Bo Duke. Ya'll got your ears on?"

"This is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane," the voice announced. Though older and getting close to retiring, he and Cletus were still on the job, and still the only law that the county had.

"You got Cletus here, too, Bo. What's wrong?"

"Listen, we've got trouble here," Bo said. "Ashley's run off."

"In this storm?" Rosco asked in a voice that revealed total disbelief, and for once, Bo agreed with.

"Yeah," Bo admitted.

"Why?" Cletus asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but the jist was that Bobby Nickerson is supposed to be having a party somewhere tonight, don't know where, and we told her she couldn't go. Guess she decided to go anyway. I think she took off before the storm, but we don't have a clue as to where she is. Luke's out looking right now, but this is gonna be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Don't worry, Bo. We'll find her," Cletus told him.

"You bet we will," Rosco added, sounding more like friend than the foe he had been for so many years. "Bo, you know which direction Luke was going to start in?"

"Rosco, this is Luke. I'm going north right now."

"Okay. Cletus, you go south, I'll go west. East has less places for kids to go, so we'll leave that til last. We're gone," Rosco announced.

"Me, too," Luke signed off.

Bo nodded as the voices were replaced with nothing but annoying static.

* * *

Bo watched as the minutes dragged by on the wall clock. They'd been planning on having country fried steak and mashed potatoes that evening, and playing the rest of the evening by ear. Since it was a Friday night, it wouldn't have been unusual for Ashley to have been going somewhere, but until then, they'd always approved of her plans. Instead they'd had a true argument, and now both of his family members were out somewhere in the storm; one looking for the other. Bo shook his head, thinking that the CB handle of Lost Sheep just didn't fit him and Luke anymore. They'd become the shepherds now searching for their flock of one. 

The hands may have been moving slowly, but they were still going. It was now well into the middle of the night. Even if they had given Ashley permission to go, her curfew had expired hours ago. If she'd snuck out hoping not to get caught, wandering home at all hours wasn't a smart thing to do. Bo couldn't help but wonder if her continued absence was an act of defiance, believing that she was already in trouble, or if she really was in trouble.

Getting up, Bo poured himself another cup of coffee. He felt worthless sitting at home while everyone else was out doing something. He shook the pot, unable to believe that it was almost empty, and he was already on his second one. Setting the cup down, he went back to the CB. It had been a while since Luke had checked in, and Bo wondered if he'd found anything.

"Luke, this is Bo, you got your ears on?"

The only reply he received was the continuous static.

"Luke, this is Bo? Where ya at, cousin?" Still no reply. Switching channels, he took a chance. "Lost Sheep 1, this is Lost Sheep 2. Luke what's going on?" Still nothing.

"Bo," a voice finally responded. "This is Rosco. Is everything all right? Did she come home, yet?"

"No Rosco, and now I can't get a hold of Luke, neither."

"Okay, well me and Cletus are still looking. We'll let you know when we find out anything."

"Thanks Rosco. Appreciate it," Bo said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. He was a grown man, but right then, he wanted his family.

As Bo continued to watch the minutes slip by, the storm continued to rage outside. He could only imagine what conditions Luke and Ashley might be facing. His feelings of worthlessness turned to guilt as he thought about them out there while he sat in a dry, warm house. Trying Luke a few more times, he was still unable to connect with his cousin. The thoughts swirling in his head were spinning like a top. The blonde was second guessing everything he'd ever done that led to this point. "_I should have taken her to the woodshed right then and there, just like Jesse would have done to us if we'd ever talked to him like that. Maybe if I had, she and Luke would be home, safe and sound_." A sore behind and hurt feelings didn't sound like too high a price to pay considering what he might have to be facing.

Suddenly, the static broke and a voice spoke to him. "Bo? Bo, are you there?"

There was no mistaking who was talking, but something about the voice was sending chills up and down Bo's back. "Rosco, this is Bo. Did ya find Ashley?"

"No Bo, we haven't found her, yet," Rosco said, but the pause that followed indicated there was more.

"Rosco, what's wrong?" Bo asked cautiously.

"Well Bo, we haven't found Ashley, but………..but I found Luke."

"Well where is he? Why hasn't he been answering me?" Bo demanded to know.

"Bo, I don't quite know how to tell you this, but………well, there's been an accident."

Bo couldn't believe what he was hearing, and prayed that the rest of the story was better than the first part. "What kind of an accident?" Bo stammered.

"It looks like Luke slid off the road," Rosco replied.

"How bad is it?" Bo asked. When he received no answer, he asked again. "Rosco, how bad?"

"I ain't sure, Bo, ya know it's dark, but well, it looks bad."

"Oh God!" Bo cried.

"I've called for an ambulance, but they're having a hard time getting here, with all the damage from the storm and so many of the roads being flooded, and well, it's gonna be hard to get him out. Bo, he's pinned."

"Where's he at, Rosco?"

"Bo, there's nothing you can do here," the sheriff started to explain.

Bo heard the words, paling at them. "Rosco! Is Luke……?" he couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

Understanding how it must have sounded, Rosco corrected himself. "Luke's hurt, Bo, maybe pretty bad, but he's alive."

Bo forced the air into his burning chest, having held his breath until Rosco informed him as to his cousin's status. "Where is he?"

"Bo, what I was trying to tell you is that you'll only make things worse if ya get stuck, and you'll only be in the way. There really is nothing you can do here."

"Where is he, Rosco?" Bo screamed, his patience long having been used up.

Knowing that keeping one Duke away from another one in need was a losing proposition, Rosco gave in and told Bo where they were.

"I'm on my way. You tell Luke, I'm on my way, but don't wait for me. If ya'll ain't there when I get there, I'll head for the hospital."

"Okay, Bo. Good luck. It's pretty bad out here," Rosco said, hoping that he wouldn't be called to the aide of a third Duke that night. One was hurt, one was missing, and one was frantic. That was a dangerous combination.

Bo grabbed for the keys to the General. Before leaving the house, he remembered what, or rather, who had started all of this in the first place. Grabbing the first piece of paper he could find, Bo scribbled a note to his niece.

"_Uncle Luke's been in an accident. Rosco and Cletus are out looking for ya. If you come home and get this note, give one of them a holler on the CB so that we know you're ok, please. Uncle Bo."_

Running out into the elements, Bo showed that he was still agile in being able to climb in and out of the windows that had been welded shut from day one. Cursing at the storms that he so hated, he couldn't suppress the sob as he turned over the still powerful engine. "God, General, don't fail me now," he prayed, adding another one for the Lord not to take Luke. Between the rain, his fear, and his heart pounding in his chest, it was all he could do to keep the old Charger on the road.

* * *

Despite the dangerous driving conditions, Bo Duke made excellent time arriving on the scene. He knew he was getting close when he saw all the flashing red lights off in the distance. Finding the nearest place to park, Bo jumped out of the General, half running, half sliding down the hill. The glow of red from the emergency lights cast an eerie atmosphere on the otherwise dark landscape, but gave Bo enough light so that he could make out Luke still in the wreck. The workers were nearby, getting ready to pry him out. Bo darted past all of them, running as fast as he could.

"Sir, sir," the workers tried to stop him.

"Get out of my way! That's my cousin," he yelled, daring anyone to try getting in his way. Hearing Rosco tell them that it was all right, he started yelling for his cousin. "Luke! Luke!" He stopped when he reached the driver's side of what hours ago had been their main family ride. Reaching inside, the blonde pressed his fingers to his cousin's throat. Bo had to see for himself that Luke was still alive, because in his current condition, he couldn't be sure. Laying his hand on Luke's cheek, he softly whispered, "Come on Luke, don't do this cousin."

Part of the weight on Bo's chest and shoulders lifted when Luke's eyes fluttered open slightly. "Bo?"

"I'm right here, Luke. You're gonna be ok. Don't try to talk."

"Ashley?" Luke rasped out.

Understanding that the brunette was inquiring as to whether their prodigal niece had been found yet, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to upset him, but he didn't want to lie to him, either. He'd never done that, and now wasn't a good time to start. "Don't you worry about Ashley. You know how kids are, you know how we were," Bo tried to chuckle. "Half the county's out looking for her. We'll find her, and she'll be ok. You just hang on, ya hear."

Luke nodded, as his eyes drifted shut.

"No Luke. Ya stay with me, okay?"

Though his cousin was nodding, his eyes weren't cooperating. As he slipped into unconsciousness, his head leaned into Bo's grasp.

"Luke!"


	35. Chapter 35

Hey everyone! (I know, I know) – it's been a week. I'm sorry – I never intended to take this long! Time is simply becoming a rare commodity these days;) I hope ya'll can forgive me:)

Thanks again for the reviews! I've learned something about myself in the last reviews – somewhere along the line, I've developed a reputation as a 'Duke' killer. (Little old me?)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 35

INTERNAL CONFLICT

The soles of Bo's boots were being worn down as they traveled back and forth across the floor of the Capitol City hospital; the location alone speaking volumes. After finally getting Luke out of the twisted metal, the EMTs opted to bypass Tri-County in favor of the larger and better equipped hospital despite the extra miles. The workers offered no explanations, and the blonde didn't need any. Hearing the destination, Bo knew that they considered his cousin's injuries to be bad. Luke hadn't regained consciousness, and watching them frantically work on his still form only confirmed the severity of the situation.

Someone told Bo what they would do with the remnants of what had once been their family vehicle. He couldn't have cared less, believing there was nothing much that could be done except to recycle it into aluminum soda cans. He had more important things to worry about: following the ambulance and the whereabouts of his niece.

The trip was slow in spite of the blaring sirens and flashing lights. The debris left behind as mother nature continued to pound the county slowed the emergency vehicle, and Bo had no trouble keeping up with it. Luke was rushed straight to surgery as Bo gave them as much information about Luke's medical history that he could recall. He knew all of it; he just couldn't remember it.

The darkness of the night had long since been replaced by the grayness of the new day. Though no longer a threat, the rain continued to fall outside. Inside, Bo had nursed more coffee, thanks to everyone handing him caffeinated beverages that he really didn't need. Cooter, LB, and a handful of other friends were keeping him company in the waiting room, but Bo felt completely alone. He understood all too well that it was possible he may very well be the last remaining Duke in Hazzard county. Continuing to pace, it had been hours, but Bo still hadn't heard anything, about Luke or Ashley.

"Come on, Bo, sit down, buddy," Cooter softly tried to coax. The family friend also knew that it sounded like Luke was bad, and he had no idea what had happened to Ashley, but having Bo collapse wasn't going to help . "Ya ok?" he added, seeing that his friend wasn't looking that great, himself.

"No, Cooter, I'm not ok. I have no idea what's going on with anyone in my family right now," Bo said half angry, half desperate.

"I know, but not hearing anything, well, that's gotta be a good sign," Cooter replied, trying to think of anything he could to ease Bo's mind, if only for a minute.

Before they could begin arguing, a doctor dressed in green scrubs appeared in the entryway. Bo didn't know him, and although there were other people waiting, the blonde just had a feeling that this doctor was looking for him.

"Luke Duke?" the man called, confirming Bo's suspicions.

"That's us. I'm Bo, his cousin. How is Luke?"

"Lucky. Extremely lucky!" the doctor said, a smile spreading across his face.

Bo's eyes widened in disbelief. The man in front of him obviously appeared happy, and that wasn't what Bo had been expecting. "Really?" he asked, unsure as to whether he should really get his own hopes up too soon.

"Really!" came the confident response.

"If Luke's so lucky, doc, what took so long?" Cooter butted in.

"I have to admit that, at first, we believed we were going to be dealing with much more serious injuries. The worst turned out to be a nasty bleeder that was hard to locate. Finding it was what took so long, and we couldn't stabilize him until we did. It was that catch 22."

"But, you said he was lucky?" Bo asked, not thinking this sounded like great fortune.

"From what I understand of the accident, it should have been a lot worse."

"So he's gonna be alright?" Cooter asked, thinking nothing of joining in what some might consider a private conversation.

"Broken ribs, contusions and lacerations, blood loss, I know it sounds bad, but we could be standing here talking about internal injuries, fractures, and a lot of other possibilities. The biggest concern is that he did just undergo a major surgery, and he was exposed to the elements for so long, that we're hoping that he doesn't develop something like pneumonia. If there's no complications, he should be fine."

"So, in other words, you don't really know?" Bo spat, thinking that you could never get a straight answer from a person who went to medical school.

"We never know, but barring the complications, he should be fine," the doctor repeated.

"Can I see him?" Bo inquired, hoping that was a question that could be answered with a 'yes' or 'no.'

"In a couple of hours. He's still in recovery, and they'll be moving him to ICU, at least until tomorrow." As an after thought, the man in green grinned and stuck out his hand. "By the way, my name is Dr. Sheldon."

"Oh, yeah!" Bo said, grinning slightly in return. They'd bombarded the good doctor to the point that they never did get an official introduction.

"I'll have a nurse come get you when you can see him," he informed them, turning to leave.

"Thank you," Bo called out as he watched him walking away.

Knowing that Luke wasn't home free, Bo had to admit that the news he'd received wasn't what he'd been expecting. After several hours of pacing and worrying, it was like part of the weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The news should have allowed him to breathe a little easier, but he wasn't having much luck in that area, and he knew he wouldn't until the other member of his family had been located, and was safe.

"Come on Bo, now you can sit down. Ya can't see Luke for a couple of hours, and ya can't keep wearing a hole in their floor. They're gonna send you a bill for it," Cooter joked.

Giving in, the blonde nodded in agreement, and even chuckled at his friend's observation. Bo was about to let Cooter lead him over to a chair when a movement caught his attention. Looking in the direction of the disruption, Bo saw someone he recognized: Rosco P Coltrane. Appearing very much like a sheriff in charge, the Duke's old nemesis was escorting his charge. Leading the way, Rosco's hand was on the back of one very wet Ashley Marie Duke.

Bo stood frozen in his spot, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. She resembled a drowned rat, and her eyes were red and swollen, but she appeared to be in one piece. Finally able to take a deep breath, Bo silently said a prayer of thanks; his family had been sent back to him. Dark blue eyes misted over, but the large brown ones of the family were downcast.

As Rosco inched her closer, Ashley finally allowed herself a quick glance at her beloved uncle. Once she did, she couldn't hold back anymore. Sprinting away from the lawman, Ashley ran into the waiting arms of Bo. Once there, he encircled her, hugging her so tightly that she started having difficulty breathing. She didn't care. Ashley wouldn't have traded that feeling for anything else in the world. In either of her uncles' arms, she felt safe. She said nothing; she simply cried, and Bo didn't even bother to try to hold his in check as a few stray tears seeped out. Continuing to hold her, Bo stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Rosco walked up next to them. "How's Luke?" he asked.

"Doc says he thinks he'll be ok," Bo replied.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that," Rosco offered, playing with the hat he'd removed from his head. "Ah Bo, I need to talk to ya for a minute," Rosco stated, nodding to a private corner at the other end of the room.

"Okay," Bo agreed. "Ashley, you stay here with Cooter and LB. I'll be right back," he told her, sitting her down in the chair he'd originally planned on taking. Following Rosco, he knew that something wasn't quite right. "Thank you, Rosco, for finding her and bringing her back. Where was she?"

"Well, see, that's what I needed to talk to ya about. That little party that Bobby Nickerson threw, well he had it up at a still site that we didn't even know about. Ya know that family, there was drinking going on, and well things got out of hand. Now, I smelled alcohol, but the Lewis girl claims that it was spilled on them. With the rain and the amount of time, I'm inclined to believe her, but Gabby said some other things, too."

"Like what?"

"Well, she said that a few of the older boys got a little rough with them."

"You don't mean?" Bo asked, hoping that Rosco wasn't trying to tell him what he thought he was trying to tell him.

"No, no. I asked them and they said no, but well, they were shook plenty good. I found em out wandering along Highway 34 on foot, upset and wet. Once they both calmed down, I asked them bout what happened. They wouldn't give me any real details or names, so I can't arrest anyone, but I just thought you should know."

"Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"Well, I gotta get back. Cletus is on patrol alone, and neither of us has slept. Hope everything goes well with Luke."

"Thanks again," Bo offered.

Taking a minute to compose himself, Bo sighed as he watched the aging sheriff depart. Though Boss Hogg had still tried, on occasion, to get his hands on their land, since they'd paid him off all those years ago, his schemes had never really been a threat. Having been entrusted with Ashley, he and Luke had been forced to really grow up, so the law in Hazzard and the Dukes had been on civil terms for quite some time. Still, it didn't seem like all that long ago when things had been very different, especially himself.

Slowly turning back to his friends and niece, Bo saw Cooter offering the teenager a cup of hot soup that he'd gotten out of one of the vending machines. LB had thrown his own coat over her shoulders. She was sipping her drink, but her head was cast down. Taking in another deep breath, the youngest uncle slowly walked over to her.

Assuming that Rosco must have had disturbing news to share with Bo, since he didn't want to say it in front of everyone, the friends that had been keeping vigil scattered about. Bo lowered himself into the chair next to his niece, and laid his hand on her back. That was all it took.

"Oh, Uncle Bo, I'm so sorry!" she cried, leaning into him.

Bo tightened his grip on her, leaning close to her ear. "Ashley, I need for ya to tell me the truth now about what happened. I need to know that you're ok, really ok? Those boys didn't………hurt you, did they?"

"They tried…….to……tried to…….make us……drink that stuff….and they grabbed us……..but……..…I kicked Bobby right where...….you always said to……..and it worked……..gave us enough time……to get……away."

Rubbing her back while he held his shaking niece and listened to her sobs, Bo began feeling a wide range of different emotions. Some he understood, others he did not. Some he could identify, others he couldn't. Of course, he was relieved and grateful that his niece was back safe and sound. Having been given his cousin and his niece back in the last hour, Bo should have been feeling nothing but gratitude and joy, yet something inside of him was far from happy. It didn't make any sense, and he couldn't even explain it. It was affecting him, however. Despite physically comforting Ashley, there was something lacking in his response to her; he could feel it.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Bo!"

"I know you are," Bo replied, believing that she was, but unable to offer her the instantaneous absolution that he knew she was looking for.

"You were right! You and Uncle Luke were right!" she cried.

At the mention of Luke's name, Bo's indescribable feelings began growing stronger, and as they grew, one suddenly had a name: anger. Pushed to the backburner, it had continued to simmer, and the mention of his cousin's name was now pouring fuel on it.

"Is Uncle Luke gonna be alright? What happened?" Ashley asked, finally acknowledging that she was not the only one that something bad had happened to that evening. Rosco had told her that her uncle had been hurt in an accident, but that was all she knew.

"What happened?" Bo repeated, his niece's innocent question taking on the form of a trigger mechanism. "What happened?" he asked again, this time screaming loud enough to draw everyone's attention to himself as the impending explosion detonated. "I'll tell ya what happened. Thanks to your little disappearing act, Uncle Luke went out in that storm to look for ya, and he slid off the road."

"I'm sorry Uncle Bo. I'm really, really sorry!" Ashley kept repeating.

Jumping up out of his chair, Bo glared down at her. "Ashley, sorry ain't gonna cut it this time. You were lucky, and Luke could have……….." Bo stopped himself from saying more. The stress and worry of the last several hours had finally caught up with him. His ranting had once again made it difficult to breathe, but he was also horrified. Of course, Bo knew that even if Luke had been killed, it would not have been Ashley's fault; it was an accident. His brain knew that, but in his heart, he couldn't help but want to assign blame, and at the moment, it didn't make any difference whether she had done it on purpose or not. He didn't want to feel this way; he knew he shouldn't. Now, he just had to get his heart to listen to his head. Making a motion with his hand, Bo whispered, "gotta get some air." He had to get a grip on himself before he said or did something that he would regret forever.

Despite the rain that still fell, Bo Duke rushed to the hospital entrance and walked outside. Letting the rain fall on him, he looked to the heavens, wondering if the shambles of what was his family could ever be put back together again.


	36. Chapter 36

Hello! Okay – you don't need to say it! "Bad writer!" I know that it's been over a week – and I am sorry. I just don't know where the days are going. I'll try to be better in the future:) Okay - so, I finally go to post - and ff doesn't seem to be working:) Just my luck!

Thanks to all who are still with me, and for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 36

THE SOUNDS OF SILENCE

Bo returned from his cold dousing outside, and sat down next to his niece as they waited for permission to see Luke. Both known as talkers, the silence that followed was something that neither had any experience in, and neither of them were comfortable with. Bo had never felt so conflicted in his life, and that confusion dried up his vocal chords. To come right out and blame his niece for what happened wasn't the right thing to do; deep down, he knew that, but he'd already come about as close as a person could, and that, he regretted. 

Bo understood that she was a kid, and kids did things without thinking. To prove that theory, all anyone had to do was to look at his own childhood as an example. Some of the things that he and his cousins had done weren't really all that different. They'd just been lucky that nothing quite so serious had ever transpired.

Out of the two uncles, Bo had always been the more understanding, and the more lenient. Since the day he'd laid eyes on the little girl, she'd wrapped his heart around her finger, and a pout, a hug, or an apology was usually all it took to melt any reserves or anger Bo might have been harboring. Ashley had never been more remorseful in her life, and Bo knew that, too. Yet, as hard as he tried, he just couldn't simply erase what he was feeling, no matter how much he wanted to. It wasn't about a whooping; she was going to get that in due time, and he was going to be the one to give it to her. It wasn't any deep plan he had concocted in an attempt to keep her in misery or to make her think about her actions any harder. Bo wished it was; at least, that he could explain. This was more complicated.

He wanted nothing more than to put his arms around her and assure her that things would be alright, like he always did, but wasn't ready to go quite that far. So, he settled for a compromise. Placing his hand on her shoulder, but not looking at her or speaking, Bo tried to convey what he could not yet say. 

It was all the invitation Ashley needed. She buried herself as close as she could, her crying starting anew. Reacting instinctively, Bo slid his arms around her, but still couldn't find a way to form the words his niece wanted to hear. Yet, he couldn't ignore her sobs, and found himself telling her not to cry; that things would be all right. Discovering that his voice did still work, he wondered why he couldn't simply say the rest: that it wasn't her fault and he didn't blame her. Rationalizing that it was just because he was so worried about Luke, and that once his cousin really was better the words would come, niece and uncle had no choice but to accept what the other had to offer, at the moment.

When the nurse finally made her appearance, Bo stood up, announcing that he would go first, and alone. Cooter took that as his cue to resume the surrogate father role he sometimes played, and quickly replaced the uncle in the chair he'd been occupying. Bo followed the RN down the hall, pausing before he stepped inside his cousin's room. Trying to calm his own breathing, he pushed open the door, taking in the sight before him. Luke was hooked up to all types of monitors, and the fact that he'd been in an accident was evident by the bruises and marks all over him. Bo winced as he saw the blacks and blues over his face and arms, which stood out in contrast to the pale white of his cousin's skin. Walking over slowly, he gently slipped his hand under Luke's.

"Hey cuz. Doc says you're gonna be ok. Guess that Duke luck was with us this time. Rosco found Ashley, and she's okay. Don't you worry about us. You just get better. I love ya, Luke," Bo said, unable to say anymore. 

Releasing all the pent up fears and frustrations of the long hours leading to that point, Bo wasn't sure how long had passed before he could once again form a coherent thought. Running his hand through his own tousled hair, Bo rubbed at his eyes. Part of him wanted to believe that this had all been a terrible dream, one he would wake from any moment. Opening his eyes to discover that he had not woken up in his own bed, Bo got up from the chair. Leaving Luke's side momentarily, he returned a few minutes later with his niece. Bo wondered if he should give them some time alone, but decided against it. Ashley had never seen anyone in a hospital before, especially like this, and he didn't think that leaving her alone with Luke was a good idea. Upset with her, he loved her with all his heart and would still do anything to keep her safe. He was just having a hard time telling her that.

After letting Ashley see Luke, the blonde escorted her back to the waiting room, where he asked the mechanic to take her home and to stay with her. Bo needed to be there with Luke, but knew that Ashley would be better off at home. The young girl who normally would have argued agreed without a fight.

* * *

Twelve hours later, Luke still hadn't regained consciousness. Until he did, he had to remain in ICU, and where Luke was, Bo was. Cooter and Ashley had come and gone, again, but Luke hadn't moved a muscle. With the staff unable to explain it, Bo made his own diagnosis; it was a bad sign. Pulling up a chair, Bo nervously started talking to his cousin. The youngest Duke's constant chatter normally drove his reserved cousin crazy, but if that's what it took to get him to wake up, Bo would oblige. The blonde was out of patience, and he wanted Luke to wake up, immediately. Whether Bo's plan worked, or Luke was just ready to open his eyes, no one could be sure, but it wasn't long before Bo felt the fingers under his starting to move. Slightly grinning, the blonde picked up the pace of his one-sided conversation. Relief poured through him, when Luke's eyes opened slightly. 

"Stop!" Luke said in a groggy voice.

Bo grinned, never being happier to be insulted in his life. "Welcome back, cuz," he greeted him, leaning over and kissing Luke's forehead.

The gesture brought Luke to full attention, and his eyes opened all the way. "What was that for?"

"I missed ya," Bo told him.

Luke nodded, trying to remember what had happened, and exactly why it was that his baby cousin had missed him. He didn't remember going anywhere, but then he couldn't place where he was, either. A sudden pain jogged his memory, and after it subsided, the first word out of his mouth was his niece's name. "Ashley?"

"Rosco found her," Bo replied, seeing Luke relax visibly at the revelation.

"She ok?"

"Yeah," Bo sighed. Luke wanted to ask what had happened, where she had gone, but Bo stopped him. "Luke, we'll deal with her later. You just worry about getting better, okay?"

"Kay," the dark haired cousin muttered, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Cooter and Ashley returned later, this time to discover that both of the uncles were missing. Finding Luke's room empty terrified the young girl, but Cooter explained that it was probably a good sign. Being told that Luke had been moved and what the room number was, Ashley wasn't convinced. Needing to see with her own eyes, Cooter had to hurry to keep up with her. Without hesitation, Ashley threw open the door and bolted into the room. Her entrance startled Bo, who was dozing in the chair, but Luke continued to sleep through her grand entrance. 

"Is Uncle Luke ok?" she asked, wide eyed.

Bo gave her a small smile. "Yeah," he said, not having the energy to go into the details.

"I take it he woke up?" Cooter asked, arriving a few seconds after Ashley. Seeing Bo's nod, he patted Ashley's shoulder. "See, told ya it was a good sign. You could have waited for me."

"Sorry," she offered. Walking up to the bed, Ashley bent over and kissed Luke's cheek. Then, turning to her other uncle, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you ok, Uncle Bo?" she asked after she let go and stood back up. Luke may have been the uncle in the bed, but her blonde guardian wasn't looking all that well, either.

"Yeah princess, I'm fine," he replied. "Just tired."

"You need to go home, Bo. You look terrible," the voice said from the bed.

"Look who's talking," Bo smirked.

"Yeah, but I'm being taken care of," Luke reminded his cousin. "Cooter, take him home, please."

"Well now, I can't very well drag him out of here, he bites ya know, but if he agrees, I certainly will."

"He'll agree," Luke mumbled. Bo began to protest, but Luke raised his hand, stopping him. "Before Cooter takes you home," Luke reiterated, "I want to see Ashley for a minute."

Bo looked from his cousin to his niece, wondering what it was that Luke wanted to see her about right that minute. There was an appropriate punishment that would be handed down, but now wasn't the time. He didn't want Luke getting himself upset, and Bo was reluctant to agree. Ashley was also fearful, not knowing what to expect, but Luke was persistent, and Cooter pulled Bo to the door so uncle and niece could have a few minutes together.

After they were alone, Ashley stood in place, frozen in fear. She knew that she wouldn't be getting whooped right then, but it wasn't physical pain she was fearful of. She was terrified that Luke, like Bo, blamed her, and rightfully so.

"Come here," Luke called, holding out his hand. He had to repeat it, but on the second request, Ashley rushed to his side.

Burying her head close to Luke's, once again, all she could manage to do was cry. "I'm sorry, Uncle Luke. I really am." All of her confessions and acceptances of blame came rushing out in unintelligible statements.

Unlike Bo had been able to do, Luke was able to form the words. "Ashley, the accident was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. You wouldn't have even been out if it hadn't been for me."

"That may be true, and believe me, we will deal with you being out later, but the accident wasn't your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself for that, honey."

"I do blame myself. It is my fault."

Those sentiments were exactly what Luke was afraid she was thinking. He understood that guilt was a normal reaction, but he didn't blame her and he didn't want her going through life blaming herself, either. She would live with the results forever; nothing would stop that, but she had to learn how to without being consumed by it. That kind of guilt could tear a person up, especially a vulnerable teenager. He wanted her to learn a lesson, not spiral down a path of self-destruction. He'd done that once, turning to a bottle. He could tell her from personal experience that it didn't work, but it was a story that would have to wait. He was finding it hard to stay awake.

"I love ya, pumpkin, and I'm glad that you're alright. I don't blame you, Ashley. There's some other things I want to tell you, but they're gonna have to wait, since I can't keep my eyes open. Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed.

"Send Uncle Bo back in, but tell Cooter to wait. He's going home with ya'll."

"He won't leave," Ashley stated.

"He will when I get done with him," Luke chuckled, regretting it immediately.

Though both of her uncles were competent and capable, her uncle Luke did have his ways with her uncle Bo that no one else did. Bo, however, could be stubborn, and this was likely to be a battle of the wills, one she wasn't sure who would win. Kissing him on the cheek, she promised to see him the next day, and to send Bo back in. "I love you, Uncle Luke."

"I know that," he said, giving her a thumbs up. "I love ya, too."

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"I believe you, but not half as sorry as you're gonna be when I get out of here."

She smiled, even though she knew that she wouldn't be when he made good on his promise. Duke's always kept their promises, and she had a date with the woodshed.

* * *

"I ain't leaving, Luke," Bo stammered. 

"Yeah, you are Bo. You look like crap, and I ain't gonna be able to rest knowing that you're sitting in that chair or out in the other room."

"Why?" Bo asked. "I promise, I won't keep talking all night."

"You're right, you won't. Cause you're going home, and going to bed."

"Luke!"

"No buts! Git! Or I'll crawl out of this bed and carry you out."

Bo rolled his eyes, knowing that this was one threat Luke couldn't make good on even if he wanted to. However, seeing his cousin actually moving around in the bed made him think twice. Luke could be stubborn, too, when he wanted to be, and if he wanted to prove a point, he just might throw common sense out the door.

"Okay!" Bo said. "Stay still before you hurt yourself."

Walking over to the bed, Bo leaned over and gave his cousin a hug, which Luke returned as best he could. He was shocked to realize that within seconds, Bo was still clinging to him, the same way Ashley had been only a few minutes before. "It's ok, Bo. I know you was scared, but it's okay," Luke told him. He could feel Bo's head nodding in agreement, but the blonde wasn't moving. "I ain't going anywhere, I promise," Luke added.

Having heard what he needed to, Bo stood up. "Night Luke. See ya tomorrow," Bo said in a tired voice.

"Kay. Night Bo."

Watching the blonde slip out of his room, Luke hoped that a good night's rest would do wonders for all of them.


	37. Chapter 37

Hello everyone! Wow! I can't believe that an entire week has gone by. If anyone has some spare time – send it my way, okay? Ah well, enough of that – here's the next chapter. Thanks again for all the feedback – it really does keep me going.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 37

WHAT'S UP?

Several days went by, and with no complications, Luke continued to improve. Having underwent an unexpected surgery, it was going to be a few weeks before he was cleared for normal life, but the staff saw no reason to keep him any longer. After proving that he could maneuver the halls of their establishment, the hospital employees felt that Luke could maneuver the rooms in his own house just as well. In less than twenty-four hours, Luke Duke would be released and on his way home.

Throughout his stay, the eldest Duke had hardly ever been alone. Bo and Ashley stayed with him as much as he could, but having a farm to run, the blonde wasn't able to be there as much as he would have liked. In their absence, friends and neighbors were happy to substitute.

In an attempt to atone for her sins, Ashley helped her uncle as best she could, taking on more chores than she normally did. She'd even volunteered to try and help Bo with the harder work, understanding that she couldn't replace Luke, but offering a hand none the less. Bo told her that he appreciated the thought, but the fields weren't some place she belonged. The Davenports were also lending a hand, but the crux of the manual labor fell on Bo's shoulders. It was hard, but the blonde wasn't complaining; he knew only too well that it was an arrangement that might very easily have been permanent.

Having been the youngest of the three cousins, Bo had never shouldered as much responsibility as either Luke or Daisy. As the eldest, and in Daisy's case, the only of their respective genders, the honors were by default. Chores and problems always trickled down from oldest to youngest, so as the baby, Bo was the last in line. When his age warranted it, his aunt and uncle made sure that he had his own assignments around the farm, but he'd led the most carefree life out of the three. Even when trouble found him, he knew he could count on someone being there to help him out. There were times when his cousins held his rank in the family over him, but for the most part, it was a fact that Luke and Daisy just accepted: it was their job to look after and protect him.

Once Bo started getting older, he discovered that it was both a blessing that he was grateful for and a curse which he couldn't shed. Unable to outgrown the stigma of being the baby, Bo was left with a need to prove himself as an equal, especially to Luke. Despite the fact that they were no longer kids, both having reached middle age, it was a driving force that had never completely left him. Seeing another opportunity to show that he was every bit as capable as his superhero cousin, Bo seized the chance. Not only was he doing the work of two, but he was completing it in record time. However, it wasn't quite as simple as just wanting to impress Luke. Getting done faster left more time to spend at the hospital, and as long as he was working or visiting Luke, he had less time to think, and less time to be completely alone with his niece.

* * *

While his body was healing, Luke was left with little else but time. Carefully watching his cousin and niece, Luke quickly came to the conclusion that his torso wasn't the only thing having undergone a major trauma. At first, Luke thought that maybe he wasn't seeing things clearly, compliments of the pain medication that was being administered. As more time elapsed, Luke couldn't deny what he was witnessing. His body may not have been one hundred percent, but there was nothing wrong with his mind, or his eyes, and what he saw concerned him.

Bo and Ashley had always been affectionate and playful with each other. Now, they sat side by side, hardly saying two words to the other. Each would talk to him, but the manner in which they interacted with each other was strained, to say the least.

Luke could better understand what it was that Ashley was feeling. Guilt was a powerful emotion, and one that Luke could relate to. He'd already spoken to her about it, but it hadn't seemed to help much. Luke could only assume that whatever effect his speech had on the girl, it really wasn't his words that she needed; it was Bo's.

For once, Luke had no idea what was going on with him. It wasn't like Bo not to share his feelings, but this time, the blonde hadn't said a word. Hoping that his baby cousin was simply tired, Luke started by sending him home early, hoping that rest was all he needed. While he looked a little better, Bo still didn't look quite right, and extra sleep had done nothing for the tension that hung between him and Ashley whenever they were together. After determining that Bo didn't seem inclined to tell him what was wrong, Luke tried to casually bring it up, only to be told that things were great. For as fine as everything was, Luke was becoming more worried every day. Despite only hours away from being released, Luke couldn't wait one more minute. He'd had the uncle talk with his niece, now he was going to have the cousin talk with Bo, whether Bo wanted to or not.

"Pumpkin, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and grab yourself a drink," Luke suggested. "I need to talk to Uncle Bo for a minute."

"Okay," she agreed, not even considering arguing with either of her uncles after everything that had happened. "I'll be back," she announced, stopping to kiss him on the cheek.

After she had left, Bo looked at his cousin. "What's up?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you, Bo," Luke replied.

"Huh?"

"Bo, what's going on?"

"With what? I don't know what you're talking about," Bo denied.

"Bo, what's going on with you and Ashley? I've been watching you two for days, and you've barely said two words to each other. Whenever you and Ashley are around, no one else can get a word in edgewise, so obviously I'm wondering what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on, Luke."

"Nice try, Bo, but you're forgetting something," Luke informed him. After a brief pause, he continued, "I know you."

Bo didn't respond, but he no longer denied the accusation, either. Instead, he hung his head down and began studying the floor.

"Bo, talk to me."

"I don't know exactly what to say, Luke."

"Usually, you just say what you're thinking." When Bo glanced up at him, Luke grinned. "It's always worked before, don't see a reason to change that now."

"I don't even know what's going on," Bo admitted. "I was so worried, about both of you that night, but if I thought I was scared before you got hurt, it was nothing compared to what I felt afterwards. I thought for sure I was gonna lose you, and part of me kept saying that none of it should have happened. I know it was wrong, and it ain't like I wanted to, but part of me blamed Ashley. I got so mad at her, Luke, and I barely caught myself before I did blame her."

"Bo, she's just a kid. She didn't know that this was going to happen."

"I know that!" Bo snapped. "I know all of that. I couldn't believe it even as I was saying it. I want to tell her I'm sorry, that I know it was just an accident, but now I can't, and I don't know why, and I know that doesn't make any sense."

"Bo, it makes sense. You're still angry with what she did, and that's understandable, and you're having a hard time separating her from her actions." Seeing his cousin's slight nod of agreement, Luke continued. "You've got to find a way to, Bo, or it'll tear both of you apart. You're both miserable, and believe me, she feels terrible about it."

"You talked to her about this already?" Bo asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah. I didn't want her running off and doing something cause we both know what guilt can do to a person."

A moment of silence filled the room as both boys thought back to the time that Luke was referring to. Finally, a barely audible voice confessed to a crime that had already been spoken for. "I was just so scared, Luke."

"I know Bo, but it's over and everything's all right."

"I want to talk to her, but then I can't, and now, I'm just confused. I love her so much, Luke, and I don't want to feel like this."

"I know, Bo. Just don't push her too far away, cause that'll hurt both of you. You've got to find some way to forgive her, and to tell her."

"I know, I know. You're right, like always," Bo nodded. "I'll try," he vowed, giving his cousin a ghost of his million dollar smile.

"Good!" Luke said, a satisfied smile adorning his own face. "Now, why don't you try going home, maybe have a talk, maybe get some sleep. I want you here on time to spring me from this joint tomorrow."

"Okay, cuz," Bo agreed, not having any more arguments left in him. Leaning down to hug Luke, he told him that they'd see him in the morning. "Good Night!"

"Night, Bo," Luke said, watching his cousin depart. Before Bo reached the door, he suddenly stopped in mid step. Not turning around or saying anything, Luke raised his eyebrows. "You okay, Bo?"

Bo wanted to respond, but he couldn't.

When Luke saw Bo extend his arm, bracing his palm against the wall, he really became concerned. Sliding to the edge of the bed, he planned on going to his cousin. "Bo, are you alright?" he asked again, in a louder voice. Before his own feet touched the floor, he saw Bo's legs buckling underneath him. Luke watched as his cousin collapsed to the ground in slow motion. "Bo!" he screamed, reaching for the call button attached to his bed. The eldest Duke doubted that it was ever installed for this reason, but right then, Bo needed help more than he did, even if he was the patient. Screaming for someone to get in there, Luke made his way to his fallen sibling.

Slowly kneeling, Luke rolled Bo over, despite the pull on his own staples. "Bo!" he said, trying to slap the blonde's face as gently as he could. He noticed the perspiration on Bo's forehead, so he checked for a temperature. Luke didn't think he had one; his skin felt clammy. "Oh Bo! C'mon cuz, stay with me," he begged.

Within minutes after reaching Bo, the door opened. The nurse, who hadn't understood the frantic call, suddenly did. "Oh my!" she gasped. Calling down the hall, she joined Luke on the floor, checking Bo's pulse and pupils. Within a few more minutes, the room was a flurry of activity. There were so many people in there that it was hard to keep track without a program. Nurses, doctors, and orderlies were all trying to tend to Bo, though no one was saying anything.

* * *

Ashley Marie Duke had waited in the cafeteria, sipping a soda and a refill patiently. She hadn't been told how long she needed to stay there. Able to drink no more, she decided to return to Luke's room. If he and her blonde uncle were still talking, she would wait in the lounge, but she felt compelled to go back to that room. Stepping off the elevator, Ashley heard a ruckus. As she turned the corner to the corridor leading to Luke's room, she could see a commotion. Ashley knew that it was in the general vicinity of her uncle's room, but it wasn't until she got closer that she realized it wasn't close to his room, it was his room. 

"Uncle Luke!" she screamed, taking off in a full run. "Uncle Luke!" she screamed again. The young girl was terrified as she imagined what had happened in her absence, and even more scared of what she would actually find. As she whisked herself inside, it took a moment to process what she was seeing. Her fears had been correct; something terrible had happened to her uncle. It just wasn't the uncle she assumed it was.

Seeing Bo lying on the ground with people all around him, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. "Uncle Bo!" she cried, not even realizing that tears were already streaming down her own cheeks. Pushing herself through the crowd, Ashley Marie fell to her knees beside Luke. "Uncle Bo!" she repeated, reaching out to touch him where ever she could find a place that didn't already have hands placed.

Ashley hadn't been there long when the gurney arrived. Making all of them step back, Bo was loaded onto it, then taken away. Luke had his arm around his hysterical niece, trying to hear what was being said over her cries.

"Sir, just stay here! You have the best waiting room in the hospital. I'll make sure that they know where you're at, and that someone comes and talks to you just as soon as they can. Oh! And I'll have someone from admitting stop by," the nurse said.

Luke didn't want to stay in his room, waiting for word. Logically, he knew that waiting in a designated area wouldn't yield any better or faster results, but he couldn't help but think that being tucked out of the way, they'd be lost. Unfortunately, Ashley's over wrought condition told him that he didn't have a choice. Torn between wanting to be closer to Bo, but having to calm his niece, Luke nodded. Swearing that if they didn't hear something in a reasonable amount of time, he would find them, the door closed. Luke and Ashley were alone, only her screams piercing through the deafening silence that surrounded them.


	38. Chapter 38

Hello! Before anyone says it – yes, I can count: (LOL). I'm so sorry, but I seem to have lost control over my time and my life lately:) So, all I can do is humbly apologize for the delay and hope that this is just a temporary situation (though I'm beginning to have my doubts:)

I hope that there aren't any glaring errors in here. I did my best to correct everything, but I'm not positive that I did. So, I appreciate your understanding:)

Thanks to all that are still with me, and are still offering their support with kind words and encouragement. You're great!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 38

GET RHYTHM

It wasn't until the hours that followed Bo being taken away that Luke really even came close to understanding how his cousin must have felt the night their ordeal began. They had both been frantic over Ashley, but Luke hadn't had to worry about Bo; he knew that his cousin was safe, at home, while he combed the countryside in a severe storm. Bo, however, had been left alone, to worry about them both. The eldest Duke hadn't really thought about how his younger cousin must have felt: receiving the call, coming to the scene of the accident, then waiting for any news on his own progress, while still not knowing anything about Ashley. Even the situation Luke found himself in didn't quite compare; he was petrified of what was happening to Bo, but Ashley was right there with him.

While the minutes turned to hours, uncle and niece remained together but alone. Luke didn't think that he'd taken a full breath since Bo's legs gave out. The waiting was almost worse than knowing something for certain. It was a cycle of praying for any news, then quickly correcting that thought and praying even harder that the news be good. Luke had inquired several times, but no one had any information. Once the shift change occurred, the staff didn't even know what he was asking about. Trying to explain that he wanted information on his cousin, who was also now a patient, while he was still in a hospital gown had earned him quite a few strange looks. He was exasperated with the process, and wanted to take action. Under different circumstances, Luke would have never have just sat idly by, waiting in a remote corner of the hospital. He would have went to the waiting room, demanding answers, and then waited there. Yet, this time, he couldn't.

Ashley's reaction demanded that he remain with her. The girl had become hysterical upon entering his room, and continued in that state long after her uncle had been taken away. The only thing that anyone could understand was her constant repetition of the words 'Uncle Bo.' Upsetting the patients in the surrounding rooms, and concern over her own state of mind, Luke finally agreed to a mild sedation. Now, he was sitting in his own hospital room, in a chair, watching his niece sleeping in the bed that was reserved for him.

It didn't matter, he wouldn't have been resting anyway. He wanted so badly to go in search of answers, but couldn't take the chance of her waking up, alone. All he could do was wait, and Luke wasn't always known for his patience, especially where his younger cousin's welfare was involved.

"Uncle Luke?" a slurred voice called from the bed.

"Hi pumpkin. It's ok," Luke told her. "They just gave you something to calm you down a little. You remember?"

Nodding, Ashley's big, brown eyes opened and closed, trying to decide what they wanted to do. Fighting to stay awake, her memory suddenly returned with a vengeance . "Uncle Bo? What happened to Uncle Bo? Is he alright?"

"I don't know yet, honey. They haven't told me anything."

Before Luke could say more, the door opened and a man wearing a white coat walked in. "Hello. I'm Dr. Sentry. Is this Luke Duke's room?" he asked, confused by the young, female patient in the bed.

"I'm Luke Duke, this is my niece, Ashley. Are ya here about Bo?" When the doctor confirmed that he was, Luke began bombarding him with questions. "How's my cousin? What happened to him? Is he gonna be ok?"

Putting up his hand to stop the assault, Dr. Sentry began speaking. "Sir, it appears your cousin had some kind of attack," he announced, pausing to let Luke absorb what he'd been saying.

"What do you mean, he had an attack?" Luke asked suspiciously. "What kind of attack?"

"Well, we're not sure just yet. It may have been an episode brought on by severe stress or it might have been a mild heart attack. We won't know until we can run some tests and try to determine exactly what happened and what caused it."

Zoning in on the worst of the two possibilities, Luke mumbled in disbelief. "A heart attack? But……I don't understand. Bo's fit and healthy, and he's only 42. Are you sure bout this?"

"No, as I just said, we're not sure just what happened, but we are quite sure that your cousin suffered some type of attack," the doctor re-stated. "From what I understand, your cousin has been dealing with some stress lately, but there could be other factors. We'll know more in a couple days."

"But……Bo is ok, right?" Luke asked, trying to digest what he was being told, but not having been told the most important fact.

"We're concerned right now because we haven't been able to completely stabilize him. Until we can, we won't be able to determine the cause, they type of damage, or how extensive it is."

"Is he gonna be alright?" Luke asked more forcibly, thinking that this man was good at talking without saying much.

"I can't say that right at this minute. If Bo did suffer a heart attack, patients are most vulnerable to another one within 48 hours. We're doing everything we can to stabilize him so that doesn't happen, but there's no guarantees. We'll have to see how everything goes, and we'll talk more later," the doctor replied, knowing that his answer rarely satisfied anyone, including himself.

"Can we see him?" Luke asked, realizing that he wasn't going to be told what he wanted to hear.

"He's drifting in and out right now, but in his clearer moments, he's been asking for you. He's in CCU on the third floor"

"Thank you," Luke extended.

"You're welcome. Go see you cousin, and we'll talk more in the morning," the doctor stated before taking his leave.

Throughout the entire conversation, Ashley's eyes had remained glued to the man in the white coat, though she had said nothing. Despite the fact that he was no longer in the room, Luke saw that her eyes were still in the same position. "Ashley?" he asked, receiving no response. "C'mon on honey, let's go see Uncle Bo."

"He doesn't want to see me. He hates me. This is all my fault. You almost died, and now Uncle Bo's gonna die, and it's all my fault," Ashley moaned, though there was nothing hysterical about the announcement she had just made.

"Oh pumpkin, Uncle Bo doesn't hate you," Luke told her as he sat on the edge of the bed and carefully gathered her into his arms.

"Yes, he does," she argued.

"Ashley, it wouldn't be possible for Bo to hate you. He loves you too much. He just told me that tonight."

"He used to," Ashley cried, "before I went and ruined everything. I don't blame him for hating me, either. He's gonna die, Uncle Luke, and it's gonna be my fault."

"Ashley, listen to me!" Luke reprimanded, stopping her before she could say more. "Bo is not going to die, and he does not hate you! Now, pull yourself together so we can go see him."

The young girl did her best to dry her eyes, but there was nothing she could do about the puffiness and redness of them. Since mentioning Bobby Nickerson's gala to her uncles, her eyes had been in that condition, and the teenager wished she'd never heard of him or his party. Feeling the slight pressure that Luke's hand was placing on her shoulder, Ashley slid off the bed as she and Luke wandered out into the silent, nighttime corridor.

* * *

Guiding his niece in the correct direction, Luke knew that his attempts to keep Ashley on her own two feet probably weren't in his own best interests. As they continued their journey, the dark haired uncle wondered what would have pulled at his incision more: pushing her in a wheelchair or doing exactly what he was doing. The effects of the sedative she'd been given had not completely worn off, and combined with her own turmoil, she was barely shifting one foot in front of the other, which left Luke trying to commandeer them both; a feat he hadn't yet mastered for just himself. 

Unable to squash a groan, Ashley must have heard it and realized the implication. As if waking from a dream, she straightened up and began helping him. Already feeling responsible for putting both of her uncles in the hospital, she didn't feel the need to injure Luke more. He was supposed to be getting out in a few hours, and she had no desire to be responsible for a relapse.

The two of them were a sight not seen every night. A man dressed in the complimentary attire of the establishment and a young girl out way too late raised more than a couple of eyebrows. Finally arriving at the correct wing, their next hurdle was to try and convince the nurses on duty that they really did belong there as two guardians of the CCU unit rushed to meet and intercept Luke and Ashley.

"Can we help you sir?" one nurse asked.

"Sir, I'm not sure what you're doing here, but you belong in bed," the older of the two announced.

"We're here to see Bo Duke. Dr. Sentry said it would be ok," Luke explained.

Despite the confused expressions, the younger one pointed in a direction a room. "He's in there," she stated, "but he's sleeping right now."

"We'll be quiet," Luke promised, quickly inquiring as to how he was doing.

"About the same," came the reply, which told Luke that they must not have stabilized him yet, heightening his concern.

Thanking them, Luke again applied a light pressure to his Ashley's back, prompting her in the direction of the room, and leaving behind two very baffled RNs. Slowly and quietly stepping inside, it took a moment to absorb what they were seeing. The most noticeable attribute in the cubicle wasn't visible; it was audible. A machine simulating Bo's heart beat was beeping loudly, louder than Luke recalled ever hearing one. He couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason for it. He'd seen and heard enough of them in the past to know what volume was normal, and what rhythm, and nothing about Bo's could be defined as normal. A steady pattern was what should have been filling the room. Instead, he was hearing a few beeps in one sequence followed by erratic bleeps in another. It was as if two orchestras were fighting for supremacy, and Luke could only pray that the calmer of the two would win.

Unlike his own facility provided gown, Bo was only covered up to his waist. His upper torso was bare, except for the leads and connectors that were attached to him. Luke watched his cousin's chest rise and fall, seeing the unsteady breaths mirror the out of sync beeps. It was apparent that the blonde was having trouble breathing, despite the oxygen he was being given. His eyes were closed, giving the appearance that he was sleeping, and except for the labored intakes of air, Bo didn't seem to be in any pain.

As Luke sized up the situation, he momentarily forgot about the niece at his side. It wasn't until a sob escaped her lips that he was reminded that Ashley was there, too. Despite all the other noises in the room, that lone one was enough to cause Bo to open his eyes.

"Hey!" he croaked, doing his best to smile at his family. The small smile faded quickly, as he surveyed the scene before him.

Luke saw the crease form in the blonde's forehead, but before he could say anything, Bo started questioning him.

"You supposed to be here, Luke?"

Bo's concern over his well-being, considering the uncertainty of his own, was almost enough to make Luke gasp, too. He couldn't, though; Ashley was crying hard enough for the both of them.

"Cuz, don't worry about me. How are you feeling?" Luke asked, finally managing to get himself and the girl close enough so that he could touch his cousin.

"I'm okay, Luke," Bo said groggily, giving away his secret that he was having a hard time staying awake. The crease deepened further as Bo's partially closed eyes moved from Luke to Ashley. "Ashley, Princess, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok. Don't cry."

"Oh Uncle Bo! I'm so sorry!" she wailed, keeping her face buried in Luke's protective embrace. "This is all my fault."

"Not your fault," Bo slurred. "Come here," he called, holding out his arm.

The movement caused the beeping to change and Luke wondered if he should put a stop to it, but before he could, it was too late. Replacing himself in favor of her other uncle, Ashley leaned over into Bo and buried her face once again.

"It's ok, princess. It's ok," Bo soothed, sliding his arm around her as best he could.

More movements caused more beeping, but once they both found a comfortable position, they both stopped moving. Luke stayed close, but simply observed. This was something that Bo and Ashley needed, and he wouldn't interfere unless he saw a reason to do so.

"I love ya, Ashley," Bo told her.

"I love you, too," she said, her cries finally quieting down.

No matter how hard he was trying to fight it, Bo was getting sleepy, and Luke saw it. Telling Ashley that they needed to leave him so that he could sleep, he managed to convince the girl to let go without having to pry her away. If he'd been there alone, Luke would have never left his cousin's side, but Ashley's presence, in her current state, would keep Bo from resting, and Luke knew he needed it. Letting them say their goodnights, Luke leaned over his cousin, and hugged him as best he could, also triggering the monitors.

"I love ya, Bo," Luke told him, doing his best to control his own impending break down.

"I know, Luke. I love ya, too."

"We'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Kay," Bo whispered, his eyes finally closed, and the monitors beginning to return to a more normal sound.

Thankful that Ashley didn't need quite as much support as they retraced their steps, Luke suddenly understood that he had had another problem on his hands; he had no idea what to do with her. She'd come with Bo, but since Bo wasn't going anywhere, the brunette had no way to get her home. It was the middle of the night, and an hour's trip from Hazzard. He didn't feel he could call anyone, so he didn't know what to do. Telling Ashley to go back to his own room and wait, he stopped at the nurse's station on his own floor.

"Mr. Duke, I've heard about your cousin, and I hope he'll be alright, but you're still a patient here, and you need to be in your own bed."

"Thank you," Luke offered for her concern, "but I have a little problem." Taking a deep breath, Luke explained his predicament to the kindly woman. "So, you see, I don't know what to do," he finished.

Chewing on the end of her pencil, the older woman smiled at him. "There's a couple of couches in the nurses lounge. We've all slept there from time to time. I could put your niece up there for what's left of the night, if that would be okay with you?"

"Thank you," Luke breathed.

Going to his room, he told Ashley to go with the nurse. She didn't want to, at first, but he promised that he'd come get her if he heard anything about Bo. When the nurse told the girl that her other uncle needed his rest, too, that was enough to convince her to go.

"Okay, Uncle Luke," she reluctantly agreed, hugging him a little tighter than he would have preferred. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too, pumpkin, and I promise I'll let you know if there's anything you need to know, ok?"

"Okay," she agreed, following the woman out of the room.

Giving them a few seconds head start, Luke slipped out of the door and made his escape. Returning to the CCU ward, he quietly entered Bo's room and took a seat in the chair next to his bed. He wanted to touch him and to talk to him, but he knew that he couldn't. Bo needed the sleep, and the blonde wouldn't have slept had he known that Luke was sitting next to him. Being able to only observe, Luke watched Bo sleep until sleep overtook him, too.


	39. Chapter 39

Hello everyone! Of course I realize that I sound like a broken record, but I am truly sorry for the delay in posting this. I have literally been working 12-16 hour days which just hasn't left much time for anything else. Though the story is written, there were changes that I wanted to make in this chapter – and that's why it took so long. It's a little longer than most of the other chapters, so maybe that will make up for my tardiness? (LOL) I hope there aren't any glaring mistakes that have went undetected in my quest to get this posted.

Anyway, thanks to all who have stuck with me. I really appreciate the reviews and the encouragement. It really keeps me going.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 39

YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?

Forty-eight hours came and went. The volume on the heart monitor was lowered, whether by chance or on purpose, but it no longer beeped with such a shrill pitch. Even though the critical time period had come and gone, Bo was kept in the CCU ward. The pattern fell into a more normal sinus rhythm, but it still continued to slow down, speed up, and sometimes miss a beat altogether at inappropriate times. Each time it happened, Luke's own heart fluttered. Bo's color was starting to return, and his skin no longer felt clammy to the touch. Yet, Luke could see that he was continuing to experience difficulty in the simple process of breathing, and the cannula was still in place.

Bo's doctor hadn't needed to say the words for Luke to be able to tell that he was still concerned about the on-going symptoms and their underlying causes. Having had Bo undergo a battery of tests over the days that followed, the experienced medicine man was becoming less anxious and more baffled. Assuming that by the time they received all of the results they would have answers to their questions, the more time that elapsed, the more questions arose. Glad that the experts agreed that Bo had not suffered an actual heart attack or that any real damage had been done, all anyone had to do was to close their eyes and listen long enough to lose their false sense of security, quickly. Luke had been listening, vowing that if someone didn't come up with a plan soon, they'd be hearing him, all the way to Choctaw county. Thankfully, his vocal chords were spared.

"You want to do what?" Bo asked, hardly believing what he'd heard.

"I want to implant a pace maker," the doctor replied.

"But……but, I'm only 42! That's something that old people have done," Bo objected.

The cardiologist couldn't help but grin at Bo's comment, as Luke bowed his head and shook it. "It's true that most patients with pace makers are older, Bo, but even young kids have been known to receive them. It doesn't matter what age you are. If you need it, you need it."

"But……," Bo tried to object again.

"Bo, listen to me. There's nothing medically that we can find that's causing this out of sync beating, which is a good because it means that there's nothing seriously wrong with you, except for that. While it's not exactly common, this kind of thing does happen, sometimes with no warning or explanation. There's no way to tell what brought it on or why now. It could have been stress, it could have been anything, and there's nothing to say that it might not have happened next week or next month, but we have to correct it."

"But………," Bo interjected again.

"Bo, will you quit thinking that it makes you old and listen to the man," Luke scolded.

"Thank you," Dr. Sentry said, turning toward the brunette and giving him a grateful look before turning back to Bo. "This little device should allow you to lead a normal life. I understand that it make take a little while to get used to the idea, but it's better than the alternative."

"What's that?" Bo asked, wanting to make up his own mind, and hoping that there might be another option.

"Quite possibly, a real heart attack, or cardiac arrest, and this time, you might not be so lucky," came the brutally honest reply.

That statement brought the reality of the situation home. It mattered not how young or old Bo was or what it did to his ego. There was no longer any choice in the matter; it had to be done. Even if Bo hadn't been ready to agree, Luke would have forced him to do it.

"When?" Bo asked with a sigh.

"Tomorrow morning."

"That soon?" Bo croaked.

"There's no reason to wait. It's a simple procedure, and you should be able to go home a couple of days after that."

"Okay," Bo agreed, pursing his lips in frustration as he gave his verbal consent..

"Good! I'll get the ball rolling," the doctor told him, slapping his leg with the folder in his hand. "You'll be glad you did this, Bo, trust me."

"Do I gotta choice?"

"No!" both the physician and Luke answered at the same time.

* * *

Ashley hadn't been in the room while Dr. Sentry had laid out his plans for her blonde uncle. She'd excused herself for a bathroom break, and to get her Uncle Luke something to drink. He hadn't asked for one, but he hadn't needed to. Busy trying to atone for her every sin, the young girl didn't wait for their requests. Fluffing pillows, straightening blankets, raising the headboard up and down, and practically spoon feeding Bo, Ashley was hardly guilty of neglecting Luke. Waiting on them hand and foot, Ashley knew that was going to take a lot more than decaffeinated beverages and straightened sheets, but she was willing to do anything to win back her uncles' trust, and more importantly, their love, which she was still convinced she had lost, at least partially. 

Since speaking with her uncles on the night Bo collapsed, they hadn't had any opportunities to really talk. Bo hadn't been in his room much, having been shuffled from one test to another, and by the time one of the Davenport cousins brought her back after school, Bo usually had visitors. So, opportunities for discussion hadn't been plentiful, and Ashley wasn't sure that she really wanted any. While she wanted absolution, she was more fearful of having it denied. Despite feeling better since Bo had told her that he loved her, Ashley wasn't sure she wanted to push her luck. She could cling to the fact that both of her uncles still loved her, if not to the degree that she knew they once had. Actual dialogue could potentially ruin that illusion, and right then, she didn't care if that's all it was. Since she had no one else to blame but herself, it was a small consolation, but one she felt lucky to have at all. Telling herself that both of her uncles needed to heal, she didn't realize that as a family, they had a different kind of healing they all needed to do, together, and talking was the main therapy.

Regardless of her young age, Bo and Luke had never excluded her from being present whenever someone on the staff came to talk to them. Normally she was in school when Bo and Luke were debriefed for the day. On that particular Wednesday, she hadn't had school and was looking forward to being present when the good doctor made his rounds. Seeing Dr. Sentry leaving Bo's room as she turned the corner, she was disappointed that she had missed his visit, and her opportunity to ask some of the questions that she had prepared. From what her uncle Luke had told her, Bo's doctor was early for his rounds that morning. Had she thought that she might have missed him, Ashley would have waited, but she'd been sure there was plenty of time to get back before he showed up. Hoping that he'd delivered only good news, as she pushed the door open, the tone of the conversation taking place told her that he hadn't.

"Ah come on Bo! It's not the end of the world," Luke said, trying to cheer his cousin up.

"I know," Bo agreed, sounding anything but convinced.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked in a small voice.

Looking up, the boys were surprised to see that she had returned. They hadn't heard her come in.

"Oh, Dr. Sentry just stopped by," Luke vaguely answered.

"Yeah, I know. I saw him leaving. What did he say?"

Luke looked at Bo, silently seeking permission to answer Ashley's question. Bo shrugged, which Luke took as his cue to continue. "Well, the good news is that there doesn't seem to be anything serious causing all of this," Luke stated.

Ashley smiled, glad that the news was positive until she realized that when someone said there was good news, it was usually accompanied by something that was more negative in nature. "But?" she asked cautiously.

"Even though they can't find anything that's causing Uncle Bo's irregular heartbeat, they need to stabilize it, so they're going to implant a pacemaker," Luke informed her, trying to sound as optimistic as he could. Despite all her effort, the eldest Duke uncle knew that his niece's psyche was still fragile. A surgical procedure always carried some risks, but he didn't want to alarm her, so he made it sound as casual as he could. He should have known that she was a smart girl, and it wouldn't work.

Ashley said nothing as the smile quickly turned to a frown. Within seconds, the young girl's hand began shaking, sloshing the dark liquid around in the cup until it was spilling onto the floor.

Having inched his way closer to his niece, Luke was glad he had as the drops began splattering onto the floor tiles. "Ashley," he crooned softly, closing the rest of the gap between them.

"This is all my fault," she moaned, allowing Luke to remove the cup from her hand. Reaching one arm around her, the brunette quickly set it down, wrapping that arm around her, too, after his hand was free.

"Pumpkin," he soothed in a low voice.

"No, it is. I know it is," she exclaimed, ignoring his attempts to keep her calm.

"Princess, this ain't your fault," Bo told her.

Pleased that his cousin had spoken up, Luke was not glad to see him trying to get out of bed, and from the sound of it, neither were the machines that were still attached to the blonde. "Bo, stay put," Luke ordered, envisioning Bo collapsing again, and hearing the doctor's warning about the next time not having such favorable results.

Bo stopped as commanded when he saw that Luke was trying to guide Ashley in his direction.

"Come here, princess," he invited, letting Luke release her into his own embrace.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Bo!"

"No sweetheart, I'm sorry," Bo told her, sounding completely sincere for the first time since a stormy night had turned their family upside down.

"It is my fault," Ashley argued. If I hadn't snuck out of the house, none of this would have happened," she finally confessed.

"Well, I'm not going to tell ya that was right or that I was happy about it, and we will be dealing with it later," Bo emphasized.

Luke smiled, knowing that the talk that Bo and Ashley had to have was finally about to take place. The reaffirmation of love that had occurred between a groggy man and a hysterical teenager the other night had been a start, but not a conversation, and that's exactly what they had to have before they could all put this behind them and go on. Quickly glancing to the monitors to ensure that they weren't any more turbulent than they had been over the last couple of days, Luke quietly slipped out of the room, Bo's words trailing after him.

"Sweetheart, when I saw that open window and knew you were out in that storm, alone, I was so scared that something bad was gonna happen to ya, if it hadn't already. I was mad, sure, but I was scared more than anything. I just love ya so much, Ashley. I know I said things that I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry. I hope ya can forgive me."

"Forgive you?" Ashley asked, pulling slightly away to see if he was serious. She couldn't believe that he was asking her the very question she should be asking him. "Uncle Bo, you didn't do nothing wrong."

"Yeah I did, sweetheart. I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened, and I'm sorry. I do love you, I hope you know that, and I always will, and so does Uncle Luke."

"Oh Uncle Bo, I love you and Uncle Luke so much, and I'm the one who's sorry. I swear, I'll never do anything like that again."

"Well good, I'm glad to hear that. I know Luke will be, too, but you're still gonna get it when I get home," Bo informed her.

"I know, and I deserve it," Ashley replied. The threat of a punishment was fine as long as her uncles really did still love her, and she finally believed that they did.

* * *

The following morning, Bo was prepared to receive the little device which was believed to be necessary to save his life. Though he and Ashley were on the way to a complete recovery of their own, the young girl became more fearful as the time got close. Having re-assured her that everything would be fine before they slipped him the drug that lulled him into a forced sleep, Bo still was trying to convince her when they came to get him.

"Ashley……be……okay," Bo mumbled.

"I love you, Uncle Bo," she cried, refusing to let go of his hand.

"Love ya……too…….Luke?"

"Right here, cousin," Luke answered, leaning over Ashley.

"Love ya……Luke," Bo said, momentarily opening his eyes and motioning toward the distraught girl.

Luke smiled at him and winked, silently telling his cousin that he'd watch over their charge until he was back with them. When the orderlies announced that it was time to go, Luke gently pulled Ashley away. Holding her close, he knew that she wouldn't be convinced until she saw Bo, again, with her own eyes. Standing there like that, though, wasn't going to do anyone, any good. "He'll be ok," Luke said in the most convincing tone he could. "Let's go get some breakfast," he suggested, dragging her away before she could tell him that she wasn't hungry.

* * *

From the minute that they'd returned Bo to his room that morning, it was obvious that the little gadget was living up to expectations. With a heartbeat that beeped as steady as a metronome, later checks confirmed that it was working properly. Thanks to a tiny wonder of modern medicine, Dr. Sentry released Bo, saying that he expected him to live to be a hundred. Of course, he did remind him that while he wasn't old, he was getting older, and should be paying closer attention to things that younger people don't. Bo understood what he was being told, though he wasn't exactly crazy about the warning. When Luke laughed at him, Bo promptly reminded the dark haired man that he was, and always would be, older than himself.

Two days later, Bo was released from the hospital. It was the first time in almost a month that the entire Duke family was back at the farm, together. The uncles weren't cleared for any type of heavy work, and had it not been for Cooter and LB, the farm would have been in disarray. Still, with everything that had happened, every inch of the farm could have been in shambles and it still would have felt good to be home.

Wanting nothing more than to leave the last few weeks behind, it didn't take long before Bo and Luke realized that they'd never completely achieve that goal. They had endured, and survived, a series of traumatic events, and whether they wanted to or not, they had all changed; none more so than Ashley. A typical teenager had done nothing more than act like a typical teenager. In families across the world, rebellious adolescents act without thinking every few seconds. Most households, however, were not the Duke household, and only in Hazzard could something so normal take such a detour. A little less than four weeks ago, Ashley Marie Duke had been like any other fifteen year old girl. With the passage of seven hundred twenty hours, Ashley had taken many giant steps, starting as a child and emerging a miniature adult. Watching their niece, Bo and Luke had to concede that there was one change they could neither reverse nor prevent. In fact, there wasn't really anything they could do except to try and slow the process down. Ashley had grown up a great deal in that month. They just didn't want her to grow up too fast, missing chances along the way that she would never get the opportunity to experience again.

By the time that another seven hundred twenty hours ticked away, the uncles resumed their roles as heads of the household, at least in the fields. Their relationships with Ashley had matured, but were as strong as they always had been. Few reminders remained that anything out of the ordinary had happened at all, but there were a few scars left over; Bo and Luke's were physical, Ashley's was purely emotional. Like her uncles', it was one that she would carry with her for the rest of her life, and like her uncles', hers was sure to continue fading with the passage of time.

There was one matter that had yet to be resolved before that chapter of their lives could truly be closed; Ashley's punishment. Bo didn't want to do it, and had tried to talk himself out of it on several occasions, reasoning that his niece had grown up so much that it really wasn't necessary, but, he knew it was. Ashley had disobeyed him and Luke, and the results had been disastrous. He understood that she couldn't have foreseen them, but that wasn't the point. They simply couldn't take the chance of it ever happening again; with their luck, they couldn't afford to. Bo also knew that he had to be the one to do it. Luke had offered, still feeling the need to protect his cousin despite the fact that they were hardly kids anymore. The oldest Duke had always handled more of the discipline, but this time, Ashley had to know that her blonde uncle was just as serious as her dark haired uncle. Still, all the logic in the world didn't make the task any easier; marching her out to the woodshed almost broke Bo's heart.

When it was over, Bo and Ashley found themselves in new territory. "I'm sorry, Ashley. I didn't want to do it, and it don't mean that I don't love ya," Bo told her.

"I know, Uncle Bo. I love you, too," Ashley whimpered. She'd resided herself to this event for some time, and vowed that she would accept her lumps with dignity. As much as she told herself that she wouldn't cry, she couldn't stop a few tears from falling. She knew that Bo had gone easy on her, but her behind still hurt. When tempted to complain, Ashley quickly reminded herself that it was nothing compared to how she felt when she'd thought she lost the love of her family, and instead of running like most kids, Ashley accepted the hug that her tormentor was offering.

After holding her for a while, Bo kissed the top of her head. "It's over now. Let's forget about it, okay?"

"Okay," she eagerly agreed, wanting nothing more than to do just that.

Keeping one arm around her shoulders, Bo and Ashley began walking back towards the house. En route, Bo's stomach began to growl, alerting them to the fact that it was almost dinner time.

"Dinner's almost done," Ashley answered.

"Great. I'm starved. What we having?"

"Chicken," Ashley answered, wrapping her own arm around her uncle's waist.

Completing the rest of the journey in companionable silence, Bo's regret at having to carry out his threat was diminished by his visions of a plate full of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn. Approaching the house, neither were aware that they were being watched.

Luke was waiting for them on the porch, where he'd been since they disappeared. Having talked to Bo the day before, he was still apprehensive when his youngest cousin led their niece behind the barn. Knowing that Bo planned on using the same approach that Jesse had on them, a pre-set number of switches, followed by the standard talk about how it had hurt him more than it had hurt them, Luke couldn't understand why they hadn't returned yet. Becoming worried that Bo had hurt himself, the brunette was just about to go looking for them when he saw them walking back up to the house, having to look twice when he first saw them. Bo may have used the same technique as their Uncle Jesse had perfected, but their patriarch had never quite gotten the same results. In all the times that he and Bo had been marched out to the woodshed not once did Luke Duke ever remember seeing what he was witnessing at the moment. Whether Jesse made it back to the house first or the recipient made a quick dash past everyone for the solitude of their bedroom, not once did Luke ever remember Jesse escorting the condemned back to the house, with their arms around each other. Grinning as he squinted to get a better look, Luke could only grin and shake his head. '_Only Bo,'_ he whispered to himself.

Untangling themselves, Bo gave his niece another peck on the head before she moved away from him and up the steps. Stopping to kiss her other uncle on the cheek, she promised to have dinner on the table in a few minutes. It took a few seconds before a dumbfounded Luke found his voice and asked his cousin if he was all right.

"Yeah," Bo assured him, giving him a half-hearted smile.

Studying his cousin for a minute, Luke heard the unspoken wish that he never have to do that again. Seconding that thought, Luke slapped him on the back, suggesting that they get washed up for dinner.

Fifteen minutes later, they were seated at the table, watching as Ashley placed their meal in the middle. Hungry and bursting with anticipation, Bo didn't take notice that the dishes that Ashley was setting in front of him were not the normal ones they used for a meal of fried chicken and mashed potatoes and gravy. Not only were they not the right type of dishes, there weren't enough of them. Only when Ashley removed the lid and Bo got a good look inside did he realize that what he'd been envisioning was not what was sitting on the table.

"What the heck is that? I thought you said we were having chicken."

"We are," Ashley confirmed.

"Well, where is it?" Bo asked, still confused.

"Right here, Uncle Bo," Ashley giggled, turning toward the sink to deposit the lid.

Looking to Luke, then back to his niece, confusion was written all over Bo's ruggedly handsome face. "Ah Ashley, that don't look like any kind of fried chicken I've ever seen before."

"I said we were having chicken, Uncle Bo. I didn't say it was fried."

"Oh," Bo muttered, digesting the truth to her words. "Well, where's the mashed potatoes and gravy?"

"We're not having mashed potatoes and gravy. We're having baked chicken breasts with fresh vegetables," Ashley informed him. Filling up her own plate, seeing that her other uncle was doing the same, Ashley couldn't help but notice the sheer disappointment on Bo's face. "Uncle Bo, you heard what Dr. Sentry said. You gotta start taking care of yourself."

"By doing what? Starving?"

"No," Ashley giggled, "by eating right for starters."

"I eat plenty," Bo said defensively.

"I said right, Uncle Bo, not more. Really, fried chicken, gravy, mashed potatoes. You want to give yourself a heart attack?"

"No, of course not, but I want to enjoy what I eat."

"Bo, just try it. It's really good," Luke said, looking from his cousin to their chef.

"Thank you, Uncle Luke," she acknowledged. "See, Uncle Luke likes it."

"Stay out of this," Bo shot at Luke.

"Uncle Bo, this is for your own good," Ashley said, as she started filling Bo's plate for him.

Looking at the unrecognizable staples being placed in front of him, Ashley's words hadn't gone unnoticed. Sure that it was nothing more than retaliation for the whopping he'd given her earlier, Bo regretted not taking Luke up on his many offers, dreaming about the wonderful dinner he might be enjoying if he had.


	40. Chapter 40

Hey everyone! I can't believe another week has flown by! I really appreciate your patience, support, overlooking my boo-boos, and - your feedback. It really does keep me going! So – without further delay – 'this week on the Dukes'" (LOL – Sorry, I couldn't resist!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 40

A SPECIAL DAY

"Ah, ah, easy……there's a bend coming up. You're going too fast, slow down!" Bo screamed, practically grabbing for the wheel.

"I see it, and I'm not going that fast."

Bo didn't know whether to look or not. He'd covered his face with his hand, sliding his fingers open at the last minute to see if they would make the curve or not while bracing his arm against the dashboard. For a minute, the blonde hadn't been sure, but as he saw the vehicle turn smoothly and noticed the straighter lanes looming in the distance, Bo exhaled. "You were going too fast," he reprimanded, reluctantly adding, "but you did………good."

"Uncle Bo, I wasn't going near as fast as you or Uncle Luke drive," Ashley stated in her defense, grinning at the pained expression on her uncle's face.

Ashley Marie Duke now possessed one learner's permit. Driving had always been a right of passage in the Duke household, and the uncles were now sharing that tradition with the youngest member of the family. Bo Duke was a skilled driver, having been taught by the best, his uncle and cousin. He'd been tearing up the Hazzard countryside for almost three decades, and when he wasn't, he was riding shotgun alongside Luke. Yet, Ashley Duke could make a jump over a one hundred car train seem like a boring Sunday drive. It wasn't that she was a bad driver, she just lacked experience, and riding with a novice wasn't quite as much fun to a person in their forties as it was to a twenty year old who didn't know any better. Despite the fact that both uncles were actively teaching her the skill, somehow, Bo knew that the rides Ashley took Luke on were much more mild than the ones she bestowed upon him. He wondered if he should remind her that he was the uncle with the pacemaker. The small implanted device was working perfectly, having allowed Bo to resume his normal activities. It was also expected to ensure that he lived a long life, but the teenage girl sitting in the driver's seat next to him could test it better than any laboratory simulation. Smiling to himself as he turned toward the window, Bo decided against saying anything. Truth be told, he was glad that she didn't treat him like an invalid, the way that Luke sometimes did. Bo looked forward to the day that his cousin would stop worrying about him so much, wondering if he really would live long enough to see it. The younger uncle also hoped that the day would come when he could ride with his niece and not feel like he was about to experience a heart attack, for real.

Breaking into his thoughts, Ashley turned to her pale guardian. "Uncle Bo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that someday I'll be able to drive the General?"

Bo thought about her question for a moment. After Luke slid off the road, they'd replaced their SUV with another one. If Ashley could cause heart palpations in a sports utility vehicle, Bo shuddered at the thought of what she'd be like at the helm of the General's powerful engine. Just the thought was enough to make him break out in a cold sweat.

"Uncle Bo?"

"I'm thinking," he replied.

"Maybe you could even teach me how to jump it," the girl giggled excitedly.

"Don't push it, Ashley," Bo warned. Grateful to see the farm coming into view, he stumbled as he stepped onto solid ground, purposely forgetting about the unanswered question.

"Well, how was the driving lesson, pumpkin?" Luke asked, smiling until he noticed Bo's flustered expression.

"Just great, Uncle Luke!" she exclaimed. Wrapping her arms around Bo's neck, she kissed his cheek, having to stand on her tip toes to do so. "Thanks Uncle Bo!"

Nodding and patting her arm, Bo told her that she was welcome.

"Well, I got chores to do," she announced, stopping to peck Luke on his own cheek, but not having to stretch so far out to accomplish her goal.

Watching as the teenager skipped into the house, Luke turned back to Bo. He was about to ask his cousin if he were all right when two strong arms wrapped themselves around him. The gesture surprised him, and scared him. "Bo? You okay? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Bo replied, quickly trying to release his cousin only to find Luke unwilling to relinquish his own hold.

"What was that fer?" Luke asked in a concerned tone. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted to tell you that I love ya, cuz, and to say thanks," Bo told him.

"I love ya, too, and thanks for what?" Luke asked cautiously, letting Bo pull away, but keeping his hand on his back.

"For putting up with me when I was a kid, and for teaching me how to drive. Never realized what I probably put you and Uncle Jesse through."

"That good of a ride?"

"Oh Luke, I'm telling ya. I thought we was goners," Bo squeaked.

"Well, I'm glad you weren't, cousin, but I doubt it was as bad as you're making it sound."

"No Luke, you should have been there," Bo mumbled.

"I've driven with her, Bo, and I think she's a good driver. Reminds me of you, a little, though you always were the best."

"That's what I'm talking……..what? What'd you just say? You thought I was the best? You always told me you was the best," Bo reminded him, temporarily forgetting his misery.

"Well, I had to tell ya something. Couldn't let you get too cocky. Trust me Bo, out of all the Dukes, you was the best."

"Still am," Bo beamed.

"Yeah," Luke agreed, ready to concede that point to his baby cousin. "Ashley will be a great driver, too. She's got your instincts, and a leadfoot. She's all Duke."

"That she is," Bo agreed.

"So, did you get the part?" Luke asked, reminding his cousin why they'd made the trip into town in the first place.

"Part?" Bo repeated.

"Oh boy! I've never seen you so riled before. Must have been some ride," Luke chuckled. "Yeah, the part. The thing you went to town for?"

"Oh yeah," Bo grinned. "It's in the back."

As the boys unloaded the vehicle, Bo looked back at his cousin. "Ah Luke?"

"Yeah, Bo?"

"Ashley wants to know if she can drive the General," Bo informed him.

That thought was enough to stifle Luke's enjoyment of the situation. Frowning, as he contemplated how to respond, Bo spoke first.

"You take her, okay?"

Luke's eyes grew wide at the suggestion, and this time, it was Bo's turn to laugh at him.

* * *

As Ashley Marie Duke's 16th birthday approached, the tomboy teenager had transformed into a beautiful, young woman. Not quite as tall as Luke, she resembled her mother in almost every way. Long, brown, wavy hair that she no longer wore pulled back now framed a beautiful face with a clear complexion. Her large, brown eyes could melt a person's heart if they were sad, throw daggers if they were angry, or simply make a person feel loved if they so inclined. Her height was complimented by the same thin, but well endowed figure that her mother had, and the boys were glad, that like Daisy, she was also healthy. 

The closer that her special day came, the more the uncles wondered if they hadn't made a mistake. Though she'd always been popular with the boys, males in the county no longer called to ask Ashley to climb trees or play sports. Boys that had considered her to be a pal all these years were now tongue twisted in her presence. Bo and Luke knew the look all too well. Ashley's good looks drew them like moths to a flame, and Bo and Luke also remembered what it was like to have teenage hormones out of control. They were middle aged men, and their hormones were still susceptible to a nice looking woman. Of course, there weren't many of those around that were available, but the boys had never given up hope. Now, they were sure they'd made a mistake and should have made the dating age 17, or even 18. They tried to convince her that they'd been saying those ages all along, but there was nothing wrong with the young lady's memory or her hearing. Losing that debate, Bo and Luke could only trust that they'd taught her well enough to know better, or to defend herself, whatever the case may be. They may have had to trust Ashley, but they certainly did not trust the young men of Hazzard; ones that reminded them of themselves at that age. Having kept Jesse's old shotgun, Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke assumed that they'd be using it from time to time, just like fathers of Hazzard had used theirs on them.

Rich girls in high society had coming out parties, but Ashley wasn't rich nor was she from high society. No one who had ever visited Hazzard could have made that mistake. However, Bo and Luke were determined to give her the best 'sweet sixteen' party ever.

Renting the Boar's Nest from an aging and semi-retired Boss Hogg, it would have to do. Streamers and balloons gave it a more appealing atmosphere, and by the time they were finished, it was appropriate.

Only twelve months earlier, getting Ashley into a dress was still like pulling teeth as she'd always preferred jeans to nylons and tennis shoes to high heels. She'd changed a lot in that year, and was now perfectly comfortable in the white dress and open toe heels that she'd picked out especially for that night.

Hazzard didn't have many functions, so when they did, people came, and most of the town was on hand to celebrate Ashley's big day. Gifts were plentiful for the little girl that had long ago stole the town's heart as somewhat of an orphan. Watching as she unwrapped one gift after another, only then did Bo and Luke present her with theirs. The boys had been saving for a long time to get her something special, and when they found the necklace with the letter 'A' adorned in small diamond chips, they knew it was perfect for the young lady that she'd become. Gasping when she saw it, the birthday girl insisted on modeling it immediately. Flinging her arms around Bo, she turned to Luke to do the same. That was the last they saw of her for much of the night.

Cooter and L.B. joined them at the table as they watched one young man after another ask her to dance. A few times, roaming hands had one of the uncles on their feet, only to be pulled down by one of their friends.

"She's right there, buddyroe. Nothing going on that you can't see," Cooter said at one point.

"I've seen enough," Bo hissed.

"Should have brought Uncle Jesse's shotgun," Luke muttered.

"Now come on," Cooter laughed. "You remember what it was like to be that age?"

The Duke cousins exchanged glances. "Our point exactly," Luke replied sarcastically.

"Hey Mr. Duke, ya wanna dance?" a familiar voice interrupted the murder conspiracy that was silently taking place between the cousins.

Bo Duke looked up to find Gabrielle Lewis towering above him. Having had a crush on him since the day she'd met him, he would have thought she would have outgrown it. Looking up, he didn't relish the thought of dancing with the most talkative girl in town; one that was the same age as his niece. She could talk a mile a minute, and Bo had long ago stopped trying to follow any conversation she was involved in. As the object of her affections, Bo had also endured severe razzing over the crush, and that night was to be no exception. The Davenport cousins and Luke were already busy putting their two cents in.

"Go for it, Bo!" Luke encouraged, winking at him.

Sighing, Bo didn't have the heart to turn her down. "Sure Gabby, come on," he agreed, taking her hand as she giggled an octave above her normal pitch.

Two songs later, Bo's eyes were practically glazed over by the time he returned to his table where one snickering cousin and two amused friends were waiting for him. The blonde no sooner sat down when LauraLee Irving came up to the table to ask Luke to dance. She'd been known as the town spinster since Luke Duke had turned 16 himself, and she'd always been sweet on the dark haired Duke boy. Luke never minded when he'd been Ashley's age, but it was Jesse who put his foot down. Several years his senior, Jesse Duke had always said she was too old for him. She still was.

"Go for it Luke!" Bo repeated his cousin's earlier words while the Davenport cousins chimed in, easily turning their focus from one cousin to the other.

After scowling at the blonde, Luke reluctantly accepted, glaring at his cousin while he circled around the designated dancing area.

Returning shortly, Bo and Luke exchanged insults, keeping one eye on their niece while wondering where the days had gone when they had their pick of the ladies.

"We're sure a sorry pair," Bo said, indicating that he was ready to call a truce before taking a sip of his beer.

"No doubt cousin," Luke agreed, mirroring Bo's action. "You know it's a lost cause when the best you can do is a sixteen year old in puppy love, and the best I can do is a lady that was one of the first recipients of social security."

"Here's looking at you, cuz," Bo said, chuckling as he clinked glasses with his cousin.

The night wasn't a total wash for the two bachelors, though. Ashley saved a dance at the end of the evening not only for the Davenport cousins, but for her favorite uncles. Thanking them for the party and the gift, she reminded them that there was something very important that they needed to do the next day.

* * *

Since her birthday fell on a Monday, and it was a school day, Ashley had to wait until the bell rang to get the thing she wanted most; that little card that gave her permission to drive. The boys promised to be waiting for her up as soon as the doors opened. For such a big occasion, they both went, and they brought along a special treat for their niece: the General Lee. Making sure that he was gassed up and in perfect running condition, the boys smiled when they saw Ashley's brown eyes light up as she bounced down the steps of Hazzard High School. 

"Really?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Really!" Luke told her, as he got out for her to slide in.

Driving the short distance to the licensing office, all three exited the vehicle. As Ashley filled out the paperwork and took the written test, Bo and Luke waited patiently. Announcing that she had passed, the next phase was to drive. Bo gave her the keys, telling her to be careful. Since Hazzard was so small, they didn't have a person on staff to actually test the applicants. That job fell to the sheriff's department, and the deputy was usually the one who handled it. Having forgotten that Cletus would be going along, the boys laughed as they helped him in the car. They wished them a good drive, noticing that the deputy looked a little green before Ashley even started the engine.

"Bye!" they waved, laughing as they heard the deputy telling her to slow down as she pulled away from the curb.

A little while later, Bo and Luke had to help Cletus climb back out of the car. Though his legs were wobbly, and they thought he might kiss the ground, he did tell Ashley that she passed. Signing off on the paper, the deputy told her to take it inside, where they'd finish up.

"You keep driving like that, I'm gonna be giving you a lot more papers," Cletus shouted at her retreating back.

"Okay!" she called back, so excited that she didn't catch his threat of future speeding tickets.

Returning a few minutes later, Ashley proudly presented her very own driver's license for her guardians to admire. The boys told her that she could drive the General home in celebration. Bo climbed in back and Luke rode up front with her. When they were getting close to the old, dry creek, Ashley glanced back at Bo.

"Now?" she asked.

"Now!" he affirmed.

Luke looked from niece to cousin, a worried expression clouding his features. "What's going on?" he wanted to know, familiar with their conspiracies and not trusting either one of them.

"Watch this, Uncle Luke!" Ashley commanded, as she hit the gas.

"Whoa! Wait….a…..min…." Luke stammered, but never got the chance to finish.

Before he knew it, Ashley hit the ramp that they'd used hundreds of times, getting the same effect. The General sailed into the air, as Luke began a combination of cursing and praying. When the tires landed safely, on the other side of the creek, Ashley brought the car to a stop. Looking back at her Uncle Bo, she extended her hand. Bo took it in his and shook it.

"Great job, princess!"

"You knew about this!" Luke screamed.

"Of course, I knew. Where'd you think she learned it from?"

"Uncle Bo taught me real good," Ashley added.

"I didn't even know that she'd driven the General yet, and you've been teaching her to jump. So help me, Bo, I ought to strangle you," Luke growled.

"Why?" Bo asked innocently.

"Why? For teaching her to do something like that. For not telling me. For…..for….for a lot of reasons."

"Awe, c'mon on, Luke. She's a Duke. Every Duke has to know how to jump," Bo said. "I do, you do, Uncle Jesse did, and Daisy did, too. It's tradition."

"Yeah well, don't do that tradition again while I'm in the car," Luke ordered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why Lucas Duke, I think you're getting too old to handle it," Bo chuckled.

Luke understood that he'd been challenged. Known for his witty replies, this time, he just didn't have one. Sighing, he confessed. "Damned straight!" he announced, telling himself that at his age, his reply was the voice of reason.

Jumping the General wasn't something that they did much of anymore. It was one thing, being in the car when Bo did it; he was an experienced and great driver. Their niece had just gotten her license. Still, the dark haired uncle had to admit, neither he nor Bo could have done better. As his heart slowed, Luke realized that he was proud of Ashley. Glad that she could do it, and wanting her to do it again, however, were two very different things. Trying to discourage her, the brunette continued to pretend to be upset, but Ashley and Bo knew him too well and knew that he wasn't. By the time they got closer to home, the three drivers were busy debating the proper techniques to a perfect jump. Turning to glance at the blonde in the backseat, Luke replied to his wink with a slight nod. Bo was correct; Ashley was a Duke and this was a rite of passage. Whether they wanted her to or not, their little girl really was growing up.


	41. Chapter 41

Hey everyone! No I didn't get lost, but I know it's been well over a week. I'm terribly sorry, my intentions are always good:) Anyway, I thank all of you for your patience with me in these last hectic weeks, and I appreciate all the feedback you've given.

I've had a lot of fun with this story, and I'm glad that so many of you appear to have enjoyed it. This was also an attempt to develop a longer story that flowed over a period of time, and this chapter is really a bridge into another phase. I warned you that this wasn't a typical Dukes story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 41

ENDINGS & BEGINNINGS

As Ashley Marie Duke drove off for her first day of her senior year, the boys waved while they watched her go. Letting her drive the General, she promised to keep the wheels on the ground. It was a promise made in good faith, but neither uncle was quite that gullible.

"Ya know cousin, next year at this time, she'll be off in college," Luke commented after they'd placed their bets on just how far she'd get before she simply could no longer resist temptation.

"Yeah," Bo replied. "Doesn't seem possible, does it?"

"Nope. Where did all those years go?" Luke asked the parental universal question.

"Don't know, but I'm sure gonna miss her," Bo admitted truthfully.

"Me too, cuz. Me too."

Vowing to make the most of their remaining year together, the boys turned their attention back to their work.

* * *

Despite their best efforts to slow down the hands of time during that final year, the minutes just kept ticking away. College entrance exams and applications were over. Ashley had scored well on her tests, and many schools were eager to offer her admission. She had her pick of some of the best in the country, but the normally decisive girl just couldn't seem to make a decision. Time was running out, and the boys worried that if she waited any longer, she wouldn't be going anywhere. Finally, Ashley announced that she had made up her mind, and her uncles held their breath, wondering how far away she'd be moving.

"I'm going to the University of Georgia."

"Really?" Bo asked.

"Are you sure bout this?" Luke doubled checked. Deep down, he wondered if she'd selected that school because she didn't want to go too far away from home, remembering the last time she'd moved away.

"I'm positive," she stated. "They have a great veterinary school, and don't forget, they offered me a full scholarship."

"Well, so did a couple of others," Luke reminded her.

"I know, but that's where I want to go," Ashley replied without hesitation.

Catching on to what Luke was thinking, Bo joined in. "Ashley, you're not picking them cause of us, are ya?"

"Well, yes and no. They do have a great school, but I'm not gonna lie to ya. I like the fact that it's only bout an hour from home."

"Princess, you don't need to worry about us. You have to do what's right for you. Shoot! You're the first Hazzard Duke to ever go to college, and me and Uncle Luke can still take care of ourselves."

"I know that, Uncle Bo, but what's so wrong with wanting to be a little closer to home?"

"Just so it's for the right reasons," Luke replied.

"It's for the right reasons," she assured him. "Two of the most important ones are right in this room. I like the idea of being able to see you more often, but if you're trying to get rid of me…….," she trailed off.

"No, pumpkin, that's not what Uncle Luke meant," Bo began explaining.

"I know. I'm just kidding. I made this decision carefully, and if Georgia wasn't the right school for me, I wouldn't have picked it. Guess it's just a bonus that it's this close to Hazzard." Ashley finished, waiting for an answer. When she didn't receive one, she queried apprehensively. "Well?"

"Well……..," Luke repeated.

"Well nothing! Yeeeee-haw!" Bo exclaimed, picking up his niece and spinning her around as if she were still just a little girl.

* * *

The two uncles stood there with their mouths open, not knowing exactly what to say.

Bo pulled himself from his shock first. "You're beautiful, princess."

"You really are, and you look just like your mother," Luke added, hardly believing that his eyes were watering.

Standing in front of them was their niece, and for that night, Hazzard High's prom queen. Dressed in a long, sapphire dress, Ashley had embraced her heritage by selecting a southern belle style. Sleeveless, with only two thin spaghetti straps holding up the top bodice, below her thin waist the dress blossomed out. Adorned with sequins and mock gems, it was both traditional and sheik. The boys had seen it in her room, but limp on a hanger, it hadn't been done justice. It fit Ashley like a glove, and transformed the farm girl into a ready made model. With her hair up, except for wisps, they hardly recognized her. If not for the necklace around her neck, the one they'd given her for her previous birthday, Bo and Luke Duke would have easily believed that the creature standing in front of them was not their beloved Ashley. She also looked older, and the uncles feared what her appearance would do to an eighteen year old who wasn't related to her. Barely recovering, a car could be heard pulling up to the house; Ashley's prince had arrived to take her to the ball.

Despite all the worrying the boys had done since Ashley had been given free reign to date without a chaperone, the young girl hadn't become serious about anyone. Plenty of offers had been extended, and she was never lacking for a date on a Friday or Saturday night, but the love struck admirers seemed to be fleeting. So far, no one had lasted more than a month, and her uncles wondered what it was that the young suitors were lacking. That night's choice was a good looking young man. Tall with brown hair, he'd always reminded the boys of Ricky Samuels. At first, Bo and Luke wondered if that didn't have something to do with her selection. Yet, Ashley didn't seem any more excited about this one than she had the others, and with the way she looked that night, they hoped it stayed that way.

Inviting the young man in, the uncles had readied the camera with fresh film earlier in the day. After snapping almost the entire role, Ashley told them that they really had to go. Bidding her a good time, Bo and Luke both shot a warning look in the direction of Ashley's escort. Settling down in their living room, Bo and Luke both knew that they'd be up until she arrived home, pretending that they weren't.

* * *

Then, the day that they'd looked forward to and dreaded for all those years finally arrived; Ashley's graduation day. Sitting in the audience, the two surrogate fathers couldn't have been prouder. Ashley Marie Duke had graduated at the top of her class. As she accepted her diploma, Bo and Luke proved that they could still make a ruckus when they wanted to. Watching her walk off the stage, Luke reached over and patted Bo on the back. A slight nod from the blonde said it all; they'd done good, despite the terrible odds and tragedy that had placed them in the situation. At that moment, they no longer had to wonder if Daisy Mae Duke would be proud of them or the job they did; they knew she would be, and that she was with them.

* * *

"Well, princess, I think you're all set," Bo said, looking around the small room. 

"Yeah, I think that's everything," Luke agreed.

Ashley Marie Duke was settled in her new home, a small dorm room, about to begin a new phase in her life. Though the farm would always be her home, no one knew what the future would hold or where it would take her. There was a very real possibility that their niece might never again live in Hazzard, and the boys knew that. The whole world was laid out at her feet, and none of them could be sure which route she would take.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for helping me with all this," Ashley told her uncles, trying to prolong the inevitable as long as she could.

"Well, you're welcome, and you know, you can always call us, anytime, for anything," Bo told her.

"I know Uncle Bo," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against him. If it weren't for the fact that she was so tall, Bo could have convinced himself that she was just a little girl again.

"We better get going, let you get settled," Luke said, knowing that the final goodbye was going to be hard.

"Uncle Luke's right," Bo agreed.

"But what Uncle Bo said, you know that's true. You can call anytime."

Going to her other uncle, Ashley repeated the action. "I know, Uncle Luke."

When she'd prolonged their departure as long as she could, Ashley offered to walk them back to the car, using the excuse that they'd probably get lost otherwise. Instead of making a joke, Bo and Luke just accepted her offer, grateful for a few more minutes. Standing next to the car, they could procrastinate no longer. Hugging each of her uncles, again, Ashley kissed them and told them she loved them, which they repeated. With a final glance and wave, Bo pulled their vehicle away from the curb, leaving Ashley to start a new life at college while they were starting a new chapter of their own lives.

The drive home was silent; each Duke boy reliving the last eighteen years in their head, trying to imagine what the days in the future would be like. They knew they'd be all right. They'd raised a child on their own, surely they could take care of themselves. However, they also knew that nothing would ever be the same. The house would be quiet, and they already missed the feisty girl that looked so much like their cousin. Like all parents, and uncles, though, they had to let her go.

Having said nothing for over an hour, as soon as they stepped out of the car, the boys looked at each other. In a moment of silent understanding, they each knew where they had to go. Bo slid his arm around Luke, and together, they walked up the hill to the family cemetery. Ashley had been there before she left, but Bo and Luke hadn't gone with her, knowing that it was something she had to do, alone. Now, it was their turn.

Kneeling down, Bo reached out to trace Daisy's name, the way he always did. "Well, cuz, your little girl's in college, but I suppose she told you that. We already miss her, and she ain't been gone but an hour."

"You'd be proud, Daisy, real proud. She's so smart, and she's gonna be a vet, but I suppose you know that, too," Luke added.

"She'll make a good one," Bo chuckled, remembering all of her adventures with the livestock over the years.

"Yeah, she will. I just hope that you're happy with the job we did," Luke whispered. "I think you would be."

"I think you would be, too, considering we didn't know nothing bout babies or kids when we got her," Bo agreed.

Falling into another silence, the boys remained that way until they noticed that the sun was starting to set. After kissing Daisy's headstone, Bo and Luke went to their aunt and uncle's and did the same. Taking another look around, Luke slid his arm around Bo's shoulders as they made their way down the hill to the empty farmhouse below.


	42. Chapter 42

Hello! It's me again:) The well intended and ever apologetic broken record. (LOL). I wonder just how many ways there are to say that I am sorry for these delays? Well, the standard one is probably the best. I am truly sorry:) The wise and witty vinsmouse said not long ago that she had more fires than irons. (I really loved that!) I am just plumb out of irons altogether:) Yet, I still look forward to the time when things calm down, and I miss everyone and really appreciate all your patience with me. I also appreciate the feedback! So, with more good intentions of staying on track this time, I will do my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 42

JUST ANOTHER SUNDAY DINNER

Three years later, Ashley Marie Duke was a 4.0 junior, and bonafide Bulldog at the University of Georgia. Burning the midnight oil to keep her grades up while working as a part-time waitress, Ashley was like any other young, college student: busy and tired. However, she was never too busy for the uncles she left behind in Hazzard. Thirty-six months after leaving home, Ashley knew she had made the right decision when she chose a good school that wasn't too far from the only home and the only parents she'd ever known. Every holiday and throughout the hot summer months, Ashley once again could be found at the residence on Old Pond Road. She also made the trip at least one weekend a month, sometimes more, whenever her schedule would permit. Telling herself that she was just double checking to make sure that her uncles were doing all right, Ashley knew that wasn't the real reason; niece missed uncles as much as they missed her.

Bo and Luke Duke had also settled into a new lifestyle, learning to live alone for the first time in their lives. Their days hadn't changed; the farm still took most of those daylight hours. Hard work had kept them in good shape, and with the help of a small, implanted device for Bo, both boys were blessed with good health. Evenings and weekends, however, had bestowed a freedom on them that they hadn't experienced in almost a quarter of a century.

Thinking that they should act like the free men they were, remembering the reputation they'd made for themselves in their youth as the 'wild' Duke boys, Bo and Luke tried to live up to what they thought everyone expected from them, including each other. Immediately following Ashley's departure, the blonde and brunette could be found frequenting the Boar's Nest on a nightly basis. Not there for the spirits, the boys believed that it was expected of all single, unattached men in the county. Finally admitting that it was more effort than it was worth, they came to understand a valuable lesson: just because they could, didn't mean they had to, or that they even should. So, with more time on their hands, they turned back to their original hobby and real love: racing.

Though the General Lee would always be a beloved member of the Duke family, it just wasn't feasible to race him anymore. Due to his age, parts were becoming next to impossible to replace, and regardless of their own increasing years, Bo and Luke could still wreck the old war hero faster than they could fix him. So, the uncles kept him in prime shape, taking him out for trips around the county, but agreed that he shouldn't be raced anymore. Neither man wanted to take the chance of impairing him forever.

With a wink and a grin, Bo and Luke knew what had to be done. Sealing the deal with a handshake turned to hug, the uncles found something that made them feel like kids again. Remembering that they'd done it once and certain that they could do it again, Bo and Luke Duke began to build a new racing car from the ground up, the same way they had built the General Lee all those years ago. Experience made the second effort smoother than the first, and by the time they were finished, they had once again created a masterpiece. The newer model Charger, which was called General Lee Junior, was now dubbed the fastest car in Hazzard, but Bo and Luke were mindful not to state that fact within ear's reach of the original General.

Another area of the boys' lives that gained momentum was dating. As if providing substance to a prediction that had jokingly been made years earlier, husbands in the county had started leaving their wives behind; some were called home by God, while other marriages had ended in divorce. The reasons being unimportant, the population of eligible females in Bo and Luke's age range in the surrounding area was steadily on the rise, and the boys were ready to resume where they'd left off. What they discovered was a feeling they'd never felt before; anxiety, but it didn't last long. So, while Ashley settled into her routine at school, Bo and Luke settled into their routines at the farm, and as much as some things change, other things didn't. The uncles were happy to be racing and dating again, but Bo and Luke Duke still weren't ready to commit to any one person. However, the youngest Duke was.

"Need some help, pumpkin?" Luke asked his niece. Ashley was busy preparing Sunday dinner while home on one of her monthly, weekend visits. Until then, it had just been another Sunday at the Duke farm.

"No, Uncle Luke. I'm good, thanks," she answered, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Why don't you and Uncle Bo go sit down and relax," she suggested, giving him a nudge toward the living room. Ashley Duke was already nervous enough. She needed those final moments to compose herself, and she wasn't going to be able to do that with her uncles hovering around her. It almost worked, too.

Luke glanced at the table while being prodded by his niece. Bo was watching the scene, smiling to himself. Giving a chuckle, his eyes also wandered to the table, suddenly more interested in an inanimate object than what was taking place between Ashley and Luke.

"Hey princess, who's the extra plate for? Is Gabby coming for dinner?" Bo asked, as he pointed to the dishes.

Ashley hadn't thought about that. Of course, one of her uncles was bound to notice that the table was set for four not three. The only surprise was that Bo had noticed it before Luke. "Ah, no," Ashley stuttered. "Gabby is still up at school."

The uncles waited for her to continue, glancing to each other with raised eyebrows when she didn't. Ashley was hardly forgetful, and while she had informed them as to her friend's whereabouts, she had not answered Bo's original question. Suddenly, their niece was behaving peculiarly.

"Ashley?" Bo called.

"Yes, Uncle Bo?" she responded, but still wouldn't make eye contact with either of her uncles.

"Who's coming to dinner?" Bo asked again.

Sucking in as much air as her lungs would hold, Ashley slowly raised her large, brown eyes to two pairs of differently colored blue ones. "Well, I invited someone to join us. Someone I really want ya'll to get to know."

Nodding, but not replying immediately, the uncles didn't need to confer with each other to know what the other was thinking, or the significance of the invitation. Ashley Marie was a junior in college, but had never truly been crazy about anyone of the opposite sex. There had been crushes and puppy love, but never had they believed she'd found the 'one.' The extra place at the dinner table told the boys that something had changed. They had noticed that she seemed different, happy in a way that they'd never seen. For her to invite someone, not mention it, and then stammer after she'd been found out, they knew it had to be serious.

"Sounds serious," Luke stated, speaking for both he and Bo.

"It is," Ashley whispered.

"Well shoot, honey, why ya been hiding him? We're real happy for you," Luke assured her.

"Yeah princess. We don't bite, ya know," Bo chuckled.

Under her breath, Ashley mumbled, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." To her uncles, all she could do was plead. "Please be nice to him, ok?"

"We're always nice," Bo laughed.

"Ashley, is there something else you're not telling us?" Luke asked.

"No. I just don't want you to scare him off. You have a……reputation."

"Reputation!" The boys protested.

"Uh-huh," she re-iterated. "You're known to be a little overprotective when it comes to me."

"That's just cause it's our job to watch out for you, cause we love you," Bo said, defending their positions.

"That's right, Ashley. Don't forget, we were your age once, too, and well……Uncle Bo here could tell you stories," Luke added.

"I know that, and I love you both, but back in high school…….a lot of the boys wouldn't even ask me out," Ashley informed them.

"Cause of us?" Bo squeaked.

"Yeah. They thought asking me for a date was taking their lives into their own hands," Ashley giggled as she recalled some of the things the boys had said to her about her guardians.

Looking to each other, the boys didn't know what to say. Thinking an apology was in order, they tried to provide one, but Ashley stopped them.

"Uncle Luke. Uncle Bo, you don't need to be sorry. I know you was just doing what you thought was best for me. It's just this is different……so be nice to him, ok?"

"You have our word as Dukes," Luke vowed, hugging his niece first, then letting Bo have the honors.

"Ok, thanks. Now why don't ya'll go in the other room and relax? Nobody's gonna be eating if I don't get back to work." Stopping for a minute, Ashley began to giggle. "He'll be here real soon, and Uncle Bo, he's like you when it comes to food – always hungry."

Opening his mouth to object, Bo never got the chance. Luke turned him around, shoving him into the living room while winking at Ashley. Seated on the couch, the boys listened to her working in the kitchen. Quietly, Bo and Luke Duke held a private, family meeting, speculating on what the boy was like who had finally captured Ashley Duke's heart.

"Probably good lookin, like me," Bo laughed.

Shooting a sarcastic look in his cousin's direction, Luke chose not to acknowledge the remark. "Probably smart," he stated. "I can't see anyone not on the bright side holding our niece's attention too long."

"Gee Luke, I don't know. She's never held that against you," Bo chuckled as Luke picked up a nearby pillow and hit him with it. When their childish pillow fight was over, the boys leaned back against the back of the sofa, returning to their meeting.

"Maybe he's rich," Bo blurted. "Wouldn't that be nice, Luke? Ashley could then take care of her old uncles in a style more befitting to them."

"Bo!"

"Just kidding, Luke."

Resting his chin in his hand, Luke continued to ponder the situation. "I'm just wondering why she didn't invite him for the weekend. Don't you think it's strange that she made him drive down here all by himself?" Without waiting for an answer, Luke added. "I hope she gave him good directions."

Before Bo could add his own musings, the boys heard a car pulling up. "Guess she gave him good directions," Bo laughed, climbing to his feet and extending his hand to his cousin. Luke accepted Bo's hand, but rather than allowing the blonde to pull him to his feet, the brunette did the yanking, pulling Bo back down to the sofa.

"Luke, what the heck are ya doing? I wanna go see," Bo complained.

"I know. I do, too, but let's give them a minute. Remember what she just told us that people think about our overprotective natures."

"Yeah," Bo laughed. "Good thinking," he told Luke, though his imagination was working overtime.

Straining to hear what was going on and to gauge when they should make their appearance, the boys had already heard the door slamming shut on the car. Footsteps were on the porch, the door opened, and finally the young couple were exchanging whispered murmurs until silence fell. Knowing what was taking place, Bo began to fidget until a funny notion crossed his mind. Grinning, Bo shook his head.

"What?" Luke asked him.

"Who'd have ever thought that we'd go from being the ones that the dads of Hazzard least wanted to be around their daughters to being the most feared."

Taken by surprise by his cousin's astute logic, Luke couldn't help but agree, chuckling at the irony of the situation.

After waiting a few more minutes, Bo could no longer contain himself. "Can we go see now, Lucas?"

"Yeah Bo, let's go," Luke replied, extending his hand.

Raising his eyebrow as he remembered what Luke had done to him the last time he extended such an offer, Bo was cautious, but Luke accepted the help without incident. No matter how calm his oldest cousin was trying to act, the youngest Duke boy knew that the brunette was just as anxious to meet the special man in their niece's life as he was.

Doing their best to appear as non-chalant as they could, Bo and Luke swaggered into the kitchen. Ashley was in the arms of her suitor, and from the intensity of their greeting, it was plain to see that they'd missed each other. Seeing Ashley in that position was going to take a little getting used to by her substitute fathers. Clearing his throat to announce their presence and break up the action that was taking place, the young couple broke apart, turning to face the masters of the house. Seeing the young man's face, Bo and Luke Duke froze, their eyes becoming large.

"Matthew?" Luke croaked.

"Ricketts!" Bo finished.


	43. Chapter 43

Hey! I guess you've probably figured out by now that I've been a little busy. Thanks to all who have checked in on my – and reminded me that I'm well behind schedule. So, I won't promise a certain time frame anymore – as I don't even know my own schedule from day to day. Just be assured that I will update as soon as possible.

I also wanted to let you know that I was a little surprised when I got to ff tonight, and noticed something strange about the reviews of the last chapter. I always reply to reviews, but I really don't remember ever seeing or getting a couple of these. I know that ff has been acting up lately, so I'm not sure if it's me or them. Just know that if I missed anyone, I am truly sorry, and I certainly appreciate them. Anyway, enough from me. Let's see how the Dukes are doing:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 43

ALWAYS THE LAST TO KNOW

"Hello Mr. Duke, Mr. Duke," the young man with sandy brown hair offered in a tone that was several notes higher than his normal baritone.

"Matthew," Luke repeated, unable to think of anything else to add.

For what seemed like hours, but in fact was mere seconds, nothing except an uncomfortable silence could be heard.

"Surprise!" Ashley finally croaked, trying to ease the tension that threatened to suffocate all of them.

After admitting that they were very surprised, the uncles regained their senses, and manners, shaking hands with their guest and welcoming him. Aware of Ashley's already nervous state, they decided not to aggravate her fears by murdering him, immediately. Confused, Bo and Luke Duke knew Daisy's daughter well enough to know that, like her mother, she would explain in her own way, in her own good time. They only hoped she wouldn't make them wait too long.

It wasn't that the Duke uncles disliked the Ricketts boy. Well, there had been a time when the kids were younger that they hadn't cared too much for him. Truth be told, Matthew Ricketts had been a thorn in the Duke family's side since Ashley's first Easter Egg Hung, when she had punched him, then kissed him. Through the early grade school years, the youngest Rickett child was the one who had constantly informed their niece that they weren't really her uncles. Some time, prior to the teenage years, Ashley and Matthew had become friends, included in the same circle as Gabrielle Lewis. Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke had never imagined that the two kids ever had romantic notions toward one another. If they had suspected, Matthew Ricketts may have suddenly disappeared from Hazzard without a trace. Now as a young man, he seemed all right, but he still wasn't what the uncles would have considered to be their niece's type.

Continuing to wait patiently and quietly, the foursome sat down to dinner. Ashley was thankful for the diligence and restraint her uncles were exhibiting, but she knew it wouldn't last forever. Her uncle Bo was already starting to fidget, and she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. "Well, I'll bet you have some questions," Ashley finally said, opening the door for the discussion she knew had to take place.

"Yeah, you could say that," Luke agreed.

"Like, how long has this been going on?" Bo blurted out, coming right to the point.

Looking over at Matthew, who was shrinking in his chair, Ashley grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Well Uncle Bo, Uncle Luke, ya know me and Matthew have been friends for a long time."

"Friends don't do what you two's was doing earlier," Bo contradicted.

"Yeah, I know," Ashley giggled, turning red at the reminder. "I'm not sure exactly when it started, sometime after we graduated from high school, I guess."

"That's been almost 3 years," Luke exclaimed. "You been hiding this that long?"

"No," Ashley replied, giving her elder an apologetic look. "But, that's when I first noticed my feelings for him were changing. I tried to forget about it, I really did. I didn't even understand it. I figured that once we both got into college that it would go away since we wouldn't be seeing each other anymore, anyway. Matthew wasn't supposed to go to Georgia. He transferred in at the last minute. He was all signed up at Georgia Tech."

"Ashley," Bo called, trying to get her now wandering mind to focus on the real issue. It was just a nervous habit, and they each had one. When Ashley was nervous, she rambled.

"Oh, well, I just sort of ran into him one day on campus, and well, our friendship picked up right where it left off here in Hazzard. We started spending a lot of time together, well, something changed. I kept telling myself it was just me, that I was just homesick, and I really didn't think that Matthew felt anything like that for me."

"Well, he'd have to be a fool not to, and ya ain't a fool, are you Matthew?" Bo asked the boy.

"No, Uncle Bo, I'm not a fool," Matthew assured him, accidentally calling him by the title he'd heard Ashley use all those years.

Bo's face froze, and Luke turned to look at his cousin, prepared to restrain him if he lunged across the table at their wide-eyed guest. "I ain't your Uncle Bo!"

Glad that he hadn't had to physically grab his cousin, Luke knew that the faster they changed gears, the better. "So just how long has this been going on?" Luke asked, reminding Ashley that she still hadn't answered the original question.

"Last summer, when we were home for summer vacation."

"Well, you hid it well, but pumpkin, why?" Luke asked, feeling a little hurt that their niece would have not told them about something this important.

"I don't' know. It really wasn't intentional. I think we surprised ourselves, and we just wanted to make sure it was real."

"Is it?" Bo asked, already knowing the answer just from observation.

Looking at each other before turning back to the unwavering eyes scrutinizing them closely, the young couple answered in unison. "Yes."

Nodding their heads, not sure how much more they even wanted to know, Ashley suggested that they take their desert into the living room where they would be more comfortable. Peach pie and a soft sofa meant there was more, and Ashley was trying to lull them into a good mood before she shared it. That meant only one thing; she was about to drop a bomb. Whether it would be a traditional one or a nuclear one was the only thing that remained to be seen.

"So, now what?" Luke asked, having received the silent nod from Ashley's blonde parent.

"Funny you should ask that," Ashley said lightly.

The timing was bad; Bo had just swallowed. Not so much what she had said, but how she said it, took him off guard. Bo suddenly began coughing, his airways closing off. Thankfully, he wasn't really in danger of choking, and after a few slaps on the back from Luke, a few swallows of his coffee, and a stern look from his niece, Bo apologized for the interruption. While he knew it looked planned, it hadn't been.

"I'm sorry bout that princess," Bo meekly said. "Please go on."

"Well, Uncle Luke, to answer your question," Ashley trailed off as Matthew returned her earlier gesture and grabbed her hand.

Having been quiet throughout most of the interrogation, Matthew Ricketts decided to join the conversation. "Uncl….I mean Mr. Duke, Mr. Duke," he said, quickly correcting himself before repeating an earlier mistake. "I've asked Ashley to marry me."

"And I've said yes."

"When?" Luke asked, rather than offering any type of congratulatory remark.

"The summer after we graduate," Ashley answered.

Seeing that a wedding was not in the immediate future, the uncles slightly relaxed. Relieved to discover that there wasn't a need for a fast wedding, and that they'd be given a little time to get used to the idea, the boys wanted to hear more before they gave their blessing, not that they thought it was needed.

"Well you know, I still have four more years of school," Ashley began to explain. "While I'm in vet school….,"

"I'm going to get a job," Matthew added, becoming more comfortable, and surprised that he was still alive.

"We'll get an apartment until I really am finished. I have to go through an internship and residency, and I have no idea where I'll end up going……,"

"But where ever it is, we'll be together," Matthew finished.

"Well, it sounds like you have this all figured out," Bo stated.

"We do," Matthew affirmed in the strongest voice he'd shown since he arrived.

Surprised by his sudden display of confidence, the boys knew that they were going to have to come to terms with Ashley's decision. If they didn't, they might just lose her, forever, and that they weren't willing to do. Of course, they weren't even planning on being married for a year and a half, and many things could happen in that time frame.

As Bo and Luke were each reaching the same conclusion, a thought suddenly occurred to Bo. He could see Mrs. Ricketts shouting at them to keep Ashley away from her baby boy at that egg hunt as if it were yesterday. Considering the fact that Mrs. Ricketts had never been impressed with the Duke family, Bo was suddenly inspired. "Does your folks know about this?" he asked his future nephew-in-law, thinking he might have found a smoking gun.

"Ah yes sir, they do," Matthew replied.

"And just what do they think about all of this?" Bo inquired further.

"Oh, they're very happy for us. They love Ashley, as much as I do. They said that they couldn't have picked a better girl if they'd tried."

"Well, they've got good taste," Bo muttered, his secret weapon having been shot down.

"Uncle Bo, Uncle Luke. Please, say something," Ashley pleaded.

"We just want you to be happy, Ashley," Luke offered.

"I am."

"Then, we're happy for you, princess," Bo conceded.

Standing up, the boys properly congratulated the young couple, welcoming the young man to the family.

"And you can call me Uncle Bo…….," the blonde began to say.

"Thank you sir, I mean Uncle Bo!" Matthew exclaimed, wildly shaking the blonde's hand. Though Ashley had two uncles, both known to be overprotective, he knew that winning the blonde's approval was going to be the trickiest, and he was ecstatic by what he perceived as a true seal of approval.

"After the wedding," Bo informed him, removing his hand from Matthew's grip before he had the opportunity to snap it off.

* * *

The uncles sat on the porch swing, sipping lemonade and staring up at the stars when a pair of headlights suddenly blinded them. After spending most of the afternoon at the Duke farm, Ashley and Matthew had left together, wanting to share the news with others around Hazzard. Ashley should have been on her way back to school hours ago, but they had gotten caught in a whirlwind of attention.

"Hey princess," Bo called. "It's late. You gonna stay and drive back in the morning?"

"No, gonna head back tonight," she said, taking a seat in between them and laying her head on Bo's shoulder.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You think that's a good idea, driving back so late?" he asked.

"It'll be ok," she assured him. "I just gotta get my things. Matthew is meeting me here, and we're going to follow each other, so I won't be out there by myself, so you don't need to worry."

Feeling better that she wouldn't have to make the hour long drive on her own, the uncles murmured their approval.

After a short pause, Ashley whispered, "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Luke asked.

"For taking this news better than I thought you would."

"Oh pumpkin, we really do just want you to be happy," Luke told her.

"I know," she assured him. "That's why I knew that you'd come around. I just wasn't sure how fast that would be," she giggled.

"Aw now we're not that bad," Bo protested. "Are we?" he asked, suddenly doubting his own statement.

"Yep," she told him, "and I can't tell you how much it means to me. I never had to be scared because I always knew that you two would never let anything bad happen to me. I know I didn't come to you under the best of circumstances, and you didn't have to take me, but you did, and you gave me a very good life. I just wanted to say thank you, and tell you how much I love both of you," she said, hugging Bo first before turning to Luke.

"We wouldn't trade you for the world," Luke told her.

Before they could say anymore, they were once again blinded by headlights announcing Matthew's arrival.

"Well, I better get my things together. I really do love him, so don't kill him while I'm gone, ok?"

"We'll try not to," Bo told her, winking at her when she looked back to see if he was serious or teasing. It was going to take a little getting used to, Ashley getting married, and to a Ricketts, but the smile on her face was worth the effort.

Returning a few minutes later with her bags in tow, Ashley paused at the back door, smiling even wider. Her uncles and her fiancée were having a discussion about what he thought he might do after graduation, and Bo and Luke were speaking to him in a civil tone. Hating to interrupt, she had no choice. It was late, and they did have sixty miles to cover. Hugging and kissing them again, she promised to see them soon, and couldn't have been more pleased when they extended their hand to Matthew.

Having said their goodbyes, with promises of soon returns, Bo and Luke sat back down and waved while they watched the cars pull away.

"Well cuz, it's been an exciting day," Luke said.

"It's been an exciting life," Bo contradicted. "I just don't know where all that time went."

"That makes two of us," Luke said, as they began to reminisce about all the things that had happened over the years.

"Well, we always said that Ashley would get a date before we did," Luke chuckled.

"Yeah, guess we were right. I just can't believe it," Bo whispered.

"Ashley's getting married, Bo!" Luke exclaimed as if he only then realized it. Bo turned to his cousin, displaying the wickedest of grins, one that the brunette knew well. "What?"

"We still got eighteen months," Bo chuckled, needing to say no more, as he clicked his almost empty glass to Luke's.

"Let's go to bed, Bo," Luke said, holding out his hand for help in getting up.

"How come I always got to help you up?" Bo asked, having gotten to his feet and taken hold of the outstretched appendage.

"Cause I'm older, and I say so. Besides, I need the help more than you do."

Retreating into the house, Bo was busy reminding Luke that he would always be older than him, too, as the Duke house went dark for the night.


	44. Chapter 44

Hello everyone! I'm still here:)

Thanks to everyone still following along, and for all the reviews. I've come to realize that I'm not getting my alerts, and I have a feeling that it's on my end – not the site's. So, I believe that the last two or three reviews I did not reply to – simply because I only now read them. I am correcting that as soon as I finish posting this chapter – and I'll warn you – it's a little longer than some of the others. And again, I'm sorry for the delays, but before I know it – a week or two has flown by, and I have to take my ff moments whenever I can get them now:) So, I really appreciate the patience you've extended to me:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 44

GOING TO THE CHAPEL

The organ struck the first chord, signaling that the ceremony was about to begin. Having seen the groom take his place in the front of the church, the congregation turned in their seats to catch their first glimpse of the bride. The unmistakable melody of 'Here Comes The Bride' filled the blessed building, floating up to the heavens as Ashley Marie Duke glided down the aisle, accompanied by an uncle on each side.

When the surviving members of the Hazzard County Dukes reached their destination in front of the preacher, Luke and Bo each took their turn, kissing her cheek before relinquishing her hand to Matthew's. Answering the age old question as to who gave the woman, Luke Duke informed all the witnesses that her family did. Sliding into the first pew, alongside Dukes who had traveled many miles, Ashley's uncles took their seats understanding that when by the time they exited the pew, their lives would never be quite the same. The day they had predicted to be far away eighteen months ago arrived on time, and the unforeseen event that they'd secretly waited for to put a halt to the union had not occurred. With only one chance left to object, Bo and Luke gave up their last opportunity. Over those months, the desire to do so had dwindled.

The race car drivers turned professional farmers, turned guardians, didn't need college degrees to see that Ashley was happy, and that Matthew Ricketts was responsible. Appearing to have nothing in common at first glance, the kids that literally grew up together shared the same basic beliefs in what was important in life, and their differences complimented each other, making them stronger as a whole. During their youth, Matthew had caused the Duke boys a few restless nights, and more than once, the uncles had contemplated strangling the boy. However, he had grown up, no longer the smart allec trouble maker they remembered, just like Ashley wasn't exactly the tomboy she had once been. Bo and Luke had come to accept, and had even started becoming fond of their future nephew-in-law, though maintaining a gruff demeanor around him had been more fun.

As for Matthew's family, which the Dukes were inheriting, that verdict was mixed. Bo had went to school with Matthew's father, Zachary, the youngest of the Ricketts children. Zachary's brother, Jeremiah, had been Luke's age, and there were two older girls along with two older boys, making the Rickets family normal size by Hazzard standards. Jeremiah had been a bit more of a ruffian than Zachary, but both younger boys paled in comparison to their eldest brothers. When they had all been young, the Duke boys and the Ricketts boys had not gotten along well at all, solving most of their disputes with their fists. Even Daisy had gotten in on the from time to time. By the time they'd all gotten out of high school, Jeremiah and Zachary had calmed down, and while Bo and Luke wouldn't have gone so far as to call them close friends, they were on friendly terms. Unfortunately, the two oldest boys never did see the error of their wild ways, and could still be counted on for a good old-fashioned brawl on a weekend night, especially after a alcoholic beverages.

Still, the core of the Ricketts' family still mirrored the area, representing various facets of rural life. Matthew's mother was a breed all her own though, and never really had fit in. Having moved to Hazzard from Capitol City she'd been in high school, she'd always considered herself a cut above the people of Hazzard. Having fell in love with Zachary almost immediately, she'd still harbored high hopes and expectations for a life other than what Hazzard could offer, and it was no secret that she was disappointed at her husband's desire to stay in Hazzard and work the land that he loved. When her parents had moved their family to their new home, they had lived in town, and prior to dating Zachary, Marjorie had never set foot on a farm in her life. Yet, love made people do strange things and the Ricketts' matriarch was no exception. She set about making the best home she could on the farm that Zachary's parents had allotted to the newly married couple. Eventually, she re-focused her dreams into her children, encouraging each and every one of them to strive for something better than farm life, and to make her proud. One by one, her five oldest children all married, and much to her dismay, ended up scattered throughout the tri-county area, each associated with agriculture. So, it was no wonder that while she may not have cared for Bo and Luke Duke, she was delighted to welcome Ashley Duke into her family. A college graduate preparing to begin grad school, with the beauty of a fashion model and the grace of a real princess, Ashley Marie was Marjorie's best hope and last chance to see one of her children attain the level that she always felt she should have.

Bo and Luke could have been worried about their niece's future mother-in-law trying to manipulate Ashley into being something that she wasn't; yet, they weren't. Like her mother, Ashley Marie Duke had a mind of her own. She may have been about to become a Ricketts, but she would always be a Duke, and stubbornness was a family trademark.

Still, trying to keep harmony with her future mother-in-law, Ashley abided by Marjorie's wishes and meddling in their nuptials. Forgoing the traditional afternoon wedding, Matthew's mother wanted a more formal, evening service. The time mandated the need for black tuxes, much to all of the men's dismay. Now that the time had arrived, the decision didn't seem so bad. In contrast to Ashley's white gown, the contrast of the rich black made for a striking portrait. The candles bathed the church in a soft glow, adding to the fairy tale setting, aided by the darkness outside the windows. The sun had long ago set beyond the horizon, much like an era in Hazzard was setting. The golden rays would return in the morning, marking the beginning of a new era, and bringing with it a new chapter in the Dukes' history.

As Bo and Luke watched the young couple exchange vows, they glanced at each other and smiled. For nearly half a century, the two cousins had done virtually everything together, including raising a child; one that technically wasn't even theirs. Still to some surprise, they'd done a wonderful job, and as the preacher introduced Mr. & Mrs. Matthew Ricketts to the community, Bo and Luke couldn't help but silently congratulate themselves.

Also humoring Marjorie Ricketts, the Boar's Nest was bypassed as the traditional location for wedding receptions in Hazzard. The mother of the groom had stated that 'it simply wouldn't do.' She may have been referring to the size of the establishment, as it was on the small side to accommodate all the guests, but there was no misunderstanding the implied and double meaning as to the quality of the facility. Still, with all of the friends and acquaintances of the popular, young couple, plus both of their families, the legion hall in Colonial City was a much better choice; both in square footage and social class.

Despite her best attempts to make her son's wedding reception an event to rival an upper class ball, by the end of the evening, much of the formality had dissipated. Ties and coats had been shed in favor of comfort, only proving that you could take the people out of Hazzard, but you couldn't take Hazzard out of the people. As the newest Mr. and Mrs. Ricketts prepared to leave their guests behind, the crowd gathered to see them off. Hoping that some of the finer points in life might rub off, Matthews parents had provided the newlyweds with an all expense paid honeymoon to the Big Apple, but their flight wasn't scheduled to leave until the following morning. Understanding what was really important on a honeymoon, though neither had experienced one themselves, Bo and Luke had given the newlyweds a suite at one of Atlanta's fancier hotels for the wedding night, and the newlyweds seemed more impressed with that gift than with the anything else.

"You better treat our girl right, Matthew, or you will answer to me and Luke," Bo warned, extending his hand in a gesture that didn't quite match his tone of voice.

"I will, I promise," Matthew croaked, wondering if his voice would ever remain in its proper scale around his wife's substitute fathers.

"Well, a Duke's word is good as gold, son, and since you're a Duke now, we'll be holding you to that promise," Bo cautioned the newest member of the family.

"Yes sir," Matthew agreed, continuing to shake the blonde's hand in what was becoming an annoying, nervous habit.

"And, since you're a Duke now," Bo sighed, his gruff demeanor being replaced with a devilish grin and gleam in his eye, "you can call me Uncle Bo."

Surprised by the unexpected invitation, Matthew Ricketts' eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yes Sir! I mean, thank you sir! I mean, Uncle Bo."

Pushing her husband aside, Ashley flung her arms around Bo's neck. "Thank ya, Uncle Bo…..for everything," Ashley cried, always having felt part of her uncles' treatment of Matthew had been more an act than anything. Bo's acceptance of her new husband meant more to her than she could ever say, and it was the best wedding present he could have given her. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too, princess."

Keeping his arm around his niece, Bo and Ashley turned to see Luke and Matthew staring awkwardly at each other.

"Sir?" Matthew muttered, addressing the eldest member of his wife's family.

Extending his hand in the same manner that his cousin had, Luke's expression was not as playful as Bo's had been. "Matthew," he paused, "you can call me………Luke."

"Uncle Luke!" Ashley admonished, having believed that Bo would have been the harder of the two uncles to win over.

"Luke," Bo also chided.

Turning to the family members calling his name, Luke's hand was still being shaken. His famous scowl adorned his features as he turned back to the boy. "Oh all right, you call me…….Uncle Luke."

"Thank you, Uncle Luke," Matthew extended in a voice dripping with sweetness. Over the past eighteen months, Ashley's uncles had delighted in doing everything they could to make him nervous and uncomfortable. Had he not loved Ashley the way he did, he might not have stayed to endure their treatment. Now that he had his bride, there was little that Bo or Luke Duke could do about the union. Seeing the not so blissful expression on the dark haired man's face, Matthew Ricketts decided to get as much enjoyment from his discomfort as they had gotten from his. Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke had been teaching him all the valuable lessons that he would need to know about becoming a Duke. Matthew was now teaching them one of his own: payback was sweet.

"Thank you, Uncle Luke," Ashley exclaimed, leaving Bo's side to thank her other uncle properly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, pumpkin."

Finishing up with their goodbyes, the young couple drove off into the dark. As the uncles stood glued in place waving to the thin air, a hand on each of their shoulders brought them back to the present.

"Come on boys. The night is still young, and there's plenty of food and drink left, plus the band still owes me two more hours. The kids might have better things to do, but we may as well stay and enjoy all of this. God knows it's costing me a fortune," Zachary Ricketts announced.

Before he could say more, a shrill voice summoned him. "Zachary!"

"Coming dear," the devoted husband replied, obeying his wife's beckoning lest he would pay the price. "See ya inside," he said to Bo and Luke, slapping each of the uncles on the back before falling into line.

"I can't imagine having that woman for a mother-in-law," Bo whispered to his cousin.

"Well, she is technically family now, so for Ashley's sake, we're going to have to try to get along with her," Luke reasoned. Seeing his cousin's eyes grow big, obviously not having thought of Mrs. Ricketts as a part of their family, Luke threw his head back and laughed.

"Zachary!" the voice pierced the night air again.

"Maybe staying single wasn't such a bad thing after all," Luke commented.

"All I can say is………better him than me," Bo added.

Chuckling, Luke threw his arm around Bo's shoulder and turned him in the direction of the hall. "Come on, let's go take up Zach up on his offer."

Inside, the temporary distraction of seeing the newlyweds off hadn't affected the festive mood too long. Opportunities to indulge didn't come along that often for the good folks of Hazzard, but when they did, no one could accuse the residents of the small town of being wasteful; especially when the price was right – free. So, by the time that Bo and Luke walked back into the legion hall, the party was once again in full swing, and continued in force for the next few hours.

There'd been a time when the Duke boys could have danced all night without ever requesting a break. They still could, but it was getting late, and it had been a very long day; at least, that was what they told themselves. Wandering back to their table after losing count as to how many different partners he'd twirled around the floor, Bo was looking forward to a sip of his lukewarm beer. Although the blonde would never admit it, he was looking forward to catching his breath. His respite, however, was about to be short lived. No sooner had he planted himself on the chair when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Bracing himself, he looked up, finding someone he hadn't been expecting.

"Hi, Mr. Duke. Wanna dance?"

Bo's blue eyes raised and lowered, taking in the beautiful, young woman standing next to him. Dressed in a long, silk, navy blue gown, sandy brown hair adorning bare shoulders, and a face that was free of lines, Bo could only sigh. If only he were twenty five years younger, and the girl standing in front of him wasn't his niece's best friend and maid of honor. Giving her his million dollar smile, Bo rose to his feet, extending his hand. "Sure Gabrielle."

Leading the young lady out to the area reserved for shimmying, Bo Duke thought about the first time he had met Gabby Lewis. Having lost the nickname of her youth some time back, it was no longer appropriate, but to Bo and Luke Duke, she would always be that little seven year old who talked non-stop for almost ten years of their lives. Gabrielle had always a pretty girl, and like his niece, she, too, was now a gorgeous young woman. Also like Ashley, she had changed and grown up. Having just graduated from college with a degree in Marketing, Gabby had been offered a job with a large firm in Atlanta. Capitalizing on her God-given talents, which included being able to sell anyone anything, she had picked a field tailor made for her. Yet, over the years, she had honed her skills. No longer chattering idly, she could now use her gift of gab effectively. In an unusual move, Gabby had also minored in government, and no one who ever met her would be surprised to see her eventually go into politics. She was a natural born speaker, but with good values, she had a chance to make a difference. Had Boss Hogg still been alive, he might have had good reason to fear his elected positions in the county.

"So Gabrielle, is there a wedding in your immediate future?" Bo asked as he guided her in a slow dance.

"Could be, Mr. Duke," the young lady admitted.

"Really? That's great! Congratulations!" Bo offered, not understanding why he was so surprised by his own confusion. She had met her own young man at the University of Georgia almost immediately, and everyone in Hazzard had been expecting the announcement for some time. It was Ashley and Matthew's announcement that had caught everyone off guard.

"Well, we haven't made any official plans yet, but we're working on it," the girl giggled.

"Well, Gabrielle, whenever you do, you know me and Luke expect an invitation. You spent so much time at our house, sometimes we thought we'd adopted ya," Bo chuckled.

Laughing even harder, Gabrielle acknowledged that she had been an honorary Duke from the first day she'd met the family. "You know, Mr. Duke, I had such a crush on you for a very long time," she finally confessed as her cheeks turned scarlet.

"Really? No!" Bo exclaimed, pretending to have never noticed, though the entire community was well aware of the girl's infatuation with him. "I never would have guessed."

Grinning like a girl just entering puberty rather than a college graduate, Gabrielle wasn't sure why she'd just told her best friend's uncle that little tidbit of information. "I thought everyone knew."

"Well, Luke always says you have to hit me upside the head sometimes," Bo joked, trying not to add to the girl's embarrassment. "Really Gabrielle, I'm flattered, and I'm just sorry I waited too long," Bo told her in a sincere tone.

"That's nice, Mr. Duke. Thank you."

"No, thank you. Does an old guy a world of good being complimented by such a lovely, young lady."

With perfect timing, Gabrielle's significant other tapped Bo on the shoulder, announcing his desire to reclaim his girl.

Raising her hand to his lips, Bo kissed it as if she were a member of the royal family. Then turning to her young man, Bo patted him on the back. "You're a lucky young man, and you better treat her right. Otherwise, I just might steal her away from you, and don't think I can't still do it," Bo threatened, though he winked at Ashley's friend to indicate that he was just kidding.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you could, sir. I'm well aware of your reputation with the ladies," the young man replied. Whisking Gabrielle away, Bo was left standing alone with his mouth wide open.

When he finally recovered, Bo wandered back to his chair, again, and his even warmer beer, still trying to decide if he had just been complimented or insulted. Luke and the Davenport cousins were laying in wait for him. For years, Uncle Bo had been forced to endure the endless razzing about the young girl's obsession with him, and he could see they were already in position, waiting to pounce. Being a good sport, Bo laughed at their jokes while they shared the last of their drinks. Many of the guests had already left, and the party should have been winding down. However, things in Hazzard never went according to plan. Expecting to begin cleaning up, a ruckus in the far corner of the room began taking place instead. Unsure as to what was going on, heads turned in the direction all the noise was coming from.

"Is that Mrs. Ricketts?" Luke finally asked his companions in a voice conveying his disbelief.

"Sure looks like it," Cooter confirmed.

"I don't believe it!" LB exclaimed. "I think old lady Ricketts is……."

"Drunk!" They all muttered in unison.

"It sure does look that way…….but what the heck is she doing?" Bo asked as the men were trying to see over the crowd that had started gathering around her.

"I think she's dancing," Cooter speculated, "or trying to."

"I ain't never seen dancin' like that," Bo started to say.

"Except in a strip club," Luke finished.

Grinning from ear to ear, the bride's side of the family sat back in their seats to enjoy the live entertainment being provided by the groom's side. Uptight, upper class wannabe, and intoxicated Marjorie Ricketts was doing her best to bring back the days of burlesque. Zachary Ricketts and his daughters were doing their best to control her, but she'd always been labeled a handful, and the guests who were still there were getting a first hand glimpse as to where she had gotten the well deserved reputation. Watching the woman making a complete fool out of herself, it was the best show the community had seen since Ashley had made her naked jaybird debut in church. Of course, Ashley Marie had only been three at the time.

It would have been a pleasant way to end the evening if the audience had been able to watch without commenting. A cat call was followed by a remark, and while the comments wasn't exactly inappropriate, it wasn't complimentary, either. Showing their own true colors, the two oldest Ricketts' boys decided to defend their mother's honor, with the fists that were well known in the area. Punches were exchanged, chairs were slammed, objects that weren't tied down were hurled through the air, soon followed by flying bodies. Having no obligation to defend a distant in-law's good name, the Duke table remained in place, only ducking in order to avoid mid-air collisions. Laughing, joking, and keeping score, only the Dukes could find trouble while trying to perform a good deed.

Showing no bias, Bo extended his hand to help one of the participants off the floor. In appreciation, once he was back on his feet, he threw a punch in the blonde's direction, extending the youngest uncle a personal invitation to join the fun. Keeping his composure and showing that he was still fast and agile, Bo declined the offer, ducking to avoid the fist trying to make contact with his face. It worked, but Luke was not so lucky. The knuckles that were intended for Bo found Luke's jaw instead, knocking him off of his chair and onto the ground. Attacking one they got five, as the Davenport and Duke cousins had been convinced to attend the brawl afterall.

By the time they were finished, the room was ready to be declared a disaster area. Chairs and tables that had been used for years would never be placed in service again, and tuxes that had been rented were about to be purchased. The only person oblivious to the natural disaster was the woman who had caused it; in the same corner of the room, Marjorie Ricketts was still dancing. Wiping the blood from their mouths and nursing bruises that clashed with their formal attire, everyone stopped when they heard a loud scream. The owner of the hall had arrived to inspect his property, and was not pleased at what he found. Kicking everyone out, he promised that he would be suing.

"We'll send you a bill for half the damages once we get it," Matthew's oldest brother informed Bo and Luke.

"Send away," Luke snapped. "Why would be paying for this? We didn't start it."

"Cause your niece was the bride, and that means we should split the costs," Matthew's second oldest brother replied.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't our side of the family that got drunk, tried to provide a free show, and then threw the first punch," Bo growled.

After a heated debate that was threatening to re-kindle the festivities, outdoors, Zachary Ricketts walked over to round up the rest of his family.

"Your families are already in your cars. Get in them and get home. Ya'll have done quite enough tonight," he ordered in a tone that his children were not accustomed to hearing. Not daring to argue with an angry father they were not familiar with, the boys marched off, obeying the head of their family for the first time in their lives.

Seeing that his sons were doing as told, Zachary turned back to Bo and Luke, extending his hand to each. "I'm really sorry bout all this, and of course, we won't be sending you no bill. It's a good thing my wife doesn't drink cause she can't hold her liquor. I just hope you won't hold this against us. Ashley's a lovely girl, and we feel very lucky to have her in the family."

"No hard feelings," Luke assured him. "Matthew's a good kid, too."

"Yeah, best out of the bunch," his father observed.

"How is Marjorie?" Bo asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Grinning, Zachary replied. "Passed out in the car." Chuckling along with Bo and Luke, he added, "well, she wanted a wedding like Hazzard had never seen before. Think she might have gotten her wish." Unable to hold his laughter back as he thought about how embarrassed his wife would be when she realized what she had done, he bid the boys good night, laughing the entire way back to his car.

As the uncles drove back to Hazzard, the eastern horizon was already beginning to lighten. Knowing that there wasn't enough time to get to bed before having to get up for chores, Bo and Luke headed up the hill. After every major event in Ashley's life, they always went to tell Daisy about it. Her little girl was married, now, and that was about as big an event as it got. They also couldn't wait to tell her about the reception, especially the last hour.


	45. Chapter 45

Hey! What do you get when you have two chapters that you want to merge into one, and not a minute to spare? A long delay and a rather long chapter:) Days seem to fly by like minutes anymore. I look and I'm not even in the same month! So, I am sorry for the long delay. And again, I want to thank all of you who have 'checked' up on me to make sure that I was still among the living:) I really appreciate the kind words and patience in these last few months of total craziness. And of course, I appreciate the feedback, too!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 45

TIME MARCHES ON

Ashley Marie Duke-Ricketts and Matthew Ricketts celebrated their fifth wedding anniversary while friends and family wondered where the time had gone. In those five years, many things had changed. Ashley had graduated from the University of Georgia's School of Veterinary Medicine and was now a full-fledged caretaker of the critters she so loved. The first three years following the couple's wedding, the uncles still saw their niece and her new spouse frequently. The last two years, however, Ashley had been sent to Boston to complete her residency, limiting their time together. Everyone had always assumed that after the veterinarian had put in her year there, Ashley and Matthew would return home. Yet, when the clinic she had been assigned to offered her a partnership, the couple decided to remain in Boston. Except for one trip north by the uncles and a few trips south by the newlyweds, the close family had been separated by over a thousand miles.

Bo and Luke missed their girl, but they couldn't have been prouder. Both Ashley and Matthew had good jobs, and had made many friends in their new locale. The apartment that the couple was living in was bigger than the Duke farmhouse, or so the boys claimed whenever they informed the residents of Hazzard as to their niece's well-being. Long talks on the telephone and scribbled letters replaced evenings on the porch swing and Sunday dinners together. Christmas came more often, though, as Ashley sent her uncles packages postmarked Massachusetts, filled with things that she thought they might need or enjoy. Grateful for the sentiment, the boys were often puzzled by some of the items she thought should have.

The boys weren't exactly alone, though. A few months after the wedding, two sisters, single and the boys' age, moved into a house that their own uncle had left to them. Bo and Luke Duke met Bobbie and Ruthie Owens at a church social one Saturday night. Offering to show them around the small community and trying to make them feel welcome, the foursome hit it off immediately. Bo and Bobbie formed a couple while Luke and Ruthie found themselves paired together. The Duke cousins found it nice to have steady company of the opposite sex again, but having remained single for so long, neither of them were any more interested in a more permanent relationship than they had been in their youth. Making sure that the sisters understood their intentions from the beginning, they were somewhat surprised to find that Bobbie and Ruthie were no more looking for a commitment than they were willing to offer. Unlike the bachelors who had never married, the women were widows and weren't looking to become brides in the near future. Comfortable with the terms, routines settled into place. Yet, on the rare occasions when Ashley and Matthew did return home, routines were placed on hold as the Duke farmhouse centered around the prodigal niece and her husband. The young couple always chose to make the Duke farmhouse their home base, and no visit was complete without a Duke barbeque that even Uncle Jesse would have been proud of.

As everyone was seated at one of the many picnic tables, Ashley and Matthew stood up.

"Excuse us, excuse us! Could we have everyone's attention?" Matthew asked.

Quieting down and turning toward the couple, forty people proved that they could be silent when they wanted, for a few minutes.

"We just wanted to thank everyone for coming," Matthew began once he didn't have to shout to be heard. "We know that this trip was short notice, but we take the opportunities as we get em."

Thinking that was all that the couple wanted to say, the chatter of the crowd started to buzz.

"And, we have an announcement to make," Ashley added, before they had to gain everyone's attention again. Looking up and smiling at her husband, she continued. "We're going to have a baby!"

The moment of stunned silence that followed Ashley's revelation didn't have to be requested; it came very naturally, as the words were slowly absorbed. Food on plates forgotten, hoots and hollers soon filled the air as the couple's friends and family left their seats to congratulate the parents-to-be.

* * *

Six months later, Bo, Luke, and Zachary Ricketts were sauntering around each other in a Boston hospital waiting for someone to tell them something. Marjorie Ricketts was seated comfortably in a plastic chair, thumbing through a fashion magazine and randomly sighing at the men who she considered to be making fools of themselves. 

As Ashley's surrogate parents, the uncles had every right to be there; now assuming the role of surrogate grandparents. Arriving a week before their niece's due date, Ashley naturally bypassed the date by another seven days. Yet, Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke wouldn't have went back to Hazzard before the blessed event for anything. The promise of a new Duke was exciting, but as Luke reminded Bo shortly after the announcement, having babies carried a risk; a substantial risk in Ashley's case. Daisy's mother had died giving birth to their cousin and Daisy had died giving birth to their niece. Clinging to assurances that she was fine, and praying that the third time would be the charm, the uncles knew there was always a possibility that something could go wrong. With each passing minute, the more nervous they became.

Finally flopping into a chair, Luke ran his hands through his thinning hair. Raising his eyes to the clock on the wall, he discovered that the hours he thought had elapsed were only mere minutes.

Bo saw the worried expression on his cousin's face. While he was sure that his own told a story of apprehension, he knew that Luke was worse. No matter how many years went by, the brunette still considered it his responsibility to personally look after everyone in the family. Truth be told, he still carried a guilt that he somehow should have been able to have prevented Daisy's death, and the last six months, Bo couldn't remember a time when he'd ever seen his cousin more on edge. With Daisy, it had been a shock. With Ashley, it was more of a foreboding. Knowing that the only cure for Luke's ailment was good news, which was something that the blonde could not provide at that moment, Bo offered the only thing he could. Sitting down in the chair next to Luke, he laid a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Been too long," Luke muttered, not needing to verbalize the part about another long wait in another hospital so many years ago.

"She's going to be fine, Luke," Bo stated confidently.

Luke raised his head to contradict Bo, but before the debate went any further, Matthew stepped into the room. Jumping to their feet, Luke practically collided with the young man. Waiting for him to say something, Luke considered strangling him for the first time in almost six years when the young man failed to say anything. "Well?" he finally snapped.

"It's a boy!" the proud father announced, a prideful smile spreading across his face. "And, Ashley is fine," he added, well aware of the reason for the worried faces.

Luke blinked, clearing his mind as the words sank in. Subconsciously, he had already heard a different answer. Before he fully understood what Matthew had told them, he felt Bo's arms encircle him.

"Hear that? It's a boy, Luke! First one in the family since……."

"Since you, Bo!" Luke finished, excitement replacing trepidation.

"Yeah, since me!" Bo repeated. "Hey Matthew! Does he look like me, too?"

"No, he looks like Ashley."

"Thank God for that!" Luke exclaimed. Tilting his head back, Luke laughed as the surface worry lines of the previous six months melted away and a weight suddenly fell from his shoulders.

Congratulating the new father, then each other, they were interrupted when a nurse arrived to tell them which room the new mother had been moved to. Chattering like school children as they bounced down the hall, only when they were in front of the door did their demeanor take on an appropriate tone for their location. Pushing the door open, one by one they slowly stepped into the room stopping in mid-step. Soft gasps followed when they took in the sight before them. Ashley Marie looked beautiful; in no way did she resemble someone who had been in labor for hours. Yet, what really melted their hearts was that cradled in her arms was a little bundle that couldn't even be seen from where they were standing. Having entered the room last, Matthew gave his father and the uncles a nudge.

"Ah princess, he does look like ya," Bo observed, reaching Ashley first.

"You two done good," Luke added, smiling at Ashley, then turning to Matthew and giving him a nod of approval.

As the grandmother, Marjorie's natural sense of entitlement dictated that she be given the child first. Ashley may have given into her mother-in-law's demands about her own wedding, but since that time, she had become very good at ignoring the woman's wishes, no matter how loudly she tried to make them known. Since learning that they were expecting, Matthew and Ashley had made it very clear that any interference would not be tolerated. Matthew's mother wasn't known for her maternal instincts anyway, and Ashley was not about to allow the woman to use her child to achieve whatever lingering, long-lost dreams she still harbored. So, ignoring her mother-in-law's not so subtle hints once again, Ashley offered the baby to Bo.

"Ah, come here……little guy," Bo said, accepting the bundle and demonstrating that he still remembered how to hold an infant. "What's his name, anyway?"

Exchanging a glance with his wife, Matthew cleared his throat. "His name is……Beauregard Lucas Ricketts," he informed everyone, giving his father an apologetic look for not having named his son after his own father.

The room fell into silence. Bo and Luke looked at each other, stunned by the revelation, while Marjorie Ricketts' jaw practically dropped to the floor. Her displeasure was easy to see, and Ashley didn't know what pleased her more: her mother in-law's reaction or her uncles'.

"I think it's a fine name," Zachary Ricketts announced, his own amusement at his wife's displeasure also evident.

"And the only reason that we went with Beauregard Lucas instead of Lucas Beauregard was because we didn't want anyone mixing him up with LB Davenport," Ashley explained.

"Well, it's quite an honor," Luke humbly stated, looking from his niece to the grand-nephew that now shared his name.

"It sure is, princess, but I can't believe you did this to the poor kid," Bo said, trying to make a joke that sounded anything but funny.

"Are you kidding, Uncle Bo?" Ashley asked. "Beauregard is a very distinguished name, and these yanks up here have a lot to learn about the art of being true, southern gentlemen."

"And Ashley is trying to educate every single one of them," Matthew chuckled.

"Well kid, we're gonna have a lot fun. Just don't hold your name against me, cause I didn't pick it, for either of us," Bo giggled, feeling a connection to the little boy as well as a certain amount of sympathy for him. Anyone that knew Bo Duke knew that he never had liked the full name that his own parents had bestowed upon him, and he couldn't believe that his own niece had just repeated that mistake.

Almost as if he understood and agreed with his blonde namesake, little Beauregard showed his family just how well his little lungs worked.

"I'm with you kiddo," Bo agreed, handing the boy to Luke. "Here! Say hello to your new nephew!"

"Why do I always get them when they're screaming?" Luke joked, but gladly accepting the precious bundle.

"Cause my name got top billing, cuz, and don't you forget it," Bo answered, sliding his arm around his cousin's shoulders as they admired the newest member of the Duke family.

* * *

Most married couples celebrate their wedding anniversaries in private, romantic atmospheres. Ashley Marie and Matthew Ricketts preferred the rugged terrain and simplistic lifestyle of their own home town. Instead of trading gifts of tin symbolizing their ten married years together, Matthew and Ashley packed up and headed south. 

Beauregard Lucas, or BL as everyone now called him, was almost five years old. Two years after he had been born, Ashley gave birth to another boy, Zachary Duke Ricketts. Having decided that they wanted to have their second baby in Hazzard, the growing family had returned for an extended visit, having stayed almost two months with the uncles. Zachary Duke Ricketts had been brought into the world at Tri-County Hospital, following in the footsteps of his parents.

Unlike the first two years after the couple had moved to New England, Bo and Luke Duke saw their niece and her family much more often in the five that followed. Having children instilled a desire to remain close to their roots, and the couple returned often, sometimes flying down for just a long weekend. Frequent visits allowed the uncles to form close ties with their grand-nephews. Bo and Luke Duke adored BL and Duke, as he'd come to be known, and Ashley's boys reciprocated those feelings. Recalling Ashley as a tomboy in her youth, the uncles always assumed that raising a boy wouldn't have been much different than raising her. Slowly, their BL and Duke were changing their minds.

Already teaching Ashley's children the finer points to fishing and hunting, Bo and Luke were reminded that activities such as those were not something that Ashley had ever truly appreciated. Having boys who did, the uncles found that they were having as much fun as the youngsters. BL was the quieter of the two boys, more serious like his Uncle Luke and bearing an uncanny resemblance to the darker of his name sakes, yet he favored his 'Uncle Bo.' Duke was wild and carefree, acting and appearing more like his Uncle Bo, yet he had latched on to his Uncle Luke. Regardless of how the pairings came to be, each uncle had their own shadow; a miniature version not of themselves, but of their own cousin. Making the most of every minute they were given, through their grand-nephews, Bo and Luke Duke found themselves reliving their own childhoods.

Also turning back the hands of time, whenever Ashley and her family were with them at the farm, Bo and Luke reverted to sharing a room again. Luke always moved in with Bo, allowing the boys to share his room. Ashley worried about the inconvenience to her uncles, but they assured her that not only did they not mind, they still enjoyed it. If their words weren't enough to convince her, their actions were. She and Matthew would often lie awake, listening to her uncles talk half the night away, acting as if they were the children of the household. Unfortunately, it was not a helpful parenting technique. When her own boys had to be told to stop talking and go to sleep, they would always ask why, pointing out that Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke didn't have to. For lack of a better response, Ashley and Matthew simply informed BL and Duke that in their house Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke could do whatever they wanted.

Whether the Ricketts family came for a few days or a few weeks, no one could ever explain why time went so much faster when they were all together. Another trip coming to an end meant another barbeque was organized at the Duke farm. As he always did, Matthew asked for everyone's attention, and everyone in attendance came to expect it. Except for the time that the couple had announced Ashley's first pregnancy, it was always the same speech. They thanked everyone for coming and told friends and family how much they would miss them. The speech that day started like all the others, but by the time it was over, it was anything but ordinary.

"I know we say this every time," Matthew mocked himself. Then, sliding his arm around his wife's waist, he continued, "but we just wanted to thank everyone for coming."

"And we done told ya before, ya ain't gotta thank us! Where there's free food, we'll be!" Cooter called out.

"That maybe so, but we still appreciate it. We miss ya'll so much, and it's just getting harder and harder to leave each time," Matthew continued.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Ashley didn't wait for a cue. "So, we've decided that this time, we're not!" she blurted out. "Leaving……I mean. Well……we are," she stuttered, tripping over her words, "but we're coming back."

"And, if ya'll have free food, so are we!" Cooter laughed.

"Cooter!" Ashley rebuked despite laughing as hard as everyone else.

"What we're trying to say……," Matthew started, trying to shout over the clamour.

"What we're saying," Ashley repeated, in a louder voice than her husband had managed, "is that we're homesick, and we all agree that Hazzard is where we want to be………so, we're moving back……to Hazzard……for good!"

In all the times that Matthew or Ashley had asked their guests for silence, it had never been louder than directly following that announcement, but it only lasted a minute.

"Yeehaw!" Bo yelled, unable to remember the last time he'd heard better news. Jumping to his feet, he hadn't quite reached his niece when Ashley revealed that there was even more good news.

"Oh! And, I almost forgot! We're going to have another baby!"

For the friends and family gathered at the Duke farm that day, the last part was simply the icing on the cake. Bo and Luke were ecstatic, hardly believing that their little girl was coming home, to stay, and bringing their favorite nephews with her.

* * *

"You look tired, pumpkin. You feeling all right?" Luke asked his niece, later that evening after the boys were in bed. 

"I am tired," Ashley yawned, "but I feel fine."

"It's a little nippy tonight," Bo observed. "How bout some hot chocolate?"

"With marshmallows?" Ashley inquired, sounding like a child again.

"Of course! I keep telling ya, I ain't Uncle Luke," Bo chuckled.

Four cups of cocoa topped with marshmallows later, the uncles and the Ricketts were seated around the kitchen table sporting dark brown mustaches.

"You always did make the best hot chocolate, Uncle Bo," Ashley smiled. Then looking over at her other uncle, she patted his hand. "No offense, Uncle Luke."

"None taken," he assured her. "As a big kid, himself, I'd expect nothing less from Uncle Bo," Luke chortled.

"So, what's your game plan?" Bo asked, not yet having heard any details or time frames for the couple's return to Hazzard County.

Looking to her husband, Ashley turned back to her uncles. "Well, we kind of wanted to talk to ya'll about that."

"Well princess, we're all ears. Talk away," Bo invited.

"I've put up my share of the practice for sale. So, between that and the lease on our place, we're guessing it will probably be about 5 or 6 months before we're really back in Hazzard," Ashley stated.

Always the thinker, Luke interrupted her. "Won't that put you right around your due date?"

"Yeah," Ashley agreed, "and that's kind of what we wanted to talk to you about. You know I've always dreamed of opening my own clinic, right here in Hazzard," she stated, waiting for her uncles to affirm that they did remember. "Well, I've talked to the other vets in the area, and with ole Doc Harper getting ready to retire, now's a perfect time. Of course, it won't just be a Hazzard clinic. It'll support the tri-county area, sort of like the hospital."

"Sounds like a big undertaking, but if anyone can pull it off, it's you, pumpkin," Luke said, his voice both encouraging and prideful.

"You bet you can!" Bo joined in.

"Thanks," Ashley blushed, wondering what her life would have been like without the love and support her uncles had always bestowed upon her.

"And, my dad's getting older," Matthew started, joining the conversation that affected his future, too, only to be cut off.

"Don't be disrespectful," Bo reprimanded. "You got something against old people?" he asked, the gleam in his eye telling Matthew that he was just kidding.

"No, Uncle Bo," Matthew laughed, emphasizing the term of endearment, "but it is getting harder for him to handle the farm all alone."

"So, you want to come back and help him out?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Matthew confirmed. "I might have to get a job at first, but I've always loved the land more than working behind a desk."

"Amen to that," Luke agreed, knowing exactly how the young man felt.

"So, we want to get a house and a farm," Ashley continued.

"That might take some time," Bo concluded. "Can't always rely on good land being available round here when you want it."

"And, you really shouldn't be doing all of this so late in your pregnancy," Luke added.

"Yeah, that's what I already told her," Matthew agreed.

"So………," Ashley trailed off.

"So…….you wanna know if you can stay here?" Bo asked, finally understanding why their niece was acting so nervous.

"Yeah," she squeaked out.

"You ain't gotta ask that, princess."

"Bo's right. This is your home, Ashley!" Luke reminded her.

"Oh, I know that Uncle Luke. It's just that, well, I'm not exactly coming alone, or have you forgotten that I have a husband, two boys, and a baby on the way?"

"Then, that makes this their home, too. Your family are Dukes, even if their last name is Ricketts. Can't hold that against a poor soul," Bo chuckled, patting his nephew-in-law on the shoulder.

"It wouldn't be for long, I promise," Ashley vowed, losing Bo's humor in the process. "We can start looking right away, so that after the baby is born, we'd be out in a flash. The baby can stay in our room, and the boys could even sleep in the living room…….."

"Ashley," Luke called.

"I swear, we won't be any trouble……," Ashley continued, not hearing her uncle addressing her.

"Ashley," Bo tried.

"I just don't want to put you guys out…….," she continued babbling.

Looking to each other, the boys nodded. "Ashley!" they called louder and in unison.

"Huh?"

"This ain't no big deal, pumpkin." Luke said.

"Shoot no!" Bo agreed. "So, you just don't worry about this. You got more important things to worry about. You, Matthew, the boys, and the new baby are all welcome to stay as long as you want. You didn't even need to ask."

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked, looking from one uncle to the other through lowered eyes.

"Princess, me and Uncle Luke are just thrilled to have you back. Heck, we'd move into the barn if you wanted us to. Wouldn't we Luke?"

While Luke tried to decide what to say, not exactly wanting to offer that much, Matthew Ricketts took advantage of the opportunity he'd been presented with. "Really?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Don't push it, Matthew!" Bo warned, extending a finger in the young man's direction. "I said we'd do it, if Ashley asked."

"Darn!" Matthew uttered, snapping his own fingers.

Rising from her chair, Ashley went to each of her uncles, offering a hug and a kiss. What she didn't realize was that the Duke farm just hadn't been the same since she had moved away, but very soon, that was about to be corrected. In a dark bedroom in the back of the farm house that night, two grown men were too excited to sleep, acting more like boys than the boys in the room next to them.


	46. Chapter 46

Hey everyone! No this story isn't over yet (LOL), and I refuse to believe that so much time has passed in between posting. You must be mistaken!

Anyway, thanks again for your patience and all the feedback. I have this recurring nightmare that since I combined what was Chps 45 & 46, that someday, I'm going to post one that follows and it's going to be a chapter off:) I almost did it with this one – so, should you see that someday – I probably just forgot to change it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 46

HOME SWEET HOME

Twelve months later, New England was nothing more than a mere memory as was Ashley's vow of being out of her uncles' home in no time. Selling her share of the Boston based veterinary practice and finding a sub-lettor for their apartment had been relatively easy, and faster, than Ashley or Matthew had anticipated. Instead of the estimated six months, only three had passed before the Ricketts family migrated south. Three months after moving back to Georgia, Ashley gave birth to their third child: a healthy, baby girl. Arriving without incident, Daisy Mae Ricketts instantly became the apple of not only her parent's eyes, but also, her doting great-uncles.

Serving as a reminder that they had chosen to return to Hazzard of their own free will, where nothing ever seemed to go according to plan, that's exactly what happened to their expected plans. Anything less would have defied nature. Daisy Mae was crawling, and still, the Ricketts family were living with Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke. Having promised that the crowded living arrangements would only be temporary, Ashley felt terrible that she and her family were still underfoot. As the days continued to pass without a tract of land suitable for their needs, Matthew and Ashley were becoming desperate. Giving up on the idea of staying close to the Duke farmstead, the couple accepted the fact that they were going to have to broaden their search to neighboring counties. They told themselves that another county wasn't the end of the world; it wasn't as far away as say, Massachusetts.

No matter how hard Bo and Luke tried to convince their stubborn niece that they loved having her and her family there, and that the only place a problem existed was in her own mind, they just couldn't make her believe it. With the extra months they'd been given, they'd grown even closer to Ashley's boys, were well on the road to spoiling Daisy Mae rotten, and weren't looking forward to the Ricketts' eventual departure. So, rather than being happy about the news that their niece was going to widen their search, the boys were disappointed. They really had gotten used to having Ashley back home, and didn't even want to think about what the house would be like without the energy that only three children can provide. Talking it over, they came up with Plan B. It was an alternative suggestion that was beneficial to everyone involved; convincing Ashley that it was a good idea was going to be the hard part.

"Bo and I been talking, and well, we wanted to talk to you about something," Luke started as they gathered round the kitchen table.

"Oh Uncle Bo! Uncle Luke! I'm so sorry. Ya'll have been just wonderful, but I know ya gotta be sick of us already," Ashley apologized.

"But we think we might have found a farm over in Hatchapee. The house is old, and would have to be re-done, but it's the best we've looked at so far," Matthew informed them, shocking the uncles in the process.

Shooting a look at Luke, knowing that they were going to have to work fast, Bo confirmed that the living arrangements were exactly what he and Luke had on the agenda for that evening. "Yeah, that's what we wanted to talk to you about," Bo affirmed.

Husband and wife then glanced at each other, turning to stare at their elders with the expectation of an eviction date.

"We know that the house here ain't exactly set-up for this many people," Luke began, offering an apology that sounded more like a justification to the listeners. When they began to voice more regret, the eldest Duke put up his hand to silence them. "We imagine you're looking forward to getting some privacy back. So, we understand you're wanting a place of your own."

"You're probably sick of us by now," Bo chuckled.

"I could never be sick of you," Ashley whispered in response.

"Well see, we feel the same way princess."

"We sure do," Luke added. "We love having you back, and you gotta know how much we love those kids."

"They love you, too, Uncle Luke."

"So, if it weren't for the sheer size of the house, we don't think that this would be a problem at all," Luke continued. "Anyway, what me and Bo was thinking was that this farm is a lot of work, and we're both getting older."

"Speak for yourself, cuz. I'm just getting better," Bo laughed.

"You guys are both getting better," Ashley corrected, reaching for both of their hands. She knew what they were saying held a great deal of truth to it; she had made that observation herself, but it was still a topic that she wasn't ready to acknowledge.

"I ain't saying we're ready for the pastures, yet," Luke corrected, shooting a look at his youngest cousin. "It's just that, well, a body starts to feel this many years, and we both been grateful for all your help, especially you, Matthew."

"And BL," Bo added.

"And BL," Luke repeated.

Since the Ricketts family had returned to Hazzard, their nephew-in-law and grand-nephew had more than earned their keep by working side by side in the fields with Bo and Luke. Matthew's desire had been to work the land, and he'd more than gotten his wish. Besides helping his own father with his farm, he'd become a great asset to Ashley's uncles. Bo and Luke appreciated the effort and muscle he provided, but were equally impressed with his knowledge. His education had not been wasted, and in a few short months, he had shown them new, improved, and easier ways of doing many things.

"Uncle Luke is right," Bo said, nudging his cousin in a playful manner. "But, there's gonna come a time when we just ain't gonna be able to do it anymore."

"I don't want to hear this!" Ashley exclaimed, jumping from her chair.

"Ashley, it ain't gonna be a for a long time, but the day will come. Not talking about it ain't gonna keep it from happening," Luke told her.

Reaching for his wife's hand, Matthew tugged her back into her chair. Seeing the glistening tears in her eyes, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting her lay her head on his.

"You know, pumpkin, we're not trying to upset you, but you are our closest relative. So someday, this land is going to be yours. It's been in the Duke family for over two hundred years, but when the day comes and it is yours, you'll be free to do whatever you want with it. If the two of you think you might want to keep it, then it might not make sense to buy another farm."

"Especially in Hatchapee county," Bo spat.

"So, we was thinking that maybe we could work something out," Luke offered.

"But that don't help the house none, so we was thinking that it might be time to update this old barn, and while we're at it, we could add on an addition," Bo stated.

"Or you could pick out a plot and build your own house on it," Luke concluded.

Visibly upset by the very nature of the conversation, Ashley was unable to reply. Thinking that her silence signaled that she was uncomfortable with the idea, Bo gave her a way out.

"Ah, you two take all the time you need to talk it over, and if it's not what you want, we're okay with that, princess."

Sitting up, Ashley looked to her husband. In a meeting of the eyes, they'd discussed all they needed to.

"Uncle Bo, Uncle Luke, I don't know what to say," she said, swiping a tear that was slowly making its way down her cheek. "Of course, we want the land. It's part of me, my home, and we want the kids to call it home, too. It's why we moved back."

"Are you sure?" Luke quizzed understanding that Ashley might feel that way, but wondering if she'd really been fair by answering before she spoke to her husband.

"We'd be honored, sirs," Matthew humbly replied. "Thank you, both of you, not only for the offer, but for the confidence. I won't let you down, and I promise to respect and love this land as if it were my own family's."

"You know, Matthew, I sure had my doubts about ya when Ashley said she was gonna marry up with you, but you've turned out all right," Bo chuckled, slapping him on the back.

"So, does that mean the answer is yes?" Luke asked, rescuing their nephew-in-law from one uncle's constant kidding.

"Of course it's yes! We've never gotten a better offer," Ashley proclaimed.

"Well all right!" Luke shouted.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Bo announced, nodding his head for emphasis. Opening the refrigerator, he took note of what they had in stock. Knowing that their niece wouldn't appreciate anything of a hard core nature, he found a bottle of wine stashed in the back. Though he had no idea how long it had been there, the blonde was almost certain that it would only age, not spoil. Setting the bottle down on the table, he and Ashley went to the cupboard to find the wine glasses they both knew were stashed somewhere. "Sure wish we had some of Uncle Jesse's shine, but I guess we'll have to make do," he said over his shoulder, as Luke poured the sorry substitute into the four glasses.

Offering toasts to the future, and words of thanks, they clinked their glasses and sampled the beverage. As excited chatter filled the room, Luke told Ashley and Matthew to think about the living space and to let them know.

"No need to," Ashley replied. "An addition will be just perfect."

"You sure?" Bo quizzed. "You sure you wouldn't rather have your own house?"

"Are you kidding?" Ashley laughed. "And give up my built-in babysitters?"

"We was hoping you'd say that!" Bo beamed. "Cause you're still a much better cook than Uncle Luke, and I don't care what he says."

"Uncle Bo ain't that hot of a cook, neither," Luke snorted, sparking a debate which sounded like it was coming from Ashley's two young children rather than grown men.

As Bo and Luke argued back and forth, Ashley and Matthew looked at each other, wondering if they'd made the right decision, but only for a second.

* * *

The bantering that started in the kitchen about cooking, continued to the porch swing, and soon involved everything from driving to women. Taking her seat in between her uncles, Ashley designated herself as referee. 

"Thank you," she whispered, giving each of her uncles a peck on the cheek, and putting a halt to the discussion.

"No, thank you. We really do need the help. Bo here just ain't the help he used to be," Luke laughed, reaching over his niece to jab his cousin.

Normally, it was the blonde uncle who enjoyed such banter, going to extremes at times to ensure that it continued. The brown haired uncle was usually the one to deliver the final blow, indicating that he tired of the game faster. Having offered an amicable ending, Luke's persistence that night surprised Ashley, and she couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't something more behind the offer; something she wasn't sure she wanted to hear. Finding her voice, she interrupted them yet again, not wanting to know, but needing to. "Nothing else is going on here, is it? You're both all right, right?"

Her tone and mannerism was barely audible and uncharacteristic, and the uncles that had raised her recognized it for what is was: fear. Ceasing their argument, Bo slid his arm around her. "No princess, nothing else is going on here."

"We're both fine," Luke assured her, "just getting older."

"But better," Bo added.

Nodding in agreement, Ashley smiled, "but better," she repeated feeling a rush of relief. "I love you, both of you."

"We love ya, too," they replied in unison, happy that their niece was home, for good.


	47. Chapter 47

Hi everyone! I've been reading about excuses lately, and unfortunately, I fall into that category, too:) So, with sincere apologies for my delays and absences, and thanks for all those who are still with me, here's the next chapter. Sorry that there's not much action in it, but it's meant to lead into the final ones (and yes, there is an ending to this:) So, thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended!

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 47

The winds of change had swept down the mountainside, and like a tornado, it had affected everything in it's path. Unlike a traditional cyclone, this twister left a path of reconstruction rather than destruction, but with a quick glimpse, the changes were not easily recognized. It wasn't until one looked closer that the full effect of the storm could be appreciated. At no time in the Duke's proud history had so many things changed in such a short period of time.

Not since Jesse Duke and his own brothers and sisters had been small children had their family homestead been so new. Six months after extending an offer to Ashley and her family, the little house was no longer so little. Having been completely modernized, on the inside and out, it had also seen it's square footage almost doubled. Instead of using their money on an alternative farm and home, Ashley and Matthew spent their funds on the property she considered home. A part of their past, the couple was really investing in their future; theirs, their childrens', and future generations of Dukes.

Not wanting to overstep their bounds, Ashley and Matthew tried to include the legal and rightful owners of the property in every decision. Much to their dismay, the uncles gave them full executive powers, understanding that the Ricketts family would be affected by such decisions longer than they would be, agreeing to whatever the kids wanted. Ashley was exasperated by what she considered their lack of involvement, and her exasperation only served to amuse Bo and Luke.

For years, the Duke family had been patching and repairing a roof that sometimes leaked and wood that continued to rot. Without admitting that she didn't want to see her uncles having to perform so many routine maintenance jobs anymore, the outside of the house was fitted with siding that never had to be painted and a new roof, free of holes.

Trying to blend the old with the new, Ashley tried to keep as much of the original structure in tact as possible. The kitchen, however, proved to be the exception. Completely revamped with all modern appliances, new cupboards, and new flooring, she'd still managed to stick to a country theme. The bedrooms were completely left alone, and the living room only received new paint and carpet, plus a few newly acquired pieces of furniture.

The only thing that the boys insisted must stay was Uncle Jesse's old recliner. Though they'd always have their memories of the man who had raised them, the old chair was one of the few tangible connections that they still had to him, and both Bo and Luke could be found sitting in the old, tattered chair regularly. Even if they hadn't told their niece not to discard it, Ashley knew what it meant to them, and would have never dreamed of disposing of it. Memories of sitting on one of her uncles' laps, holding her close, made the rickety piece of furniture special to her, too. Plus knowing that a great-uncle, whom she had never met, had rocked not only those uncles which she loved, but her own mother in that very chair, made it twice as special.

The added space wasn't quite so easily hidden. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a small living area was something that even an illusionist would have been hard pressed to make disappear. A small hallway and two doors were all that separated the Ricketts family from Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke. BL, Duke, and Daisy Mae were very familiar with the path that led to their favorite uncles, and still spent more time in the original house than their new home. Ashley and Matthew simply laughed, shaking their heads.

"Don't know why we spent the money to build a separate living space. They're always here, anyways," Ashley commented one night.

"That's okay," Bo informed her. "You just leave them kids alone."

"Yes, Uncle Bo!" Ashley and Matthew replied in unison, knowing that trying to separate the uncles from the children would have been a futile endeavor.

* * *

As the Ricketts' family moved into their new home, housing wasn't the only thing changing in Hazzard. Making Matthew a working partner in the farm had been the best plan the boys had ever had. They may not have realized it at the time, but now that they had his help, they didn't know what they would have done without it. Finishing the day's work in less time meant more time they could spend with the kids. 

"Bo! Where you at cuz?" Luke called, having sworn that he'd seen his blonde counterpart wander into the barn, yet having no luck finding him.

"Up here!" Bo shouted back.

"What the heck you doing up there?"

"Hey Lucas, give me a hand. You'll never believe what I found!" Bo called down, peeking over the side of loft and grinning mischievously.

"Not sure I want to know," Luke muttered, shrugging his shoulders, but doing as he was asked. The older of the cousins figured he'd better get up there and help. Bo Duke was like a dog with a bone when his mind was set on something, and from the tone of his voice and the expression on his face, Bo's mind was fixated on something. The minute that Luke joined Bo several feet above the barn floor, he could see why.

"Oh! I forgot all about that!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too. I was up here looking for something else and just kind of found it. Figured we might as well get it down and clean it up. Daisy Mae might as well start early."

"Okay, c'mon. Let's get it down," Luke said, surprised that he was anything but disappointed by Bo's discovery.

Daisy Mae's father threw his head back and laughed when he saw the clean and shiny toy that had been bestowed upon his daughter not long afterwards. Her brothers admired it, wondering why they'd never had the opportunity to play with it. Ashley Marie bent down, running her hand over it, smiling as memories of days gone by raced through her mind.

"I remember this," she whispered. "Where'd ya'll find it?"

"Up in the barn storage area," Luke replied.

"Ain't it great?" Bo chuckled, squatting on the other side of Daisy Mae. "It's too bad we forgot about it for the boys."

"It's wonderful, Uncle Bo," Ashley agreed.

"Yeah, well you know Uncle Bo. He believes every Duke should start early," Luke laughed.

"What's wrong with that?" Bo asked in his own defense.

"Nothing!" Ashley answered for him. "Daisy Mae needs her very own miniature General Lee!" she exclaimed, reaching over to hug her youngest uncle, and almost knocking him over in the process.

* * *

Matthew couldn't have been happier. He'd never enjoyed working for a company, and he was exactly where he belonged. As he was realizing his dream of working the land, Ashley had been working on her own dream. She may have joked about having built in babysitters, but without them, she wouldn't have been able to have done it. It was a lot of work, which she loved, but only by knowing that her children were in good hands was she able to devote the time required for such a large undertaking. 

Using the proceeds from the sale of her practice in New England, Ashley was still short of the funds required. Her husband had given his blessing, telling his wife to make up the difference from the savings they'd accumulated over the years, but Ashley refused. That money was for the family, and while she was certain that she would be rewarded several times over, she couldn't be positive that it would always be in monetary values. So, she didn't feel comfortable borrowing something that she might never be able to repay. Yet, there was an alternative.

Never having been serious about skating in the Olympics, and having gone through school on scholarships, Ashley Marie had never had cause to touch the money that her paternal grandmother had set aside in a trust fund all those years ago. She could have, but she didn't, until then. So, with the finances in order, the rest fell into place. Not long after the farmhouse was completed, another building was being completed. Ashley's dream of opening her own veterinary clinic was about to become a reality. The only way to make it a feasible reality was to make the facility available to the other local animal doctors to use, but there was no doubt who the sole owner of Hazzard's newest enterprise was.

Surrounded by family and friends, Ashley's hands held the scissors that would cut the ribbon, marking the official opening, and her uncles had never been more proud of her as they watched.

"Before I slice into this, I'd just like to thank ya'll for coming today," Ashley yelled so she would be heard over the background noise. A round of applause followed, but Ashley motioned for as much silence as was possible, indicating that she still had something to say. "As you know, we Dukes have been here in the Hazzard area for over two hundred years, and we hope to be here for the next two hundred. So, without further delay, let me present to you the Duke Family Veterinary clinic, proudly serving the tri-county area."

The sign on the building had been covered up; everyone assumed that it was nothing more than a ceremonial gesture. As the letters were slowly revealed, no one was more surprised than Ashley's very own Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke. They'd never dreamed that Ashley's clinic would ever be called anything but the Hazzard County Vet Clinic or the Tri-County Animal Hospital. Somehow, seeing their families' name in such large letters conjured up feelings that neither could describe.

* * *

Guided only by the bright moonlight and the headlights on her vehicle, Ashley pulled up to the farm. She had expected an exciting day, but not quite as much excitement as she had gotten. Officially announcing the opening of the Duke Vet Clinic to a large crowd, her eyes had been focused on only her uncles' faces, trying to gauge their reactions. She saw a mixture of emotions cross their features, but before she could join them, her pager went off. One of her patients needed her, and in the fulfillment of her duty, she'd been called away from her own party. Ashley knew that the clinic was needed, but she'd never believed it would be needed that soon. Apologizing to her guests, Ashley climbed into her vehicle and drove off sometime around noon; it was now close to midnight. Her guests had long departed, and where the sun sat high in the sky when she'd driven away, the moon now took its place. Tired from a long day, she never expected anyone would still be up. 

"How'd everything go?" Bo softly called as Ashley slowly climbed the steps to the porch.

"It was a close call, but everything's fine now," she replied as she turned to sit in the space her uncles had made for her.

"You look tired, pumpkin," Luke commented, draping his arm across his niece's shoulders while she laid her head on his.

"Mm-hmm."

"Big day," Bo observed, causing Ashley to remember her hasty departure earlier that afternoon.

"Yeah, it was," she grinned. "Were you guys surprised?"

"Oh yeah!" the boys replied together.

"It's ok, right?" she inquired.

"Yes princess, it's ok, more than ok," Bo told her.

"Your mother would be so proud of you, sweetheart," Luke added.

"I wish she could have been here," Ashley sighed.

"So do we," Bo agreed. "Some things only a mom can provide, and I imagine it was even harder for a girl."

"I had two mothers," Ashley quickly corrected, "and two fathers, cause I had you and Uncle Luke, and you were the best, both of you." Turning to kiss each of them on the cheek, Ashley yawned, announcing that she'd see them in the morning.

Bo and Luke watched her walk away, proud of their niece and who she'd become. Musing about how perfect things were at that moment, they forgot that a perfect life, for a Duke, in Hazzard, was impossible, and the winds of change were about to sweep down the mountainside yet again.


	48. Chapter 48

Hi everyone! Yes, I know – I've gotten behind again. I never mean to, but before I know it, weeks have went by.

Anyway, many of you have expressed 'concerns' as to the upcoming final chapters, so I'm putting a warning on here that the these final chapters may not be suitable for all readers (LOL). Read at your own risk, and please – no death threats. Other feedback always welcome and appreciated, though:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 48

HOT DAYS AND QUIET NIGHTS

Ashley Marie sighed, looking down at the unusually quiet girl in her arms. Daisy Mae could be a loving child one minute, and a hellion the next. BL had been always been a more quiet child. Duke, though fun-loving and carefree, was still an easy going youngster. Daisy Mae was going to be the offspring of Ashley Marie and Matthew that was going to require the most patience, understanding, and discipline, and both of her parents were already preparing themselves.

Looking away, Ashley's large, brown orbs slowly swept around the room, smiling at the scene before her.

BL and Bo were in the corner of the living room engrossed in their nightly checkers competition. BL, her studious and straight A child, was always finished with his homework early, leaving his evening free to beat his favorite uncle.

On the opposite end of the room, Luke was quietly explaining something to Duke, who was nodding in response though whether he was truly understanding or not was anyone's guess. More interested in having fun, Ashley's middle child was her procrastinator. Instead of finishing his homework first, he would put it off, then complain that his older brother always had more fun in the evenings. It was just his way, by nature, but he was not quite as book smart as his older brother, and his studies just came harder. Taking after his father, he preferred to work with his hands rather than his brain. So, when forced to face his assignments, he would turn to his favorite uncle, and Luke would patiently help the boy until he was finished. On the evenings they were lucky, there would still be some evening left, and on those nights, they'd join BL and Bo in doubles competition. The games and activities varied, each taking their turn in choosing. The younger boys had a preference for games that involved technology, while the older boys had a fondness for traditional entertainment. Whatever the nightly choice, the teams were remarkably even.

That would leave Matthew to tend to Daisy Mae, who on a normal evening, would be tearing up the room. Tonight, he was taking advantage of his wife's presence and his daughter's silence by engrossing himself in a baseball game on television, and Ashley smiled, knowing how much he deserved it. Not long after opening the clinic, the wife of the vet in Chickasaw county had taken ill. Understanding that he wanted to be with her, Ashley offered for him so that he could take a leave of absence. Between his duties and hers, and the added task of running the clinic, quiet nights at home for Ashley had become a mere memory. Leaving early in the morning and arriving home late at night, Ashley knew that what she missed most was what she was witnessing at that very moment. She loved her work, but she missed her family, and she was feeling guilty for saddling her husband and uncles with the full-time job of looking after her children and running the household. Thankfully, her colleague's wife was getting better, and he was expected to be back full-time within a week or two. Ashley was ecstatic, looking forward to the time when nights like these would be the norm again rather than the exception. The years she'd been away and the busy time since she'd been back only made her appreciate her home and family even more. Spending more time with her uncles had been one of the reasons they'd decided to move back to Hazzard; lately she felt she saw them little more than she had when she lived in New England.

A slight stirring from the child in her arms brought Ashley's attention back to her daughter. Expecting to discover that Daisy's quiet time was over, now having been energized by her rest, she was pleasantly surprised when she saw that Daisy's eyes were almost completely shut. With a little more rocking, Daisy Mae might just fall asleep. With that goal in mind, Ashley continued to gently glide the chair back and forth, back and forth, as her mind continued to think about all the things that had changed in such a short period of time, all the things she still wanted to do, and the scene before her reminded her that one in particular was demanding her attention more than all the others.

On another night, similar to the current one, Ashley had looked over the room in much the same way she was doing at that minute. In a split second, she saw the images of her own past scroll in front of her, and she began feeling a need to preserve it. Pictures and momentos of days, decades, even centuries gone by were all around her, but she knew that locked away in the far corners of memories were others that may someday be lost forever. Realizing that she'd returned to Hazzard to procure a future for her and her family, it was now the past that was calling her. Having had a plan for that future, which was going according to expectations, Ashley Marie Duke Ricketts now wanted something tangible that would provide a link to the past. She believed she knew exactly how to do it, but in recent months, she hadn't had the time. With more time becoming available, she could longer use that excuse. Truth be told, Ashley hadn't been overly eager to tell anyone what she was thinking; she didn't know what they would think, and she wondered if they would laugh.

* * *

"C'mon Luke, shake a leg, will ya?" Bo called out to his cousin. 

"What's your hurry, cuz? You gotta date or something?" Luke shot back.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do," Bo replied, wiping the sweat from his brow as he watched his cousin approaching him.

"With Bobbie?" Luke asked, as he stopped to wipe his own sweat soaked face.

"Nah!" Bo corrected. "Remember, we promised the boys we'd take 'em swimming."

"Oh yeah," Luke responded. "Sure sounds good right about now, too. It ain't even noon, it's already gotta be close to a hundred."

"So, let's get going. The quicker we finish, the quicker we can go," Bo suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, cuz," Luke agreed, taking a quick swallow of his water before trotting off to the tractor he'd abandoned.

Though early in the season, it was an extremely hot day, and the thought of a dip in Hazzard pond was inviting. Normally, one of the uncles would be working outdoors with Matthew and BL while the other stayed at the house to watch after Daisy Mae and Duke. That day, a series of events had left Bo and Luke alone to complete the necessary chores. The promise of an afternoon in the cool water had them hurrying to finish, and nothing indicated that they wouldn't be ready on time until they were almost ready to pack up for the day. Having agreed to meet back at the house, Luke had just turned the tractor for home when he saw an abrupt movement from the corner of his eye. Turning his head in the direction it came from, he was just in time to witness Bo's body making contact with the ground.

"Bo!" he shouted over the humming of the engine. Turning it off, Luke jumped from the seat. Running as fast as he could toward his cousin, he continued to scream his name, praying the entire time that Bo would sit up with an embarrassed expression. Mowing down the partially grown stalks of corn that were in his way, he could see that the blonde was not trying to get up. The closer that he got, he could see that Bo wasn't moving at all.

"Bo!" he shouted, partially out of breath as he slid to his knees. As his shaking hand reached out to touch his best friend, he quickly surveyed the scene with his eyes. Bo was covered from head to toe in perspiration, but considering the temperature, that wasn't unusual, nor was the redness in his face. Luke assumed that it was a combination of the effects of the heat and a tad bit of sunburn. His initial diagnosis was that his cousin had suffered from some type of a stroke, either due to sun or heat. A check of the pulse in his neck revealed an erratic one, and when he looked closely, he could see that Bo was having trouble breathing. Knowing that Bo needed to get out of the heat and to medical attention, Luke didn't think that waiting for an ambulance was a good idea. Sliding one arm under Bo's long legs and the other under his back, Luke quickly carried him to the vehicle parked to the side of the field. "C'mon on Bo! Wake up," he urged to no avail.

Letting his cousin rest against him, Luke threw the suv into drive and slammed the gas pedal to the floor. For a moment, he considered stopping at another local body of water to dunk Bo, but decided against it, since he couldn't be sure that being overheated was a thorough or completely accurate diagnosis. Instead, Luke silently cursed, everything and nothing in particular, just the circumstances he was now facing.

Luke noticed his cousin getting hotter and redder as the morning wore on. Still believing that it was his duty to protect his cousin, he should have insisted that they stop working. In fact, if he'd been as smart as everyone gave him credit for being, he should have suggested that they not work at all that day. Nothing they did had been urgent, and Matthew had offered to catch everything up the next day. If Luke had accepted that offer, Bo wouldn't be slumped against his shoulder while he raced toward the closest hospital. Logically, Luke knew that his thoughts were illogical and foolish. Living on a farm in Georgia, they would have never raised a crop from start to finish if they'd catered to the elements, working only in nice weather; heat was common in the summer, and had never stopped them before. Plus it was Bo, not him, who had told Matthew not to be ridiculous, they'd been running the farm alone for almost thirty years. '_One day wasn't going to kill them_' had been his cousin's exact words.

Losing that debate with himself, Luke's mind turned to cursing the law in Hazzard; or at that minute, the lack of it. Though the Dukes and the sheriff's department had long ago called a truce, that didn't mean that there was ever a cop around when you wanted one. Rosco had retired and moved away years ago, and the animosity that once existed between the boys and Sheriff Coltrane had never really existed with then deputy and now Sheriff Cletus Hogg. Elected after Rosco officially announced his plans, Cletus had turned into a decent lawman. Not having a corrupt local government had left him free of the pressures of his predecessor, but even so, a lot of locals didn't think that the clumsy deputy had the makings of a good sheriff. He'd proved them wrong, especially after he hired a local boy as his deputy who was proving himself to be a very proficient lawman. At the moment, Luke didn't need the world's best crime solving sleuths; any officer driving a cruiser with lights and a siren would have sufficed. Yet, despite breaking the speed limit by at least twice the posted amount, one was no where in sight.

"Mmmmmh." The low moan originating from around his shoulder gained the eldest Duke boy's attention.

"Bo? Bo, can you hear me?"

"Luke," came the raspy reply.

"I'm right here, Bo."

"Hurts, Luke."

"It's okay Bo, just hang on. We're here at Tri-County. They're gonna fix you right up," Luke told him as he pulled up to the emergency room doors and blasted the horn, but Bo heard none of it as he lapsed back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Luke's words had been spoken prematurely. Even if the staff at Tri-County hospital had been fixing Bo, they weren't doing it 'right up.' It had been hours since he had seen his cousin, and still, Luke knew nothing. 

After arriving, the brunette had spent some time with the admitting desk. When he finished, he had called Ashley and Matthew to tell them what was going on. Then, he began waiting. At first alone, but it hadn't taken either his niece or nephew-in-law long to show up, wanting answers to questions that he couldn't provide. Even the boys wanted to know what was wrong with Uncle Bo and if he'd be okay. The only one who didn't seem to understand that something was very wrong was Daisy Mae, and Luke envied her blissful ignorance. All in search of the same answer, they began waiting, together.

If time goes slowly for adults in a waiting room, it goes even slower for children. Daisy Mae slept a little off and on, but reminded them that small children weren't known for their patience. Eventually, Matthew suggested that he take the children for something to eat, despite the boys not wanting to go. They'd stopped back after they were finished eating, bringing something for Ashley and Luke, which ended up being wasted. Staying for a little while longer, Ashley finally told her husband to take the children home. There was nothing they do could do there, and she promised to call as soon as they heard anything. She couldn't leave; both of her uncles needed her.

Though they were told a couple of time that Bo was still being worked on, hours had elapsed. Finally, two doctors walked out into the waiting room together. One doctor they recognized; he'd taken over Doc Appleby's practice when the country doctor had retired. A young man sent from Atlanta a few years back, he had decided to make Hazzard his home, and had been treating the Dukes ever since. In fact, Daisy Mae had seen him just that morning; just one of the appointments that had led to Bo and Luke having been left in the fields alone.

"Ashley, Luke," Dr. Erickson acknowledged.

"How's Bo?" they both asked, jumping up from their seats.

"This is Dr. Peters," the young man introduced. "He's a cardiologist from Atlanta. I called him earlier."

"Cardiologist?" Ashley questioned.

"I thought Bo probably had a sunstroke," Luke said, providing his original diagnosis, but knowing that the presence of a heart doctor probably meant that he had not assessed the situation correctly.

"Well, today's heat may not have helped, but Bo didn't have a sunstroke," Dr. Erickson corrected. "He had a heart attack."

Confusion crossed Luke's face as different thoughts bombarded him from several directions. "But…., but…….he just had his pacemaker changed," Luke deliberated aloud. "You said it would last him five, maybe ten years."

"Yes Luke, I did," Allan Erickson agreed. "And, it will. There's nothing wrong with the pacemaker we gave him, but a pacemaker only helps regulate the beat and rhythm. It can't actually prevent a heart attack caused by other factors."

"Oh," Luke muttered numbly not knowing what else to say.

Laying her hand on her uncle's shoulder, Ashley knew he was looking for something to blame. She also knew that what they'd just been told was correct.

"What took so long?" Ashley finally asked.

"We just couldn't get him stabilized, and he's still not completely stable yet," the heart doctor from Atlanta informed them.

"How bad is it?" Luke finally managed to ask the only question that really mattered.

"Until we can run some tests and determine the cause, and the extent of the damage, I can't answer that right now."

Running his hand through his hair, Luke was losing his patience at a fast rate, and his niece knew it. She also knew that an argument wasn't going to help anyone or change the facts. "Can we see him?" she asked.

"He's asleep. It might be best if you waited until morning," came the reply.

"I want to see him," Luke said, emphasizing each word and leaving no room for argument.

With an element of surprise, the big city doctor looked to the country doctor. Without a word between themselves, the country doctor was the one to speak, pointing down the far corridor as he did so. "He's in ICU."

"We know the way," Ashley called over her shoulder, hurrying her step. Despite being twice her age, her uncle was already halfway down the hall, and catching up with a determined Luke Duke wasn't an easy thing to do for anyone, at any age.


	49. Chapter 49

Hey! Bad writer! Bad writer! Long delay again! I'm sorry. Really, I am. And I appreciate the patience, support, and feedback that so many of you have given me! You're all great!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 49

I HATE HOSPITALS

"I'm staying," Luke whispered after a few minutes in Bo's room.

"Uncle Luke," Ashley besieged, concerned that she'd end up with two sick uncles.

"I'm staying," he repeated in the same voice he'd used earlier with the doctors; one that Ashley hadn't heard since she'd been a teenager.

Knowing better than to argue with him, Ashley sighed. Bo was known as the stubborn one in the family, but Luke was determined when his mind was made up. Only those that knew them well could tell the difference between plain stubborn and sheer determination, and at that moment, the set lines on Luke Duke's face said that his mind wouldn't be changed no matter what anyone wanted to call it. "Okay. I'll stay, too," she gave in..

Glancing her direction momentarily, Luke gave her a ghost of a smile. He appreciated the unnecessary offer, and under different circumstances, he might have even been amused, but at that minute, there was only one thing on his mind: his cousin. He was staying, that much he was certain of, and in an almost selfish way, he wanted to be alone with Bo. "No, pumpkin. Go home. You need to be with Matthew and the kids."

"But Uncle Luke!"

"Really sweetheart. It's fine. We'll be fine," he said in the same determined voice.

Reluctantly nodding, Ashley asked him again if he was sure, knowing what his answer would be as soon as she had. Moving back to Bo's side, she kissed him on the forehead, telling him she loved him and would see him in the morning. Then she wrapped her arms around Luke, telling him the same things, but making him promise to call if there was any change. Moving toward the door, she watched as her oldest uncle pulled up a chair then took hold of the blonde's hand. Gazing at the two men who had raised her, Ashley's eyes filled with tears as the reality of the situation hit her. Grown, married, having children of her own, when it came to Bo and Luke Duke, she was just a little girl and not ready to let either of her uncles go.

* * *

Luke wasn't sure how long he had sat there holding his cousin's hand and studying the features that he knew better than his own. They'd been together their whole lives; over a half century that had somehow slipped away from them. Thinking back over fifty years, Luke prayed for more. Ashley wasn't the only one who wasn't ready to let go yet. 

Eventually brown hair slipped onto the edge of the bed and heavy eyelids closed. Movement under Luke's fingers brought those same eyelids open again, abruptly, but a fog covered brain wasn't as quick to clear as his eyes had been to open. Rubbing his hand over his face, Luke tried to place his surroundings. Looking to his watch, he couldn't clarify whether it was very early morning or very early evening. Remembering the previous day's events, Luke glanced at the reason he was waking in a chair rather than his own bed. He wasn't expecting to find to blue eyes, not fully awake either, staring back at him.

"Bo," Luke whispered, moving closer to the head of the bed.

"I had a heart attack, Luke," Bo mumbled, revealing that either he had been told at some point or he'd known what was happening at the time.

"I know, but you're going to be ok," Luke assured him, vowing to wait to find out how Bo knew all of this until later. The brunette really hoped that someone on staff had told him, because if the eldest Duke found out that Bo had known something was wrong and hadn't said anything, Luke Duke wasn't going to be responsible for his actions, once his cousin recovered.

"Sorry," Bo hoarsely apologized.

"Bo, you can't help it if you're sick," Luke told him. "Don't be sorry, just get better, ok?"

"Kay," he replied, reaching for Luke's hand, which wrapped itself around Bo's faster than the General Lee could outrun an old clunker.

"Get some more rest," Luke whispered as he brushed back a strand of Bo's golden hair. Unlike his cousin, who still had a full head of silky curls, Luke's hair had started to slowly disappear years before, and the blonde delighted in teasing his cousin about it.

Nodding but not saying anything, Bo took Luke's advice. Dozing in and out for the next few hours, he only began to fully wake moments before the rest of his family and his doctors made an appearance.

"Uncle Bo!" Ashley cried when she saw that her uncle was awake and there was no need to tiptoe into the room. Rushing to his side, she crouched down to hug him, which he returned while the rest of her family slowly made their way into the room.

"Kids aren't supposed to be in here at all and there's too many of you in here," Dr. Peters announced as he interrupted the family reunion before it had even gotten under way.

"I'm sure they just wanted to say hello," Dr. Erickson told his colleague, "but it might be best if everyone except Luke and Ashley waited outside now."

Saying a brief hello and goodbye to Bo, then secretly promising to sneak in later, Matthew escorted his children out of Bo's room leaving Ashley and Luke to listen to what the professionals were about to tell their patient.

* * *

Bo had been in the hospital for three days, undergoing a series of tests that would determine his fate. Swearing that he felt fine and couldn't understand how this had happened, he was more than ready to be told he could go home. However, what he wanted to hear and what he heard were two different things. 

"I know it sounds scary, and it's not that it's not serious, but it's done all the time," Dr. Peters said, trying to alleviate the terrified looks around the room.

"Open heart surgery? You bet it sounds serious," Luke snorted sarcastically.

"But you need it, Uncle Bo, and everything is going to be all right," Ashley calmly countered, laying her hand on his shoulder.

Luke couldn't believe that his baby cousin, whom until a few days ago, he'd believed was fit and healthy could need such a delicate and serious surgery. Three blocked arteries had cut the blood flow to Bo's heart causing him to have a massive attack; one that did its share of damage. To ignore the problem would most surely result in another attack, and this time, Bo might not be as lucky. So, as petrified as the thought of open heart surgery was to the older Duke cousin, the thought of losing Bo forever was even worse, but the last thing that Bo needed to see was his fear.

That shouldn't have been a problem. Bo had always been the one in the family that wore his emotions on his sleeve; Luke had always been the one who had the hardest time showing his. This was different, though. This wasn't just anyone they were talking about; this was Bo. This was the one person that he knew better than anyone and who knew him better than anyone; the one that he couldn't hide his feelings from even when he wanted to. Convinced that one look at his face would tell Bo everything he needed to know, Luke did his best to erase the fear so Bo wouldn't see.

"Ashley's right," Luke swallowed. "Everything's gonna be fine. You'll probably be better than ya ever was," he said in a voice that gave him away regardless of what his face said.

"Hey! I ain't quite ready to check out yet, so just tell me where I gotta sign," Bo said, giving Luke his million dollar smile and wink for good measure.

Something about that smile Bo had was contagious, and Luke couldn't help but return it. It just had that affect on people. It was the wink, however, that was meant for only him, and Luke knew it. Their silent way of communicating; something they'd been doing since they were kids. That simple wink said a lot, and it didn't mean the same in every situation. Only Luke had the code book, and that wink's deciphered message was:

_'I know you're scared Luke, and I know you're trying to be brave for me. I appreciate it, but you don't have to be. Everything is going to be ok. You'll see. Love ya. Bo.'"_

* * *

Two days later, Bo was on the surgical schedule. Seeing no reason to wait, the doctors promised that he'd be glad when it was over. Bo couldn't argue with their reasoning, wanting to get back to his life as soon as possible. Having already been in the hospital a week, Bo would have agreed to almost anything to get out. He knew, though, that he was going to be there a little while longer, but there was another reason why he wanted to get it over with. His illness was starting to take its toll on his cousin and the rest of his family, too. 

Bending the rules, thanks to their local doctor, the staff looked the other way as Ashley and Matthew snuck the children into Bo's room. As long as they were quiet and didn't stay too long, the staff pretended not to notice. The night before Bo's surgery, it wasn't the children that they should have worried about. As more and more people began to arrive, a party ensued. Finally hearing enough, the staff told everyone to get out, addressing their remarks at the Davenport cousins not the Ricketts children. By early evening, only immediate family was left, and Bo asked if he could speak to Ashley alone for a few minutes.

"What's up, Uncle Bo?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Ashley, first off, I just wanted to tell you how proud of ya I am."

"Uncle Bo, please," Ashley begged.

Seeing the tears welling up in her eyes, Bo wrapped his arms around her. He assured her that he planned on being around for a long time to come, but wanted to make sure that she knew how much he loved her. Then he made her promise that in the event that something did go wrong, she'd look after Luke for him.

When the eldest Duke rejoined them, she did the right thing and offered to take him home. She expected him to refuse and he did. He expected her to protest, and she didn't. She simply bid them goodnight, promising to see them in the morning. She wasn't quite sure how she managed to make it out of the room before she giggled, but she did. Her Uncle Luke had been prepared to argue with her, expecting a debate, and when one didn't ensue, the look on his face was priceless. It was one she would always cherish and remember, and not something that she encountered often from her Uncle Luke. On that night, she just knew it was pointless to argue about it. Her uncles needed the time together, but she still had to make the offer.

It wasn't easy to cover a lifetime in a few hours. It also wasn't necessary. Bo and Luke didn't need to do it, they wanted to. They talked about things they hadn't thought of in years, intending to spend the entire night doing just that. Bo, however, was a patient in a hospital, and started getting sleepy just a couple of hours later. When his eyes started closing, Luke couldn't help but grin.

"Bo, go ahead and get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow, and we'll have plenty of time to talk later."

Bo simply nodded and mumbled, and Luke thought that Bo had already drifted off to dreamland. He wasn't sure whether he would doze off himself or just stare at his cousin all night, but he was surprised when Bo stirred a few minutes later. He was even more startled by the gesture. Bo had thrown back the blankets, slid himself to the far side of the bed, and was motioning for Luke take the other half of the bed.

Luke sat stunned for a moment. It wasn't as if they hadn't shared a bed before. They'd been doing it since they were kids and he wasn't uncomfortable with it. After all, this was Bo. Still, something in the back of his mind kept nagging him about the fact that they were in a hospital, which was a public place, the staff might get upset, someone might see and get the wrong idea. There were a million reasons to explain a hesitation for something that had never once bothered him before. An out of synch beep at the right moment reminded him that there were even better reasons not to hesitate: because it _**was**_ Bo, because he was undergoing a very serious surgery in the morning, and because he might never get another opportunity. Luke didn't need to think about it any longer as he lowered the rail and climbed in.

"Bo, you're still hogging the whole bed."

"Am...not."

"Are too."

* * *

Bo could hear things going on around him; machines were chirping and people were talking. He was barely on the threshold of consciousness, but through his fogginess, he believed they were talking to him. It was hard to concentrate, but when he did, he could even make out what was being said. He was being called by name, and being told that he was loved. He believed that he was replying by saying that he loved them too, but he couldn't be sure. 

"Love ya Bo."

That voice he recognized. It was Luke's, and no matter how hard it was, he had to respond. "Love ya…..too,…….Luke."

Bo thought that he'd lost the war to the darkness, but the chirping and the voices were invading his mind again. He tried again to focus on who was talking and what they were saying, but something seemed to be different. There were more voices than he remembered, and these weren't talking to him. They were talking to each other, and he thought they were talking about him. Yet, there was still one unmistakable voice, and that one was talking to him; Luke. His cousin was telling him that he loved him, which is the last thing that he could clearly remember. So, thinking that he'd dozed off for a few seconds, he started becoming confused. It wasn't until he realized that Luke was also telling him to wake up that he understood something was different.

Forcing his eyes to open to just slits, he saw Luke leaning over him and Ashley standing behind him. They were both smiling at him, a gesture Bo felt compelled to return. However, before he could, he became aware of something else that he hadn't remembered: pain. It wasn't excruciating, but it was enough to make him aware that something had happened to him. He just didn't know what.

Recognizing her uncle's expression, Ashley sprang into action. "It's ok, Uncle Bo. I'll go get the nurse to give you something."

Bo wanted to thank her, but could neither think of the words nor form them. All he could do was watch her walk away, hoping that her mission was successful. He was in pain, and it was growing steadily worse by the second. The only things keeping him from crying out was the comfort he was getting from someone running their hand through his hair, the gentle voice that was talking to him, and not being able to remember how to make his own voice work. Still, he knew the voice speaking to him; it was Luke's.

"It's ok, Bo. Ashley and the nurse will be right back. Just hang on. You're going to be okay. Doc says the operation went fine."

The words slowly sank in. He began to process what he was being told, and now it made sense. What he first remembered was getting ready to go into surgery. It was over now, and that was why he hurt so badly. Seeing Ashley walking back in the room, with a not so happy looking nurse at her heels, he watched as he saw her injecting something into his IV. He felt the effects immediately, and recognized the metallic taste of the painkillers. He would have gladly swallowed the entire syringe for the instantaneous relief it brought. No longer hurting, he also found himself no longer able to stay awake. Hearing Luke telling him to go back to sleep, and that he loved him, Bo thought to himself that this is where he'd gotten on that ride.

"Luke," he managed to mutter before giving into the darkness again. As he did, he felt the gentle squeeze of his hand, and he felt safe enough to allow himself to go, knowing that Luke would be there to watch over him.


	50. Chapter 50

Hello! Have you ever had one of those chapters, where it was written, but you thought it needed some changes, so you started changing it until you virtually had to re-write it, and the more you worked on it, the more frustrated you became? That's what this one was to me. If it wasn't needed, I would have just hit the delete key:) It's still not quite what I was looking for, and it's a little longer than the others, but I just can't work on it anymore:) So, I gave up and just decided to post it - as is:) No guarantees - read at your own risk:) Please forgive any boo-boos!

Thanks again for all the feedback and to those who are still with me:) I never dreamed that I'd still be on this same story quite this long. Bet you didn't either. (LOL).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 50

DECEPTION

It was strange, how simple words could have so many different meanings to different people. To Bo's doctors and his family, the word 'success' meant something very different than they did to Bo. It wasn't that Bo wasn't grateful to be alive, he was. It was just that if the surgery had been a 'complete success' as it was being toted, Bo Duke would have been able to have slipped right back into the life that he knew. Two months after his successful operation, Bo's life was anything but back to normal, and he was becoming frustrated.

He had his final post-op appointment with his cardiologist that day, and still, he hadn't heard what he wanted. He was glad that he was healing nicely and could be transferred back to the primary care of his local physician except for semi-annual checks. Having been unable to drive himself had forced Luke to have to take him to every appointment. Bo also knew that his cousin didn't mind; Luke had told him so, several times. He minded, though. He had more limitations on things that he couldn't do than there were things that he could. Believing that those restrictions would be lifted during this visit, Bo had not been happy by the end of the appointment. The continued constraints felt like a noose around his neck, and that's how he was sure his family now felt about him.

"Hey cuz, you okay?" Luke asked, laying his hand on the blonde's shoulder as he kept the other hand on the steering wheel.

Not even bothering to reply, Bo's shoulders raised slightly.

Luke knew that the silent response said more than words ever could for the normally talkative blonde. Always having been the most active out of the three cousins, Luke knew just how much Bo had been affected by a virtually dormant schedule. In the midst of the crisis, there hadn't been time to think about long term effects. Happy that Bo was still with them, no one viewed him in quite the same way he saw himself. With each passing day, Bo's mood became a little darker as he was watched time and life pass by without being able to fully participate in it. Luke knew with more time things would continue to improve, but his youngest cousin had never been known for his patience.

"It'll get better," Luke whispered, squeezing the shoulder that was still under his hand.

"No it won't, Luke, and you know it!" Bo snapped, breaking his silence.

"Bo," Luke softly called only to be ignored.

"In case you haven't noticed, I can't do nothing!"

"That won't be forever. Doc just wants you to gradually work up to doing things so you don't over do it."

"That ain't true! That doc said that my working days are all but over."

"That's not exactly what he said," Luke corrected.

"Maybe not, but you know what he meant."

"No, I don't, and you don't neither. S'ides, you ain't never complained about getting out of work before," Luke tried to joke only to be met with an icy flash of blue.

"So what now? I sit and watch ya'll do everything for me? I can't believe they let me feed myself!"

"Cuz..."

"And that ain't the worst part. Worst part is knowing just how much harder ya'll gotta work because I can't."

Weeks of frustration boiled over, and in a moment of forgetfulness, Bo slammed his hand down between the two seats. The incision may have been healing nicely but the area was still tender, and the jolt sent waves of pain rippling through Bo's chest. Moaning, he grabbed at the area, trying to ride out the self induced torture.

Seeing Bo's hand clutching at his upper torso, Luke knew that his cousin had brought on his own suffering. What he couldn't be absolutely sure of was whether Bo was suffering from a surgery related pain or whether he'd gotten himself so upset that he'd brought on another attack. The operation may have worked, but there was no guarantee that Bo would never suffer another heart attack, especially if he didn't follow the doctor's advice. Getting upset was definitely against doctor's orders. Pulling the vehicle off the road, Luke ran to the passenger side door and opened it.

"Bo? Bo!"

"It's…..okay…….Luke," Bo ground out through clenched teeth as the level of pain began to subside.

Laying his hand on Bo's shoulder, Luke waited for his cousin to ride out the spasms. "Just breathe Bo," he told him, his hand moving in a calming, circular motion.

After a few more minutes, Bo's breathing returned to normal allowing Luke to take his own first, full breath in several minutes. "You done now?" he finally asked in an agitated but still low voice.

Barely nodding was Bo's only response.

"Good! Cause now I got a few things to say to you!" Luke growled, anger over his cousin's foolishness mixing with the after-effects of his own fear. Seeing that he had Bo's attention when surprised blue eyes opened wide to look at him, Luke gave him the first lecture he had to deliver since before they'd ever dreamed of becoming uncles.

"I know you're frustrated. Maybe you won't be able to work. I don't know. You don't neither. If I could fix it, I would, but I can't. But hurting yourself like that ain't gonna help! We almost lost ya Bo, and we ain't ready...I...ain't..." Stumbling backwards, Luke was unable to continue. Blinking several times, the brunette straightened up, turned, then walked a few feet away from the SUV leaving a stunned blonde behind.

If the beginning of Luke's outburst had startled the blonde, the ending stupefied him. He had worried about the physical effects his illness had taken on his family, but hadn't taken into consideration the emotional ones. Hearing his cousin's voice, watching him walk away, seeing the slumped shoulders, Bo couldn't believe that he had been so uncaring as to upset his best friend like that. He may have been the patient, but his family had suffered alongside him, Luke most of all. Whatever Bo was feeling, he didn't have the right to take it out on the ones who had been with him every step of the way; his family. Slowly rising from the passenger seat, Bo hurried to where Luke was standing.

"I'm sorry Luke," he offered. "I had no right to do that to ya. I know this has been hard on you, too. All of ya."

Luke sighed, regretting his own actions. He was supposed to be strong and understanding, and while Bo wasn't supposed to get upset, he certainly wasn't supposed to upset him. Slowly turning around, he was surprised to find Bo looking downward to hide eyes that were beginning to swim. "I'm sorry, too, Bo," he whispered. "I didn't have no right neither."

"But you were right. It's just….I feel so……worthless," Bo began to stutter.

Luke's face crumbled as he stepped closer to Bo and wrapped his arms around him. "Ssh, it's okay. Everything is going to be ok," he soothed, having wondered when his cousin would finally breakdown. Hoping that it was a good sign, one that would leave Bo feeling better, Luke let him get it out as he held him tight.

"M Sorry."

"I know, me too. I just don't want to lose you. Guess after 50 years I've kind of gotten used to having you around. I'd probably miss ya, you know?" he asked, ruffling the golden locks that still adorned his cousin's head.

Having to chuckle at the joke but knowing the truth to the words, Bo agreed. "Yeah, I'd miss you too. Just ain't fair."

"Life ain't never been fair, Bo, but like Uncle Jesse always said, we Dukes have always gotten by, and we will this time, too. It'll be ok." Reaching into his back pocket, Luke pulled out a hanky and gave it to Bo. "Blow."

"Thanks Luke," Bo said when he was finished, trying to return the used cloth.

"Ah, you keep that for now," Luke grinned, glad to see his cousin's sense of humor returning when he smiled back. "We'll get through this. You just gotta believe that. Trust me, ok?"

"I've always trusted you, Luke."

"Well then, now's not the time to stop. Deal?" Luke asked, sticking out his hand which Bo accepted. Shaking, Luke decided to ask the question which had been nagging him since he first spoke to Bo in the hospital. "Can I ask you something, cuz?"

"Since when you gotta ask if you can ask?"

Shrugging, Luke pushed on. "At the hospital, first time I saw you after...well, you told me you had a heart attack. How'd you know?"

Bo's memory was fuzzy regarding his first twenty four hours after being hospitalized. Taking a moment, he tried to remember so that he could answer his cousin's question. "They told me when I woke up, before I saw ya." The answer seemed to satisfy Luke, but it had aroused Bo's own curiosity. "Why?"

"I know you don't like hospitals, but you'd tell me, or someone if you thought you were...?"

"Of course I would," Bo replied without hesitation, finally easing Luke's suspicions that his cousin had known something was wrong but had not said anything.

* * *

True to Luke's word, Bo's situation did improve, slowly. Though he would never perform the hard labor he was used to again, he was hardly confined to a chair. Still, following the doctor's orders to take it slow in those early months had been hard for the Duke who defined dragging time in seconds rather than minutes, or hours. While those around him could see the improvement, to Bo, it didn't seem like he was making any progress at all. Taking short little walks and setting the table for dinner was hardly comparable to the active life he'd once known, and needing naps after such menial tasks really angered the blonde. Offended as he might have been, he had no choice; his body had veto power and could lull him into an unscheduled rest whether his mind wanted it or not. 

If Bo's physical recuperation was moving slowly, his mood really hadn't improved. Yet, he never forgot that day on the side of the road, and he vowed that he wouldn't upset Luke or anyone else like that ever again. He refused to admit that anything was less than perfect, feigning total ignorance as to why anyone would think otherwise. Few did, and Bo had no trouble at all convincing most that they were imagining something that wasn't there. Two people weren't quite that simple. Luke and Ashley were wise to the truth, able to see beyond the smiles and into the depths of the blue eyes that each knew and loved. Both wanted to help, but neither knew how, and found it impossible to help a person who kept insisting that nothing was wrong.

Daytime was hardest because everyone had something to do, except Bo. Ashley had taken a complete leave of absence so while the men worked outside, she and Bo spent the days together. For as hectic as the days could be, the nights were just the opposite. The day's work done, stomachs full, sleepiness creeping in, there was something comfortable and cozy in the Duke household after normal business hours. It mattered not who was doing what, just that they were together. Evenings were was also a time when Bo could fully participate in activities that didn't require much physical endurance, and in those final minutes of each day, the old Bo Duke made a re-appearance. Bo didn't need to act or pretend because in that room every night, he was better.

Ashley saw it. Glancing at her eldest uncle, she knew he saw it, too. Everything was better because for a little while each evening everything seemed normal again, and that's what Bo really needed. He might not be ready to report for active duty just yet, but if they could figure out a way to make him feel needed, that's when they'd get Bo Duke back twenty-four hours a day.

Then one night, Duke asked a question about something the uncles had done when they were just boys themselves. That was all that was needed to gain the attention of both boys who would gather round in anticipation of a good story. Some of the tales they knew by heart, but it didn't matter. They loved each one, just as Ashley had at their age, and still did. Which ever uncle began, they could never finish without the other one correcting some detail or adding some forgotten tidbit, and someone in the audience doubting their credibility in its entirety. As she listened, she was reminded of just how precious those old stories were and of an idea that had come to her before Bo had taken ill.

There was a scrapbook, of sorts, that her uncles had. It had been their Uncle Jesse's, and everything held on the old pages were equally dated. Between the two covers were glimpses of the Duke family of yesteryear. Old and worn, it still brought smiles to those who gazed upon it. Yet it was far from complete. There were old papers and documents stored in tin cans and shoe boxes throughout the house. Ashley had even heard wild fables about more papers buried throughout the County, clues to their whereabouts locked in the memories of relatives no longer with them, their locations lost forever. Her own uncles' past had not been preserved half as neatly as some of her relatives from the nineteenth century, and while her uncles had genuinely tried with hers, it was not as organized as it could be either. To an outsider, those scattered, tattered pieces of paper would mean nothing; blurbs from generations gone-by. To a Duke, they were history; their history. Some people researched their family trees. Ashley didn't have to do that. The information was readily available, it was just scattered about. She wanted to preserve that history before it became forgotten and new generations of Dukes could no longer pass it on.

Originally, the idea was just a way of conserving her own heritage, one that someday her children would know and pass on to their own children. What Ashley hadn't known back then was that her idea would not only immortalize their past, it would play a part in rebuilding and shaping their future. If her idea worked, she and Bo just might be able to help each other. She and Luke had conspired with one another, trying to think of something that would interest Bo without hurting him; they'd been going about it all wrong. Whether it interested him or not, Bo Duke had never been able to refuse his niece anything. She always knew that about him, and loved him all the more for it, but she had never tried to take advantage of it, until that moment. Squelching a pang of guilt, Ashley scolded herself as she reasoned that it was as much for his benefit as hers, at least she hoped it would be.

* * *

Ashley drove as fast as she could; she'd already been gone longer than she intended. It shouldn't have taken that long, but folks in small communities were friendly, and caring people sometimes lose track of time. That's exactly what had happened. The good folks of Hazzard wanted to know how her uncle was doing, and while they saw him regularly, Ashley couldn't repay their kind concern by being short or rude. Still, she needed to get back to the farm. 

Having confided her revised plan in her eldest uncle the previous evening, he wasn't sure that Bo would necessarily love the idea, but agreed that he'd never be able to refuse her, especially if she handled him just right. Needing props and supplies, she had to make a trip into town, one that only she could make. That left the problem of what to do with Bo and the kids. She could have taken them along, but her uncle surely would have started questioning her purchases, and Ashley didn't want to explain before she was ready. So that meant leaving them behind, and that was a gamble. It could be a big boost in confidence for her uncle, or a fiasco, depending on the kids. The only alternative was to have someone else stay with them, and Luke and Ashley knew that nothing would make Bo Duke madder than knowing they had arranged a babysitter for him as well as the children. Scratching that thought with a smirk, they elected to leave them home alone with Bo in charge with Luke close by, without Bo knowing that he was close-by.

Grabbing her sacks, Ashley rushed up the steps and opened the door. Her brown eyes quickly swept the room. All was quiet. Bo was sitting at the table with an open book on the table and Daisy was on his lap.

"Hi Princess. Back so soon?" Bo asked with a playfully wicked and knowing grin.

"Yeah. Everything go ok?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it? Me and Daisy just been doing some reading, and the boys went fishing." After whispering in Daisy's ear, the young girl nodded her head, threw her arms around Bo's neck, gave him a kiss, then climbed down. "You get everything you wanted?" he asked his niece.

Still surprised that she hadn't walked in to find some type of chaos going on, it took Ashley a minute to understand the question and reply. "Yeah."

"Well, let's see what you got."

Setting her bags on the table, Ashley realized that this was her cue to lure her uncle into her plan, without letting him know that he was being lured. Slowly, she removed the things she had bought without explaining them, hoping that she could still rely on Bo's child-like curiosity.

"What is all this stuff?" Bo asked, showing Ashley that there were certain things she would always be able to count on.

Getting herself a cup of coffee, Ashley took a seat at the table, sorting through the various items. "Well, I was..." she trailed off. "Never mind," she chirped, gathering the items and putting them back in the bags they came out of.

"No wait, what, never mind? What's going on?"

Looking halfway up through hooded eyes, Ashley pretended to become shy around her uncle for the first time in her life.

"Ashley?"

"You'll just laugh at me Uncle Bo."

"No I won't!" Bo protested. "I have never laughed at you, now have I?"

"No."

"So why would you think I'd start now?"

"Well, cause I just got this idea, and I think you'll probably think it's silly."

"No I won't think it's silly," he promised.

Taking a deep breath, Ashley readied herself. "I started thinking about doing this a while back, and the last couple nights, with you and Uncle Luke telling all those great stories, I guess I sort of remembered. You know that old scrapbook you have? The one that you said was your Uncle Jesse's?" When Bo nodded, Ashley continued, "I wanted to put all the old stuff that's scattered all over in a book like that. You know, so it's all together, before it gets lost."

"I don't think that's silly."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Thanks Uncle Bo!" Ashley beamed, knowing that even if he had thought it was ridiculous, he would never tell her so. Turning serious, Ashley began thumbing through the things on the table. "I just think it's really gonna be a lot of work, and what I'd really like to be able to do is not just put things in a book, but to have the stories too, like all the great ones you and Uncle Luke tell."

"Don't see why you can't do any of that."

"I don't think I could remember half of them. And it's not like I can go to the library and look them up. Lot of this stuff only Dukes would know."

"I'm a Duke, so guess you can always ask me, or Uncle Luke. Some things he remembers better than me, cause he's older," Bo laughed, adding a wink for good measure.

"Really? That would be great. I just wonder how much time this is gonna take. Got to go through everything, sort it out, write it...it'll just take forever and I'm not sure I'll ever get it done. But it is something that I want BL, Duke, and Daisy Mae to have."

"I don't know if it will take as long as you think, but if you want some help, I could help ya. You'd have to tell me what you want me to do, but it ain't like I don't have the time."

"You would?" Ashley asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Sure."

"Thanks Uncle Bo," Ashley said again, this time getting up to give him a hug and peck the same way her daughter had done earlier.

It had been such a simple idea: a scrapbook, for no one else's benefit but hers, at first. Never having expected quite the enthusiasm her entire family had shown, everyone made their own contributions, but she and Bo did the majority of the work. They'd set aside time each afternoon when the house was quiet and Daisy was napping. Those private afternoons became etched in Ashley's memory as some of the best she'd ever known. As each week passed, the pages filled, and Ashley wondered if she had really thought that one book would suffice when she began. By the time the adventure came to completion, Ashley had made several additional trips into town. The unabridged version of Duke history had filled several volumes, now arranged by decades and generation. After close to a year, what they had created was better than she had ever hoped for.

With the creation of something new came the reincarnation of something old: Bo. Ashley's plan had worked. Silly or not, Bo had offered to help simply because he thought she needed it, and a silly project had given him something to look forward to. Occupying his mind with thoughts of something other than a flawed body, over those months that same body had grown stronger. Extra and heavier chores had been added and the naps had grown shorter and further in between until one day when they'd become no longer necessary at all. It hadn't happened overnight, but since they hadn't been concentrating on it, the final results were dramatic.

Having accomplished both goals, Ashley should have been pleased. She was, but she hadn't expected to hear a new ambition calling to her. She tried to ignore it until she simply couldn't. Accepting it herself had been hard enough, but she had no idea what her family would think when she told them. A collection of scrapbooks for their own private collection was one thing; what she was considering now was something entirely different.

* * *

"You want to do what?" Luke asked her, hardly believing that he'd heard her correctly. 

"I want to write a book," Ashley replied, confirming that they hadn't misunderstood.

"Well gee, princess, that's great, as long as it's something _you_ really want to do." Bo added, emphasizing the word 'you'.

"Huh?" Ashley queried, having braced herself for many objections, but never having anticipated that one. She wanted to do this, she'd just told them that.

"I don't need another project. I'm fine now," Bo replied, grinning at her as he spoke.

Confusion gave way to understanding as Ashley slowly absorbed her uncle's words. It was somewhat disheartening to discover that uncle had been on to her plan all along despite her attempts at being coy. Giving him a scowl that mirrored Luke's best, she re-iterated that this was not something for Bo's benefit. It really was something she truly wanted to do.

"I think it's a great idea, mom," BL beamed, as his brother and sister voiced their own support regardless that Daisy Mae was too young to know what she was supporting.

"Well honey, if it's what you want to do, it's fine with me," Matthew told her.

"Thank you," Ashley replied, looking around the room. "You know I'm gonna need all of your help, but not in the way you're thinking, Uncle Bo."

"Then you know we'll do anything we can to help ya," Bo told her with another grin.  
"Won't we, Luke?"

"Ah yeah," he agreed, still dumbfounded and not nearly as confident as everyone else seemed to be. Having waited for someone else to say something, when they didn't, being the practical one left the task to him. "But, I was just thinking that maybe for your first book……well, maybe another subject might be better."

"Nope!" Ashley rejected the idea. "It's exactly this book that I want to write, a book about us, especially you two and all the adventures you've had."

"Okay," Luke agreed after his logic had been shot down, accepting the kiss she was planting on his cheek, then watching her do the same to Bo.

"Okay, c'mon kids, we're expected over at Gramma and Grampa Ricketts," she announced, herding them close to the door. "Dinner's in the fridge, all you gotta do is heat it up. We'll be back, hopefully sooner than later," she giggled, as she waved goodbye and followed her husband and children to their vehicle.

"Have a good time," Bo laughed back, knowing how much his niece loved visiting her mother-in-law.

Sitting in silence until they heard the vehicle driving off, Luke finally looked over at his cousin. "Well cuz, what do you think about all this?"

"I think it's real nice that Ashley wants to try her hand at writing," Bo replied in a tone that was nothing but sincere.

Luke slowly nodded, unsure of what to say next. He didn't want to sound negative, but he certainly had his doubts. He expected Bo to have some of his own, and to freely speak his mind, but his younger cousin always had been more of an optimist than he had. They'd encouraged Ashley in whatever she had wanted to do her entire life, but this idea was just something that Luke Duke could not see as being successful.

"Course, ya know I think she's crazy, and I just hope she ain't too disappointed," Bo added before Luke could vocalize his thoughts on the subject.

Unsure as to whether they were thinking the same thing, Luke simply gave his cousin an inquisitive look.

"Well shoot, Luke, let's face it. Ashley Marie may be an excellent mother, wife, niece, and vet, and she might be a great writer, too, but who's ever gonna find out except us?"

"Huh?"

"Ain't nobody but us ever gonna read that book, cause ain't nobody gonna publish it, cause there ain't nobody who would buy or read a book about us," Bo laughed.

The blank expression slowly turned into a grin, then grew to a hearty laugh. Though he may have phrased it a little more tactfully, he and Bo had indeed been thinking the same thing. Wondering how it was that they could see this and Ashley could not, he wasn't given much time to mull over it. Bo was leaning on his shoulder laughing so hard that all he could do was to lean back on his cousin and laugh just as hard.

"Book…….," Bo started.

"Bout……..us!" Luke finished.


	51. Chapter 51

Hi Everyone! Thanks to all that have stayed with me and especially those who have taken the time to review. I really appreciate it. I've done a double post tonight because I just can't believe that it's been over a year since I started on this story, and I'm kind of wanting to wrap this up, too. Plus I didn't want to leave anyone kind of hanging here either.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 51

BROTHERS AND SISTERS

Five year old Daisy Mae bolted through the door separating the uncles' place of residence from hers. Screeching at the top of her lungs, she was running as fast as her legs would carry her. The speeding bullet was barely a blur as she sped from hallway to living room, then into the kitchen. She was fast, but her little legs just couldn't compete with her brother's longer and older ones, and he was right behind her, steadily getting closer. Like his sister, he too was screaming, but his was a one word wail: his sister's name.

"Uncle Bo! Uncle Luke! Help me!" the little girl yelled, almost knocking her blonde uncle over as she made her way into his protective arms.

"Daisy!"

Sweeping the girl up, Bo felt obligated to protect her, fully believing his youngest nephew capable of harming her in his present state. Assuming that she probably was guilty as charged, she still deserved a fair trial just like any other defendant.

"Whoa!" Luke cried, stepping into the boy's path when he realized that he had no intention of stopping, even for his Uncle Bo. Placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, Luke halted his forward progression. "What is going on here?" he asked, looking from the red faced boy to the red faced little girl.

"Let me go, Uncle Luke! I'm gonna kill her!"

"Yeah, yeah! We figured that one out already! You want to tell us why?"

"She……she……she ruined my race track and my favorite car," the boy sputtered miserably.

"Ah, it can't be that bad," Bo said, trying to reassure the boy. "Can it?" he added, seeing his grand-nephew's reaction to his statement and thinking about the source of the destruction.

"We can probably fix it," Luke offered. "What exactly did she do?"

Forcing his eyes downward, the uncles could tell that the boy was almost embarrassed by his predicament, but they encouraged him to tell them, hoping they could indeed fix the boy's favorite toy. "She painted my 69 Charger," he sputtered.

"Painted it with what?" Luke asked, wondering what type of material a five year old could have used that would not simply wash off.

"Mom's nail polish."

"I like pink!" Daisy finally said in her own defense.

"Yeah, well it's my car and my track, and I hate pink! Who ever heard of a pink racecar?" Duke shouted, trying to take a step closer to his sister.

"Well, you know, that might come off with your mom's polish remover," Luke pondered, understanding exactly how his nephew must feel. A pink race car was simply not natural.

"That ain't all! After she got done painting it, she glued it to the track!"

"Well, we can probably take care of that, too," Bo added, looking to Luke who shrugged.

Before anymore could be said, the adjoining door opened and slammed shut again, followed by louder footsteps, indicating a larger person.

"Daisy Mae!" Ashley's voice pierced the momentarily quiet air.

"Oh boy!" Luke muttered, wondering just how much more there was to the story.

"In here," Bo invited sweetly, knowing that even without the information his niece would have found them as Daisy Mae's arms wrapped themselves tighter around Bo's neck.

"There you are!" Ashley stormed in. "How many times have I told you that you cannot write on the walls with my lipstick?"

Bo and Luke glanced at each other, putting their heads down as they tried hard not to laugh, but finding it difficult. All Duke children had a high-spirited nature. In some, like Bo, it had been a more dominant and a daily trait, but no Duke child before had ever been quite like Daisy Mae. She brought an entirely new dimension to parenting, and Ashley and Matthew had their hands full. Since the day that the little girl had learned to walk, gaining her independence, living with her had been like having one's very own pet tornado. Preferring running to walking, it seemed that someone was always chasing her, and hearing her name being called by an exasperated voice was not uncommon in the Duke household. Luke had once commented that the little girl had the face of an angel and the temperament of the devil. Bo and Luke were only grateful that her mother had not been such a challenge. In their present state, they could be the doting great-uncles, then send her home to her parents.

It wasn't that the girl was bad. She simply had a curious nature and an unending supply of energy; something that the adults in the house didn't always possess. When she was occupied, she showed no disposition to find trouble, and it wasn't really that she went looking for it. In some ways, she was too advanced for her age. Seeing possibilities that others did not, she was not always old enough to understand why certain things couldn't be done, or shouldn't be done. To Daisy, if it was possible, it should happen. Consequences and terms of ownership were beyond her scope of reasoning, and it didn't matter who an item of interest belonged to. Over the years, Daisy Mae had destroyed at least one thing belonging to everyone, spreading the damage around. She just happened to favor her brother's toys, and adolescent males were not always understanding.

Complicating matters, the boys were out of school for the summer. Being at home, they regularly forgot to put their things away, providing their sister with not only the intent, but the means and opportunity to find trouble, and when those forces collided, it produced a storm that would rival any super cell in the atmosphere.

"C'mon," Ashley directed, ordering her uncle to surrender his refugee.

"Now Ashley," he pleaded, reminding her of the many times that she should have been spanked, but that he granted her a pardon.

"No Uncle Bo! This time I've gotta do it," she replied. Her daughter had used up all of her free passes a long time ago.

"No! No! Don't let me go, Uncle Bo!" Daisy begged, putting Bo in a position that he really hated.

"You let go of Uncle Bo right now, or you won't be going anywhere tomorrow night."

Crying, but offering herself as a sacrifice, Daisy Mae let go of the death grip she had on Bo and willing surrendered herself. She knew that she was not going to enjoy her punishment, but the circus was in Capitol City, and that was something that she didn't want to miss. She loved the clowns, and they were supposed to have fireworks, too, so she simply had no choice.

"Bye Uncle Bo!" she whimpered, sounding like she was about to walk the corridor leading to the execution chamber.

"Bye baby!"

"Bye, Uncle Luke," she added, prolonging the inevitable.

"Bye," he told her, again trying not to laugh.

Knowing what was coming and not wanting to hear it, Bo turned to Duke. "Why don't you go get your brother, and bring your swim trunks. We guys will head over to Hazzard Pond."

"Then, we'll take a look at your car and track when we get back," Luke added, not wanting him to think they'd forgotten about his immediate problem.

"Okay," he said, only mustering half the enthusiasm such a suggestion normally brought.

Looking at her uncles, Ashley smiled. "Thanks," she said, signaling with her eyes that she would wait until they were gone to deal with her rambunctious daughter.

Bo and Luke smiled back. Waiting until she was out of ear shot, in unison, they repeated a chant from the ages, though this one had a slight variation. "She's a Ricketts!"

* * *

The next night, the children were once again excited. Daisy Mae had been on her best behavior since the previous day's incident. The little girl had been sleeping when the uncles and the boys returned from their outing at the local pond, and they assumed that she had cried herself to sleep. Having been punished by her mother, she'd also had to endure her father's anger when she woke, but it had the desired effect, temporarily. 

Luckily, she hadn't done too much damage to her brother's prized possession. Luke had been able to dislodge the 'passion pink' Charger from it's cemented state, and while he diligently removed all particles from the track, Duke and Bo toiled to erase all remnants of Daisy's paint job. By the time they were finished, the track and car were in their original state, and they had one very grateful grand-nephew.

"Thanks Uncle Bo! Thanks Uncle Luke!" he hailed.

"Your welcome!" they replied.

"But the next time you're not playing with it, put it away so she can't get to it, okay?" Luke reminded him.

"Believe me, I will!" the boy assured him.

"And Duke?" Bo called out as he began to carry his newly refurbished toys back to his own home.

"Yeah, Uncle Bo?"

"A Duke never goes back on their promise, and you promised not to kill her," Bo chuckled.

"I know, I know……but, boy sometimes she makes me so mad," he stated, fully having the understanding of his uncles.

A few minutes later, the entire Ricketts family stepped through the connecting portal.

"You sure ya'll don't want to come with us?" Ashley asked them again. "They still got tickets."

"Ah no, that's ok," Bo said. "You guys just go on and have a good time."

"Okay," Ashley agreed.

"I love the clowns," Daisy Mae informed them, forgetting that they were fully aware of her passion for the jesters with big, red noses. "Don't you want to go see the clowns, too?" she asked her uncles.

"Honey, all I gotta do to see a clown is look over at your Uncle Bo!" Luke told her, to which everyone in the room laughed, except Bo.

"Cute, Luke. Real Cute!"

"Okay, well, we're off," Ashley announced after telling the kids to say goodbye to their uncles. "I'm not sure how late we'll be. Unless it stops raining, I don't think they'll be having any fireworks," she said, as each of the kids hugged their uncles.

"Well, it's not supposed to stop raining, so I guess you'll be home early," Luke informed her, much to the dismay of the kids.

As soon as the Ricketts family was gone, Luke got up to start getting ready for his own evening out. Showered and changed, he stepped out of his room, smiling as he saw Bo flipping through the pages of one the scrapbooks that he and Ashley had worked on not so long ago. It really was like looking through a couple of centuries of their own history, and Bo, in particular, could often be found thumbing through the pages, smiling as he did so. Sitting down on the footstool in front of his cousin, Luke peered over the edge, grinning as he saw Bo gazing at a picture of the two of them when they were in their early twenties.

"Hard to believe that we ever looked like that," Luke chuckled.

"I still look like that," Bo shot back.

"In your dreams, cuz. In your dreams."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm better looking now," Bo laughed.

"You're full of it is what you are," Luke told him playfully, reaching out and running his hand through the blonde hair. It still never ceased to amaze him that his cousin's head was still completely covered when his was not.

"Always have been," Bo smiled, looking up from the book again, then down as he flipped a page. Besides his full head of hair, the blonde still had the million dollar smile that had made almost every female in Hazzard swoon at one point in time or another.

Luke looked to see what Bo had turned to next, and saw another picture of the two of them in their younger days; this one with a small Ashley.

Sharing another chuckle about days gone by, Luke glanced to the window. There hadn't been a cloud in the sky for weeks, and no one had predicted the rain that now fell in sheets. They'd woken up to a dark and gloomy day, and by noon, the rain had started, increasing as the day went along. They hadn't complained; the dehydrated crops were in desperate need of the moisture, and they'd welcomed it whole-heartedly. So, why it was now putting Luke into a dark mood, he didn't know. Except for the effect it had on their livelihood, he'd never particularly thought about the rain. Normally, it didn't have an effect on their plans, and Luke guessed that was more the problem than anything; tonight it really wasn't their plans. It wasn't as if he and Bo never spent time away from each other, but all of a sudden, Luke just wasn't looking that forward to an evening out, without Bo. It wasn't anything special, just dinner at Ruthie's. Normally, Bo would be going along, but Bobbie was out of town helping a sick relative so Bo had bowed out despite having been invited. Now Luke was wishing he had declined, too, and he had no idea why.

"Bo, you sure you don't want to come along? You know Ruthie, she'll have enough food to feed an army, or you," Luke prodded, hoping that his cousin would change his mind.

"Nah! You go ahead. You know what they say bout three being a crowd," Bo giggled, wiggling his eyebrows and sounding very much like a little kid.

"Bo, we been seeing Bobbie and Ruthie for a long time, now. You'd hardly be imposing or anything. Shoot, she invited ya."

"I know, but you and Ruthie should take advantage of the privacy, if you get my drift," Bo laughed, wiggling his eyes again. "Sides, I'm tired, and I think a quiet night at home sounds better than going out in that."

"A little water never stopped you before, Bo. Everything ok?" Luke asked as his uneasy feeling continued to grow.

"Yeah Luke, everything's fine," Bo replied, looking up at his cousin. "You better get going or you're gonna be late, and if she burns supper on account of you, well, let's just say your evening might not be that pleasant."

"Yeah, you're right about that, cuz," Luke sighed, rising from his perch. Taking a few steps toward the back door, Luke stopped. "You know, I don't really feel like going either. I could stay home. We could watch TV or…..play checkers…….I'll let you win."

Bo's head snapped up as he stared at his cousin. "Luke Duke, what's gotten into you? You haven't had to _let_ me win since we was kids," Bo replied, but his first question had nothing to do with checkers, and they both knew it.

"Nothing, I'm just saying, I'd rather stay home tonight, too."

"Don't be ridiculous," Bo protested, trying to figure out what was going on inside his cousin's normally logical brain. "Sides, Ruthie would kill ya if you backed out now, after she went to all that trouble."

"She'll get over it," Luke responded.

"Don't be so sure bout that," Bo warned. "Now what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just don't particularly feel like going."

"Well, you better have a better excuse than that," Bo shot back.

"I don't."

"Then you'd better get," Bo told him, getting up from the chair and making his way to where he was standing. Turning him in the direction of the door and pushing him forward. When they got there, Bo stopped, and Luke turned to face him. He couldn't explain the look on Bo's face, but it left him feeling even more uneasy. "Drive careful. I love ya, Luke," he said, throwing his arms around him and grabbing him into a bear hug.

"Love ya, too, Bo," Luke said, returning the hug, now wondering what was going on with Bo.

Releasing him, Bo and Luke stood there staring at each other, a lifetime passing between them. "Now, go on," Bo prompted, and Luke complied though he felt like a zombie.

Forcing his feet to move forward, Luke hadn't made it off the porch when he returned inside.

"Luke!" Bo reprimanded when he heard the door open.

"I can't go without keys," Luke shot back.

"Oh! Well okay, then," Bo replied. "Have a good time."

"Yeah," Luke muttered, hoping that he would be able to follow his cousin's advice.


	52. Chapter 52

Hello! I haven't had a tissue warning for a long time, but I think this chapter will need one!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 52

WHY DIDN'T I STAY HOME?

"It's not that bad, is it?"

The question went unregistered until a hand on his forearm brought him back to the present. "Huh?"

"I said, it's not that bad, is it?" the female voice asked again.

"No! No, it's great, like always," Luke replied, laying his own hand on top of Ruthie's, which was still resting on him.

"Luke, what's the matter?"

"Nothing! Really, dinner is wonderful."

"Mm-hmm, that's why you've barely taken one bite."

"Just not that hungry," he said, hoping she would accept his excuse.

"I can see that. I can also see that something is bothering you, no matter how much you try to deny it," she stated, hurrying her words when she saw that he was about to argue with her. "Luke, honey, we've been seeing each other now for what? Six, seven years?"

"Long time," he whispered, knowing that since the days of his reckless youth, had he chosen to marry, it would have been this woman whom he would have wed. He had no doubts that had they met earlier, they would have been husband and wife, but by the time fate crossed their paths, they were both content to be together in a different way.

"Yeah, long time. I think you're forgetting that not only do I love you, I know you. And you know me," she giggled like a school girl in spite of the full head of gray hair adorning her face. "Sooner or later I'm gonna get it out of you, so save me the trouble and make it sooner. Then maybe we can enjoy the rest of our evening."

Luke scrutinized her before a slow grin spread across his face. She was right. She did know him, and she would eventually pry the truth out of him, so he might as well tell her. The problem was, he wasn't even sure what the problem was. "Ain't exactly anything wrong. Just feel like a longtail cat in a room full of rocking chairs tonight."

Ruthie knew that Luke was telling her the truth when he said he didn't know what was wrong. Luke Duke sometimes got into moods that had no apparent cause. She also knew that if she wanted to help him, she couldn't bombard him with questions. She had to do it slowly, letting him think about each one and answer at his own rate while they both pieced together each reply into a larger picture. The technique had been working with her beau for years, and that night was no exception. Eventually, they figured out that there was no apparent reason for his mood, it was just an uneasy feeling, and it centered around Bo. Could have been the weather, could have been the fact that his cousin was home alone, it could have been anything; the why wasn't important. The effect was.

"Go home, Luke," Ruthie told him, but not in an angry tone.

"What? Why? If I'd known it was going to make ya mad, I wouldn't have told you!" Luke said defensively, folding his arms across his chest.

Rising from her chair, the graying woman walked behind Luke and wrapped her arms around him. "I ain't mad, Luke."

"Ya ain't? Then why you trying to get rid of me? We were supposed to have the entire evening to ourselves."

"I know, and believe me, I'll find some way that you can make it up to me, some other time."

"Why?"

"Because, Luke Duke, ya ain't gonna be no good to me or yourself if all you're gonna do is sit here and worry bout your cousin."

"I won't," he protested.

"Yes you will!" she laughed. "And you wouldn't be the man I love if you didn't," she continued, laughing harder as his jaw fell open in surprise. "So go home, we can pick this up later, like maybe Friday night. Bobbie will be home by then so bring Bo along. She can worry bout him while you make this up to me."

Luke shook his head, grinning from ear to ear as Ruthie started tugging him out of the chair. Turning around and pulling her close, he whispered, "I love ya," before smothering her lips with his.

"I know," she whispered back, when he released her. From early on in their relationship, it had been easy to see how close the Duke cousins were. It was a fact that anyone had to not only accept, but embrace, if they wanted any type of long term affiliation with either of the Duke cousins. You wouldn't have a chance with one unless you accepted the other. Neither of the boys had ever actually said it, and neither of the sisters had ever acknowledged it. It was just the way things were, and everyone understood it, very well. Ruthie and Bobbie were about as close as Bo and Luke, and the same could be said for any of their suitors. Thankfully for all involved, everyone was comfortable with their arrangements.

* * *

Luke headed back to the farm, unbelievably grateful for Ruthie's understanding, and the early out she had offered him. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Had he stayed, he wouldn't have been good company, anyway, and she knew it. Something was calling him home, and he wasn't going to be satisfied until he got there. He just wished he knew what it was that was causing the restlessness. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened that day. It wasn't until he'd stepped out of his bedroom, ready to leave that all his absurd feelings had started. That's all they were, too, were feelings. Bo hadn't done anything to cause this; as a matter of fact, the blonde had seemed frustrated with him for suggesting that he remain at home. Watching the wipers swish back and forth across the windshield, Luke thought back to the interaction he'd had with Bo before leaving. 

"_I can't go without keys," Luke shot back._

"_Oh! Well okay, then," Bo replied. "Have a good time."_

"_Yeah," Luke muttered, hoping that he would be able to follow his cousin's advice._

_Grabbing the keys off the hook, Luke stared at the door but made no effort to reach it. Knowing that he was risking the wrath of his cousin if he got caught, Luke quietly tiptoed to the opening between the kitchen and the living room. Looking around the corner, he was curious as to what his cousin was doing._

_Bo was already back in the old recliner that was older than either of the Duke cousins. They'd each sat in it hundreds of times; first on their Uncle Jesse's lap, then as adults, with Ashley or one of her own children on theirs. Except for one time, the chair had special meaning to them, and they couldn't bring themselves to part with it, no matter how dilapidated it became. It was a part of their past and continued to be a part of their future, so to preserve it, they'd had it repaired and reupholstered, a few times. When Jesse Duke had been alive, it had been designated as his chair. After he left them, no one else had ever allowed it be called 'their' chair, but Bo favored it more. So, it was no surprise that's where he would be, regardless of the new and more comfortable furniture, which Bo had his choice of since he was all alone in the room. _

_There was nothing unusual about Bo's choice of seats that night. There was also nothing unusual about what Bo was doing. After returning to the chair, he picked up the scrapbook once again, and set it on his lap. Flipping pages, Bo was sporting a broad smile, the one that still held Hazzard's most charming smile reputation. Luke had seen it a million times, and had always loved it. Someone once commented that had Bo been on the Titantic, he could have melted the iceberg just by smiling at it. It just had that effect, on everyone and everything, and Luke had never become immune to its effects no matter how many years he had been exposed to it. That smile made it impossible to remain angry at the one who offered it, and it was contagious, causing smiles to cross the features of those that Bo shared it with. That was exactly what it was doing for Luke at that moment. As he saw Bo smiling at the preserved memories in the book, he couldn't help but smile, too. From the part of the momento that Bo was looking at, Luke knew that it was sometime around their own childhoods. Generations of memories, but there weren't too many that Bo and Luke had that didn't include the other. _

_Forgetting that he wasn't supposed to even be there, Luke let his guard down. Almost losing the keys in his hand, the jingling caught Bo's attention. In that split second, Luke was caught off guard as Bo's blue eyes met his, twinkling with as much brilliance as the smile that was still on his face. It was something that Luke would never forget, and he didn't understand why. It wasn't like he'd never seen it before, but that night, it was so radiant that it almost burned him. It was also fleeting, fading instantly as Bo realized that he was not only being watched, but that Luke was still there._

"_Luke!" he admonished yet again._

"_I'm going! I'm going! I just came back for the keys, though I'd still really rather stay home," he grumbled, hoping that his last ditch effort might earn enough sympathy for Bo to give in._

_Picking up a pillow that was sitting next to the chair, Bo threw it at his older cousin, ending the hope for pity. Ducking, Luke walked to the back door and opened it, and this time, he did intend on leaving._

As Luke's flashback came to an end, he looked up to find that he was parked in front of the house. He couldn't remember pulling into the drive or putting the vehicle in park, but he had. The motor was still running, though, and the wipers were still swishing back and forth across the windshield. The rain that no one predicted was still plummeting to the ground, and while it was good for the crops, Luke wasn't thrilled about having to exit the vehicle. It wasn't a long walk, but it was raining so hard that there was no way he could avoid getting soaked. Smirking, he shut the wipers off, turned off the ignition, and pulled out the key. His hand had just gripped the inside handle, when he noticed the house. It was completely dark, and Luke wondered if they'd lost their power. It happened, living in a rural area, but it normally took a stronger storm than just torrential rain to cut the electricity entirely. Glad that he had returned early so his cousin wouldn't have to sit in the dark all by himself, Luke threw open the door, slamming in shut behind him and running up the steps to the cover of the roof on the porch. Shaking off as many water droplets as he could, he glanced at the porch swing. Without power, there wouldn't be much to do, and he assumed that's where he and Bo would probably wind up.

"Bo?" Luke called to his cousin as he stepped inside. Surprised that there was no answer, he was even more surprised when he tried the switch and the overhead light in the kitchen immediately lit up the room. Obviously having power, Luke was confused as to why his cousin would be sitting in the dark, or if he was. Bo had said he was planning on staying home, and while both vehicles were outside, Luke knew that there was a possibility that someone like one of the Davenport cousins stopped by and talked him into going to the Boar's Nest for a beer. Using the towel to mop up the puddle he'd made by the front door, Luke was embarrassed. He'd cut short his evening, worried about his cousin, and the blonde wasn't even home. It served him right that he was going to be the one spending the evening, alone.

Trudging to the living room, Luke stopped. The light from the kitchen was enough to illuminate the figure in the chair. Bo was in the exact same spot Luke had left him, scrapbook still in his lap. Of course, he couldn't very well see in the dark, and Luke had to chuckle as he was reminded that they weren't exactly youngsters anymore; napping at unexpected times proving his point. Bo had said he was tired, and there he was, fast asleep in the chair.

Sitting down on the hassock, Luke picked up the book from Bo's lap and set it on the floor next to the wall. "Bo!" he called, marveling at his cousin's ability to sometimes sleep through anything or anywhere. "Bo! You're sleeping in the chair, again," he laughed, tapping his cousin's leg. Luke didn't laugh for long when Bo failed to open his eyes. Looking closer, Luke could see that something about his cousin just didn't look right. Lowering himself to his knees, Luke reached out to Bo's shoulder and began shaking him frantically. "Bo! Bo! Wake up!" he screamed.

Slowly Bo opened his eyes, bringing momentary relief to Luke. Yet when Bo raised his hand to his chest, Luke knew that all was not well. The blonde was having a difficult time breathing. Bo began to move around, the jostling shifting his weight, and causing him to pitch forward into the waiting arms of his cousin.

"Bo!" Luke repeated, as he looked closer at his cousin. Even with the limited light from the kitchen, Luke could see that his cousin's skin was a sickly palor that was not indicative of his normal coloring. The blonde could be called light, even white, but Bo Duke was not naturally gray, and he was fighting for each breath.

As Luke was trying to shift Bo so that he could reach the telephone and call for an ambulance, Bo called out to him with a croak. "Luke?"

"It's ok, Bo, it's ok! I'm gonna lay you down so I can call for help, okay?"

"No," Bo told him, weakly reaching up to grab on to his shirt.

"What do you mean no, Bo? We have to!" Luke exclaimed in an angry tone, though it wasn't Bo that he was angry with.

"Won't…..make……it," Bo stated, each word an effort.

"Of course it will make it, Bo. You just hang on. You promise me, Bo! Promise!"

"Can't………this………time," Bo said, as a tear rolled down his cheek and onto Luke's forearm. "Don't……..wanna……..leave."

"Then don't!" Luke instructed as if it were simply Bo's choice. When another tear dripped on his forearm, Luke's own tears began flooding his cheeks.

Weakly, Bo reached up to wipe one away, but never quite made it. With his arm in mid-air, he groaned, and Luke grabbed his hand, squeezing it as if his grip alone could slow the progress.

"Don't…..cry."

Luke nodded, though he couldn't prevent the tears any better than he could turn back the hands of time. "I love you, Bo!"

"Love…..ya……too,…….Lucas," Bo said, exhaling after saying his cousin's name, but never inhaling again. His eyelids closed over the blue eyes that had always shone so bright, his hand went limp in Luke's, and his head lulled to the side into the crook of Luke's arm.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Luke screamed, squeezing his cousin's hand tighter, and pulling his head closer. "Bo, no! Please God, no!" Luke yelled, thinking that if he begged loud enough, the man upstairs might have a better chance of hearing him.


	53. Chapter 53

Hey everyone! Well, I'm really trying to wrap this story up, and since it hasn't been quite two weeks, I must be meeting that goal (LOL).

Anyway, thanks again for the feedback, and I'm extremely happy that everyone took that last chapter as well as they did. Hopefully, these last couple won't cause any additional undue stress:) But just in case, I'm placing a tissue warning here.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 53

DARKNESS FALLS

Luke's mind went numb, but that wasn't the part of his body that he wished were. It was his heart that needed a shot of novocaine. In his entire life, Luke Duke had never felt a pain like he felt at that moment. Starting deep in his chest, it spread throughout his entire body reaching every cell and nerve ending, except his brain; that organ had simply shut down in its own defense. Clutching Bo's still body that was growing colder, Luke rocked back and forth, repeating his cousin's name over and over, crying harder than he ever had in his life.

Discovering that a deadened brain didn't render him brain dead, Luke's mind began to replay all the images that it had accumulated over the years. In every one, Bo was there by his side. The day he came to the farm as a baby, running after Luke as a child, crying as Luke shipped off to war, knocking him over when he returned, building the General, driving the General, talking in bed late at night, holding Ashley as a baby, working in the fields, walking Ashley down the aisle on her wedding day, and all the other adventures they had shared, and would never share again, flooded his thoughts. For a brain dead person, his mind was working overtime, but each picture in his head only caused a fiercer pain in his heart.

"Bo!" he whispered again, willing himself to look down at the man in his arms that he loved like no other: the one person in the world who had always loved him, unconditionally, despite his flaws and shortcomings; the one person he could always count on to be there; the one person whom Luke completely trusted, and who trusted him. Bo had been all of those things and more. Bo had been Luke's one and only best friend, for life. Lifting his hand, Luke ran his fingers through Bo's hair, and tried to convince himself that he was only sleeping. Unfortunately, his mind wasn't that far gone.

"Ah Bo, why'd you leave me, huh? I'm older, I'm supposed to go first," Luke cried. "You get back here, Bo Duke!" he then yelled as the floodgates opened with renewed force.

Still rocking, Luke cried as his fingers continued to comb through Bo's hair. He wondered just how many times he'd performed that ritual throughout their lives. Suddenly, he remembered sitting on the footstool just that evening, reaching out and ruffling the blonde locks, wondering if it was actually possible that only a few short hours ago, they had been sitting there talking as if they hadn't a care in the world. Recalling the uneasiness he had felt and the nagging to remain home, Luke cursed himself for leaving Bo. Convinced that if he had stayed home, he could have called for help sooner, and Bo might still be alive, Luke blamed himself. Even if he hadn't been able to prevent Bo's death, he would have been able to have spent those precious last moments with his cousin. Instead, Bo sat dying all alone.

Switching visions, Luke recalled Bo grabbing him in the kitchen, telling him that he loved him before he ventured out for the evening. It was so Bo, telling those that he loved that he loved them. He did it all the time, telling Luke that he loved him, without shame or discomfort, but Luke now wondered, did he tell Bo enough? Did his cousin know? Luke thought he did, hoped he did, but now wasn't so sure.

Remembering that same scenario from earlier that evening, Luke's eyes grew wider as he gazed upon his cousin. 'Could he have known? Was he sick before he even left the house? Was that why his cousin was trying so hard to get him out of the house, to spare him from having to watch?'

"Damn you, Bo!" Luke hollered, regretting his words immediately. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bo, but why? You never pushed me away before, that's my style. Why'd ya have to start now?" he cried, resuming his rocking as he pulled his cousin closer.

* * *

Luke had no idea what time it was. After asking Bo why, knowing he'd never get an answer, Luke forced everything out of his mind again. He couldn't be bothered to think about anything. Time was hardly important anymore. He had been given more of it than Bo, and at that moment, he didn't want it. As the darkness grew outside the window, so did it grow around Luke's heart. All he could concentrate on was the steady rhythm of the rocking. 

For those few minutes, Luke felt nothing, saw nothing, and heard nothing, like the slamming of the door or the calling of his name.

"Uncle Bo!" BL called.

"Uncle Luke!" Duke called.

Having returned from the circus, fireworks cancelled due to rain, Daisy's descendants had no idea what was taking place inside their home. BL walked in first, stopping at the entrance to the living room. Duke was right behind, running into his brother as he stopped. Only the light from the kitchen was on, but it was enough to be able to make out what was taking place. Matthew stopped next to his sons, his sleeping daughter in his arms.

Ashley was slightly behind the rest of the family. Stepping into the kitchen, she saw her husband and children standing in between the lit room and the dark room looking at something in the dark room. "What's going on?" she asked, as she came up behind them. Eyes widening as she too began to comprehend what was taking place, Ashley did not remain stationary for long. "Uncle Bo!" she screamed, rushing to her uncles. "Uncle Bo!" she repeated, beginning to sob as she reached out and touched his arm.

"Mom?" Duke called, as BL called out for Bo.

Glancing to her husband with wild eyes, she looked at her children, then back to her husband, and he understood.

"C'mon kids," he ordered, pushing them toward their own living quarters. What was taking place was something that the kids didn't need to witness. "I'll call Doc Honeycutt and Cletus," he offered, and Ashley simply nodded.

"Uncle Luke?" she quizzed, expecting him to tell her what had taken place. When he didn't respond, Ashley turned her concern to him. She loved both of her uncles, and couldn't even imagine her life without Bo in it, but she loved Luke, too. There was plenty of time for mourning, probably the rest of her life, but there was nothing she could do for Bo at the moment. Luke, however, was still with her, and she could see that he was in trouble, too. Wrapping her arms around Luke, she hugged him tightly. Luke leaned on her as she kept one hand on both of her surrogate fathers.

Barely able to give a statement to Cletus or the doctor, Luke was given a sedative. While the formal procedures took place, Ashley went to see her children while Matthew stayed with Luke. She didn't know what to do. It was like being torn in several different directions. All she wanted to do was to curl up in a little ball, but that wasn't an option. In one part of the house, she had children that needed her. In the other part of the house, she had an uncle who needed her. While she knew that Matthew would stay with Luke as long as she needed him to, she also knew that the sole patriarch of the family would be more comfortable with her. Yet, before she could fully concentrate on Luke, she needed to see the kids.

Looking in on Daisy Mae, Ashley was grateful that the child was sound asleep. At that moment, Ashley just didn't have the energy to deal with her high-spirited daughter. The boys, however, were a different story. Opening the door to their room, she wasn't surprised to find them on one bed, BL holding a crying Duke with tears rolling down his own face.

"Uncle Bo died, didn't he mom?" BL asked as she sat down on the bed with them.

"Yes baby, he did," she confirmed.

"Why?" Duke cried.

"I guess that God wanted Uncle Bo to come live with him now," Ashley answered as best she could.

"Is Uncle Luke gonna die now too?" Duke asked, peeking out from under his brother's arm.

Ashley cocked her head, uncomfortable and unsure how to reply to a question that had no reassuring answer, if she responded honestly. Thanks to her eldest boy, she didn't have to.

"We're all gonna die someday," BL told him.

"And none of us knows when," Ashley finished, holding out her arms as both boys crawled into them. For quite a while, Ashley just held her boys, knowing that this was going to be hard for them, too. They adored their uncles, just like she did, and they now had something else in common with their mother: it was the first time either of them had ever lost someone that close to them. Ashley may have lost her own parents, and while she mourned for them, it wasn't quite the same as losing someone who you actually knew.

"I need to go look after Uncle Luke, now," she softly told them a little later. "But you're dad will be here, and I'm right next door if you need me. Okay?"

"Kay, mom," Duke agreed, though he was reluctant to let go.

"Tell Uncle Luke that we love him, okay?" BL suggested.

"I will, baby," Ashley assured him, extremely proud of her eldest child at that moment.

* * *

Though sedated, Luke was doing anything but resting. Ashley pulled up a chair next to his bed, watching as he tossed and turned. Calling Bo's name, she knew that he was in turmoil and she wanted to help him. The only thing she could do was to offer a touch and an encouraging word, understanding that this wasn't something that a shot could make all better. 

Well into the wee hours of the morning, it was just Luke and Ashley in that room. When the door began to creak open around four in the morning, Ashley assumed it was Matthew coming to check on her. She was surprised to see Duke standing in the doorway.

"You okay, honey?" she asked, holding out her arms to her youngest male.

Before he could respond, Luke moaned. "Bo."

Instead of going to his mother, Duke crawled up onto Luke's bed. Laying down beside him, the boy threw his arm over his uncle. "It'll be okay, Uncle Luke," he said. Though he acted more like Bo, Luke had always been his favorite.

As if he understood despite his dulled senses, Luke slightly nodded and muttered, 'mm-hmm." When Duke crawled under the covers, Luke threw his arm across him. In a few minutes, both appeared to be asleep and the tossing and mumbling ceased. Seeing the occupants of the bed quiet, Ashley began to doze in the chair as silence fell over the Duke household.


	54. Chapter 54

Hello everyone! Well, what can I say except that I apologize for the delay again:) And of course, I appreciate the feedback. The final chapter of this story should be up in the next couple of weeks - so really, it is almost at an end:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 54

GOING ON

Ashley Marie hiked up the small hill to the small section of land that long ago had been dedicated as the final resting place of the Dukes that had settled in Hazzard. Always returning to the place they called home, even when they strayed, being laid to rest where they could overlook the farm was only fitting. For all the teachings of an afterlife, Ashley knew that this sanctioned off ground, with its view, probably felt like heaven to the Dukes that had gone before her.

In a ritual that Bo had introduced her to, long before her memory could stretch back that far, it only seemed appropriate that she continue it now that he was also within the confines of the fencing. She'd always visited her mother there, but the stops weren't as frequent or as regular. Centering more around the biggest events of her life, both good and bad, she made her trips so that she could share those with the woman that gave her life. Though, she never knew her, Ashley still shared a connection with Daisy, seeking her out for her approval, knowledge, or comfort. She'd always been able to sense her presence, and Ashley knew that she was there, which meant that she was never alone.

In the year since Bo had left them, Ashley made the pilgrimage every day, sometimes more than once. Sometimes she went alone; sometimes she was accompanied by others. Instead of sharing just the major happenings in her life, Ashley wanted to share everything; the way she always had. On the worst days, the comfort she got felt like a warm blanket. This journey was the second of the day. She'd already been there that morning, but this day was a combination of happy and sad, and on this appointment, she was alone. She had promised to return with an update, and a Duke always keeps their promises. In fact, she had brought something with her for show and tell. As she continued her climb up the hill, Ashley thought about how much her life had changed in just those few short months.

_Bo's untimely and unexpected death hit them all hard. Never having complained about not feeling well, all of his exams following his bypass surgery had indicated that he should have lived to be 100, and that's what they all wanted, and expected. In fact, for being in their sixties, both of her uncles were in excellent health, and Ashley had always taken for granted that they always would be. Concerned about the blonde's well-being, she and her uncle Luke had forced him to adopt a healthier diet after his first heart attack; the one she still felt guilty about. He had complained loudly at first, but one day, after Luke whispered something in his ear, he stopped griping and learned to accept it. Every once in a while, they'd find him sneaking something that he shouldn't have been, but no one was perfect. Never having to worry about extra pounds that age sometimes bring, her uncles worked too hard and were too active for anything to stick to their ribs. In fact, Bo was often considered a few pounds under his desired weight for his age. While it was true that Bo's activity level had been interrupted following his surgery, that had only been temporary, too, as he built up his strength and stamina. So, not only had they had to deal with the grief associated with losing him, they had to deal with the suddenness of the loss, and it had taken it's toll; but, no one had felt the loss more than her Uncle Luke._

_The days that followed went by in a blur; there was so much to do and no one wanted to do anything. Accepting mourners, organizing the wake and the funeral, and trying to keep herself sane while trying to comfort her children and her uncle had left Ashley wanting to run, and in a few moments of weakness, she almost did. Understanding that her children were sad, she also knew that they would be fine. Her Uncle Luke, she wasn't so sure of. Almost catatonic, he went where he was guided and did what he was told, all the while staring without speaking, at least during the daylight hours. The two days that Bo laid in the living room, Luke never took his eyes off him. At night, when she was drained from the stress of the day, that's when Luke came to life. No matter how closely she tried to watch him, he always managed to slip away. The first couple times, it had almost scared her into her own early grave, but after that, she knew where to find him: standing next to his cousin. Running his hand through the blonde hair, Luke would talk to him about things that even Ashley wasn't familiar with. Then he'd ask him why he had to go, and the cycle would repeat. Thinking that it wasn't healthy for him to remain like that for too long, Ashley tried to steer him away, but Luke Duke proved that he was still stronger than she was and always would be. He resisted her efforts, becoming angry, which only upset him even more. For a split second, Ashley feared that he might actually strike her, but when he turned to look at her, she could see from his eyes that he would never hurt her. _

"_Don't," he whispered, the one word command more powerful than any 'talk' he'd ever given her. _

_Backing up, Ashley was torn as to what to do. Sitting on the couch, in the middle of the night, in the dark, she tried to give him the time and space that he so desperately seemed to need, but she didn't want him out of her sight. Her safety wasn't in jeopardy, but she wasn't so sure that his wasn't. Wondering if she should call the doctor back to give him another sedative, Ashley decided against it. Forcing her uncle to sleep through the final moments of Bo's time with them was something that Luke might never forgive her for. So, she just kept vigil, or tried to, dozing off on the couch only to wake a few hours later to find her uncles in the exact same position. She expected that from Bo, but not from Luke._

_So it continued. As far as she could tell, Luke Duke hadn't had one wink of sleep in at least forty-eight hours, possibly longer. Not until they came to remove Bo for the funeral did they get any type of a reaction from her eldest uncle, having to wait until the overdue sedative kicked in. Though he needed a stronger one that would force him to sleep, they had to settle for a much milder dose; one that would simply calm him enough as to not be capable of assaulting the men there to do their job. Missing Bo's funeral was something that Ashley knew he would never forgive her for, so sleep would have to wait._

_Moving through the motions, Ashley looked around her. Her uncles had always been well liked, which was evident by the sheer number of mourners surrounding them. One had even traveled from as far away as California; Detective Enos Strate. Ashley had heard the stories of Hazzard's most famous lawman and had seen pictures of him. She had met him briefly, before, but she could tell that she made him uncomfortable. She could see in his eyes that he still loved her mother, and her own resemblance to Daisy conjured up emotions that he had tried to pack away. Having made a life for himself, but never having married either, Ashley was also uneasy around him, feeling the need to apologize for something that she had no control over. For him to have returned to Hazzard, the home he'd only visited on rare occasions since Daisy died, spoke volumes as to just how much all three of the Duke cousins must have meant to him, and for that, she couldn't help but be touched. _

_As the unexpected mist continued to spray on that gray day, Ashley kept one arm around Luke and the other around whichever child was closest to her while Matthew's strength supported them all. Wanting to provide a special tribute to her uncle, Ashley had inserted an unorthodox segment to the ceremony. After getting their family friend, Cooter Davenport, to agree, she asked the preacher to pause so that he wouldn't have to miss anything. She wanted to do it herself, but there was no way she could leave Luke or her children. While the kids had Matthew, her uncle was alone, rejecting even Ruthie's attempts to console him. The most appropriate tribute would have been for Luke to do it, but he was in no condition. While Cooter wasn't as proficient as her uncles, he was family and he was capable._

_The roar of the engine interrupted the murmurs as the crowd started to wonder what was taking place. Though not a common sight anymore, anyone who knew the Dukes knew the other member of the family making its way toward them. From the distance, it looked like a little blob, but the color and humm left little doubt as to who it was. Bo's funeral would not have been complete without the General Lee in attendance. _

_Still in excellent working condition, the General was only brought out of it's own retirement for special occasions. Years ago, the boys had to concede the fact that if they continued to use it on a regular basis, they would be sentencing it to it's eternal rest. Parts just couldn't be readily found for an auto that was almost considered to be an antique, and one thing the boys were famous for was going through parts. Cooter had always kidded them about keeping him in business 'all by their lonesomes.' So, the need to preserve the General outweighed their love of driving him on a regular basis, and in a retirement ceremony, General Lee was introduced to his new home in the back of the barn. Then, General Lee II was introduced. A newer model Pontiac GTO was unveiled, looking remarkably similar to the original General. Also orange with the confederate flag and Dixie horn, the only major differences was its number. Instead of having the 01 painted on the doors, it had been bestowed with the number 02, and on the roof of the car, after the name' General Lee' was the Roman Numeral II. The boys said that it stood for second generation not second class, and they had been right. General Lee II was just as powerful, if not more so, than its ancestor, and had brought home many trophies, also proudly on display inside the house. Yet, to Bo and Luke Duke, there was only one General Lee; he was an original, just like themselves._

_As the General continued to approach at a high rate of speed, much of the crowd began to become nervous, trying to back away from the speeding car, but finding no where to go. Believing that they were about to be mowed down by the possessed auto, fear turned to shock as they realized the danger had passed, literally. In a homemade ramp that Ashley, Cooter, and LB had constructed early that morning, the General's tires traveled over it, lifting into the air when it reached the end. Sailing over the family graveyard in a maneuver that was perfect, Cooter hit the horn, serenading the guests with the first twelve notes of Dixie. Looking above them, they were provided with a wonderful view of the General's undercarriage. Breathless gasps turned to excited chuckles as eyes followed the flight. Ashley had meant it in the deepest respect to her blonde guardian, and from the crowd's reaction, that's exactly the way they took it, except for one: Luke. She had never meant to salute one uncle while causing pain to another, but as his eyes turned from the sky to her, she feared she might have made a mistake. _

"_Bo," came the one word cry as sapphire eyes rolled backwards and his legs collapsed leaving Ashley and Matthew to catch him before he hit the ground. Lack of sleep and the overwhelming grief had finally caught up to sole surviving cousin. _

"_Uncle Luke!" Ashley screamed, cursing herself for what she had done. _

_The doctor stepped forward, announcing that he was alive, but needed rest. LB and Matthew took hold of him, carrying him back down to the house and depositing him in his bed. In spite of having gone for days without sleep, Luke wasn't unconscious for long, whimpering as he opened his eyes. Seeing that he had awoken on his own, the doctor then gave him another shot, this one guaranteed to make him sleep, whether he wanted to or not._

* * *

_ And sleep he did, for the next two days, while Ashley sat by his side. Happy to see him awake and looking better than he had since Bo had left them, she was not happy that his refusal to talk was still lingering. Not catatonic like before, he simply responded with nods and one word answers, and there was a void in his eyes that scared her. Rising, walking, dressing, Luke performed all the necessary functions of living, including breathing, but he was anything but the uncle that Ashley had known all her life, and she wondered if he ever would be again. _

_For almost a week, Luke remained in that world, somewhere between the here and now. Where he cried almost non-stop in the days immediately following Bo's passing, she hadn't seen him shed a tear since he had awoken, and that was beginning to concern her more. She and the kids cried at the drop of a hat, sometimes when they least expected, and even Daisy Mae was affected at her young age. Considering that Bo and Luke had been together almost twice as long as she had known them, Luke's lack of emotion was anything but usual. Then again, she didn't know exactly what usual was in this type of scenario, and she prayed he wouldn't gain anymore experience. _

_Then one day while Luke was sitting at the table with Duke and BL, and Ashley was at the sink getting dinner ready, Daisy Mae came bursting onto the scene. _

"_Mommie, where is Uncle Bo?" she asked again. _

_Ashley sighed, not having the energy to explain this to the little girl again, but before she could respond, BL did the honors for her. Mirroring Luke's personality more, the eldest Ricketts boy had always been closest to his blonde uncle. Having been told that he was the oldest, and had to be strong for his siblings and mother, BL had carried out his duties faithfully. Unfortunately, in the performance of those duties, he hadn't really dealt with his own feelings, and the longer he kept them inside, the stronger they grew. Not being able to go to his Uncle Bo for help like he often did, and witnessing what was taking place around him, they should have seen the explosion coming, but they had been busy with other things. Coming from Duke, it would have been more expected, but BL's quieter nature made it all the louder._

"_Uncle Bo is dead! What part of that can't you understand?" BL screamed._

"_Beauregard Lucas," Ashley admonished, noticing Luke's grimace at the use of her son's full and first name. _

_Duke looked at his brother, as did Luke, but now with eyes that were focused and observant._

_Unphased by her brother's outburst, Daisy Mae followed her first question with the one that always came second. "When is coming back?" she whined._

_Slamming his fist against the table, BL jerked upright from the chair. "He ain't, you moron! He's dead and he ain't ever coming back, and there ain't no God, no tooth fairy or no Santa Clause neither, so grow up and shut up, Daisy Mae!" _

"_Mommie!" Daisy Mae screeched._

_Ashley took a step forward toward her daughter, trying to collect her wits as she looked from a red faced BL, a shell shocked Duke, and a hysterical Daisy Mae. Before she reached the little girl or decided what she should do or say, a panting BL grabbed hold of the table, knocking it over in a fit of rage. Duke jumped out of the way or he would have been a casualty, and Ashley had just managed to grab Daisy, but she wasn't quite fast enough. Not the table, but a falling chair caused her to lose her balance as she fell to the floor, pulling Daisy with her. Not having spent his anger, BL reached to the counter and began throwing everything that he could wrap his hands around. Ashley was trying to get up, hindered by her daughter's death grip and deafened by her screams, while shattering glass could be heard in various locations of the room, one object breaking not too far from the Duke females. _

_Seeing that his niece and grand-niece were pinned down in the line of fire, but physically unharmed, Luke sprang into action. Jumping from his own chair, which had been unaffected by the overturned table, Luke reached the boy. Wrapping his arms around him, he pinned him to himself, preventing BL from throwing anything else, and possibly hurting himself or some unlucky person who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. _

"_BL! BL! Come on, BL! It's ok, it's ok. Calm down, everything's gonna be ok."_

"_No it won't! Won't ever be ok again!" BL screamed, struggling to free himself._

_An adolscent boy could try all he wanted, but his strength was no match for his uncle's. Eventually tiring himself out, he began to quiet, his screams being replaced with sobs. Retaining a firm grip, Luke loosened it, changing from a mission of restraint to that of condolence. As the last of the energy left the boy's body, his knees began to weaken, and Luke lowered them both to the floor, where he continued to hold him, rocking him much like he'd rocked his cousin just a little over a week before. _

"_Why, Uncle Luke? Why?"_

"_I don't know, son. I really don't."_

"_I miss him."_

"_Oh BL, I know, believe me I know. I miss him, too, you'll never know how much. And your mama misses him, and so do Duke and Daisy Mae."_

"_She just keeps asking those same dumb questions," the boy groaned. "No matter how many times we tell her that Uncle Bo is dead and he ain't coming back."_

"_BL, she ain't doing it to upset nobody. She's just so little. She don't really understand, and she forgets."_

"_I know," BL admitted. "I didn't mean to yell at her or break nothing."_

"_I know that, too," Luke confirmed without excusing the behavior; that was something that only his parents could decide. "But breaking things ain't gonna change nothing. Just leaves a mess, and you might hurt someone else, or yourself, so that ain't the answer."_

"_I just don't know what to do sometimes," the boy moaned. "I don't want to upset mom, and Duke cries all the time, and I used to go to him to talk about stuff."_

"_Come to me, then, son," Luke suggested._

"_Can't."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause you ain't really here anymore neither," the boy sadly stated._

"_Of course I am," Luke corrected. "I'm right here," he said, emphasizing his words with a squeeze._

"_Maybe right this minute, but ya ain't been here since it happened. All you do is stare and you don't say nothing."_

_Luke's eyes grew large, never having understood what effect his behavior might have been having on the kids or anyone else. It was a lesson that he should have learned a long time ago, when Ashley was but a baby, but for as wise as he was, sometimes he forgot things just like Daisy Mae. Realizing that not only had he not been available for the kids, he had also not been there for his niece, and she'd been there every minute for him, Luke regretted it. If he could have went back to that fateful night, there would have been a lot of things he would have done differently, but unfortunately, he couldn't turn back the hands of time. All he could do was to correct the situation starting at that very moment. "I know," Luke confessed, "and I'm sorry, but I promise that I will be here from now on. So, if you don't feel you can go to your parents or to Duke, you can come to me, anytime. Okay?"_

"_Kay," came the muffled sob._

_Looking up, Luke saw Ashley watching them, a small smile on her face. Offering one of his own, Luke motioned with his head for her to take Daisy out of there. BL wasn't quite ready to let go, and Luke planned on staying there with him as long as he needed. Nodding, Ashley motioned to Duke to follow, but instead, he ran to join his uncle and brother._

"_You can talk to me, too," Duke told his brother. "I know I cry more than you do, but I'll try not to. I love ya, BL."_

"_I love ya, too, Duke," the older boy replied, as Luke shifted so that Duke could snuggle up against both of them. _

"_And, I love both of ya," Luke said, smiling for the first time in a week, "and so did your Uncle Bo!"_

"_We love you, too, Uncle Luke," Duke said._

"_And Uncle Bo," BL said._

"_And he knew that," Luke confirmed._

_Staying that way for a little while longer, Duke peeked his head out from under his uncle's arm. "Boy, you sure made a mess BL!" the boy observed, as they all took notice of the room's condition, having to laugh though they knew there wasn't really anything funny about the predicament._

"_Yeah, and I'll bet I'm gonna get it, too," BL surmised._

"_Uh-huh," Duke agreed._


	55. Chapter 55

A/N - Author's Notes at the End

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended

* * *

UNCLE, UNCLE

CHAPTER 55

PASSING THE TORCH

_Having heard the laughing coming from her uncles' part of the house, Ashley sighed, then smiled. She wasn't happy about what BL had done, but it wasn't as if she couldn't understand it. Always bottling things up, eventually the pressure had to be released, and it was no wonder that the lid finally blew off. She'd been trying so hard to tend to everyone, namely Luke, that she'd missed the turmoil her oldest child was enduring. Though she wasn't sure how she and Matthew would handle his little outburst, she didn't consider it to be the end of the world. In fact, it might have been a very good thing that it happened. At home, in a controlled environment, it could have been much worse under other circumstances. Yet, the way it prompted her Uncle Luke into action, that was the best. Had it not happened, she couldn't be sure that anything or anyone would have ever reached him. She'd been trying and hadn't gotten anywhere. Despite the fact that BL had always sought out Bo, Luke and her son were so much alike, and now she prayed that they might be able to help each other._

_Moving to Daisy's bedroom, Ashley laid the little girl down. The only good thing about her daughter's tantrums was that the parents could count on a long nap to follow. This one, though, hadn't been her fault, but while they were reflecting on lessons learned, she hoped that the little one might have learned one from her big brother that day. True, she was young, but by the age of five, the boys were already able to remember the really important things, and didn't keep asking the same questions over and over. Her daughter's constant questioning of where her Uncle Bo upset her, too. She just never realized how much it had upset her sons. They tried to explain the concept of dying, and understood that they'd have to repeat it from time to time. They didn't expect to have to do it several times a day, however, and even if the day's events limited the number of times the little girl asked, Ashley knew how to be thankful for small things, too._

_When Matthew came in from the fields, Ashley was waiting for him, glad that the boys were still with Luke. Privacy was not something they always got a lot of, even at night in their own room. Duke and Daisy were prone to nightmares, so they never knew when to expect one to come calling. Ashley explained what had happened, almost amused by the expression on her husband's face._

"_BL did that?" he asked._

"_Yep," she confirmed, giving him a minute to digest what she had told him. _

_After discussing it in greater detail, they knew that they had to have a serious talk with their eldest. Breaking and throwing things was never acceptable, especially when they weren't your things, and technically, none of the ruins had belonged to him. Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt that it would never happen again, and if it did, the penalties would be twice as severe, they waited for the prodigal son to return. Asking Duke to wait in their room or to go outside and play, Ashley and Matthew addressed the situation, grinning at the relief on his face. Kissing her husband, Ashley then excused herself._

"_I've gotta go see how Uncle Luke is doing," she said, waiting for his nod._

_Walking into the house where she had grown up, Ashley stood in the doorway. The table and chairs had been turned upright, and Luke was on his hands and knees, gathering up the debris._

"_I'll do that, Uncle Luke," she offered, getting down on her own knees next to him. "I'm real sorry about this."_

_Luke stopped what he was doing, placing his hand on his niece's arm and stopping her. Waiting for her to look at him, he responded. "No pumpkin, I'm the one who's sorry," he said, choking on the last word._

"_Why? You didn't do this?"_

"_I'm sorry," he repeated, "for not being there, for the kids…or you."_

"_Oh Uncle Luke, you don't have nothing to be sorry for," Ashley told him as she wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders._

"_Yeah I do," he corrected, "I should have been there, instead of making you take care of me."_

"_You've always been there, you and Uncle Bo. Nothing wrong with me taking care of you for a little while."_

"_I'm just so sorry," he repeated._

"_Me too," she whispered._

"_You ain't got nothing to be sorry bout."_

"_Yeah, I do. I'm sorry for upsetting ya like I did," she said. Seeing that he wasn't following her, she continued, "at the funeral. With the General. I just wanted to do something special for Uncle Bo. I shouldn't have done it," she admitted, remembering how it caused her living uncle to collapse._

"_Ah, Ashley, that was beautiful. Don't be sorry for that. I'm glad you did it, and I know Bo loved it."_

_With those words, Ashley could no longer hold back her own tears. Comforted by Luke's strong arms, she laid her head on his shoulder. Matthew had been there for her every minute, and it only made her love him more, but she loved him in a different way than she loved her uncles. The grief she felt associated with the loss of one uncle could only truly be shared with the other, and until then, neither had really been able to accept the other's. The comfort was only fitting coming from those that knew and loved the lost one best, and that was her and Luke. "I miss him," she cried._

"_Me too," Luke agreed, as they sat there together, both undergoing a small amount of healing._

* * *

Opening the gate for the second time that day, Ashley stepped inside. "I'm back. I told ya I would be," she grinned as she kneeled down and kissed each of the markers that held the most meaning to her. Finally sitting next to the one on the end, Ashley reached out and traced the engraved letters with her fingers. 'Beauregard Robert Duke.' Watching the patterns she was making with her fingertips, the story began again. 

_The survivors of the Duke family made more progress in that single afternoon than in all the days that followed, and each day did bring a new sunrise and sunset. Life wasn't the same, it never would be again, and that was a fact. They couldn't go back, no matter how much they may have wanted to, and Luke had already proven that you couldn't simply sit and let the world pass you by. He'd tried; it didn't work, either. So that left them with no choice but to go on, each in their own way._

_Daisy Mae did learn her lesson about asking the same questions over and over, and only asked about her Uncle Bo on occasion, and only to her parents, when they were alone. BL reverted to his mild nature, never again showing the secret side of him that had caused such an outburst. Duke stopped crying, at least not all the time. Matthew continued to watch over his family, and Luke rejoined him in the fields, looking forward to another good harvest. _

_Yet, Bo had been loved and he was missed, and they all had their moments when they missed him the most. Daisy turned to her mom and dad, the boys turned more to Luke or to each other, Ashley turned to Luke or Matthew, and Luke turned to Ashley. It was what being a family was all about, and Bo had been a part of that family. They couldn't have forgotten him had they tried, and they didn't. No one wanted to forget about the upbeat blonde with the million dollar smile, and they wanted him to know that he hadn't been forgotten. So every morning, Ashley hiked the hill to see him, and the kids made frequent visits, too. Luke, however, could often be found there, sitting next to the headstone and talking to his cousin as if he were right there beside him. _

_While Ashley and the kids were starting to go forward, looking to the future, Luke was spending more time looking to the past. He functioned, he walked, worked, and talked, and while his eyes did not resemble the zombie's that had appeared after Bo had died, they'd never completely regained their luster, either. Ashley knew that it was harder on Luke than on any of them, and she imagined it always would be. Though he started seeing Ruthie again, Luke had lived with Bo for almost sixty years. They were as much a part of each other as any two people had ever been, and when Bo left, he left a part of himself with Luke, but took a part of Luke with him. Still, Luke was trying and that was all that anyone could ask of him._

_Then giving both Ashley and Luke something to concentrate on, Ashley's focus turned to the book she had been working on for some time. With Bo's passing, finishing it had almost become an obsession, and she knew that until it was done, everything else would only get her half-hearted effort. Stepping in for Bo, Luke helped her with the facts and stories. Somehow driven, she made more progress in a short time than she had in all the months that had proceeded, and the pages started flying off of her printer. She also discovered a skill that she didn't know she possessed, but nothing compared to the hours that she spent with her uncle, and the history that she either learned or relived with him. _

_In a matter of weeks, she managed to finish what she hadn't managed to accomplish in months, and in her opinion, the end product was good. When she let Matthew and Luke read it, they agreed, though Luke still doubted that it would be of any interest to anyone outside the family. Matthew, however, disagreed and encouraged his wife to seek the advice of an editor, which she did, and the experts concurred with her husband. Yet, the excitement of having something she wrote published was short lived._

Moving her hand, Ashley began tracing the letters of the marker sitting next to Bo's. 'Lucas K. Duke.'

_She knew that both of her uncles thought she was crazy when she had first announced her intention to write about their family, but a publishing company in Atlanta disagreed. After sending them a copy of her finished masterpiece, they also thought that that the Duke's story was not only interesting, but it should be shared. Contrary to Bo and Luke's original doubts, a publishing contract was on it's way. The kids were ecstatic; their mom was going to be famous, and the money wasn't bad, either. Promising the family a trip to Busch Gardens that summer, Ashley was anxious to share a place with her children that her uncles had shared with her, and was looking forward to re-visiting a place with her uncle that they had once been; a place that had been instrumental in plotting the course of her own future. Yet, for Ashley, what was important was the story of her family, and the ability to share it. Rich in history, she had an unusual childhood, but had been blessed with two wonderful uncles, and she wanted the world to know a fraction of how wonderful they were, even though one was only with them in spirit. _

"_I was wrong," Luke said, throwing up his hands in defeat. Kidded for his inability to say those words in youth, he'd long overcome that speech impediment. "And, we're very proud of ya," he told his niece, speaking in the plural as if Bo had authorized him to speak on his behalf. _

_Ashley grinned, thanking both of them, but being able to only throw her arms around one of them._

* * *

_Having been paged for an emergency, Ashley left Matthew and the kids at BL's basketball game. Knowing that it would be over before she made it back to the school, she decided to go home instead. It wasn't that late, and seeing the lights on inside the older portion of the farmhouse, Ashley wondered if her uncle might be interested in a game of checkers, a pastime that she and her uncle still enjoyed._

"_Uncle Luke," she called, stepping inside the house. Receiving no answer, she wondered what he was doing. The lights were on, the TV was on, and everything appeared normal, except her uncle was missing. Checking the bathroom, she found it to be empty. Never expecting to find him in his bedroom, since it was dark and the lights in the main room were on, she only casually glanced in. Able to make out the figure in the bed, she figured it had to be him unless Goldilocks had found her way to Hazzard. "Uncle Luke?" she called again, hoping that he hadn't taken ill as there was no other reasonable explanation for him to have went to bed without turning everything off. Flicking on the light, Ashley's face fell. She just knew. No longer needing speed, Ashley slowly walked to the bed, her cheeks wet by the time she made it. "Uncle Luke!" she cried, lowering herself down to lay beside her resting uncle. _

_After crying for how long, she didn't know, Ashley raised her head. Though her heart was breaking, she saw something that made her realize that her grief was for her own loss. A small smile was still on Luke's face, and she hadn't seen him look that happy since before her other uncle had died. Whether he knew or was surprised, he wasn't mourning. He was obviously pleased, and Ashley couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't seeing Bo that left him looking that way. If she'd had her way, she wouldn't have let him go just yet, but if he had to, she liked to think that it was Bo who had come for him. Nothing would have made Luke happier, and that offered her some comfort. _

"_Ashley, honey, you in…….here?" Matthew called to her, pausing as he saw what was going on._

_Trying to stop the children, Matthew wasn't quick enough. They darted past him, going to their mother and their great-uncle. Like their mother, they knew, too._

"_Did Uncle Luke go to sleep like Uncle Bo?" Daisy Mae asked._

"_Yes, honey," Ashley told her. _

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Because Uncle Luke wanted to be with Uncle Bo, didn't he mom?" Duke asked._

"_Yes baby, I think he did."_

"_He didn't like being here with us?" Daisy wondered._

"_Oh sure he did, baby," Ashley said. "He just couldn't be with us and Uncle Bo, too, and God must have wanted him to come live with both of them."_

"_BL says they're ain't no God!" Daisy reminded her mother._

_Ashley looked to her son, knowing that whatever she said wouldn't sound as credible. _

"_I was wrong, Daisy," BL told his little sister._

"_Yeah, you were wrong bout Santa Claus and the tooth fairy, too," Daisy spat back._

"_Come on kids," Matthew called. "We'll talk bout that later."_

_Hustling them out of the room, Matthew left Ashley and Luke alone for what would be one of the last times._

* * *

_Unlike the day of Bo's funeral, the weather couldn't have been more perfect. Blue sky and bright sunshine provided an unusually warm day for early January, and though it was a time of mourning, the atmospheric conditions did not add to the weight of their sorrow. _

_Ashley had provided a special tribute to her Uncle Bo; her uncle Luke deserved no less. Confident that Matthew and the kids would be fine for a little while without her, this time, Ashley intended on delivering her salute, personally. Maybe it wasn't a 21 gun salute, but Ashley was sure that her uncles would have considered it a compliment. In a perfect jump, she was also sure that they would have been proud of her. _

_Later that night, Ashley stood in the barn, running her hand along the cool surface, as she pulled the cover over it. "I promise, I'll take care of him," she vowed. "And, I'll make sure that het gets taken out." Though she would do everything in her power to ensure that the General never ended up forgotten or unloved, she doubted that anyone would ever love the old Charger the way her uncles had. _

_High pitched voices turned her attention outside, and as she watched her boys chasing each other round in their good clothes, she somehow had the feeling that the General Lee just may have been given a second lease on life. Of course, she'd teach BL, Duke, and even Daisy Mae how to jump; it was their birthrite, and it wasn't difficult to close her eyes and picture her children someday tearing up the countryside, the same way her uncles and her own mother once had. They all loved cars. BL loved to work on them, Duke loved the idea of driving them, and even Daisy Mae loved painting them, pink. Her boys, especially, were a complimented set, a lot like her uncles had been. Yet Bo and Luke Duke were the originals, and anyone else would only be following in their footsteps. However, she was not about to tell her boys that; they'd learn soon enough, and along the way, they'd learn to walk in those impressions while carving out their own. Things would never be the same, but they weren't meant to be. Time and progress couldn't be stopped, and each generation had a right to use their past to mold their own future. The Dukes were no different, and the torch had been passed. A new generation of Dukes were about to make their own mark on Hazzard._

Pulling her hand back as she traced the final 'e' on Luke's headstone, Ashley smiled. Flipping open the cover of the book, her eyes filled with tears as a chuckle escaped her lips.

"Well, ya'll thought I was crazy, but here it is, hot off the presses," she said, holding it up. "The book about our family that you said no one would want to read, and yes, I knew exactly what you were saying," she added. "Well, not only did they publish it, they're even talking about making it into a TV show, or a movie! So ha!" she emphasized with a nod of her head, putting them into their place as if they were right there with her.

Pausing a moment, she turned serious and somewhat shy. "The first page is my favorite," she informed them. "Want me to read it to ya? I thought so," she replied, answering her own question. "Well okay, here goes:

Every family has a history. This one is mine. During the good times, it's easy for a family to stay together. Getting through the bad times is when a person is put to the test. The ones that come out stronger usually have that one special person that kept them together. I had two. I didn't have what a lot of folks would call a traditional childhood, and there were those that felt sorry for me. They needn't have. I may have lost my parents before I'd been on this earth for even one day, but I was well cared for and loved, and as I grew up, I found myself feeling sorry for everyone else. An orphan by definition, I've never been alone for I grew up with the best parents anyone could have ever asked for: my Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke Duke, and it's to them that I dedicate this book."

Taking a deep breath, Ashley continued. "You know, it took me longer to write those few sentences than it did a lot of the chapters," she giggled. "But it had to be perfect, cause only the best will do for you two. This here is the first copy and it's only fitting that it goes to you. I even autographed it," Ashley laughed.

Closing the hard cover, Ashley placed it in a plastic cover to protect it from the elements. Bending over, she positioned it between Bo and Luke's resting places. Lovingly running another hand over the plastic to smooth it out, she let it rest there.

"I love you both, and I miss ya, but I know that you're together and you're happy. So, I'll see you tomorrow," she promised, rising to her feet.

The glint of the sun caught the gold embossing on the front, and for a moment, she could have sworn that it was wink. Turning to take another look, Ashley was satisfied that the book was secure and the cover was visible to anyone within a reasonable distance. Even as she closed the gate from outside, the vibrant gold title was legible: "Uncle, Uncle," she read. Turning to make her way back toward the house, she could feel her uncles walking alongside her. Though gone in body, Hazzard county would always be home to the spirits and souls of the Dukes, and hundreds of years later, those spirits would still be roaming the countryside of one Georgia county.

The End

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, what can I say? No, I never expected this to take over a year to complete, and I certainly do appreciate all the patience and feedback that those of you that have stuck with me have extended to me:) 

I've enjoyed writing this story, and I'm dedicating this to all of the writers on fan fic who have expressed the desire to become writers:) Go for it! You'll never know until you try! And that's where the part about 'the book' actually came from:) - for ya'll! (LOL).

So, until next time - keep it 'tween the ditches!'


End file.
